


The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons

by cjx2228



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes（超级英雄日常） [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky gets his shit together, Bucky is trying to sort shit out, Chapter 33 and 38 are rated Explicit, Clint can't catch a break, Darcy is The Head of Omega Services, Fictional Anatomical Information, Friendship, Guidance Counselors, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Shopping, Steve is a protective alpha, The Council of Super Omegas of New York
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky意外怀孕了。Steve不在身边，而Bucky认识的人也没有人带过孩子。为了应对这一九头蛇从来没有教学过的情形，他决定最好还是找同伴帮忙。他尝试着走入新生活，但是这次他不是孤身一人。对于纽约的英雄来说，刀口舔血很容易，阖家团圆则很难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554) by [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible). 



Chapter 1 

第四次测试结果也……不可信。有必要测第五次或者第六次。好在他买了十根。冬兵的金属手指直接把盒子扯开一个口，右手把包着塑料包装袋的验孕棒从盒子里拿了出来。他把垃圾随意扔在地上，坐在马桶上后才发现自己的膀胱已经完全空了。

他把刚取出来还没用的那个验孕棒放在了洗手台的一边，另外四根显示阳性的验孕棒被放在了水槽的另一边。对他来说分开摆放就像是在列一张记录单——四根代表一切全都他妈完蛋了，一根代表未确定。

操，完蛋了，他完蛋了。

他低头看着水槽，他的金属拳头已经打碎了浴室的瓷砖，而他现在才意识到自己居然出拳了。这只是一次控制不良而已，他一边想一边把手从墙体里抽出来。Jarvis肯定会发出警报，然后就会有个人把头伸进浴室来看，再然后他们就会发现这些该死的验孕棒，再再然后他看起来就会像个白痴。

他把那些验孕棒扔进了垃圾袋里，把袋子丢在门边打算出门的时候一起扔出去。

他知道这看起来肯定会很怪，但是他还是拿了条毯子躺进了浴缸里。他没有预设过这种事发生时候自己的反应，他甚至不知道James Buchanan Barnes遇见这种情况会怎么做。

哭？那可不是他的风格。

他的风格是用残忍手段谋杀目标。但是现在他没有目标。如果说有的话，消除目标也不会是他的选择。这世界上只有一件事比怀孕更糟——失去他和Steve的宝宝。

Steve这几周内都不能回来。他从来都没有像现在这样需要他的伴侣，而他的伴侣在六千英里之外。

现在是时候动用储备粮了。

*****

来查看他的是Natasha。浴缸里铺着被褥，Bucky盖着毯子蜷缩在里边抱着一大包奇多正在吃。他的金属手指上沾着奇多的碎末，看见Natasha进来的时候，他舔着手指冲她点了点头。Natasha像是被吓了一跳，Bucky记起来有一次他手淫的时候被他妈妈发现了，他妈妈当时脸上的表情和现在的Natasha简直一模一样。Natasha的表情古怪而又僵硬，她往旁边走了几步走出了Bucky的视线，但是过了一秒钟她又“哒哒哒”走回来站在了洗手间门口。

“不管这到底是怎么回事——”她指着蜷缩在浴缸里吃奇多的Bucky说，“吓着我了。解决掉。要是你不想跟我说，没问题，你听说过Darcy Lewis吗？去找她。”她说完了就走了。


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Lewis从来都没想过像冬兵这样的人会走进她小小的办公室里。对，她现在有办公室了（虽然这间之前只是保洁用品储放室，而且还没有窗户）。冬兵仔细审视着墙上贴着的海报，海报上基本都会写着醒目的标语，或者画着可爱的动物。这间小办公室里还有一面墙，上边打着架子放慢了各种小册子。Darcy的桌子上也堆满了Stark工业制作的各类复仇者联盟的小工艺品。

在这种环境下讨论他的未来有点奇怪。

而Darcy也不知道要说什么——“这里不是军火库。”她提醒道，觉得他可能只是迷路了。

“你就是Darcy Lewis？”门旁边的墙上挂了块牌子显得还挺正式的，她的官方头衔是“Omega服务中心负责人”。

“是啊？”如果他希望的话她也可以不是Darcy Lewis，只要他可以不杀她，让她当谁都可以做什么都可以什么都好说。她没想到他只是坐在了那张她为“客户们”准备的塞着靠垫的安乐椅里。Darcy这才突然意识到冬兵也是Omega，他来这里是来寻求帮助的。Darcy微笑着，想着现在是她的强项她做主，感谢耶稣啊上帝啊撒旦啊，反正谁负责就感谢谁。“想喝点茶吗？”她用更友好温柔的语气问道。

“好。”他的回答也很温和。

她给他泡了杯茶，然后放了点轻音乐来填补房间中的沉默，也可能本来音乐就一直有，只是他没有注意到。她有点奇怪，但是每个人都说毫无疑问这种问题就应该来跟她说。他们都还觉得Darcy很有趣，这点他也能看出来，她……挺讨人喜欢的。她把茶杯递过去，他用机械结构的那只手接了过去，她似乎不太喜欢他的那只手，他对此表示理解。

她坐在自己的书桌后，微笑的样子有点尴尬。

“好了，”她检查了一遍热水机，发现它确实关上了后坐正身子说，“怎么了？”她说着把双手交叉放在了大腿上，尽全力让自己看起来官方又专业，但是实际上视觉效果真是蠢得好笑。

“你帮助Omega，”他直接说，“在他们不知道要怎么处理一些……Omega事的时候。”他试着让自己的话显得含糊一点，但是说来说去他说出来的话他自己都觉得蠢。

Darcy点头说：“正是我的职责所在。”然后她喝了口饮料。

“我在某件事上需要帮助。”他眨眨眼。

“好啊。”她摆弄着杯子说。

“我以前以为我不能生育，结果证明我能。”他居然这么简单就把这句话说出来了，不过至少他还是没有说出那个词。

Darcy大声尖叫着“我的老天爷啊！”差点吓得从椅子上直接掉下来。她双手“啪”地一下猛拍在桌面上稳住身子，Bucky担心地看着她，那一下应该挺疼的。她果然皱着眉揉了揉手，深呼吸着平静了一下，然后关上音乐在电脑上打开了几个文件。

“你在做什么？”Bucky坐在椅子里俯身上前，但是还是看不清。

“查看你的档案文件，然后给Tony Stark发个电子邮件痛斥他就是个完全不值得信赖的混蛋。”她皱起来的脸上全是沮丧，“说真的！为什么我还特地花了时间把那么一大堆资料总结成这么简洁又浅显易懂的报告！”她指着他说，“你的材料从四十年代到现在都是我整理出来的！”Bucky虽然不太明白她在说什么，但是还是饶有兴趣地看着她。

“你有权限能看到我的档案？”他突然有点佩服她没有在冬兵走进办公室的那一秒钟就逃之夭夭。但是他也给了她一个下马威，虽然可能没什么威慑力。

“是啊，九头蛇的那摊烂事被报道出来之后，你的档案也有一部分被公开了。你的档案一直都是加密的，不过Tony在之前破解出来了——啊，也有可能是Neville，他是个学语言学的，”Darcy挥了挥手，“接吻技术很差劲，不过他请客吃了晚餐，也挺有礼貌的。”她敲了下键盘后看着他说：“除去九头蛇公布出来的档案，剩余部分是从很多不同渠道里收集来的，基本上都是来自俄罗斯和前苏联，我不知道是用的什么方法或者谁有这么大本事——”

“Natasha。”

“可能！”她点头表示同意。“总而言之，你的医疗记录简直……”她呼了口气，“吓人。”

他什么都没有说。他知道他的记录里写了什么。

她指着电脑说：“说你不育的部分在这里。”她扶了下眼镜继续说：“你知道伟大的俄罗斯母亲对希望所有国民都是Alpha这件事有多么狂热是吧？哎，你肯定知道。”她仔细看着他的档案记录念到：“从1957年开始，他们开始执行一项无婴儿议案，名字在这里——”

“资产控制议案，我知道这个名字。他们把部门内的所有实验体都进行了不育手术，这样敌方部门就不能通过生育等方法获得实验题被改造后的基因样本。他们把我们全部都……我应该已经不能……”他说话的声音越来越小。

Darcy给他摆出了她能假装出来最真挚的关心表情：“我能继续了吗？能让我说完吗？”她不耐烦地问。

他点头。

“那时候他们给你下了大量的各种药，那些药都很有效，所以他们都没有想到你是个Omega。是的，他们给你做了不育手术，所以你不能让别人怀孕，但是你自己可以怀孕。”她说完靠回了椅背上。

Bucky说：“这他妈怎么可能忘？”

“其实挺容易搞错的。你十年里可能只会醒来几次，那时候他们就通过眼睛给你注射各种抑制剂和药物，他们给你注射的药物有些可以抵御热潮期。在过去的七十年里可能你只经历过四五次的热潮期，而发生的时候他们会认为你只是失控了。你看起来像个Alpha，做事风格像个Alpha，所以他们就觉得你是Alpha。”

“就没有人能闻出我的味道？”他挫败地说。

“可能会吧，但是看起来是没有人闻出来。过去那几十年里你被多次转手，你的接管人变动了很多次，而且你还被注射了那么多药物……”Darcy脸上悲伤的表情让Bucky有点不自在了。

她向前凑了凑，胳膊肘撑在桌子上说：“所以你和Steve哈？”她一边笑一边冲他挤眉毛：“肯定辣透了。”

Bucky笑着摇摇头，突然觉得有点头晕。“你想都想不到。”

“所以……你进入了热潮期，你们两个身体都很干净没有病，你还以为自己不能生育。你们两个没有用保护措施，所以现在你不知道你以后的日子会变成什么样。”

“说对了。”

“好吧！”她抬起头兴奋地拍了拍手，哼哼唧唧的样子有点烦但是也有点可爱。“好了好了我这就停！”她说完又深呼吸着平静了会儿。

“我现在要怎么做？”这才是他现在需要她回答的问题。去他妈怎么发生的，爱怎么发生怎么发生，反正都怀上了。

“嗯……我知道一些为准父母们提供帮助服务的Omega扶助组织。我觉得你挺符合的。”

“我觉得一点都不符合。”

“我的意思是说你是准父母。”那个词让他低下了头。

“嘿！”她突然又高兴地说，“你肯定会擅长这个的！可能现在还不行，但是那里的人都会帮你的！你想想，就像是参加训练营，或者是其他什么你们这些当兵喜欢的事儿！”

Bucky情不自禁地发自肺腑地笑出来，她让一切看起来都充满了希望。

“我会去的，但是我觉得我可能不是那块料。”他继续温和地说。

Darcy咬着下唇思考了一会儿：“Natasha是你训练出来的吧？那就跟带孩子差不多？”

冬兵盯着她好一会儿才说：“我虐待她，折磨她，用体罚和水管让她听话。”

“别管这个啦！那不叫带孩子。而且这也是为什么你应该去见见那些人，明天就去。”她觉得可能让这个超级战士带孩子会比她想象出来的任何场景还要糟。

Bucky刚开始还是微笑，现在是真的笑出声来了：“真的假的啊？”他终于喝了一口茶。

Darcy站起来从架子上给他拿了几本小册子：“他们真的很棒。他们会帮助有过受虐、性虐待经历的父母们和因为强暴而怀孕的人，总而言之就是那些对自己马上就要成为父母感到排斥或者无所适从的人。”说完她又拿给他一大叠五颜六色的宣传单。

Bucky用他人类的那只手接过来，看着她说：“谢谢。”

“没事，我等你送我一个超棒的圣诞礼物。”Darcy大着胆子说。

“我就知道你有点财迷。”

“我也接受你另一半的裸照。”他们都听了一会儿没说话，Darcy使劲看着他。冬兵的扑克脸是全世界最标准最冰冷的。他和Darcy对视着，伸手从外衣兜里掏出了手机。

Darcy猛地吸了口气问：“你的电话号码是多少啊？”


	3. 第一次会议

Bucky在以前也来过这栋楼。那是他这辈子最艰难的一个一月，大约是在1930年，他来这儿是想要为Steve要一些食物。他记得Steve的咳嗽声比他自己母亲的脸记得还清楚。Steve在那年冬天病得厉害，几乎每天Bucky都觉得他可能要死了。Bucky晚上不敢睡，一整夜躺在Steve身边听他的呼吸声，害怕他再也听不到第二声。

他只有在照顾Steve要用的必需品用完的时候才敢离开她的身边。药品是肯定要不来的，食物还更实际一些。现在Omega互助小组所用的这栋大楼，在以前是政府开班的未成年人收容所。Steve那时候已经长大了，不能住在里边，但是他们还是会把一人份的食物给Bucky。他还是要为他们干活来抵食物的钱，但是他们给他算得非常便宜。正是因为这里，Steve才能活下来，所以Bucky在门口踟蹰了一会儿，还是走进了大门。

他因为刚才的犹豫迟到了5分钟。其实他也很赶，甚至都没有来得及检查这栋大楼的出口位置制定撤退战略就进来了。但是如果这栋楼在他上次来过之后没有改造的话，那他现在也还记得出口位置在哪里。

他走进的房间很大，容纳了几组人围成圆圈交谈也不会显得拥挤。四周的窗户让房间处处都布满威胁，后门像是被锁上了，但是以他的体重可以撞开没问题。他一定要告诉自己，他不需要使用紧急撤离计划。没有人会伤害他。但是他脑子里还有一部分本能告诉他事实也许并非如此，所以他一刻都不能松懈。

“Hi.”说话的男人声音很温和，他本来在和一组人交谈，看到Bucky走进来之后，他站起身向他走过去。Bucky立刻打量起来：他是个Omega，体重180磅左右，大约四十岁。他的锁骨以前断过，右手腕上有伤痕。他应该在以前被人强行囚禁过，造成伤口的可能是手铐，伤痕应该有十年以上了。

“我是Ben，很高兴见到你。”他冲Bucky伸出手，但是没有走得太近。如果Bucky想要跟他握手的话，就应该再向前走两步。他没动。

一秒后，Ben放下了手。Bucky暗骂自己无礼，但是握手实在不是一件刺客会做的事。至少在他想要对人表示友好的时候不会做。

“我是James。”他一路上走过来的时候就已经决定要用真名了。虽然面前的这个男人不知道，但是此刻冬兵给予他的信任，比这个超级刺客给他其他认识的人中的95%以上还要多。

Ben点了点头，轻快地说：“原来你就是James。Darcy打了电话来，说她有个朋友想来参加我们的孕期小组会，很高兴你来了。”Bucky想回头他应该谢谢Darcy介绍他来。Ben指着一个放着各种零食和饮料的桌子说：“这里有各种吃的可以随便吃，如果你只想坐坐也可以。如果你想加入我们的话，我那圈还有个空椅子。”

Bucky不想吃陌生人提供的食物，但是“坐一坐”就是他来这里的目的之一。他没说话，沉默地坐在了那张空椅子上，Ben也跟着他坐了下来。圈子里其余的四个人正在吃着零食谈论上周六电视上播的一个节目。Bucky没有听出他们说的是哪一个。Bucky的出现似乎没有打搅到他们，Ben摆手冲Bucky的方向示意了一下说：“大家都来见见James。”他们停止了谈话，纷纷向Bucky问好。坐在他身边的是一个已经怀孕好几个月的女性Omega，她害羞地冲他招了招手，但是没有说话。接着，他们就像Bucky不存在一样，继续聊起了刚才的话题。

这和Bucky想的不太一样，他想的是应该有人会问他对什么成瘾，或者他上次吸毒是什么时候了。再或者会有人跟他说些什么“万福玛利亚”之类的话传教。如果他只是想坐着聊闲天的话，那他在家也可以聊。他来这儿的原因就是家里的那群人对于关于小宝宝的事儿，全都屁都不知道。

这几里Bucky一直在纳闷他到底为什么要来这里。刺客从来不做心理治疗。神盾局给他安排了一位具有一长串各种没用学术头衔的女心理医生，并且逼他定期去接受心理治疗，但是他对此不为所动。治疗不管用，这点对于他们每一个“高级特殊资产”都一样。对他这样的人，唯一可能起点作用的，就是让他和另一个“高级特殊资产”对话交谈。所以，他到底是为什么要和这群连“高级特殊资产”是做什么的都不知道的人围成一个圈坐着？

哦，对了。他想，他来这儿是来谈婴儿话题的，而不是他作为“资产”时做下的事。振作点，别瞎想。他在心里暗骂自己。

“你们也办新兵训练营？”他突然说道，打断了一个关于苹果核的话题。圈子里其他人的目光一瞬间都盯在了他身上。他能感觉到这些人脑子里像是有一台打字机，咔哒咔哒地打印着关于他的分析报告。上边只有一个词——脆弱。突然间他把自己暴露成了一个目标，眼下情况不太好，他身上没有武器。

“嗯…有点那个意思吧，”Ben真诚地说，Bucky屏住呼吸提心吊胆地等着他继续往下说，“我是说我们办了教怎么换尿布的初学班。”

“我们有时候在开会之前还会一起去上瑜伽课，”另一个男性Omega补充道，“Lance，他坐在另一个圈里，他还教我们普拉提。他是个很棒的教练。”这名金发的Omega每一句话都像是个明智的新观点。

普拉提，Bucky考虑着，用来代替他每天六小时的有氧运动、障碍训练加武器训练。他想要笑，但是想想他就觉得景象凄惨，连嘴角都挑不起来。

“不错。”Bucky冷淡地说，但是这是他最真实的表现了。Ben看着他，从九头蛇基地回来后，Bucky外貌上并没有改变多少，他看起来依旧像是一个吗啡成瘾的摩托车飞车党。他确实有辆摩托车。

不管怎么说，Ben都能看出来他所需要的不可能仅仅是温和的柔韧伸展练习。“你知道的，你不一定要做刚才我们说的那些。”他说话的语气很温柔，想要让面前的人稍微放松一些。

“其实，我想。”

“为什么呢？”Ben问话的语气比任何一个心理医生都更加真挚诚恳。谢天谢地，这是他唯一知道答案的问题——

“因为这是我伴侣的孩子，把他们两个中的任何一个搞坏，想到这个我就很害怕。”Bucky吞咽下了哭泣的欲望。只是把心里话说出来就已经打破了他心中的那一小片平静，那一小片平静可以让他暂时不去想——他也不知道要想什么。在意识到有人触摸他的时候，他整个身体都紧绷了起来。

他身旁的那个娇小的女性Omega抚摸着他的小臂，冲他鼓励地笑了笑。她的小手十分温暖，而更让他惊讶的是，他在她的眼中也见到了隐约的泪光。

“别害怕，你已经做得很好了。”她话语温柔得像是以前Steve的妈妈说话的样子。其实这两个女人长得并不像，但是这种安抚宽慰的感觉……

“你怎么知道？”他说话声音都是破碎的。

“因为你现在已经如此爱他们了。”

他用微笑作为回答，而没有当场痛哭流涕。接下来的会议时间就只是大家继续安静地交谈。


	4. Chapter 4

在会议正式结束的时候，整个小组的人都站起来，一起走到了零食桌旁边。那个小个子的Omega让Bucky尝了一些薯片配上特定蘸酱。她的建议真心不错，Bucky想着应该用这些代替他的大袋奇多了。

她一边咀嚼着，一边充满爱意地抚摸着自己的肚子。“我每次聚会的时候都带着，这些是宝宝最喜欢吃的。”她停顿了下，又继续用那种奇怪的动作抚摸着肚子。他们安静地面对面吃着薯片。

一个身材瘦长的年轻人以可观的速度直冲他们大步走过来，他肯定是认识这个女性Omega。

“Eva！”那个年轻人叫着她的名字，从她侧面温柔地拥抱她。Eva只有五英尺高（152cm），他必须要弯下腰才能抱住她。Eva咯咯笑着，开玩笑般把男孩推开。男孩又冲Bucky挥了挥手，说：“Hi，我是Peter。”谢他大爷，他没有尝试跟他握手。

年轻的Omega大约六英尺高（182cm），170-200磅重（他身上的衣服掩饰了他的肌肉线条），肤色健康，颜色像是沙滩上的沙子。他看起来不像是个威胁。但是以他的年纪能有那样优雅快速的脚步，有力轻巧的脚踝，以及有意掩盖了自己完美的姿态，他一定不是个普通人。没有人可以在不经过训练的情况下，达到他现在的状态。

他的状态接近于长期接受严格训练的运动员或是经过高强度对战训练的专业人士。他也在上上下下地打量Bucky。如果现在他在执行任务的话，他很有可能会为了以防万一杀掉面前的这个年轻人。

“你还好吗？”在Bucky和他拉开距离，气氛开始变得有些紧张的时候，Peter开口问道。事实上他也正在关注Bucky的一举一动，这让他们之间的气氛更加紧绷了。

“我很好。”他回答道。他全身的神经都紧张起来了，他要为接下来可能发生的事做好准备，比如……一场战斗？Bucky，忍着，别动手，Bucky脑子里想着。他只是个普通人，只是个小组成员。这个孩子，Peter，看了看Eva，她拉了拉他的手臂，两个人交换了一个眼神。

“你一定是新来的。你和Eva在一起，所以……宝宝？”他猜着说。他干什么非要和他制造对话？Bucky有点纳闷。

“对。”他回答得很干脆，像是这个答案显而易见。也许现在他的味道发生了一些变化，但是Omega在与伴侣标记结合或是怀孕后，气味变化并不明显，细微到只有自己的另一半才能察觉。“你也怀孕了？”

男孩红了脸，说：“当然没有，我觉得我用的避孕措施完善到某些层面上我还可以说自己是处男。”Peter语气平静轻快得像是在跟Bucky谈论天气。

Bucky嗤笑一声说：“那你为什么来这儿，神经病啊？”Bucky希望这孩子能明白他只是想开个玩笑。最近这几天有时候他跟别人开玩笑，对方会认真。Peter眨了眨眼，然后低头看向Eva。Bucky突然担心这个笑话会不会破坏掉他跟这两个人刚刚建立起来的联系，他差不多都想喜欢他们了。

“我想我可以解释！”Peter微笑着冲他点了点头。他刚想说点什么的时候，衣袋里的手机响了，他拿出来看了一眼。“我得走了！James，很开心认识你！ Bye Eva！”他说着冲出了前门。Bucky想了想他上次看到一个普通人这么火急火燎冲出去是什么时候——答案是从来没见过。他正准备追上去跟踪的时候，Eva叫住了他。

“等等！”她一边说一边在包里翻找起来，她看着Bucky说：“你去看过医生了吗？”

Bucky还没有考虑过这个。“为什么？”他问。他知道有个医生可以帮助宝宝降生，不过这也不是必须的。他和Steve都是由街区里最年长的妇人接生的。

Eva听到这个问题有点懵了：“去、去看看宝宝，看是不是一切都正常。医生可以帮你把身体状态调整准备好，你知道吧？”

不，他完全不知道。

“医生能看到宝宝？”Bucky眼睛瞪得像是他问完这个问题就会有人过来砍他的头。“怎么看？”如果有人想要把他切开，那第一个动刀子的绝对是他。Eva感觉到对话似乎是往奇怪的方向发展开了。她终于在包里找到了在找的东西——一张写着医生名字和电话号码的名片。

Bucky像是怕稍一用力那个纸片就会被他捏烂一样小心翼翼地接了过来。

“这是我家宝宝的医生，他人很好，我敢肯定他一定可以给你解释……一切。”她充满希望地说。

Bucky把这当做了对话结束的暗号。“谢谢你，Eva。我会给她打电话的。”他能感觉到他走开的时候Eva还是一直在看着他。

“周四见？”她在他身后喊。

Bucky转过身，虽然他刚才表现得那么古怪，但是她似乎还是想要再见到他。

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

他回家的第一件事就是给Eva介绍的医生打了个电话，约好了去检查的时间。随后他洗了一个非常非常热的热水澡，决定这一晚上就这么裹着浴袍躺在床上。他平时不怎么穿浴袍，而且这也不是他自己的浴袍。是Steve的。有时候，Steve会穿着浴袍在家闲逛，看书，或者用吸尘器打扫房间。Bucky能想象出他穿着这件浴袍做任何日常事的样子。

Bucky微笑着把脸埋进了浴袍的衣领里。衣领的这里正好摩擦着Steve脖子上的气味腺，这件衣服比任何东西闻起来都更像Steve。操，他真想那个混蛋。

Bucky从Steve那边床上拽过来两个枕头搂在怀里，侧躺着蜷起身体。这也远远不够，但总是聊胜于无。他尝试着入睡，思绪却飘回了他在小组里遇到的人身上。Eva有的时候会把手放在肚子上。那是在保护宝宝吗？还是在安慰？也许宝宝在动，或者是肚子里什么差不多的恶心事儿。宝宝会动这件事真是太奇怪了，他不喜欢有什么东西在他的身体里动。但是这种事总有一天会发生的。

他放开了枕头，试探着把手伸进浴袍里，模仿着他今天看到的动作。他的手指轻轻抚摸在自己结实光滑的腹肌上。这里的肌肉很快就会没有了，他想。他的小腹还是平坦的。从他的热潮期到现在过了多久了？七周，七周零四天。那就当然了，他现在肯定还看不出来已经怀孕了。他把手掌平贴在应该是子宫的位置上。他不知道为什么，但是这确实让他得到了些许安慰，心情平缓了一些。

他想象着现在他小腹上的是Steve的手，喉咙突然变得又紧又涩。他再次闭上了眼睛。如果他幸运的话，今天晚上可能会做个做个好梦。一个Steve拥他入眠的梦。


	6. Chapter 6

“小组”（现在他是这么称呼群组活动的）在每周二、周四和周日开会。星期三他躺在Tony客厅里的沙发上，亿万富翁对这个霸占着遥控器不撒手的超级刺客不予置评。Bucky现在看的是一部007电影，主演是一个叫做Daniel Craig的金发男人。他看上去有点像是愤怒版本的Clint，这也是为什么Bucky没有换台看了下去。电影的间谍战情节，在冬日战士的眼中用一个字就能形容——Cute。

Natasha没出声，坐在了他的身边。在冬日战士耳朵里沉默都嫌吵。他伸手捏了几粒她正当做零食吃的杏仁。她看着那个很有可能是怀孕了的人伸过来的手，猜想他现在心情一定不怎么样，最好还是顺着他。于是她和他一起分着吃起了那碗杏仁。

“为什么我们要看这个金发Bond？”她鄙视地说，“看的话至少也要看一部他和俄国人打的。”她说着往嘴里扔了几粒杏仁。冬兵在电影取景的这个酒店里杀过至少8个人，目前为止，他已经认出了两个任务地点，他有点好奇导演知不知道就在他们拍电影的地方，确实发生过暗杀事件。导演显然不知道，不过他有点想看如果他告诉他的话，导演脸上会是什么表情。他因为自己脑内变态的私人笑话笑起来。

如果他和Natasha说的话她也肯定会明白，不过他不想说。他动了动，把遥控器递给了Natasha。

“因为那人长得像Clint我才看的。”他说着给自己换了个新姿势。他今天身体一直在疼，而且一直恶心。今天他还没有吐过，只是很敏感。Natasha只是看了他一眼，然后转向了电视屏幕看自己是不是同意Bucky的观点。

“Clint比James Bond强多了。”她用最平常的语气肯定道，“而且他比Daniel Craig好看。”她断言说出这句评价的时候微微挑起了左边眉毛。Bucky看着她，她现在看起来……挺活泼的。

“听你这么说，我感觉你似乎又想出了一个新鲜刺激的方式去玩坏他。”目前Natasha的日常似乎就是各种把Clint耍在手心里。可怜的Beta被她迷得魂不守舍非卿不娶。

Natasha邪恶地微笑起来。“昨天晚上我让他给我来了个背部按摩。那三十分钟里我全身光着，身上涂着油，只有屁股上盖着条毛巾。我跟他说，他有一双无与伦比的手……”她的声音越来越小，转过头看着Bucky的眼睛说完了她的故事：“然后我走了。”

Bucky保持着和她的目光接触，轻轻地摇了摇头表示自己的不赞同：“这么做可不好。朋友之间不能那么做。我听说过勃起超过4小时会有危险的，Nat，你可能会伤了他。”

“得了吧。他只会利用这次机会，成为把阴茎变成致命武器用来杀人的历史第一人。”她说着又吃了几粒杏仁。

“确实经常有人因为阴茎被噎着。”Bucky闷声说，扭头看着Natasha不停换台。

“噎死？”Natasha怀疑地问？

“被别的东西噎着不也一样吗？”

“我只是在想，要是有人想用阴茎让我窒息，我昏过去之前就先让他没了家伙。”她刻意地亮出牙齿嚼碎了一颗杏仁。

“把那个咬掉？”他不停换着姿势想要减轻腹痛，“但是小Natalie，如果你把它咬下来，那玩意顶在你的喉咙里，那你还是完蛋了。我想在那种情况下，你的手一般都会被绑起来吧。”

“我不需要用手，我可以用脚。”她差不多都要放弃换台找电影了，然后看到了某个台正在演哥斯拉的老电影。她放下了遥控器，Bucky翻过身趴在了沙发上，一只胳膊垂下来，手贴在了地上。Natasha安静地看着他，通过贴在地上的那只手，Bucky感觉到了某个人正朝这里走过来。

“所以你的计划就是用脚把Clint的小Clint从嘴里拔出来？”电视里的哥斯拉正在怒吼，他们两个盯着电视屏幕一动不动，然后Clint直接撞到了桌子上。Bucky伸手捏了几颗杏仁。Clint捂着裆，现在厨房那张餐桌的某个角大概已经知道了他蛋蛋的名字，他嘶嘶地喘了口气，“咣当”一声倒在了地上。

“你比我还恶劣。”Natasha说着低头看向她的导师。他看起来状态不太对，整个人蜷缩着躺在沙发上，显然是在经受某样痛苦。她不敢想象他是因为什么被撂倒。她知道这个男人曾经受过数次致命伤，但都幸存了下来，即使在那时候他也不是现在的这个状态。即使是在洗脑后，他也依旧强大凶悍。他现在看起来像是……像是在痛经，还是非常严重的那种。神啊，这个可千万别是因为他吃的那堆奇多。“你又没有去看——”

“Natasha，我有个差事需要你跟我走一趟，别问问题。”他说着把脸埋进了沙发垫里。他是在寻求帮助，Natasha松了口气，稍稍放心了一点。她能帮他办个“差事”。他有多少“差事”想让她帮忙，她全都没问题。她甚至愿意把他们埋了，或者融化在高腐蚀性液体里，再或者把他们打上混凝土沉到大海深处。只要能让他好起来，她想都不用想，什么都愿意为他做。

“好啊，没问题。”她紧盯着电视上的乳胶哥斯拉破坏微缩城市模型，隐藏起自己的兴奋。

“行，我们明天早上八点二十出门，我开车。便装。”他翻了个身平躺着，抬起手臂盖住眼睛，“还有，你可以把电视声音关小一点吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

D Day。

Doctor Day（看医生日）。Bucky把额头靠在神盾局派发的SUV方向盘上。如果他把定制真皮座椅吐得一塌糊涂的话，会不会有人穿着生化隔离服来打扫？也许他们还会想要取点超级战士呕吐物的样本，Bucky在等着Natasha的时候想。

他感觉他要死了。他知道他现在正在经历的是什么，正因为如此，死亡听起来还更具有诱惑力一些。这感觉的一部分是耻辱。对不起，冬日战士此时正在晨吐，无法完成今天的任务了。他能相信自己坐在车里（而不是跑出去吐）的唯一理由就是，他在早上六点就把能吐的一切全都吐干净了。

想起来就生气。他在洗脑后、电击后和惊厥抽搐发作后都有过相同的反应。但那一两分钟也就过去了。现在的已经持续了几个小时。

Natasha打开了副驾驶的车门，在他的眼皮底下扔进来几乎是满满一旅行袋的武器和弹药补给物资。Bucky逼着自己松开方向盘坐起来，他从身边抽出一瓶水喝了一小口。Natasha几乎就要问出口了，但是冬兵给了她一个眼神，命令她保持沉默。

Natasha打开后车门，在发现Bucky并不是一个人在车里的时候吓了一跳。

Darcy在一边听ipod一边刷tumblr，等着他们各自就位出动。在门打开的时候，她把耳机拿下来，冲Natasha敬了个礼。

“Hi！”她高兴地说，Natasha当着她的面关上了门。“超无礼！”

Nat打开副驾驶的门，张着嘴，盯着Bucky。Darcy的出现，意味着这个“差事”只有一个可能。

“James，我们不能杀Darcy。”她说话的语气肯定得像是在说“今天是礼拜四”，而Bucky没空理这摊烂事。

“我知道，上车。”他粗声粗气地说。Natasha开始怀疑自己是不是完全错估了情况。

*****

她的想法在Bucky把车停在了一家普通医院的病人停车位里的时候得到了证实。Darcy下了车，把她的电子产品们都放回了包里。

“好啦，我们要去挂号报道啦。你还记得你的假ID吗？”她在和Bucky在SUV前边碰面的时候说。Bucky正弯着腰把手臂撑在引擎盖上。他清了清嗓子。

“记得，昨天晚上做出来的。”他垂着脑袋，话差不多是从嗓子里挤出来的。

“很好！”Darcy高兴地说，“走吧，我们该走了。我肯定这种情况他们见多啦，你可以到诊室里再继续这样。”她拉起他的手臂，轻柔地抓着他跟她一起走。Natasha不知道该做什么，只是站在原地一动不动。

“Nat，你能拿着后座上的那个皮包吗？”Bucky问。Natasha什么都没问就照做了。她找到了那个包，在他们慢慢走向电梯的时候赶上了他们。Natasha把那个皮质邮差包拉过肩膀斜跨好，在她想问的几十个问题里，问这个似乎是最简单的选择——

“包里是什么？”

Bucky又清了清嗓子，慢慢地吐出一口气。在电梯把他们带到想去的楼层的时候，他终于回答了：“差不多十万美元现金。”

电梯门打开了，他们顺着指示牌的提示向左拐了个弯。Natasha不太能理解提示牌上写的是什么，他甚至都不是百分之百明白那个词的意思。他们最后走进了一间候诊室，里边有更多Natasha看不明白的告示牌。Darcy给Bucky指了指报道窗口，放开了他的手臂，然后Bucky自己走了过去。Natasha站在Darcy的身边，目睹着这一切。这就像是一部恐怖电影，她能想到的一切只有“别进去！”。

只比平时少了那么一点点魅力，Bucky对接待员说：“你好，James Barnes Rogers，预约9点的时候来见Vasil医生。”他的微笑虽然面带疲惫，但是却很真诚。胖胖的Beta接待员对他点了点头。

“在你进去之前，能给我看看你的身份证明吗？”Bucky拿出了他新造出来的身份证。上边的信息让他不像是个九十八岁的前九头蛇武器，前红房特工，前苏联战士，和二战老兵。但是剩余的其他信息还是比较真实的。

接待员看了一眼，没看出有什么不寻常的谎言，于是递给他了一个塑料夹板，上边夹着几张纸质表格。“因为你是第一次来，可以麻烦你把这些填写好吗？”

Bucky把表格接了过来，柜台上面放着一个笔筒，里边装满了小玻璃石子，几只笔就插在里边。每只笔的上边都用胶带粘着一朵花。Bucky考虑着他的问题是不是真的值得他来这里。

谢天谢地，Darcy走到了他的身边拿了只笔，她把他拉起来，自己坐好准备填写他的死刑执行令/个人信息。Natasha和Bucky满心惊恐地看着那些文件。Darcy心怀慈悲地把夹板拿过来写了起来。

姓名：James Barnes Rogers 出生日期：1986年3月10日

她连蒙带编地用谎话填完了Bucky连看都看不明白的剩余表格。他甚至都不知道那些表上的大多数东西是什么意思。Darcy终于写完了结尾的医疗档案部分，开始填写保险信息了。她注明了没有保险。  
“在门诊结束之后，我们要去财务部门付款。”她解释说。

一个护士从门里走出来，那扇门就通往医生真正治疗病人的诊室。“James Barnes Rogers？”她问。

Bucky和Darcy站了起来。Natasha在下一秒也站了起来。她还是不能相信这一切。护士帮他们拉着门，他们一起迈步走向未知。


	8. Chapter 8

他们沉默地等着医生进来看诊。Bucky躺在检查台上，盯着天花板。任何一秒，都有可能会有人进来给他注射什么东西，往他的嘴里塞个咬枷，洗脑他，然后把他放进冷冻仓冻起来。

Natasha盯着墙上的解剖结构科普海报看。海报上展示的是胎儿在子宫内成长的过程。Darcy坐在Natasha旁边的椅子上。

“我讨厌医生办公室！他们每次都让你等这么长时间。”她解释道。Natasha和Bucky一起慢慢地把目光转向了她。

医生打开了门，他是一个普通的Beta平民。大约6公尺3英寸高（192cm），200磅重，鬓边的头发已经灰白了，典型的男性秃顶。他脖子上戴着一个挂着他ID的挂牌，还有另一个什么叫做迪士尼的图案钥匙扣。他冲Bucky伸出了手。

“你好，James。我是George Vasil。”Natasha惊异万分地看到Bucky迟疑着接了他的手。Bucky轻轻地握了握他的手，担心他会捏断这只一会儿要给他看病的这只手的手指。

“很高兴见到你。”Bucky知道他说话的语气不太肯定。早些时候的恶心反胃现在减退演化成为了紧张。

Vasil医生点点头。“这是你的亲友后援团？有你们在这儿陪着他真好。你是他的Alpha？”他问Natasha。她看向Bucky，不知道自己是不是应该装。

Bucky摇摇头。“不是，他在国外。这是我的朋友们。”Bucky看着他们说道。Darcy看起来对于这个新称号特别自豪。Vasil医生表示理解地弯了弯嘴唇。

“我很遗憾他不在这里。你知道他什么时候会回来吗？”医生拿起表格看了几项，然后转过头看着Bucky问道。

“一个多月才会回来吧，可能更长。”Bucky答道。他努力让自己的话听起来没那么受伤，但是他没能成功。

医生叹了口气：“是军人？”

“嗯，特种部队。没有任何通讯联络。他还不知道——”Bucky指了指自己的肚子。在听到Bucky证实了她认为不可能的猜想时，Natasha的心跳在耳中隆隆作响。

“怀孕了？”医生微微一笑，投给他一个好奇的眼神。

“对。”Bucky吸了口气承认道。Natasha紧紧捏住自己膝盖，努力压抑住自己想要尖叫的冲动。在她旁边，Dary咯咯地笑起来。

“我们都很激动，只是有一些不确定。”Darcy轻描淡写地解释道，像是现在发生的这一刻，不是这件诊室有史以来发生过的最重大事件一般。医生已经收集够了信息，他带着某些私人玩笑的意思笑着。

“好吧，我明白了。”他浏览着表格说，“好吧，该问表上没写的问题了。”他的话让Bucky和Natasha紧绷起来。医生转过身，在电脑下边的键盘上打了几个字。这就是Bucky的新病例了。“热潮期是多久之前？”

Bucky提醒着自己，这是他的医生，而不是之前的那些科学家，他可以诚实地回答问题。“七周零五天之前。”他吞咽了一下，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

医生把他说的打了上去，“你是怎么发现你怀孕了的？”

“四次家庭用妊娠测试。”他回答的事后，让Darcy想起了开到自动模式的机器人。

“四次？”医生表示理解地微笑着。

“对，四次。”Bucky重复道。至少他还会生气，不完全像个机器人，Darcy想。

“人之常情，别担心。”医生打着字说，“目前有任何孕期反应了吗？”

这句话就像是让Bucky心里的堤坝崩塌了，那些被残酷严苛环境所磨灭掉的个人人格像是突然又回到了他的身体里。

“哦，让我们看看……我的身体一直疼，”他一边罗列一边竖起手指，“我没有理由就会哭，我的乳头一直酸疼，鸡蛋的味道让我恶心，早上起来就恶心，动一动我就会恶心，恶心还让我更恶心！”

他咬着嘴唇，把手放了下去。在他呼出口气，并把头发从面前拨开之前都没有人说话。“我不能停止想我的伴侣，我那么想念他，我他妈那么想要他在这里。该死的，他会那么开心。”医生温和地点点头，Darcy突然扑到Bucky身上，全然不顾个人安危地把他抱在自己胸前。Bucky挣扎了一下，然后他意识到他并不是受到了攻击，就任由她抱着了。

“我去叫个护士来，然后就来做预约了的超声波检测。”医生解释着，站起身来打开了门。Bucky点点头盯着面前的墙，在Darcy开始抚摸他的头的时候他稍稍动了动。门刚一关上，Bucky就坚定地把手放在了Darcy的肩上。“Darcy，下去。”

她慢慢地放开了他，跟投降似的举起了双手。Bucky紧紧闭上眼睛，放开了他一直紧紧捏着的藏在外衣里的匕首。

门打开了，医生把头伸进来看着他们说：“如果可以的话，请把上衣脱掉。”说完之后他又关上了门。

Bucky恳求地看着Darcy。“哦~现在你想让我来救你了啊？”她撅着嘴说。Bucky微微转过头，深呼吸了一下。

“求你？”他说话的样子真的有点可怜。Darcy把双臂抱在了胸前。

“你知道我想要什么。”她扭了扭胯，努力不让自己笑出来（Chapter2的时候，Darcy说过想要队长的裸照）。Natasha来来回回地看着面前的两个Omega。

“你是真的认真的（想来这儿检查的吧）？”她问，以她的经验来看，诊疗室通常不是讨价还价的好地方。

Bucky用鼻子嗤笑一声：“好吧，想要就拿去。反正只是照片。”他说着把自己的手机拿出来递给了Darcy。Darcy毕恭毕敬地接了过来。医生回来的时候，身后跟着一辆小推车和一位超声波检测技术员。Darcy把Bucky的手机塞进她包里，然后拍了拍手。

“情况是这样的，”技术员和医生一起饶有兴致地看着她，“James有一条非常特殊的假肢手臂，目前来讲，他还不适应把它曝露在外。我们能不能只把他的衣服拉起来？”Darcy满怀希望地问。医生和技术员都点了点头。

“哦，好的，没问题！我们之前不知道。没事，完全没问题。一会儿如果我们可能需要更详细地检查，不过如果你只穿一件薄一些的长袖衣服，我们也完全没问题。”医生说。

Darcy指指门。“请问能不能再给我们一小会儿时间呢？”他们都同意了，然后走了出去。Bucky把外衣脱掉，把枪套和刀套都摘了下来。他把它们都堆在一起递给了Darcy。她接过来，把衣服叠好，看起来像只是一件普通的外套，然后她把医生又叫了回来。

Natasha把这一切收入眼中，发觉了Darcy完全是在Bucky的指示下行动。她终于明白了为什么Darcy会在这里。他可以让Darcy做任何事，因为她不是医生。Bucky从来不会开口回答任何关于他医疗状况的问题。他在过去的七十年里，一直被用来做实验，违背自己意愿被强行改造，并且严格残酷的纪律不允许他有丝毫的反抗。今天可能是他在1945年之后，第一次自愿走进医疗机构。

Natasha站起来，走近Bucky躺着的地方。在医生和超声波技师向他解释他们要用机器做什么的时候，她温柔地握住了他的手。Natasha没有听。Darcy和Bucky看起来对那些医疗设备适应良好。于是她把自己的所有精力，都专注在握着他轻轻发抖的手。

Darcy帮着Bucky拉起上衣，拉开了裤子的拉链。皮肤露出来之后，技师挤了一些膏体在他的肚子上。Bucky摇摇头，他并没有觉得冷。技师说着话，指着屏幕让他们看，随后打开机器，把扫描笔按在了膏体中。Bucky差一点就翻下了检测台。

“对不起！”他喘着气，努力让自己平静下来。他紧闭着双眼，技师似乎是有点被吓到了。Natasha打了个手势，示意Darcy和她换位置，这样她就能站得离Bucky更近。Natasha走过她身边，把Bucky属于人类的那只手握在自己的双手之间。

医生和技师准备好了再试一次。“可以开始了吗？”技师问。Natasha跪下，这样她的脸就和Bucky一样高。

“你应该早一些告诉我的。”她在他的耳边轻声说。Bucky咬着嘴唇点了点头。“我远远不足以取代Steve，但是我也是个Alpha，而且我愿意用我有的一切保护你。你和我在一起是安全的，James。这些人不会伤害你或者你的宝宝。他们想要帮你。你可以做到的，你不怕这些人。”

“坏人都已经走了，你不会再受到伤害了。你这么坚强，你可以战胜一切。但是今天不必，你可以放下你的枪，你是安全的。”她在Bucky用足以捏断骨头的力气捏着她的手的时候，依旧温柔地安抚道。她把他们的额头贴在一起，亲昵地磨蹭着。“你可以做到的，冷静下来。”

他无比信任的Alpha的气味让他的神经停止了尖叫，Bucky放松了手上的力气点点头。Darcy也冲技师点点头，技师再次把扫描笔放在了他的身上。他们花了一分钟左右才找到，但是小黑圈刚一出现在了屏幕上，Darcy就叫了出来。

Natasha抬起头。医生和技师在微笑。

“看起来很好！”医生说。Natasha对形势的掌握似乎又开始动摇了。

“为什么有两个？”

“恭喜你，James，你怀的是双胞胎。”医生宣布道。Darcy用手机给屏幕照了张相片，然后她给Bucky和Natasha照了一张，再然后她把手机递给医生。

“能给我们照张相吗？”Darcy高兴地说，而此时Bucky和Natasha还在努力调整他们对现实的接受适应力。

“当然！”他把手机接了过去。Darcy七手八脚地爬到他们身后，然后伸出双臂抱住了两位刺客。

“大家一起微笑！”她发号施令。但是他们俩谁都没理她，只是依旧目瞪口呆直勾勾地盯着屏幕上的两个奇怪形状。Darcy耸耸肩。“拍吧，无所谓了，过几年再看一定超好笑。”她微笑起来，医生拍下了照片。  
“拍的挺好。”他看了一眼屏幕，然后把手机还给了Darcy。她指着超声波仪的屏幕，问：

“还有，我们能印几张这个的照片吗？”

*****

连续工作了十五个小时之后，Tony上楼来找点吃的。他用洗脸布擦了把脸，然后走到了冰箱前边。Tony停住了。他的脑子因为工作而有点乱，所以他花了一分钟才反应过来自己看着的是什么。

冰箱的镀钛板上被戳进了一把巨大的多功能猎刀。刀下戳着一张照片，照片旁边有一张即时贴。照片上是一片模糊的灰色中，有两个模糊的灰点嵌在两个黑色的圆圈里。即时贴上写的是——

好吧，混蛋们。我怀孕了（是双胞胎）。别告诉Steve。  
——冬兵


	9. 第二次小组会议

Bucky带着一整袋刚买的东西去参加了小组会议。Darcy帮他挑了一些止吐药和孕期维他命。她叨叨了很多关于叶酸的话题，Bucky只是听着，姑且相信她可能真的知道自己在说什么。在去看医生一事过后，他对她的信心突飞猛进。

在他去看了医生，并且幸存了之后，小组活动变得好接受多了。他看到一个个的小圈今天围成了一个大圈，于是停下了脚步。他今天到得很准时。人们还在到处闲聊调座位，四处都有空座。Eva已经找好了座位，一边吃着薯片一边抚摸着肚子。Bucky坐在了她旁边，把袋子放到了一旁。Eva招了招手跟他打招呼。Bucky冲她微笑起来。

“我去看了你的医生。”他跟她说。他不应该去看了个医生就觉得这么自豪，但是去他妈的，他就是。

Eva笑容满面地说：“太好啦！你喜欢他吗？”她把薯片递给他，他拿了一片。

“他很好。”他拿出钱包，取出一张Darcy让Vasil医生打印出的照片。“给。”他把那张折叠起来的纸递给Eva。Eva接过来小心翼翼地展开，吸了一口抬起头来看着他。

“你怀的是双胞胎！”她高兴地惊呼道。Bucky点点头。她满足地哼了一声，把照片还给了他。Bucky把照片收好，开始在购物袋里摸索起来。他抽出一小包奇多吃了起来。

Peter走进了门，表情像是外面的空气超糟糕。这里是纽约，所以也有可能，不过空气在Bucky走进来的时候似乎还不错。Peter举起手来打了个招呼，然后坐在了Eva另外一边的椅子上。Eva也把薯片递给了他但是他拒绝了。

“大家都请坐吧，我们马上就开始了。”Ben说着，在圈子的另一边坐下了。大家也都停止了交谈，坐回了自己的位置。“来为我们的新人讲解一下，周四是我们的公开讨论日，圈子里的任何人都可以向小组提出问题，我们会一起讨论。可以问你们想到的一切问题。有人愿意起头吗？”Ben问，喝了一口咖啡。Peter举起了手。

“跟以前一样，我的问题是关于我的非伴侣的。”组里的老组员们了然地笑了笑。“Wade他比之前更烦人了。我不想分享他究竟做了些什么，因为那真是太可笑了，但是相信我，超级烦。”

“你能稍微花点时间，来给我们重新说一下，你说的‘非伴侣’是什么意思吗？”Ben问，没准是专门为Bucky问的。

“好啊，当然了。”Peter说着，在椅子里动了动，让他的背更深地陷进椅背里，“我差不多是在一年前开始跟这个人见面的。我们不是在约会上，只是，有时候真的只是字面意义地，在某个地方突然碰见对方，然后一起做些事。在他刚开始跟我求爱的时候，我以为他只是在开玩笑。但是后来，他的行为开始变得……有点过了，不像是玩笑。”

Peter挠了挠他毛茸茸的棕色头发。“如果说我没有跟一个叫做Mary-Jane的Beta约会的话，那倒还没问题。我现在还跟她在约会。我们在一起很开心，我们会是很好的一对。”他的解释像是在说服自己，“但是Wade……”他摇摇头，“他完全就是个疯子，但是很诙谐，很机智，很有破坏性（有时候），他会对我做那些只有Alpha们会做的事。”

他翻了个白眼，“我们在那种情况下，就会大打一场。”他伸出手，在自己身前和别人面前做了几个含糊的手势，“我们在一起应该会很合拍，但是其实并没有！我们打起架来像是想要杀掉对方，而且在我们做其他F开头的事的时候，我们还是像是想要杀了对方。”组里的一些人笑出了声。

Peter又摇摇头，“当我跟你们说他疯了的时候，我的意思是他真的可能是精神分裂。但是他连想要得到帮助的意思都没有。他不是一个当伴侣的好人选，但是他就是不肯滚出我的生活。”Peter叹了口气，“而且我也不想让他滚。所以，我的问题就是，如果你的Alpha跟我的一样，是个肆无忌惮的破坏狂的话，你们会怎么办？”

小组成员们讨论起了诸如笨手笨脚的伴侣，大手笔乱花钱的伴侣，脏乱到难以置信的伴侣之类的话题。Bucky知道这些人说的对于Peter刚才的问题根本没有什么指导性意见。

“你试过踹他的头吗？”Bucky问。其他人的建议包括去做精神疾病咨询，伴侣心理课程，更巧妙的组织沟通技巧等等。Peter坐直身子，目光越过Eva的头顶看着Bucky。

“嗯，踹过。我想他可能觉得我是在玩欲拒还迎。”Peter的脸上挂起一丝隐约的微笑。他打量了Bucky一分钟，觉得对他有些好奇。背景里，Ben正在说暴力对抗对于Alpha来说，并不是永久解决办法的好方式，而且很有可能会给自己引来更多的暴力。Peter已经把他的声音过滤出去了。Bucky想知道这个孩子的真实身份究竟是谁。

“我来给你举一个例子。”Peter转过身来，他现在基本上就只和Bucky说话。他优雅地把腿抬起来，右脚的脚踝搭在左边大腿上。他像是伸展身体一般，双手抓住脚靠向椅背。他一边说话一边抖腿。  
“我现在要用点隐喻，这样才能解释得更清楚。”Peter开始说了，组里的人们小声嘀咕着Peter的隐喻有多可笑。

“就是前几个小时之前，我出门，寻找需要帮助的人。我已经解决了一起飙车和一起抢劫案，所以我已经热身好了。那天晚上我的预感不错，然后我就看到了这场抢劫案。没什么新奇的，四个人，显然是在骚扰两个想要回家的年轻Omega女孩。所以我就插了一脚，马上那些劫匪就跑了。他们认出了我，而且他们知道在我出现的时候只能跑。我决定了，那天晚上就要抓住他们。所以我和女孩们说让她们报警，但是她们突然尖叫起来。我转过身，那四个劫匪已经碎成了差不多四十块！”

Peter仰起头来。“尸块到处都是，闻起来比小暗巷还要差。我敢肯定，有一个姑娘的肩上还挂着一块肝。我都快吐了，但是这时候我的甜心小兔兔出来了，从一个垃圾箱后边冒出来，手里还拿着一大把玫瑰花和血淋淋的武士刀！”他停下了，然后深呼吸了一下。组里的其他人都笑起了他的隐喻，纳闷他到底在隐喻些什么。

Bucky平静地冲Peter点了点头。

“然后呢？”Bucky认真地问。

“我逼他把玫瑰给吃了。”Peter有点羞涩地回答道。Bucky有点欣赏他了。

组里的大家全都笑了起来，没有人对那些隐喻有丝毫建议。但是Peter喜欢倾诉的感觉，所以他还是跟他们说了。

*****

小组活动结束之后，Bucky一直站在门外没有走，一直等到Peter走出来。Peter也在等着他。

“想去吃个饭嘛？”Peter问。

Bucky嗤笑一声。“我怀孕了，能想到就只有吃。”他说着，语气比平时都要幽默。


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky和Peter去了最近的一家Bucky可以忍受其味道的餐厅。他们最后去了一家声称卖复仇者联盟烤肉夹馍（Shwarma，传说中的洋范儿土耳其烤肉夹馍，妇联1彩蛋他们去吃的那个）的小餐馆。Bucky想着等待会儿回家去问问他们是不是真有这么回事。Peter在这里吃过饭，于是他担保了食物品质。两个Omega坐在了靠近门口的桌子旁。Bucky的位置背靠墙，对于入口和出口也视线良好。玻璃窗看起来很易碎——Bucky阻止了自己。

我没有遇到危险，我没有遇到危险，我没有遇到危险，他不断在脑内提醒自己。Peter把下巴搭在了他放在桌上的双手上。Bucky也交叉双臂搭在桌上。他们两个都保持着安静没说话，同时想着他们想要说什么。Bucky微微地眯起眼睛，轻哼了一声来引起Peter的注意，Peter对上了他的视线。

“你的伴侣不会正好六英尺二英寸高（189cm），210磅重吧？”Bucky说着拿起了桌上的餐具。Peter看着Bucky的手，看他打开用餐巾卷好的刀叉。

“是啊，确实。”Peter抬起头看了Bucky一眼，然后又继续盯着Bucky的手看。他的神经能量很充足，Bucky想。如果他确实被牵扯进了Bucky所想的事，他实在是太年轻了。Bucky向后靠，用他人类的那只手把玩着那把餐刀。Peter紧张地看着那把刀流畅得像是液体一般在Bucky的指缝间游走。

“他不会还正好叫Wade Wilson吧？”Bucky说着，把手上的刀子换了个方向。Peter深吸了一口气。

“你怎么会认识Wade？”Peter不确定地看着Bucky。Peter之前对他就感觉怪怪的，无论是怎么回事，现在可以肯定的是他认识Wade。Bucky把刀子扔起来大概半米高，然后用武器接住它，像是捏糖纸一样把刀子捏成了一团。Peter的嘴微微张开，他可没预想到会有这一出。

“因为有一次，我把那个嘴碎的混蛋千刀万剐切成一百块。”Bucky向前倾身，把团成了一小球的刀子放在Peter面前。“然后他还继续说个不停。”

Peter需要缓一缓，他端起水喝了一口，然后又把玻璃杯放下。“所以说，你是什么，一个杀手吗？”

“目前在离职休假。”Bucky说着稍稍做了个鬼脸，“但是对啊，那是我的头衔。我想要知道的是，为什么一个你这样的普通孩子，会和死侍搅在一起？”

Peter挑起一边眉毛然后坏笑了一下：“普通？好吧，我可能不是个杀手，但是我也不普通。”Peter向旁边伸出手腕，发出一丝蛛网，从隔壁桌抓过一把刀子递给了Bucky，全程他都没有扭头看一眼。“给，这儿的牛排嚼劲挺大，你可能会需要这个。”

Bucky情不自禁地微笑起来。他挑起嘴角，垂下头笑起来。Peter拿起他面前被捏成了一个小球的刀子：“这是我见过的最吓人的事！”Peter结结巴巴地说，努力不让自己笑出来。

“所以，你就是他？”Bucky小声笑了两声后问。Peter抬起头，看看周围是不是有人注意到了他们。店主还在后边烹饪，Peter决定要冒个险。他快手快脚地拉开帽衫拉链，把T恤拉起来，露出了他穿在下边的制服。Bucky微微向后仰头，仔细地看了一下，然后抬起头看着Peter。“你自己做的吗？”他在Peter整理衣服的时候问。

“是啊。”Peter吸了口气，把手臂叠在桌子上回看Bucky。

“我能问你一个关于那个的问题吗？”Bucky在服务员（兼任店主和厨师）给他们上菜的时候笑了笑。

“当然啦。”Peter往领口塞了块餐巾，Bucky看了一眼，决定不管他了。

“为什么用氨纶纤维（spandex，用于做泳衣的那种面料）？”

“活动方便，干得快，湿了也不难受，跟面罩材料也很搭。”Peter耸耸肩，“很多原因。你也有制服吗？”

Bucky想了一秒。“不像是你或是美国队长那样的，我的只是防弹衣和作战装备。哦对了，还有——”Bucky把他戴在左手上的黑色皮质手套用牙咬了下来。他弯了弯手指，好让Peter能看清武器。Peter差点把食物都喷了出来。Bucky现在明白了围嘴的必要性。

“你的整条胳膊都是这样的吗？”Peter不可置信地问。

“是啊，在我的脊柱、肩胛和肋骨处还有金属关节和骨骼结构。它的名字是武器。”Bucky解释道，他已经记不起他上一次把武器的名字介绍给别人是什么时候了。Peter惊叹着武器的手指无意间做出的细微运动。

“太难以置信了！这让钢铁侠看起来就像是变形金刚！”Peter惊呼道，他现在开启了宅男模式。Bucky笑着把手套带了回去。

“我会告诉他你这句话的。”Bucky用叉子挑着食物。

“这是什么意思？”Peter满怀希望地问。

Bucky在回话之前尝了一点米饭。“我跟他住在一起。”Bucky简单地解释道，他目前的任务更加艰巨，他要从这堆东西里找点不那么恶心的来吃。Peter当场就僵住了。

“James，你为什么会和Tony Stark住在一起？”Peter感觉他都要从座位上掉下去了。

Bucky抬头看着他，他已经很久都没有经历过目前这种情形了，这种感觉就像是他第一次要告诉别人一样。

“因为我和Steven Grant Rogers是伴侣。”Bucky笑道。

Peter猛吸了一口气。“James……你是James Buchanan Barnes中士。”

“对。”Peter像是被放了气一样瘫进了椅子里，Bucky还在继续挑他的食物。“但是无论如何，孩子，你是蜘蛛侠。”

Peter摆摆手。“先让我消化一分钟。”Peter坐起来，“不是说我不知道还有像我们一样的人，只是我还有印着你和你伴侣图案的睡裤，而且我想我还有一整套咆哮突击队的人物手办。这对我来说意义太重大了。”

“你得排队。Tony Stark是史上第二大美国队长迷弟，而我跟他住在一起。有时候我觉得我就像是他收藏的一部分。”Bucky决定了，他喜欢牛排片。Peter吃完了他的那块扁面包。

“好吧，但是你在不久的将来，有没有会给什么东西签名的可能？”

“你要是签了这单，那我可以考虑一下。”Bucky逗他。

Peter叹了口气。“当然啦，为什么不呢。”Peter开始找钱包。

“我开玩笑的，孩子！”Bucky摇头，“我来请，或者Stark来请。我的什么都是他买单。”

“跟一个亿万富翁住在一起一定不错。”Peter努力不去想自己账户里的三十二美元。

“不算差。”Bucky说着起身去买单。然而曾经有一次，那个混蛋进入了热潮期想要勾引他的伴侣。“大多数的时候。”Tony会在他死之前一直赔付赔偿金。Bucky用信用卡付了款，在门口和Peter碰了面。Peter帮他把门打开，手势像是在说“准妈妈优先”。Bucky翻了下眼睛，把Peter推出了门。Peter用鼻子喷了口气。

“我这是有礼貌！”Peter表示不爽。

“你这是犯傻。”Bucky回嘴道。

Peter指了指一条黑暗的小巷。“这是我回家的路，回头见？”Peter一边向后退一边说。Bucky感觉有点奇怪，一周之内，有两个人真诚地想要再次见到他。但他还是回以了微笑。

“来的时候就敲敲窗户，然后我就把你放进来。”Bucky冲他说。Peter整个人都亮了起来，然后冲他做了个手势。

“我没准真来！”Peter几秒之后就消失在了小巷里，他用蜘蛛网像翱翔一样飞走了。Bucky目送他从视线中消失，然后转身回家了。


	11. Chapter 11

聚集在Tony客厅里的这群人，可以有很多方式来形容他们：超级英雄们；朋友们；经过难以置信的怀孕消息轰炸后幸存下来的人们。而两个已经得知了这个消息的人，Natasha和Darcy，则消化得比他们好多了。

Tony弯腰双手捂着脸，Peper揉着他的背。Bruce自己吃了整整一盘布朗尼，没给任何人分。Clint平躺在一组沙发上盯着天花板。Thor则比较幸运，他现在还在阿斯加德。如果他在的话，这个内心敏感的神，估计会被直接吓坏。好吧，说到这个，他也有可能会冲出去，杀掉什么东西，然后拿回来在“披萨盛宴”的时候当馅料吃掉。而具有讽刺意味的是，上次把大家搞成现在这样，还是在Thor刚听说了什么叫披萨Party的时候。Jane倒是对形势适应良好。至少表面上是，她也有可能心里在尖叫。

“你们这些混蛋都没听见我刚才说了什么吗？”Darcy站在电视前面对他们喊道。“这真是太可笑了！”她怒火中烧地继续喊。“他是怀了宝宝，又不是得了癌症要死了！如果Steve现在在这儿的话，你们都要恭喜他！”

“别误会，我真的为他们感到高兴。”Clint说，目光还是盯在千里之外。“我只是无法接受冬日战士安定了下来，过上了美好人生，而我还在俄罗斯冰封地带。”

“你说的这到底什么意思？”Darcy一脸厌恶地问。

“我的蛋蛋冻死了。”Clint一边解释一边眨眼。Darcy怒视着其他人。

“你们现在这个熊样就是因为这个？因为觉得你们处理不好自己狗屎一样的生活，而Bucky能，于是觉得自己特别失败？”Darcy快要被气疯了。“因为我也有这样的感觉，但是这不能阻止我成为一个正派人！”Darcy盛怒之下一通怒吼。“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”她对着空气一通拳打脚踢。

“放松点，母老虎。”Tony坐起来说。他终于开始一点一点接受了。“那件衣服禁不起你这么折腾。”

“去你大爷的，Tony！你给急救中心打电话，听起来就像是你心脏病发了！我以为你要死了！”Darcy继续吼。

“我当时在惊恐发作，那一点都不好笑！”这时候电梯门打开了，Bucky若无其事地悠闲地走进来。

“Hey！”他们像是排练过一样一起喊出来。Clint坐了起来，Bruce转过了身，Jane藏起了自己发抖的手，Tony坐得不再那么如坐针毡。

“恭喜！”Clint竖起大拇指说。

Darcy受够了。“你们都是一群混账！”她拿起自己的包，冲Bucky摆摆手，撅着嘴走了。Bucky看着眼前的这群人。

“有人哭了吗？”他半开玩笑地问。出于团队的团结，没有人主动承认也没人打小报告。Bucky摇摇头，冲自己的卧室走去，他现在需要补眠。他走进去坐下脱靴子的时候，JARVIS打断了他。

“Barnes中士，你的私人电话在你外出的时候响过。”Bucky眨眨眼，把他的手机从口袋里拿出来。他一直都带着手机，没有未接电话。

“什么意思？”

“先生，声音是从Rogers队长的衣橱最上方抽屉中传来的。”Bucky解开鞋带，把靴子脱掉后走去查看。他拉开了抽屉，在Steve码放整齐的袜子上边有一部卫星电话。Bucky抓住衣橱才没有倒下。这只意味着一件事——

Steve给他打了电话，而他不在。


	12. Chapter 12

两周后……

“他还活着。”Tony戴着热传感成像头盔，透视墙的另一边。他把头盔摘下来挂在跨上。Natasha，Clint和Darcy都一起驻扎在Bucky和Steve的套房外，他们在这儿建立了一个总部。自从上周四以来，Bucky就没有踏出过房门了。

好吧，也许他出来过。他们是通过冰箱里和橱柜里不见了的食物，判断出来他可能出来过的。在Bucky不愿意出来的第一天，他们想过闯进去看看他怎么样了。但是在他们行动之前，JARVIS及时地告知他们，Barnes-Rogers套间的入口处设下了陷阱，只要触动一处，基本就一定会产生严重肢体伤害。

Tony嗤笑一下，表示说他可以穿钢铁侠装甲进去。然后JARVIS告知他，Barnes中士用于设陷阱的材料，有一部分是从Tony的实验室拿来的，应当避免使用装甲。Tony对此也报以了同样的嘲讽，然后下楼去看看丢了些什么。

十分钟后，Tony在内线通讯里尖叫着让他们不要碰那扇门。他后来也没有解释。所以这两周以来，他们只能这样远程观察监测他。

*****

在那时候看来，把自己锁在套间里边似乎是个好主意。在明白了他错过了Steve的电话之后，想办法追踪到Steve，然后在他的老二上来一拳似乎也是个好主意。他一边哭，一边在门口设陷阱，一边制定好了计划。

他差不多第一天的时候就哭够了。不过只是差不多而已。

他注意到了他现在的眼泪几乎完全不受控制。如果什么事让他想起了Steve，他哭。如果Netflix卡了，他哭。如果他因为难受醒来，醒了就吐的话，那么他一边吐一边哭。他差不多怀孕十周了，而他现在难受得要命。

今天下午，他终于熬过了恶心反胃，他决定换身像样点的衣服。今天是礼拜四，而他有点想去参加小组活动。他轻松地套上牛仔裤，但是当他该扣纽扣的时候，他发现在拉链的最上方，有一英寸的空档他怎么拉都拉不上去。扣子肯定也扣不上。他放弃了，把手叉腰放在了胯上，仰起头大喊——

******

“操！！！！”

墙这边的组员们被墙另一面的声音吓了一跳。Darcy无助地抱怨了一声，把脸藏在了她交叠起的手臂里。Natasha和Clint暂停了他们的谈话，他们刚才在讨论有他们守在这里，Bucky是怎么溜出来又溜进去的。

“想知道那嗓子是因为什么吗？”Clint问了问题但是没指望能得到实质答案。Natasha耸耸肩。

“JARVIS有什么见解吗？”Tony问。

“没有，先生。Barnes中士没有重新连接我位于他套房内的摄像头。”Tony叹了口气。然后他们都听到了门的另一面里有些咔哒声，随之而来的就是一声巨响。所有人都被吓了一跳，浑身紧绷。他们连气都不敢喘。

大约一分钟之后，Bucky打开了门。所有人一起舒了一口气。Darcy把手放在了胸口。

“谢天谢地，你没有杀了你自己。”她松了口气说。Bucky翻了下眼睛。

“别搞得这么夸张，我只是必须给自己解压而已。”他看着自己房门前用豆子袋围成的圆圈，里边放着茶几，桌游，还有一个迷你冰箱，努力想要搞明白这到底是什么。“这……是在盯梢？”他看着Natasha和Clint，他觉得这俩人肯定是始作俑者。看到导师对她皱眉头，Natasha感觉到了有一丝的羞愧。

“我们都担心你。我们不知道能做些什么，所以就在这儿等着。”她把双臂保护性地交叉抱在胸前。Bucky摇摇头，差一点就要微笑起来了。

“没事。下一次记得买迷彩伪装网。”他开了个玩笑。

Tony兴高采烈地指着Bucky：“看！他也觉得这是个好主意！”

Darcy过滤掉了Tony和Tony究竟能有多烦人。

“你为什么出来了？”Darcy问Bucky。Bucky皱眉，翻了下眼睛。

“我需要去买衣服。”Bucky说话的时候语气里一丝兴奋都没有。Darcy紧紧跟着Bucky走进厨房。

“买什么？你显然已经有了……运动裤。”她看见他身上穿着只有去跑步时才会穿的衣服。“有人牛仔裤穿不进去了吗？”Darcy问完之后咬住了嘴唇。

Bucky呻吟一声转过身看着她。“好吧，你可以一起去！”

Clint从豆子袋后边探出头来：“我也要去。”Bucky眯起眼睛上下打量他，他确实一直都挺时髦的。好吧，以一个喜欢紫色的男人标准来说。Clint耸耸肩。“怎么啦？我喜欢购物？”另一边Tony开始说话，但是Natasha把手摁在了他的肩上。

“你不能跟我们一起去。”她跟着购物小分队走进厨房的时候说。Tony愤怒地举起手来。

“为什么不行？你们的小郊游全都是我资助的！难道我就不能至少看看你们花我的钱做了什么吗！”Tony走进厨房的时候，Bucky给自己倒了杯橙汁。

“Tony，我们是要去买孕夫装。”Natasha挑起嘴角说，“要去一家专门开给男性Omega的店。就像你这样的男性Omega。别人要是想歪不会太难。你真的想要有人拍下你在那种店里的照片？”

Tony皱眉。“这次算你赢了，黑寡妇，但是我会报仇的。”Tony冲她摇摇手指。他一直盯着Natasha的眼睛，后退离开的时候顺走了一个苹果。Darcy耀武扬威地笑起来。

“我们走吧，小婊子们！”她扬着拳头蹦起来，在落地的时候突然指向Natasha：“还有刁妇们！”

Bucky，Nat，和Clint都退了一步。


	13. Chapter 13

门上闪亮的铜招牌写着：

**文森特的衣橱**

橱窗里用理想尺寸的娇小假人展示着孕夫服装。Bucky比那些模特假人要高差不多三英寸，壮上半个身体。突然，这次购物之旅变得更加索然无趣了。

Clint和Darcy像是在赛跑一般冲进了店里。也许他们确实是在赛跑，Bucky没管他们。那些模特假人让他想起了过去瘦瘦小小的Steve。在注射血清之前，他和Steve看起来像是很般配的一对儿，直到人们知道了Bucky才是Omega。

Bucky疲惫地叹了口气。他现在还没走进店里，就已经想回去小睡一下了。这家店唯一诱人的，就是里边有个洗手间。Natasha耐心地等着Bucky下定决心要不要进去。Bucky侧过头，冲她虚弱地笑了一下。  
“对不起。”他轻声说。如果她再稍微站远一点的话，她就听不到他的这句话了。Natasha轻轻皱了一下眉头，稍抬起了一点头。

“为什么？”她扬起了一边眉毛。“没放纵那几个白痴胡闹吗？我不怎么在意。”Natasha伸出手臂挽住Bucky的胳膊，他稍稍地朝她的方向倚过去。

“我是说过去的两个礼拜。我没有和你说，但是我应该说的。我觉得Steve可能给我打过电话。”他低头看着自己的脚。“但是我没有接到，所以我也不知道。”

Natasha差点就要皱眉了。“就因为这么件不确定的事？”她用手肘轻轻地推了推他，但他还是低着头看着地，“James？”

他抬起头来，用手背擦了下眼睛。她努力努力又努力保持面无表情，但是最终还是咬住了嘴唇。Bucky吸了吸鼻子，颤抖地呼了口气。

“这不好笑！”他冲她吼，但是他的声音都是破碎的，听起来确实好笑。

Natasha对着他露齿而笑，拉着他的胳膊向前走。“走吧，别让他们自己买东西。”Bucky跟着她进了店门。

店里面的装修用的是深碳灰和黑色。卖的都是相似颜色的衣服，只是在这里或那里有一抹不一样的明亮色调。从那些等身大小的男性Omega母亲穿着广告图上，可以确切地看出一件事，那就是Bucky和他们不一样。店外面就已经让他很难接受了，进到店里更要糟一倍。

Bucky微微勾起了嘴角，因为他看出他更像那些图里的Alpha。事实上，他看起来可以痛揍那些Alpha一顿。回想1945年的时候，Bucky确实是让Alpha们趋之若鹜。他有一张俊脸和健康的身体，那时候光这两项就能让你成为抢手货。但是现在（要想受欢迎），你还要拥有秀美的小臂，纤细的大腿和纤弱的肩膀。

也许他实在是太天真了，这些照片其实只是把男人的脸贴在了怀孕女性的身体上。他把头发从脸前拨开。很好，他以前已经习惯了过度分析周围环境。而现在他意识到了自己的身体线条还是很爷们的。他注意到了安保摄像头一直都在盯着店门口，这才意识到自己一直在一心多用。

很容易就找到了Darcy和Clint，他们正站在一墙的牛仔裤前边。牛仔裤他能穿。Bucky和Nat小心地冲他们走了过去。店里这一区各种款式材料选择丰富。Bucky注意到了有不同尺码，牛仔裤最重要的是长短合适并且合身。

Bucky想了一秒为什么腰围尺寸没有被明着标出来。他分开了和Natasha挽着的胳膊，想要搞清楚这店里的尺寸是怎么回事。他小心地拿出一条长短合适的他也喜欢的水洗牛仔裤。他把裤子打开，突如其来的震惊吓得他把裤子扔在了地上，像是被什么打了一拳似的躲去了旁边。

松紧带。这些裤子的裤腰上都是深颜色的松紧带。Bucky走出了牛仔裤区。

Natasha和Darcy看出他受了惊。Clint借此机会去找售货员。Bucky坐在了一个假人旁边的椅子上，双手捂着脸。

“我不能穿那些。”他的声音因为手捂着而有些听不清，但是她们还是明白了。Natasha拿起一条牛仔裤研究起了松紧带。她的理智告诉她这玩意以后会成为必需品，但是她还是不明白Bucky的恐惧。  
“你穿件衣服盖住这里，看起来就会像是穿着一条普通裤子。”Darcy解释道，她指了指一个模特假人，“就像那样。”

Bucky放下了手看着她。“我跟那个一点都不像，而且我他妈不会穿他那种松紧带裤子。”他粗声粗气地说。

Darcy退后了一步。他这么生气，不可能只是因为裤子。很显然她说错了话。永远别退缩，她呼了口气。“好吧！抱歉它们不分尺寸！”

Natasha投给她一记眼刀，就在Darcy准备继续作死的时候，Clint回来了。

“嘿，我问他们有没有皮衣，他们说有短夹克。感兴趣吗？”Clint非常欣慰地看到Bucky站了起来。他把手放在了Clint的肩膀上。

“一会儿就去，要去尿尿。”他经过Clint，冲洗手间指示牌的方向走去。Clint看了看两个姑娘，然后叹了口气。

“别跟我说冬日战士也会因为身材觉得不好意思？”他从Natasha的反应就看出了问题的答案。Darcy恍然大悟，在自己额头上猛拍了一下。Natasha摇摇头，坐到了椅子上。


	14. Chapter 14

去洗手间是完美的出逃计划。因为他可以独自离开购物小分队，而且他真的要去尿尿。他决定在膀胱排空之后就立即离开敌方领地，至于怎么在不被对方发现的情况下成功出逃，这就简单了。他先前对这栋建筑物的观测显示这家店有一扇通往后面小巷的后门，门上有一个很大的通风口，而它与洗手间天花板上的通风口一定是相同的。这样的话他就可以轻松躲避后门上的报警器，也不用担心门是锁住的。而且更棒的是，没有人会看见他走出洗手间。

冬日战士从马桶上起跳，蹬了一下洗手间的墙，稍一借力翻上了厕所隔间的挡板。他保持住平衡，用机械臂的凹槽把通风口的三颗螺丝拧了下来。冬兵手臂用力一撑，身体滑进了通风管道里。他在狭小的管道里躺好，机械臂的手腕弯折成一个以人类来说绝不可能的角度把通风口合上。他把通风口内的铁丝网也安好。如果有人仔细观察的话，他们会发现螺丝不见了，不过他并不怎么担心，十分钟之内不会有人来找他。

冬日战士在通风管道里驾轻就熟，行动自如。他想着，在Natasha和Darcy觉得他去了太久的时候，她们会让Clint进来找他，然后他们就会发现他不见了。Darcy会发狂，Natasha会查看他是不是已经出了通风管道，而Clint会出去找一个方便搜寻他的有利地形。

Bucky把出口通风口的铁丝网踢下去，向下蠕动，直到腰部悬在了通风口外。他深吸一口气，撑起身体，胸口贴在通风管道上方，继续向下摇晃身体，直到手肘以下的部位都已经出了通风口。他双臂抠住墙，腰背用力，整个人几乎倒立起来，膝盖贴在上方的墙上。他的身体一挺，同时双手一推墙壁，向前的冲力和推力使得他一跃而下，安然落在了八英尺以下的地面上（2.5米）。

他花了三分钟逃出来。如果他想要躲避追捕的话，那么他需要在七分钟之内就跑路。他走了三分钟就轻松地找到了地铁站。还有四分钟剩余，他已经坐车去向了北方。

*****

他吃着的这根玉米热狗实在太好吃了。外面的面皮甜甜的，配上他加的芥末酱更是完美。里面的热狗肠先烤过然后再去炸，这样就不会因为外面裹上了面皮而发湿发粘。他吃着自己的那一根，还给Peter和Eva一人带了一根。他在来小组会议之前，打发了两个小时的时间。他是打出租车来的，买玉米热狗的小摊是出租司机推荐的。他应该多给他点小费。

他早了五分钟溜达进小组里，Peter已经在了，但是Eva不在。在Peter看见他的时候，Bucky冲他点点头当做问好。Peter像看见圣诞老人走进了房间一样，整个人都亮了起来。

“我觉得你不应该现在就开始吃三人份。”他眼馋地说。

“好消息是，我没打算。”Bucky递给Peter一根玉米热狗。Peter刚接过来就咬了一口。尝到味道的时候，Peter翻了个大大的白眼还呻吟了一声。他又咬了两大口，Bucky看出这孩子实在是饿了。不过他决定还是算了，现在眼前有个更重要的问题。

“Eva呢？”Bucky坐在Peter的身边问。Peter竖起一根手指示意让他等等，然后又咬了两口。他嘴里塞得满满地说：“她生孩子啦！”他的话听起来像“她僧孩纸啦”不过Bucky还是听明白了。听到这个消息Bucky很开心，就跟他能把第二根玉米热狗吃掉一样开心。

“她差不多是两天前生的孩子。她很好，孩子也非常健康。她要搬去佛蒙特和姐姐一起生活。但是她答应了会在礼拜日过来告别。”听到这个他没那么开心了。

“她为什么要走？”他吃着带给Eva的那根玉米热狗问。

Peter把底部炸焦了部分咬下来说：“她并不喜欢纽约。她说过她想让孩子在宁静安稳的环境下成长。庭审两个月之前就结束了，她留在这里的唯一理由就是她喜欢来小组。”

“庭审？”Bucky问。

Peter严肃地抿了抿嘴唇。他连瞄准都不用，把玉米热狗的棍准确无误地扔进了十英尺外的垃圾箱里。

“Eva是被强奸的。这就是为什么她会来小组里。”在Peter继续说之前，冬日战士把他的手按在了Peter肩上。

“那个人判了多少年？”万一有需要，他应该开始计划怎么找出那个人。

“十年，她说。”Peter的眼神告诉Bucky他明白他的感受。“我已经计划着，在他出狱之后去探视他一下，但是就跟我平时说的一样，去的人越多越好。”

“为什么还要等（他出狱）？”Bucky半开玩笑地问。Peter摇摇头。Peter不是那种质疑法律从而我行我素的人。

Ben开始了这次会议，打断了他们之间关于刑事司法体系的话题。今天会议的开场讨论是如何在预算有限的情况下，在家里安装儿童保护措施。Bucky一开始听得很认真，直到他发现家里的尖锐拐角可能还没有他的左胳膊危险。他对接下来的讨论失去了兴趣，决定要神游一会儿。中场休息的时候，Peter转过身来用可怜他的眼神看着他。

“没劲。”Peter用手掌根部拍着大腿。Bucky耸耸肩，努力让自己放松下来，等这次休息结束他们就会换新话题了。Bucky向后靠，把椅子的前腿翘起来，只靠两条后腿完美地平衡着。他本来都没在意这个姿势，直到屋里的某个人尖叫起来——

“停！坐好！”他转过头来，正好看见有人朝他的椅子冲过来，想要稳住他。他们也许觉得Bucky要摔下去了而他们要接住他。Bucky从那个女人过来的动作能判断出来她马上就要重重地撞上他。他同时也想到了那样的事故会造成什么后果，恐惧一瞬间充满了他的全身。在她碰到他之前，Bucky向后一移重心，随即没用双手，只用腰腿力量就跃向了前方。他的椅子飞了出去，但是那个惊慌失措的女人被Peter优雅地接住了。

这一切发生的太快了，房间里的其他人是在听见了动静之后才反应过来。如果他们一秒前没有看到Bucky用椅子的两条后腿坐着的话，他们会觉得只是Peter怀里的那个女人自己摔倒了。Bucky低下头，认出了她的脸。在他第一天来的时候，她跟Bucky和Eva在同一个小组里。她来这里，是因为她的孩子胎死腹中。

“你这样算什么母亲？”她因为惊恐而喘着气。她说的话很奇怪。她没有指责他不是一个好母亲，她是真的不明白他的情况。

Bucky在任何人能拦住他之前就冲出了门。比任何人反应得都快，两个街区之外，Peter追上了他。

“好啦，停下！”Peter抓住了Bucky的肩膀。Bucky吸了一口气，压抑住想把Peter扔到车水马龙的大街上的冲动。“停，拜托啦。就稍微一小会儿。”

“我不回去！冬兵咬着牙说。

“哦哦哦停停停！”Peter痛呼。这时Bucky才意识到他无意识地用擒拿法扭着这孩子的手腕，他放开了他。武器有的时候会比Bucky的大脑动作还快。Bucky停下了，他自愿地停下了脚步，把双手撑在膝盖上，大口呼吸着街上的空气，稳定住自己的呼吸。Peter晃了晃他的手腕，然后把他没受伤的那只手搭在了Bucky肩上。

“没事的，别想那些啦。什么都别担心。我知道你一直都能那么坐，有意思而且能帮助思考。我敢说，你要是想的话，能一直那么坐几小时都没问题。你不会让你的宝宝们有任何危险的，那些人他们只是不明白。我们不回去。我饿了，就算要把我最后的二十八块钱花了，咱们也要去吃点东西，吃得还要比烤肉夹馍好，能跟奶昔一起吃的。”

Peter不说话了，因为James Buchanan Barnes抱住了他。Peter意识到，他从来没有拥抱过任何一个如此需要被拥抱的人，他甚至都忘记了呼吸。他温柔地伸出手臂，拥抱住这个比他强壮的Omega，把他们的头贴在一起。

Bucky在发抖，他在Peter的怀里无声地啜泣。不是因为Netflix，不是因为肚子疼，不是因为呕吐，甚至不是因为他是如此想念他的伴侣，他连说都说不出来。他哭是因为终于在一个合适的时间，有一个合适的人在这里让他可以依靠着哭泣。

他现在因为荷尔蒙情绪不稳定，这样的机会他不会错过。


	15. Chapter 15

他们走得比平时都远，但是找到了一家卖奶昔和其他“能和奶昔一起吃” 美食的餐馆。Bucky的眼睛有点哭肿了，感觉还有些酸涩，但是这是在Steve离开之后他第一次微笑出来。真的微笑，不是因为听到了笑话笑，而是真的因为心情好而笑出来。Peter因为怕毁掉此刻的气氛，所以不敢提起刚才发生的事。他只是想让他的新朋友心情舒畅。

他们坐在了一个周围没人的卡座里，Peter把他的包扔在了餐桌靠墙的那边。Bucky瞥了一眼包的底部，发现从包底向上的两英寸范围内都沾染着干涸了的血迹。他用眼神询问Peter，Peter纳闷地看了一眼自己的包，然后恼怒地叹了口气。

“哦，那个呀，”Peter说，“不是我的。”他只说了这么多。

Bucky本来在微笑，现在是真的被他逗得笑出声来了。“我知道，要是你流了那么多血的话，你现在就不会在这里了，已经成干果了。”

Peter揉了揉脸，放松了一下紧绷着的肌肉。他可以告诉Bucky，不用谎称说是隐喻，他应该抓住这个机会发泄一下。

“我觉得，血应该是几个不同的人和Wade自己的。”Peter叹了口气，伸手抠了抠那片血迹，但是完全没有任何效果，“我一直跟别人说那是咖啡。里边确实有点咖啡。我为了能把唯一能用的包带出来，只能在上面洒了点咖啡。”服务员把他们点的奶昔端上了桌，又把菜单也递给了他们。

Bucky等她走了之后才问：“怎么回事？”他抿了一口奶昔，评定为不难喝。

“典型的Wade会做的混蛋事。他浑身浸透了人血，跑来我的公寓里要求跟我做爱。”Bucky咯咯笑起来，Peter没忍住也笑了，“他脱下他的制服就那么扔在我放东西的那块地上。现在我公寓里有一大片血渍，我的东西上也都是。”

“好吧，但是你们还是做了，对不对？”Bucky喝着奶昔问。

Peter笑喷了。“嗯……对。”他想起那段回忆后做了个鬼脸，“非常不卫生地在墙上做了。”那是个开心的鬼脸。

“一想就知道。”Bucky摊手道，他放下手后用小勺搅动着奶昔说，“需要帮忙清理血迹吗？”他想他能用从工具店里买来的东西，把九头蛇的化学秘密特产搞出来。

Peter睁大眼睛坐直了。“要！要要要求你了！我要是不在房东看见之前清理干净的话，他会把我赶走的！”

“我还比较擅长清理谋杀现场，我不觉得你的情况能难住我。不过你的包最好还是扔了吧，买个新的，以防某个内行看出来。”

“问题来了，我没钱去购物买新的。”

Bucky听到“购物”两个字就浑身难受。

“又怎么啦？”Peter知道应该不是什么大事儿，所以他敢问。

“我今天经历了一场相当不愉快的相关经历。”说出来都觉得可笑。Bucky的人生就是由“不快经历”组成的，只有依稀的几次例外。在他的“不快经历”排行榜中，这次购物之旅甚至都排不上榜。Bucky用手梳了下头发，靠在椅背上开始抖腿。“他们带我去了一家高档商店买衣服，这件事都……感觉不对。”

Bucky扭头看向窗外，看着夜幕中开过的车。“我只是想买几条能穿的裤子。但是实际上呢，只是到那去重新体验了一下我对这一切究竟有多不适应。”

“那就去买裤子啊！你不需要去什么设计师开的店去买裤子。为什么真有人去买什么设计师孕夫裤啊？那些玩意你只能穿几个月，然后就再也穿不了了。现在的人都这么胖，什么衣服都做成XXL号的！你想穿什么衣服，只要买大几号就好了。”

“操，你说得对。”他突然明白了为什么他一步错，步步错。因为他一开始的路线就错误了，就跟出任务带错了武器一样。好吧，事实上是带错了亲友团。他带了一个女性Alpha，一个女性Omega和一个男性Beta去买他们永远都不会穿的衣服。“我们应该去哪儿？”他睁大眼睛兴致勃勃地问。

“Target。我们应该去Target。衣服便宜到你过几个月穿不了了，直接扔了也无所谓。等等，你是说我们一起去吗？”Peter猛地抬起头，双手撑着桌面稳住自己。

“他妈的，为什么不呢？你知道要怎么办，而我不知道。我需要个懂行的人，而你需要买个包。跟我一起去，我给你买个新包。”Bucky解释的语气像是在做交易，而不是邀请Peter跟他一起去买衣服。Peter几乎跳起来靠在椅背上，双手拍了拍自己的脸。他张了张嘴，说出来的话像是“Yes”，但是后边的“es”没说出来。他高兴得坐都坐不住了。

“这是不是说我们是购物小伙伴了？”他强忍着没让自己真的欢天喜地得跳起来。

Bucky扬起眉挑起嘴角笑着说：“在我们拿到购物袋之前还不算。”

Peter七手八脚地蹦出了卡座：“那我们快点走吧，我不知道Target什么时候关门。”

Bucky嚼着奶昔里的冰碴，这次没有觉得因为凉而头疼。

*****

和Peter一起买衣服很轻松。他们走到Target的男装部，然后开始找Bucky真的会穿的衣服。Peter一开始抓过来几件大号运动服，然后是大号T恤，再然后是“贵”一些的纯棉上衣。Bucky只是挑挑颜色。Peter拿过来的衣服他都不反对。他听着Peter一路上解释着他为什么需要这些他堆进购物车里的衣服。Bucky觉得Peter的理由还算充足，虽然他不太明白为什么V领会衬得他的下巴更好看。他们还买了腰上大一号的牛仔裤，为Bucky还没有开始显怀的下几周做准备。

“听说过瑜伽裤吗？”Peter说着把车推向运动服部。

“我听说过瑜伽，但是瑜伽裤又是他妈什么鬼？”Bucky看着五颜六色的运动服说。

“就是你做瑜伽时候穿的裤子。但是基本上姑娘们穿它只是为了凸显臀部曲线。瑜伽裤超超超超超超舒服，这也是为什么我穿氨纶纤维的原因之一。”

Peter猜了下Bucky的尺寸开始给他找瑜伽裤来试。Bucky不知道自己站在女装衣架前是什么感觉，但是Peter似乎挺有把握，那么估计就不会有问题吧。

Peter挑出来几条。“你应该去试试，看看合不合适。哦，对了，还有件事。”Peter把瑜伽裤放进了他们已经不堪重负的购物车里，“把胳膊举起来。”Bucky听话地把胳膊举平，用眼神询问着Peter。“我觉得应该是四十或者四十二号。去试裤子吧，我这就回来。”Peter在Bucky说话之前就把他往试衣间轰。

Bucky勉为其难地去试穿瑜伽裤。突然之间，Peter关于他制服的那些愚蠢理论一下就都变得合理了。他的运动空间比起穿牛仔裤，甚至是布料更少的运动裤时要大多了。这条裤子的灰色也不难看。看来蜘蛛侠又一次拯救了他。而且穿上这条裤子之后，他的屁股看起来棒透了。

Peter敲了敲试衣间的门，Bucky开门后他对瑜伽裤赞许地点了点头。“原来你是三角内裤派的啊，不错。这种裤子比较紧，藏不住什么，穿四角裤会怪怪的。”

他把他刚才去找的东西递给Bucky。Bucky多疑地看着他。

“你在开什么玩笑？”如果Peter像正常人一样会害怕的话，他们的对话就会被Bucky的眼神终结。

“没开玩笑。我敢说你肯定很难受。试试嘛！”他冲冬日战士挥舞着紧身运动胸衣。

“不。”Bucky双臂交叉抱在胸前保护自己。Peter说得对，他的胸部在过去的几周内，敏感得一碰就会疼。

“真的？”Peter完全不为所动。“穿这个一点都不奇怪。你怀着小宝宝们，你的荷尔蒙飙升，让你的身体为了宝宝们而改变。你是男性，所以不会长胸不会涨奶，但是那里的身体组织还是会肿胀疼痛。这个能让你舒服些。”

“为什么你会知道这些？”Bucky努力想要忽视掉Peter完全符合逻辑的建议。

“因为我的叔叔也是Omega。他不能生育，所以他没有过跟你相同的经历。但是在他变老之后，他的身体也开始变化，他每天都穿着这个。其实这不是胸罩。没有搭扣，没有钢圈，没有可调节的肩带。”Bucky还在迟疑。“就像是束腰一样！”Peter没忍住还是喊了出来。

“那我为什么要穿这个？”

“因为你怀孕了，如果你不穿的话以后就会胸部下垂。”他们俩沉默地面对面站着，直到Bucky终于想通了，伸手接过来。

“乖。”Peter说。

Bucky知道早晚他会后悔的。

*****

“别说了。”Bucky说，他和Peter一起拿着购物袋往家走。Peter在走出店门之前，把自己的东西都装进了他崭新的皮质背包里。

“我怎么能停？你亲我了！”Peter惊叹道。

“在你额头上！”

“你亲我了！”

他们一边吵一边走到了史塔克大厦的街角。目前他们还没有碰见寻人小分队。如果他们真的组建了寻人小队的话，那么他们行动也确实够小心谨慎。Bucky突然把购物袋都放下，Peter停下来看看周围，然后他就明白了是怎么回事。Wade从旁边一栋楼的门廊里走出来。

“现在该轮到我教训你不许招惹我的妞儿。”

咔的一声。Wade慢慢低头，看着穿过肋骨插进他心脏的刀。

“Wilson。”

“冬兵。”说完这俩字，Wade因为血压骤减扑通一下倒了下去。Peter完全呆住了。Bucky拎起了自己的购物袋，又从Peter手里把剩下几个袋子都接过来。机械臂不是为了拎包而生的，不过提起沉重的塑料购物袋也挺轻松。他经过Wade身边的时候，弯下腰把刀抽了出来。“去Peter家之前把你自己洗干净。”说完他就自己回家了。


	16. Chapter 16

“你回来啦。”Tony说，把一杯冰镇威士忌贴在额头上。显然今天晚上又闷又热。跟普通人比起来，冬日战士对气温变化没那么敏感。Bucky打开冰箱找吃的，他想找点脆脆的东西和巧克力吃。公共区域里只有Tony一个人，Bucky觉得有点奇怪。

“其他人呢？”Bucky一边说一边在各种酱里寻找巧克力酱。

“Nat和Barton两个多小时之前就出去找你了，他们想让我穿上装甲飞出去扫描全程。”Tony一仰头把酒干了。房间的另一端，Bucky把他要吃的东西放在了流理台上。“我跟他们说他们反应过度了。”

“那你到底去没去？”Bucky把劲脆船长麦片（Captain Crunch）切碎，Tony盯着看，纳闷他想做什么吃。

“你跟我开玩笑？那可是Nat和Barton，绝对不能跟他们吵架的两个人。好吧，几句可以，不能说多。真的，Barton脾气不错，跟他争两句也没什么危险，但是在箭头指着你的时候千万闭嘴。你在做什么？”Bucky切芹菜的时候，Tony溜达了过去。

“做三明治。”Bucky把切剩的最后一截芹菜梗扔进了嘴里，“你说你也去找我了？”

“你要是知道找一个有条金属胳膊的人有多难，你一定会吃惊的。”

“不会。”Bucky打开一罐花生酱涂在三明治的两片面包上，抹完之后，决定还要再做第二个。“我胳膊里有追踪新片，为什么你们不用那个？”Bucky把刀上多余的花生酱舔干净扔进了挂在墙上的刀架里。  
“因为虽然Nat和Barton吓唬人的时候很可怕，你在黑暗里做三明治更可怕。”Bucky这才意识到灯一直都是关着的。厨房里依稀有城市的灯光照进来，所以也不算是完全黑暗。冬兵具有比普通人更强的夜视能力。“还因为我答应过你伴侣，我们只有在觉得九头蛇掳走了你或者其他的类似情况下才会定位那个芯片。”

Bucky停顿了一下，然后把切碎的芹菜和麦片倒在了花生酱上。“谢谢。”他把三明治叠起来，又在上面抹上巧克力酱。

Tony看着Bucky吃面包上那堆像是猫的呕吐物的东西。“希望尝起来比看起来好。”

Bucky耸耸肩，用纸巾垫着拿起了另一个三明治。“下次我想把巧克力酱浇在花生酱上试试。你现在还没说别人都去哪儿了。”

“哦，好吧，Darcy跟Barton和Natasha说你可能去什么心理咨询活动了，然后Fury随手打了个电话来，提醒了一下有一群受训人员就那么被他们晾在那里，他们应该对此感到羞耻。有时候，我真的纳闷是不是还有Darcy不认识的人。Darcy没在这儿等你，是因为她去给我干活了。她在这儿真的有工作，你知道的。”

“我知道。我去过她的办公室。”

“她有办公室？”

Bucky吃完了第一个三明治说：“她在忙什么？”

“在你跟Howard Hughes一样闭门不出的那俩礼拜里，Darcy和我给一年一度的纽约Omega骄傲大游行搭设了个展台。我还要做个演讲。史塔克工业是游行的主要赞助人，所以他们要我演个讲啥的。总之长话短说，我一直在等着你回来问你，礼拜六想不想去？”

“为什么不去呢。”Bucky吃起了第二个三明治。Tony问他只是因为Darcy让他表示一下礼貌，他没有想到Bucky真的会同意。

“呃，超多人，好几吨垃圾，爱讲道理的Omega权益运动家，还会有一千个举着签名版让你签名的人。我还可以继续说。”

“我喜欢人多，而且通常别人都会躲着我走。应该没什么问题。”

Tony眯起眼睛看着他：“你喜欢大型人群聚集的地方？那不是精神受过创伤的人最害怕的事物第一名吗？”

“大型人群方便隐藏。如果人够多的话，几乎不管是什么情况你都可以成功逃脱。实施暗杀的理想方案有两条：一对一，或是节日庆典的大型人流中。”Bucky把拇指上沾着的巧克力酱舔掉，原来用纸巾垫着吃只会更脏乱。Bucky说的话，没一句能让Tony高高兴兴地把他带去史塔克工业展台。“会有游行吗？”

“有……”Tony迟疑地回答。

“那更好了。”Bucky说着走向自己套间的方向。

“为什么？”Tony担忧地问。

Bucky转过身，耸耸肩说：“我喜欢游行。”


	17. Chapter 17

现在是十一点了，街上站满了人。今天的晨吐没有往常那么厉害，所以Bucky就早些出门了。前一天往上他Google了作为一个怀孕十周的人，他可以进行什么强度的身体锻炼。他很开心地看到，作为先期流产率比较低的男性Omega，目前他可以想怎么锻炼就怎么锻炼。虽然他不应该运动到呼吸急促，但是这点限制不算什么，他可以运动到马上就要呼吸急促的临界点就停下。以他目前的运动强度来看，要想到那一点需要连续运动若干个小时。他唯一一次流汗还是在以命相搏的时候……

 

Bucky停下了慢跑去喝水，他今天四十五分钟里跑了十英里。简直悲伤。更悲伤的是他今天早上起床的方式。今天早上差不多五点的时候，他起床，在马桶上坐了几分钟后，发现他今天真的没想吐。于是他回到床上睡到了八点。在他第二次醒来的时候，他不仅前边硬了，后边也湿了。一觉睡起来两个系统都兴致勃勃的情况并不常见。令人不快。他自己动手的效果也只是平平。如果Steve在的话那就完美了，但是当然了，他不在。

 

今天早上出门的时候，他感觉完全没有得到满足。现在他准备回去换件去庆典的衣服，他还是不开心。

 

*****

 

“Pep，我觉得他想杀了我。”Tony在Pepper给他系领带的时候说，“他从来都没喜欢过我——”

 

“你差点就勾引了他的伴侣。”Pepper被他逗得微微笑起来，“我不知道你在期盼什么。”

 

“重点词是 _差点_ 。我差点勾引了他的伴侣。那时候我们以为他已经死了，Steve有权利开始新的生活。”

 

“你只是想跟美国队长上次床。”她翻了个白眼，继续给他整理西服领子。

 

“如果我说我不是那么想的那我确实在撒谎。后来再也没有过！他显然是不可能了，就算是我也不打算去试水。我会死的。我会死，而且没有人知道究竟发生了什么，但是所有人都会隐约记得我死得有多么痛苦——”

 

“停，”她把双手按在他的肩上。这位美丽的红发Beta冲她的老板，朋友，分分合合的恋人（目前状态是合）摇摇头，“他不会杀了你的。他只是说说而已。”

 

“说的是杀 _人_ 的理想时机！我就是 _人_ ，Pepper！我将要站在一大群观众面前，而他会因为好玩就杀了我！”Tony呜咽道，抱住Pepper，前前后后地轻轻摇晃她，“求你了，别让我去送死。”

 

“你上去，做个五分钟的演讲，然后和人握握手照几张照片。半个小时就结束了，到时候你就可以回你的实验室里去搞你在——”

 

“让Hulk迷上学拼音（原文是 Phonics，自然拼读法，是一种教小孩学英语的课程方式）。”

 

“对，那个。”她投给Tony一个Beta给Omega的最批判的眼神作为这段对话的终结。

 

*****

 

Tony和Pepper在楼下大堂与随行人员汇合，他们给雇员发放了徽章，再一次检查了这次的任务。Darcy手里拿着一个夹板，正在下派任务让人们干活。冬日战士站在她的身边冷淡地观察着事态发展。Darcy让他在他的皮夹克（其实是Steve的皮夹克）底下穿了一件印染T恤， **上边写着：**

 

**尊-重-O-M-E-G-A**

**照顾自己，照顾事业（Take caro, TCB）**

 

Bucky完全不明白这都是什么意思，但是他觉得自己这件总比Darcy穿着的那件好，她穿的那件骄傲地宣称：

 

**我不是给你生孩子的工具**

 

这些衣服都是Darcy自己设计出来的，但即使是这样，她也觉得自己穿着的这件给Bucky穿不太合适。

 

在外面的北广场，史塔克工业展台上的人正在派发赠品，并向人们介绍他们的其他服务。一整条街都挤满了展台、摊位和小贩，吸引着成千上万来参加节日庆典的人们的注意力。在大厦另一侧的南边广场，主舞台就建在那里，全天都会有Omega群体的重要人物发表讲话。今天晚上将会有一场免费的音乐会。Bucky不知道Bono是谁，但是Tony不喜欢他。

 

Bucky的手机在口袋里响了一声，他拿出来，看到有一条Peter发来的短信。

 

Peter：我就在史塔克大楼的大厅外面。你在附近吗？

 

Bucky抬头扫视了一下大厅的各处门窗，看到Peter就在他的七点钟方向。Peter靠在一个盆栽箱子上，他旁边的垃圾箱已经塞爆了。Bucky在Darcy的肩膀上点了一下。

 

“我朋友来了。介意我邀请他进来吗？”Bucky说着往Peter的方向指了指。

 

Darcy给了他一个极其欣赏的眼神。她拿出那个夹板，努力做出一副官方权威的样子。“他要签名登记。”她微笑道，“不过当然没问题啦！你邀请他来的话，Tony也不会介意的。”

 

Bucky走向离Peter最近的那扇门。门一开，Peter就扭头站了起来。Bucky晃了一下脑袋，示意Peter进门。Peter兴奋地跟了上去。

 

“你也参加？”Peter兴奋无比地看着大厦里发生的这一切。其实只是史塔克工业的那些东西，没什么能跟“超级”挂钩的。但是即使是这样，他还是很难相信自己真的站在这里。

 

“不算。他们让我站在这儿，装作是个保镖什么的。”Peter上上下下地打量他，即使穿着那件印染T恤，冬兵看起来还是很吓人。

 

“做得好。”

 

******

 

电梯门打开，Susan Storm Richards背着一个小手提包走了出来。她今天没有穿神奇四侠的制服，取而代之的是一条明艳的深蓝色裙子，她在制服上神奇四侠标志的地方，别了一个金色的胸针，胸针的形状是希腊语里Omega的符号。Tony和Pepper正在等她。Pepper和Sue穿着高跟鞋快步走向对方，短暂的拥抱了一下，然后两个女人像是学校里的女生一样双手在空中乱舞，发出各种兴奋的尖叫声，然后两个闺蜜又抱在了一起。

 

Peter和Bucky注意到了那边的动静。Peter张了张嘴又闭上了，像是想说什么。他想过去打个招呼，但是有不知道怎么提起话题。Bucky在他们之间看了看。

 

“你认识她？”

 

“她？”Peter看了一眼Bucky，视线又转回了Sue得身上。“私下里不认识，不过工作时候我们碰过几次面。她是神奇四侠的一员，有时工作碰见对方的时候我会去帮帮忙。”

 

“那就过去跟她说话。”Bucky说。

 

Peter摇摇头。“我会的，我只是不知道要说什么。‘Hi！我是蜘蛛侠。两个月之前有辆公交车撞向你的老公是我救了他，记得吗？’不管跟谁说，信息量都太大了。”

 

Bucky明白他说得对。他自己就是给别人信息量过大的专家。名副其实的。

 

“那好吧，我来介绍你们。”Bucky没等Peter反应过来就朝Sue走了过去。Peter站在原地等了一秒钟，希望Bucky会再考虑一下。当他意识到Bucky是认真的时候，他快步跟了上去。

 

Pepper和Sue还在交谈，Bucky站在了她们旁边。看到第一眼的时候，穿着高跟鞋的Sue惊得差点没站稳。Bucky握着她的胳膊扶住了她，下一秒，她的胳膊在Bucky手里隐形了。

 

“Sue，这是James Buchanan Barnes中士，他是Steve的伴侣。”Pepper在事态严重之前解释道。Sue又看向他，突然就明白了。

 

“哦！”她伸手捂住心口，“我的天啊！”她又拍了一下额头。Bucky放开了她的胳膊。“真抱歉！你看着就跟我们家里挂在记事板上的照片一模一样。差不多一年前，神盾局给我们发了邮件，说要帮忙留意这个人。我们一直没把照片拿下来是因为我弟弟——总之，我觉得你就是他。”

 

Bucky把手臂交叉抱在胸前，决定这次诚实回答：“就是我。”

 

Sue再次惊叹了一声。不幸的是，Tony就离他们不远。

 

“哦Susie，我们忘了跟你说了吗？队长跟他最好的朋友/世界上最危险的刺客同居啦。神盾局发给你们的那个邮件，就像是发寻找走失宠物一样发给了可能会碰见他的人。我们把他安全带回家了，所以不用担心。”

 

一抹幽灵般的刀影划过，Tony脖子后边的头发都竖了起来。刀子没有碰到他，只是削下了几根头发。Tony吓得呆在原地。Bucky用机械臂的手指弹干净刀上的头发茬，把刀收起来面向Sue。

 

“如你所见，我在被彻底打败，与我的伴侣重逢之前，我曾经是一名九头蛇的特工。”

 

Sue不太习惯面对一个刺客。她在面对冬日战士这个级别的杀手时候更不习惯。即使有美国队长伴侣的这个头衔来为他担保，但是Sue还是很难放下警惕。这时候，Peter从Bucky身后冒出头来，站在了他的旁边。

 

“Hi，Sue。”Peter直接拉起了他的上衣下摆，露出了一小块他的制服，“记得我吗？”

 

Sue整个人都亮了起来，也放松了下来。不论她旁边的这个可怕的男人是谁，如果他和这个年轻人是朋友的话，那他也不会坏到哪里去。Sue高兴地拥抱了他。Peter冲Bucky坏笑了一下。

 

“多谢你的介绍，真是顺利。”Peter讽刺道。

 

“我本来就是打算分散她们注意力（让你插嘴）。所以对啊，确实挺顺利。”Bucky扬起一边眉毛，得意洋洋地笑起来。Peter呆呆地看着他的这个笑容。

 

Pepper和Tony不知道刚才Peter和Sue之间发生了什么，他们疑惑地看着对方，这时候一个调度员走过来，说到Tony去演讲的时候了。“都别走，我有问题要问。”他和Pepper走开了。

 

Sue放开Peter，用一种母亲特有的眼神上下打量着他。她看了看Bucky，又看了看Peter。

 

“我三点的时候才要演讲。我们能去安静的地方吃个午饭吗？我也有几个问题想问，但是不想让Tony Stark听见。”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky之前从来没有在自己的套间里接待过客人，他也从来没用过自己家的厨房。他一般都是去公共区域拿吃的。Steve一般也只有在夜里饿了，而他又不想离开Bucky太久的时候才会来厨房找点吃的。  
但是，现在跟Peter和Sue在一起，一切都不同了。他感觉像是对有客人这件事感觉很生疏。从小到大，他家里经常来客人（或者至少他是这么听说的）。他也模糊地记得跟咆哮突击队的战友们这样坐在一起，但是从来都没有在他的地盘上这样过。原来是因为这个，他明白了。Bucky把人带进了自己的地盘。而他们都忘记了食物在社交过程中的重要性。

Sue第十次指着Peter惊叹道：“我还是不能接受原来你这么年轻！”

“大家都这么说。”Peter有点害羞地说，“我上高中的时候被一只超级蜘蛛咬了一口。但是感觉就像是当蜘蛛侠已经当了好多好多年。”

“我懂！”Sue呻吟道，“我还是正常人的时候，那是多久之前啦？”

“我当冬日战士的年头比你们两个从出生长大到现在还要长。”Bucky说着给他们两个一人倒了一杯水。Peter看了Bucky一眼，让他知道他现在实在显得不善交际。Sue低头盯着餐桌，把因为刚才自己的抱怨而产生的内疚暗暗咽下。Peter看着Bucky递给她一杯水。

“Hey，”他柔声说。她抬起头看着Bucky。“我没什么其他意思，只不过是一个看问题的角度而已，对不对？”Sue不太明白他说的话是什么意思，但是还是把水接了过来。“你不记得做普通人时的感觉，我也不记得了。”Bucky坐在了一个圆凳上。Peter点头表示同意。聊天交流的时光飞逝而过，但是感觉却很美妙。

“我想我们比世界上的其他人都更明白这一点。”Peter看着Bucky安慰似的轻轻拍了拍Sue的手。Bucky在某些时候十分暴力而苛刻，但是剩下的时候他又很脆弱。现在看他这么温柔地安慰别人，感觉他这么可靠，其实有点怪怪的。“没有人能真正理解你的经历，但是我们是最接近的。”

“很好。那我就可以把所有关于‘我’的那部分留给自己，我不喜欢跟别人分。”Peter和Sue都笑了起来。于是Bucky也笑了。跟他的朋友们开冬日战士的玩笑，显然不是他今天的计划之一。  
即使看到Bucky现在对谈起那些话题适应度良好，但Peter还是想要开些感情不那么沉重的玩笑。Peter表情严肃起来，或者至少是假装严肃了起来。“违背自己意愿被利用固然很可怕，但是我体验过更糟的。”

他肯定没经历过更糟的，但是Bucky很想知道他接下来要说什么。“是什么？”Bucky问。

Peter深吸了一口气，因为想到那段回忆，脸整个都红了。“我制服出了点问题。”

Bucky笑出声来了。Sue兴奋地点着餐桌说：“哦哦哦！我记得！哦那简直糟透了！你出现在纽约每一份报纸的头条上，裤裆扯开了个大缝——”她笑得太厉害说不下去了，Bucky等她继续说。Peter因为羞愧把脸埋在了手里。“从这边膝盖一直开到那边膝盖，”她笑得喘不过气来，“小兄弟挂在外面飞过了整个曼哈顿。”

“我不应该跟你们提这个的，”Peter沮丧地说，“你真的觉得很好笑？不跟你开玩笑，我宁愿死了算了。那算是发生在我身上最糟糕的一件事了。”Peter撅嘴抱怨道，但是他的眼睛一直都笑得弯弯的。Sue用手点了点她脸上的妆。

“只是因为你跟我弟弟太像了！Jonny有时候会忘了锁门，有几次我进去的时候他正好不太方便（就是那啥那啥那啥啥你们懂的）。Johnny……大多数时候都挺不要脸的。”

“谢谢？”Bucky和Peter都决定一会儿在深究这个问题。他们不太确定她刚才说的是什么意思，但是他们自己心里也猜得差不多。“好了，轮到你了。”Peter轻轻推了推Sue，“成为超级英雄之后最糟糕的经历，开始。”

“哦，从哪儿说起好呢？为了要隐形所以只能丢掉的衣服，（不能暴露所以）忍受别人几个小时的自言自语，（为了确定我的位置）往我身上喷的各种东西？哦我知道了！”她突然大声说，“前几个礼拜，Reed要给毁灭博士注射镇静剂，所以我帮Reed摁着他。这时候Victor（毁灭博士）斜着身子告诉我说，我制服上有婴儿的呕吐物。”她指了指自己的左胸，“所以我就低头看，结果发现我身上真的有已经干了的婴儿呕吐物。他就一直笑啊笑，笑着睡过去了。谢天谢地，在那之后我再也没见过他了。”她看着自己的那杯水，“你有什么比这个烈一点的吗？今天下午注定过得不会太轻松。”

“Tony住在这儿，你想要任何酒精饮料我们都有。”

“我能要一杯红色黑加仑吗？或者桑格利亚气泡酒？我喜欢甜一些的。”她看向Peter，“你到二十一岁了吗？”她怀疑地问。

Peter前后摆了摆手，充满希望地说：“快了？”

Bucky停下了脚步。“你和Wilson约会，但是你还不到能喝酒的年龄？”他的声音阴沉而满是反对。Peter开玩笑似地畏缩了一下，Sue伸手捂住了嘴。Bucky起身去拿酒，Peter和Sue在等他回来的期间交换了几个眼神。Bucky不到一分钟就回来了。

Sue把胳膊交叠搭在餐桌上问Bucky：“Wilson是谁？”

Bucky不会放过这个给年轻的超级英雄打小报告的机会。“Wade Wilson，人称为死侍的那位。”Bucky给Sue倒了杯酒，也给Peter倒了一杯。任何一个和那个疯子混蛋约会的人，都老成到可以喝酒。  
她听到那个名字就反射性地隐身了一下。“你在跟他约会？哦宝贝……为什么？”她柔声说。

Peter不愿意听她这么说：“你还不是跟毁灭博士约会过？”

“那是在他成为毁灭博士之前。在那之前他只是Victor Von Doom。而且是的，我们约会过一段时间，我对此后悔无比。但是即使他现在这么坏，他也比不上死侍！”

“得了吧！”Peter不服，“好吧他是个杀人犯，但也不是完全道德败坏。毁灭博士比Wade要坏得多的多！”

Sue长长地抿了一口她的酒，含在舌尖上，一点一点咽下去，然后摇了摇头：“不不不。Doom不顾用上一切手段想要统治地球是因为他渴求权利。死侍杀人是因为他喜欢杀戮。”

“Doom杀无辜的人，Wade不会。”Peter争辩道，“当他目的正确地时候，他非常能帮得上忙，毁灭博士从来没有做过任何帮忙的事。”

他们都停下不说话了，两个人一起喝了口酒。

Sue歪头看向Bucky说：“你的呢？”她指的是酒。

“哦，我有一段时间不喝酒了。”他知道他的理由Sue不可能没察觉到。

Sue把杯子放下迅速坐直身子说：“我就知道！我在你身上闻到了一点味道。有多久了？”

“十周。”Bucky顺着她的视线看，发现她正在盯着他的肚子。在他能分析任何威胁之前，他无意识地就把手护在了刚刚开始稍微鼓起的小腹上。

Sue点点头，她的眼神因为思绪而游离了一秒钟，然后她马上又抬头看着Bucky的脸。

“我有两个孩子，小的那个才九个月大。如果我能帮助到你的话尽管问。”她真诚地说。

“我甚至都不知道要问你什么。”Bucky觉得有点羞愧，“我本来在参加一个互助小组，但是发生了点事，我不想去了。”Peter没有说话，只是抬起头看着他，他希望Bucky说的只是这次不想去了而已。

“虽然我不想这么说，但是你还是要经历一段艰难时期。”她轻摇着酒杯说，“我两次怀孕都很危险，怀他们的时候，我要同时跟敌人和我自己的身体作战。现在我有了后勤小组来帮忙照顾孩子们，事情变得好处理一些了。在需要神奇四侠出现的时候，会有保姆来照看他们。

我们有朋友会来帮助我们的大儿子，Franklin。你应该做好准备，你也可能会生下有天赋或超能力的孩子。Reed和我都是因为暴露在宇宙射线之下而改变了DNA，我们的大儿子继承了这一点，他是个能力强大的变种人。我不知道你和美国队长的身上究竟发生了什么，但是我想应该也是基因层面上的。”

“是。”Bucky认真地听她讲。

“你也应该和我朋友见一面，来看看你的宝宝是不是也受了影响。他帮助我们管控Franklin的心灵感应能力。Xavier教授经常会来看——”

“你认识X教授？”Peter说，因为插嘴还被Bucky瞪了一眼。

“是啊，他是个非常好的人。在发现我们的儿子是变种人后，我们和他取得了联系。你和X-Men一起共事过吗？”Sue问。

Peter摇摇头。“我知道他们的基地就在纽约郊外，但是我们从来没有组过队。我想他们大概主要干国际或者远距离的工作。他们都管什么的？变种人和什么？”

“基本上只管变种人。大事的话他们也会管，比如自然灾害什么的。比起拯救世界，他们实际上更致力于照顾好自己人和维护和平。”她摆了摆手，“我知道我们要做什么了。星期三来我家吃晚饭，教授会来，你可以问问他。”她抬起头来微笑着说，“我还可以给你一些关于孕期的书。我怀孕的时候，Reed简直要疯了。我觉得他的物理书一直都嫉妒孕期书在我们图书馆里占的比例。”

“我……”Bucky不知道要说些什么。他本能想要拒绝，但是这个想法突然破碎了。“我会考虑的。我星期三安排了事。”他的语气谁听都会觉得不可信，他说完后自己都不信。Sue站起来，穿着高跟鞋的她几乎和Bucky一样高。

“你不用想得这么艰难。”Sue说。Bucky看着她，思考着她刚才说过的亲身经历。在小组会议的时候，他觉得没有人会理解他经历过的一切。Sue也没有过他那样的经历，但是她在跟他类似的生活基础上建立了家庭。他们是同胞。他，Peter，和Sue他们都是拥有超能力的Omega。那就是他所能找到的和他最相近的同胞们。

“Peter也一起来，对吧？”Bucky迟疑着问。

Sue转头越过肩膀看着Peter。“我不知道，他的是非观有点过于‘分明’了。我不想让他对我儿子产生影响。”她逗他，Peter假装受伤地叫了一声。“好啦，你们两个都来。礼拜三七点？”

“好。”Bucky小声说，其实有事做了他心里很高兴。他们之间的平静被JARVIS打断了。

“Barnes中士，有一项紧急威胁需要您留意。”英国口音的AI通知他。

“什么？”Bucky走到窗边问。Peter和Sue坐着没有动。

“我发现了一名配备狙击枪的射手，他有暗杀Stark先生的明确意向。此人位于Hammer Tech游行花车南方200米，此刻正经过您的窗下。身着黑色夹克，伪装成了一名警察。”

“Stark自己处理不了？”Bucky打开了墙上的暗门，取出了他最喜欢的枪。为了以防万一，他要求在房间里配备一支Mosin-Nagant狙击步枪。过一会儿他要为自己的睿智得意一下。

“Stark先生现在正在进行关于他童年故事的感人演讲，我情愿让他讲完再通知他。”

“好主意。”Bucky翻了下眼睛，打开了滑动窗。

Peter和Sue看着冬日战士确定目标后，从瞄准到开枪只用了不到一秒种。

“谢谢你，先生。”JARVIS真诚地说。

“完了？”Bucky给他的枪再次上膛。

“目前没有需要动用您的死亡天赋的事项，先生。”

Bucky停顿了一下，想了一秒，然后他重新瞄准，开了第二枪。


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky醒来的时候，他的身体正收缩紧咬着那个并不存在的结。在他的梦里，他马上就要尖叫出来了，现在他猛地醒过来，连呼吸都是颤抖的。他在已经湿透了的床单上蹭了蹭腰胯，意识到问题有些不对。  
他坐起来，本能地把手贴在他微微鼓胀的小腹上，检查是不是有疼痛的地方。他不觉得疼，他觉得他像是在热潮期。但是这完全没道理，他已经怀孕了。他肯定他的宝宝们都没有问题，但是自己有没有问题，他就没那么肯定了。

洗澡的时候，他从头到脚彻底地清洗着自己。他把大腿上的体液轻轻冲去，注意到体液的量比昨天和前天都要更多。他把他的额头贴在墙上，他清洗的离源头越来越近，他分泌出的体液也越来越多。

“该死。”他咬着嘴唇塞了往体内塞了一根手指，接着把第二根也挤了进去。他已经有几个月都没有真枪实弹地做过爱了，但是现在他柔软得可以容纳三根手指。他应该停下，然后担忧一下自己究竟是怎么了，但是现在这感觉太好了，他停不下来。

他把机械臂抵在墙上借以支撑住自己，另一只手的手指弯曲起来，在体内寻找着属于Steve的那一点。

一想到他的Alpha，他悲伤地呜咽出声。Steve的手指比他的长，可以探入他的体内轻易地在那点上按揉，直到他为此高潮。他的手指模仿着他伴侣的动作，但是却不能产生Steve带给他的感觉，他张着嘴喘息。

太令人沮丧了。

他放弃了，他把他人类的那只手和机械臂一起撑在了墙上。一滴体液顺着他的大腿流下，像是在欢迎Alpha来操他。但是证据确凿，他不可能进入热潮期，怀孕期间是不可能有热潮期的。  
很显然，这又是一个他妈妈从来没有告诉过他的孕期反应。她会对他说什么呢？“Bucky宝贝，如果Steve和你组建了家庭的话，一定记得要把他留在身边，你会需要他的。”事实上他可以隐约记起某次有人对他说过这样的话。

妈的，他应该继续参加小组活动的。他现在能做的，也只有在礼拜三的时候问Sue。自己动手打飞机并没有让他得到相应的满足，但是这样简单一些，也不会让他那么想念Steve。他动作了两分钟就到达了高潮，如果那也能被称之为一次高潮的话。

*****

Bucky臭着一张脸走进起居室里，像是有人拿走了他最喜欢的玩具几个月都不还给他。Natasha正在给自己准备一顿简单的早餐，Bucky走进厨房的时候，她捂住自己的鼻子，用俄语骂了几句，说他现在闻起来像壶热咖啡。她认真地看着他，她的瞳孔已经放大了。Bucky从冰箱里拿了盒酸奶，然后走回她的身边。

“抱歉，我早上醒来的方式有点奇怪。”Bucky说。Natasha使劲摇摇头，丢下她的食物，一扭头急冲冲地走出了厨房。

Bucky有点被Natasha对他气味的反应吓到了。即使在Bucky还没有想起他身为冬兵之前的人生的时候，他和Natasha曾经也做过，但是Natasha对他的气味从来都没有过这么大反应。即使Bucky那时候已经不记得了，但他依旧是一个已经被标记的Omega，所以Alpha们并不太会因为他的气味而受到影响。即使他身处热潮期，他也不应该会对Natasha影响这么大。

现在他真的担心了。

“JARVIS，Stark在哪儿？”Bucky已经把酸奶忘在了一边，决定去找那位亿万富翁。

“他与Banner博士在五十六层。是否要我通知他您即将造访，并且心情欠佳？”

“好。”Bucky喘着气说，他脑中闪现过接下来可能发生的各种情况。他乘电梯下到“科学之层”，这一层被专门用于研究Bruce和Tony的合作项目。他下电梯走进实验室里寻找Tony，Stark在他进来的时候放下了手里拿着的显像卡，Bucky现在就像是一只被逼到墙角里的动物，但是又没有墙角限制他的活动范围。

“Stark，我出了什么问题？”他的声音颤抖起来，膝盖也酸软无力。在他摔倒的时候，Bruce冲到他的身边扶住了他。恐慌之下，机械臂差点扭断了Bruce的肩膀，但是在惨剧发生之前，Bruce已经搀扶着他安全地坐在了地上。Bruce前后活动着肩膀，深吸了一口气。在成为绿巨人之前Banner博士是名Beta，现在他和浩克成为了徘徊在三组亚性别之外，不能识别的新种类。这使他成为了一名非常出色的医生。Tony感觉到从Bucky身上散发出的荷尔蒙扑面而来，他紧张了起来。Bucky现在烦躁而痛苦。

“James，坚持住，我需要你告诉我发生了什么。”Banner（为了避免进一步刺激他）保持着距离问。

“我觉得我进入热潮期了！”Bucky喘着气，挣扎着想要控制住自己的呼吸。

Tony凑过来闻了闻。“我同意你的观点。Banner博士，敢挑战一下吗？”

“Tony，别这样，他正在惊恐发作，你这样一点忙都帮不上。”

“两天之前他还狙击了我。原谅我不怎么同情他吧。”

“他打的是你的水瓶，别这么小题大做。”他说话的时候眼睛一直盯着Bucky。他保持着距离仔细检视着Bucky，然后嗓子里哼了一声。他本来蹲在Bucky的身边，他站起来说：“Bucky，我认为我们应该带你去急诊室，我大概知道是什么原因了，急诊室的护士会帮忙验证我的想法并照顾治疗你。”

“这是怎么回事？？”Bucky把他人类的那只手护在肚子上问。

“这就是所谓的孕期热潮。如果在孕期的第一至第二阶段过程中，Omega与他们的Alpha伴侣分别时间过久的话这就会发生。”Banner解释道，“如果你不想去医院的话，我完全理解。我也讨厌去医院。但是因为你的身孕，所以我不想在得到专家的建议之前就给你服用镇静药物。在我打电话给专家寻求帮助之前，我们试试别的方法？”

Bucky摇摇头。“不要给我打镇静剂，跟以前的事太像了。”他恼怒地呼了口气，“我们应该做什么？”

*****

理论上，他可以理解为什么藏在Steve的衣服里会对他有所帮助，但他还是不能相信。Steve向来一丝不苟近乎洁癖，但是在床单和衣服上依旧残留着一丝他的味道。Tony和Bruce让Bucky躺在床上，然后把Steve衣橱抽屉里的衣服倒在了他的身上。

Clint撬开了Steve健身房更衣室的柜子，找到了几件还没有洗的衣服。这几件衣服帮了大忙。最后，他们把毯子被单都盖在他的身上，给他掖好被角，让他完全埋藏在Steve的气味之中。Bucky感觉有一种安心的平静感一点点渗透进来，他几乎觉得心满意足。

Bucky的卧室里，Tony坐在了最大那扇窗前的一张椅子上，Bruce坐在了他的身边。Tony叹了口气，仰头靠在椅背上。

“我觉得作为一个差点被他射杀的人，我真是十分宽宏大量。”

“那件事别再提了，让它过去吧（let it go）。”Bruce滑动着Starkpad屏幕说，他在搜集孕期热潮的相关资料，但是找不到有用信息。谢天谢地，Bucky现在已经睡着了。

“不好意思，Elsa，遇到这种事我都走心的。”

“我觉得该告诉Fury让Steve回家了。我看到的都是说如果他不回来，情况会变得更糟。”

“我是说，其实我明白他救了我的命，但是他为什么要那么吓唬我？简直恶毒。”Tony继续叨叨叨。

“现在的热潮症状会消退。但是如果他孕期热潮再来，而他的伴侣依旧不在的话，那么每次发作症状强度都会增加。”

“他因为饥渴而饱受折磨。为什么事态这么严重？”

“因为他散发出的荷尔蒙信号告诉其他Alpha他现在需要一个Alpha。这是为了确保会有Alpha来照顾他的孩子所衍生出的保守策略。如果事态继续恶化下去，也许会有人伤害他。”Bruce把Starkpad放在了一边，“给Fury打电话，我们要让Steve回家。”


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky向后伸手，在空气中寻找他伴侣那熟悉的结实身体。他的手摸到了枕头，他这才意识到他只有自己一个人。他坐起来，找到了引起他困惑的源头。他身边围绕着Steve的气味。Bucky重新躺下，虽然尽了他最大的努力，他还是皱着眉啜泣起来。

“Barnes中士，我察觉到您仍在试图入睡，但是我收到了指令，需要通知您现在有访客。”JARVIS尽职地说。Bucky再次坐起来，检查了一下自己。今天他没有湿，这是个良好开端。他也没有感觉到发烧或是不舒服。他看了眼表，今天是星期三，这也就是说他昨天差不多一整天都在睡觉。

他起床走进洗手间，方便完之后，他站在了镜子前。他伸手轻轻地揉了揉小腹上微微鼓起的部分，在镜子前侧身看了下，发现那里比他想象得要明显。

“你们长得真快。”他评论道。在意识到自己刚刚做了什么后，他本来在抚摸小腹的手停下了。他刚才在跟他们说话，他在跟他未出生的孩子们说话。他们的耳朵还没长出来呢？对吧？Bucky的眼睛来回看着自己肚子，脸都因为困惑而扭曲了。他在自己变得更加神经错乱之前走出了浴室。

他脱下睡衣，换上了新衣服。他决定今天穿运动裤。换完裤子后，他小心地不挤压到任何柔软敏感的地方，穿上了他最喜欢的那件运动压力胸衣。那件胸衣是黑色的，他喜欢背后的X型肩带。他把Steve一件T恤从床上捡起来穿上，不知道今天来的是谁，于是他还系上了刀套，把他最顺手的工具塞了进去。最后他穿上一件羊毛帽衫，出门去了公共起居室。

穿着黑风衣的独眼男人不是他想要见到的人，甚至不在他想要见到人的排行榜前三名。Nick Fury非常放松地坐在Tony的沙发上，他关上了电视，转头看着Bucky。

在Fury和Bucky的视线之内，厨房的餐桌旁边，坐着的是除去Steve以外的剩余复仇者联盟成员。他们显然和起居室里的两个人保持着距离，但是又不肯真的单独留下Bucky一个人。真感人。就跟Bucky和Fury会面，还需要他们支援似的。

冬日战士在Fury的字典里就意味着噩梦。跟Tony不一样，Fury是真的怕Bucky。但是他也有怕的理由，因为这个人差点就杀了他。

“Barnes。”Fury示意让Bucky坐下。冬日战士在这个人身边是不会放下警惕的，他面无表情地站在原地。“好吧随你的便，你个欠操的混蛋。”Fury摇摇头。Bucky还是一动不动。“让我先恭喜你。”他指了指餐桌上放着的一整瓶百合花，“我带了花来。”

Bucky决定一会儿再把这些带有侮辱性的东西扔掉。

“Banner博士通知我说你的状态不大好，他说你需要Steve回家。我来这儿，是因为我想亲自告诉你我也希望可以把他带回来交给你，但是我不能。”

“胡说八道。”冬兵怒道。

Fury庄严地举起手说：“是真的。我在一周之前曾试图把他调离，但是他不肯回家。”

“你说‘他不肯回家’是什么意思？”复仇者们都因为冬兵的语气而紧张起来。他很少生气。

“他拒绝和我们在撤离点汇合，只给我们留下了这个。”他从风衣里拿出来一个黑色的盒子，冬日战士认出来那是录像带的外盒。“Tony已经帮我们放好了。”

“老古董。”Tony在餐桌那边嘀咕了一句。Natasha打了他一下，他嗷了一嗓子。Fury拿起遥控器，按下了播放键。

黑色的屏幕变成了静止画面，然后中间出现了Steve的图像。Bucky向后摸索了一下坐下了。他的伴侣像是在检查录像机能不能用，Bucky的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的伴侣。他的表情像是在说“如果到时候这卷录像带是空白的，那我看起来就会跟白痴一样了”。他现在的这个表情，舌尖微微从嘴角露出来，让他看起来就已经像个傻瓜了。Bucky情不自禁地微笑起来，却又有眼泪汇集在眼窝里。Steve扬起眉毛，直视着镜头。

“好了。”他说。他短促地深呼吸一次让自己平静下来。“Fury，我需要你停止试图调离我。我已经获得了Monson的全面信任，Keintz我也会成功的。让我搞定它，然后我就回去。除去Monson，知道消息的就只有他了。即使我不能从他或是Monson那里得到任何有用情报，如果他们两个都死了的话，那么事情也走上死路了，不会再有人知道Barbra了。”

他深呼吸了一下。他看起来筋疲力尽。他的头发颜色更深了，还长了胡子。Steve讨厌有胡子，他一定受了不少罪。“我不知道那通电话里我说了什么，但是——”他的声音破碎了，“我不能现在回家弄明白。如果回去的话，我不知道我还能不能完成现在正在做的事。请告诉他关于Barbra的事，让他看这卷录像带。”

Steve暂停了一下，看向了摄像头的上方。然后他重新低头直视录像机。“这部分是给我的伴侣的。”他有意没有说Bucky的名字。Steve想要鼓起精神来，但是不知为何看起来更显疲惫。“Hey，混蛋！”他停下了，用一只手盖住了双眼。他的眼泪恣意地流下来，但是他继续说下去。“请你一定要平安，等我回去。我的任务一定会尽快完成，然后我就马上回家，回到你的身边。那通电话我真的很抱歉。”他抹去了脸上的眼泪。“我爱你，我马上就会回家。”他附身向前，镜头前的画面晃动了几下，回到了静止画面。


	21. Chapter 21

录像带播完之后，他们都没有说话。Bucky从开始看录像带到现在，就一直坐在那里一动不动。他现在的感觉就像是有钢针戳在他的心里，胃在从高空坠落。在所有的痛苦之下，他身体中的肾上腺素迅速攀升。

Natasha默默走过来站在了他的身边，在她把手搭在Bucky肩上的时候，他躲了一下。他的肩膀紧绷着，胳膊上的汗毛根根直立。Natasha没有放开她的手。Bucky扭头看着她，点点头示意他一切都好。她坚定的目光则告诉Bucky她知道他在说谎。Bucky低下了头。

“什么是Barbra？”Bucky从嗓子里挤出来一句话。Nick在座位上交叉起双腿。

“Barbra是我们给九头蛇曾用来编程控制你的一系列代码总称取的代号。为了可以远程控制命令你，只要说出特定指令短语，你就会触发相应反应。Rogers队长一直在追踪任何与Barbra有瓜葛的人，任务目标就是知晓学会那些代码短语，并杀死肃清相关人员。”

Bucky闭上双眼。这一切都说得通了。在Steve离开的时候，Bucky求他让自己跟他一起去。Steve和他说，如果Bucky在的话任务就不能完成了。当然不能了。那通电话……

“他说的那通电话是什么意思？”

“几周之前，Rogers队长曾被擒获并审问。他们给他下了药，让他泄露你的联系方式。”一股连他自己都没有察觉的怒火席卷了Bucky全身，想到Steve经历了冬日战士曾经历过的事，他危险残暴的本能浮出水面。

“他们给他下了药！”冬兵怒吼道，在Natasha抓住他之前就蹿起来站在了Fury面前。“那群害了我的混蛋碰了我的伴侣折磨了我的伴侣，你却不告诉我？Я тебе чертово горло вырву, ниггер!(我要割开你的喉咙，黑鬼！)”

除了Natasha没人能听懂他说了什么，但是所有人都看到Bucky冲Nick脸上啐了口吐沫。Clint和Natasha抓住Bucky的肩膀，让他不能把刚才的威胁付诸于实践。

“Остановись!(停下！)”Natasha在她和Barton真的下手制服他之前恳求道。他们可以试，没准还真的能擒住他，但是这样一定会伤害到宝宝们。Nick平静地把吐沫从脸上抹下去。

“你可真迷人。无论如何，Steve逃了出来。因为你没有接到那通让他这么忧心的电话，所以我决定迟些再告诉你。你懂的，让我能晚点再来这儿被你羞辱。我会报复的，这点你放心。”他站起来从Bucky身边走过去。因为胳膊被押着，Bucky能做的也只有在Nick经过他身边的时候冲他呲牙。神盾局局长已经出了房间，Bucky还在咆哮。Fury走了之后，Natasha和Barton就放开了Bucky，他们飞快地端起防守架势以防冬兵报复。

但是刚被放开，Bucky就坐了下来。他把手贴在额头上，向后捋到头顶，把面前的头发捋起来。他闭着眼睛，喉咙里依旧隆隆有声。

他只能想象Steve心里的想法。他隐约记得他被编程的都是哪种行为。在现在的形势下，回收冬日战士并复原再利用的可能性已经极低。最好的决策就是终结。Steve不想再回家的时候，发现他没有在那里等他回来。

他心中的疼痛爆裂开来。Bucky站起来，他不能什么都不做只是坐在那里。也许现在他不能帮上什么忙，但是他至少要出去走走。没人阻止他，他抓起一个装了钱和枪的包走了出去。他刚走出大堂，Darcy就跑着追了上来，肯定是有人给她打了电话。

“等等！”她喊，在追他的时候差点被辆出租车撞到。现在人行道是红灯，她在一边焦急地来回踱步等着变灯，Bucky站在人行道的另一面没有走。

灯一变绿Darcy就跑到了他的面前。“求求你告诉我你不会为了把伴侣带回来而做什么疯事？”她踏进他的个人空间，却没有像在医生办公室里那样抓住他的胳膊。可怜的姑娘看起来马上就控制不住自己了。Bucky眨了眨眼，把他人类的那条胳膊搂在她肩上。他把她抱在身侧，把自己的头和她的头贴在一起。Darcy因为这亲昵的举动惊得呆住了。

“Darcy，我不是为了要把我伴侣带回来而去做疯事。我要去见个朋友吃晚饭。”刚11点。“或者午饭。操，我也不知道。我要去闯神奇四侠大楼。”Darcy眯起眼睛耸了耸肩。

“为什么？”她不解地问。

“因为Sue Storm跟我说可以去她那里拿几本关于小孩的书。满意了吗，闲事精？”

“闲事精？”Darcy想要从Bucky的胳膊底下逃出来，Bucky不费吹灰之力就把她治在原地。“停！放开我，笨蛋！”

“答应我，你不会像个闲事精一样跟着我？”他逗她。Darcy想了一下要不要用胳膊肘捅他的身侧，但是觉得那是个坏主意，于是她踩了他的脚。他动都没动一下。“保证？”

“好，我保证！”她大声说。他带着她转了一圈然后放开了他。在她的世界顺利归位后，她发现他已经不见了。该死。


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky在快到目的地的时候给Peter发了短信。

 

**Peter：伙计，我以为我们要去吃的是晚餐？**

 

**James：你来不来？**

 

**Peter：一边射蛛网一边发短信很危险。五分钟之内到。**

 

Bucky等着他，努力不让自己多想。他在周围的报刊亭拿了本八卦杂志看，老板让他付钱，他让老板去吃屎。Peter在一分钟之后就冲他走了过来。

 

“Hey。”Peter跟他打招呼，Bucky刚看完Stark这个礼拜睡过的所有人。Bucky冲他的朋友歪了歪头，把杂志放了回去。

 

“Hey。”Bucky紧紧咬着嘴唇说。Peter皱起了眉。

 

“你还好吗？你闻起来……”他朝Bucky打了个手势，做了个夸张的鬼脸。Bucky还在跟放广播一样散发着荷尔蒙宣示着他的苦恼忧虑。

 

“不太好。”Bucky在Peter进一步展示颜艺技巧前说。

 

“怎么啦？”Peter指指街道，他们迈开步子一边走一边说。

 

“Steve给我留下了讯息，我知道了为什么他不回家，他以为会有坏事发生在我身上，我进入了某种奇怪的孕期热潮，我用俄语骂了Nick Fury那个N开头的字。”Bucky历历数来，把手揣进了裤子口袋里。“哦，还有，我是那么想念我的伴侣。”Peter扬起了一边眉毛，专注地盯着Bucky看，跟超级士兵保持着同样的步速前进。

 

“你用那个N开头的字骂了Nick Fury？”

 

“在俄语里，那是用来骂人最恶劣的词了。”

 

“有点过分哦。”

 

“我知道。我并不是种族歧视，只是那个词是那时候闪过我脑子里最伤人的字。我平时不是这样的，我的愤怒通常是冰冷而暴力的。今天我就像是着了火一样，但是又没有平时那么致命。”

 

“奇怪哦。”

 

“对啊。”

 

*****

 

他们12点的时候，到了目标大楼的一层。区别于史塔克大厦的简约现代化，这座大楼的大堂宽敞而优雅。

 

“坐电梯还是走楼梯？”Peter问。Bucky走到了电梯门前边，Peter跟了上去。坐电梯的时候，Bucky背对着摄像头，不当场就把那玩意毁掉需要花费他大量意志力。他们到了顶层，电梯门外是直通神奇四侠家的短走廊。“你敲门还是我？”Peter问。这次没有时间来给他们深思熟虑。

 

门自己开了，走出来一位年轻女性，她的头发有一条是白色的。她打量着面前的两个人，摘下了一只手套。Bucky和Peter对视了一眼，他们都不认识她。她肯定不是神奇四侠的成员。

 

“有什么我可以帮你们的吗？”她说话有浓重的南方口音。Peter刚要问她是谁，然后就发现她皮带上的X型标志不只是装饰品。

 

“哦！”他用手背在Bucky的肩膀上拍了一下，“她是X-Men的成员。是友方，别担心。”Bucky担忧地笑了一下。Peter脸上挂着微笑朝那个面露疑色的女孩打招呼。

 

“Hi，我是Peter。这是James。我们是Sue的朋友，过来看看她。她应该没想到我们会来得这么早，我们是打搅到你们开会了吗？”

 

“教授现在正在和Franklin说话。”她谨慎地说，砖头朝门里喊了一声：“Sue？”几秒后Sue Storm就来到了她身边。她看起来有点吃惊，但立刻就高兴起来。

 

“你们这么早就来啦！”她前前后后地看着面前的两位客人，“快进来，我正在给大家做午餐。Rogue，这些是朋友们，你可以放松些。”他们四个人走进了门。Bucky离Rogue越近她似乎就越不舒服，她的额角泌出了细细的汗滴。Bucky看着她关上了门。

 

Peter试着想要活跃一下气氛。“Rogue哈？名字真酷，不好意思我不知道X-Men的代号，你的能力是什么？”

 

“走开！”Rogue吼道。Peter举起双手退了一步。

 

“对不起！”他慢慢地说，“只是想表示友好。”Peter挤出了一抹不太自然的微笑。Rogue烦躁地朝Bucky挑了挑下巴。

 

“他什么毛病？”她紧紧皱着眉问。

 

Bucky咆哮起来。“我没毛病。”他尽可能平静地说，但还是无意识地咆哮着。

 

Sue站进他们中间，举起手来说：“哇哦，大家都冷静点。”她同情地看向Bucky，“亲爱的，你闻起来像是马上就要咬人了。我给你们泡点茶吧，我有可以平复那些荷尔蒙的茶。”

 

*****

 

正如Sue所保证的，茶既美味又舒缓。Bucky窝在他在Sue的沙发上的新窝里，抿着他的第二杯茶。Peter和Roge坐在厨房的餐桌旁，Peter坐在一个圆凳上转着玩，Rogue的胳膊搭在餐桌上，她也在喝茶。她懒洋洋地搅着杯子里的茶，瞥了Peter几眼。

 

“对不起，我们见面的时候我那么不友好。”她腼腆地微笑着说，“我对信息素非常敏感，而我又不知道是怎么回事，还以为你们是来找我们麻烦的。我在做保镖，粗鲁不友好是我工作的一部分，但是这不能作为在Sue让你们进门后，我依旧态度欠佳的理由。”

 

“没关系！我猜所有人对他都那样。”他冲Bucky眨眨眼，Bucky冲他竖起了中指。“怎么啦？你看起来又不可爱。好吧，也许有点可爱，但是也只有现在这样的时候。”Bucky因为他的茶和毯子而相当放松，他慢慢地轻抚着小腹，看着Peter和那个年轻女孩交朋友。她和他们一样，也是个Omega。

 

Sue抱着满满一怀书走进了休息区。“拿着。”她让Peter和Rogue一人接过去一摞，他们两个姿势别扭地接了过来，跟着Sue一起走到沙发旁边。Sue从Peter那堆书上拿下最上边的一本，跟Bucky坐在了同一张沙发上。

 

“这是我有史以来最喜欢的书。Samantha M Mardock博士的《Omega生理解析》，里边囊括了Omega的方方面面，包括健康护理，热潮期与荷尔蒙，从孕期到家庭生活。Banner博士说你遇到的麻烦是什么？”

 

“孕期热潮。”Bucky看着那本卷了边还贴着各种读书笔记的畅销书轻声说。这本书大概三百多页厚，里边还有很多图片。Sue在目录上查找着孕期热潮，Peter和Rogue也凑过头来看。

 

“找到了。”

 


	23. Chapter 23

261页

**第十章：孕期的奥妙**

 

**孕期热潮**

Omega一生中，最奇妙但也最痛苦的部分就是一年三次的热潮期。热潮期中成功结合，怀孕则不可避免。这是一件好事，原因就是一年中接下来两次的热潮期将不会发生。在孕期第一阶段与第二阶段结束的那几周内，一时间推算应是进入第二次热潮期的时候，如果一切顺利如常的话，将不会出现热潮反应。但是如果怀孕的Omega并没有伴侣的话，那么事情就不会那么顺利，结果是将会引发孕期热潮。

让我们回到“如果一切顺利如常”，身体是怎么知道它有一名伴侣的呢？最简单也是最重要的方式是通过气味。结合标记之后，Omega们会对他们Alpha的气味极其敏感。如果伴侣是Beta，Omega或其他种类的话，气味敏感也会存在，只是强度降低。在每天的日常生活中，伴侣们会沉浸在彼此的气味中。身体接触会引发气味标记，这样其他人就会知道他们是一对已经标记的伴侣。气味标记就像是在Omega的脖子上挂着牌子，上边用大写字母写着：“走开，我已经有主儿了！”

如果很长时间没有发生过气味标记的话，标记就会消失。通常而言，标记消失对身体没有什么影响，毕竟，我们生活中的很大一部分时间是没有伴侣陪伴的。但是当身体怀孕了之后，它会想要有一个伴侣保护体内正在成长的后代。如果怀孕的Omega近期内没有被气味标记过，或是没有通过性行为诱导释放荷尔蒙的话，则会在通常热潮期出现的时间出现孕期热潮。

 

坏消息：

  * 孕期热潮同普通热潮一样不适。
  * 孕期热潮同样会散发出信息素，这样信息素对于Alpha来说是极其诱人的，甚至比普通热潮期间释放的信息素更加诱人。
  * 孕期热潮持续时间比普通热潮期长两倍



 

好消息：

  * 引入伴侣，孕期热潮可被轻松缓解
  * 如不通过直接接触伴侣，可通过自身刺激或接触带有伴侣气味的物品制造虚假气味标记欺骗身体缓解症状。



 

建议：

如果无法引入Omega后代的亲生父亲，那么推荐结交亲密的朋友并购入可成结按摩棒。如果Omega身边有已气味标记的朋友陪伴的话，身体也会被轻易地欺骗，以为自己也同样有一名伴侣。后者，当然了，是为了模仿交配结合行为。像是与非Alpha结合的Omega一样，性玩具如仿生阴茎或按摩棒（或熟练的手指）是刺激Omega aphorize腺体的必需品。

女性Omega的腺体位于阴道内与巴多林氏腺同等深处。男性Omega则有两套腺体，分别位于直肠内部一英寸处与泄殖腔深处靠近子宫颈的位置。只有在热潮反应中刺激了体内腺体散发出荷尔蒙，症状才会平复缓解。特殊设计的振动棒与仿生阴茎可在市面上购得，各种价位均有销售。

 

* * *

 

 

Sue，Peter和Roge还在读，Bucky猛地把书合上了。尴尬的Omega把脸埋在了双手里，努力压抑住想要呜咽的冲动。于是他仰头靠在沙发背上，大喊了一声“操！”。这是用来表达沮丧，他最喜欢也最爷们的方式。

 

“我看不出这有什么大不了的，”Rogue耸耸肩说，“你有一个吧，对吧？”Bucky厌恶地张了张嘴，嘴唇微微动了动，然后他摇摇头。

 

“没有！”他嘲笑道，“我有伴侣，我为什么会需要那些 _ **玩意**_ ？”

 

“等一下，”Peter不可置信地说，“你的伴侣经常需要离开出任务，一去就是几个星期，这次是去了几个月，而你居然没有性玩具？”

 

Bucky看着Peter的眼神像是这个年轻的超级英雄刚在他背上捅了一刀。操，只有他没有吗？他恐慌地想。他转头看向Sue，她也有伴侣，她的丈夫随时都和她在一起，肯定她和他是一头的。

 

Sue把书递给Peter，站起来说：“我去问问教授看Franklin今天晚上能不能和他住在庄园里，然后我去拿一两瓶酒和电脑，再然后让我们一起坐下来买点东西。”


	24. Chapter 24

Bucky和Peter这次根本就没有见到教授和Franklin，他们根本就没有离开沙发。有几次Peter站了起来，但是Bucky用那种可怜兮兮的“别离开我”眼神看着他，于是他又坐下了。Sue离开去见她生命中其他的人，Rogue打开了电视，他们在一起看了几分钟新闻，然后Rogue也出去了一下，回来的时候手里拿着披萨。

“我觉得我可以算是做爱失败方面的专家。”Rogue嚼着满满一嘴辣香肠和奶酪说。Sue还没有回来，所以他们三个人只是聚在一起闲聊。“我的突变能力让我不能和其他人有直接的皮肤接触。”

Peter愣了一下，然后同情地嘶嘶吸了口气：“而且你还是Omega？那肯定——”

“戳我痛处是不是？”Rogue说着端起Sue给他们倒好的酒喝了一口。Bucky安静地坐在一边，心里暗暗希望他们能忘了整个“买东西”事件，把精力集中在Rogue的问题上。她的问题确实不少。“你们应该觉得可怜的是我男朋友。那只耗子是我这辈子见过的最好色的Alpha之一。”Bucky来自1940年的情感敏锐度又回来了。

“他跟别人上床，你还把他留在身边？”Bucky问，他已经开始不喜欢这个人了。

“我很难告诉他不许。那个狗娘养的发起情来就像是闯进奶牛场的公牛。”（Omega的热潮叫Heat，Alpha发情叫rut，这里讨论的就是Alpha的rut）

“这个人像多少种动物？”Peter问，来回看了看他的朋友们。

“别说了，你要是认识他的话，你会理解的。”Rogue厉声说。

“我不明白为什么你让他把那当做借口。发情，不是说牛。”Bucky说，“你是一位令人尊敬的美丽女性，你为什么还要留着这么一个出轨男呢？”

“总比没有好！”Rogue说，喝光杯子里的酒又给自己倒了一杯。“我这样的女孩没有多少选择。Alpha发现他只能看不能碰之后，连第二眼都不会看我。Remy，虽然他可能会跟世界上最漂亮的女人上床，但还是会回来我身边。”

“他不应该这样做。”Bucky坚持道。

“但是我想让他那么做！”Bucky刚想反驳，却听出了她话中的真心实意。她如此坚定地想要留住自己的爱人，所以她情愿让别的女人满足他。“我喜欢他能开心地回家，不管那个女人是谁，他能把对她做的一切告诉我。那是我能得到的最贴近的机会，知道如果可以的话，他会对我做些什么。”

她喝酒，翻了下眼睛说：“好吧，我是说，他有时候确实会告诉我他想要对我做什么，我们一直都这么玩，也擅长这么玩。他看着我，告诉我对自己的身体做什么。我最喜欢的那个玩具确实很实用。”她继续喝酒，“但是他给我讲的那些故事更好，因为那些女人真的可以骑 _ **他的**_ 老二。”

Bucky坐在Peter身边，窝在那一堆毯子里一言不发。他真的不需要知道这些。Peter看着他窃笑不已。Sue回来的时候带来了更多的酒和一个豪华的大屏幕笔记本电脑。她把那个不祥之物放在茶几上，在四周围比划了几下说：“今天晚上没有人在家。我老公从昨天就在外面开会，我弟弟在加州……”她抬头看着天花板努力想要想起来，然后耸耸肩，“睡某个人。Ben Grimm这几天都和女朋友住在一起。”她拍了拍手，优雅地走到披萨盒边上拿了一片。“开工。”

Rogue高举上手喊道：“哇哦！！”她已经喝了三杯了。Peter拍了拍Bucky的大腿。Sue坐到他们两个中间，把笔记本放在大腿上，Rogue挂在沙发背上，下巴搭着Sue的肩。Peter从桌上拿了一杯酒，Sue打开浏览器，停了一下问：“有人有建议吗？”她看着Rogue和Peter。

Bucky小声嘀咕：“我们能不能不做这个？”他调整了下周围的毯子。另外三个超级英雄凑过来闻他，Bucky往后退，跟这样就能欲盖弥彰似的。他已经能感觉到穴口微微开启，他很有可能已经湿了，他努力不去想他身上的那个部位。他的朋友们不约而同地投给他一个不信任的眼神，然后注意力又回到了屏幕上。

“试试groupon.com（老外的团购+折扣网站）。”Peter建议到，“在健康美容分栏下有性爱用品专区。”Sue把地址打进地址栏，点击了确认。Bucky心里即使害怕，但还是不能阻止自己想看的冲动。

Rogue越过Sue的头顶看着Bucky：“我不明白你为什么这么不好意思啊。你有伴侣多久了？”他们还没有告诉她Bucky的伴侣是谁，她甚至都不知道Bucky是谁。出于某种原因，这样的距离让他们相处起来和谐了点。

“你想知道是我们在一起的总时间，还是在一起的实际时间？”Bucky问，Peter和Sue在争论要用谁的电子邮箱登陆。

“实际时间？”她不知道这两者的区别有70年。

“十年。距离我们的周年纪念日还有25天。但这不代表我可以随意讨论我们在床上做的事。”

“我不是说我觉得你能随便谈，我只是觉得这么长时间了，你们会变得更成熟些。”

“如果这就是你指的成熟，那么我一点也不想要。”

“哦别逗了，”Sue说，“你是个Omega，你应该好好照顾你自己。你不是不能享受性爱快乐的修女。发生在你身上的糟糕事已经足够多了，为什么你不能多享受一下生活呢？没有人会因此而批判你。”

“我妈妈不会喜欢这种事的。”

“你做的所有事都符合这个标准吗？”Peter问，他知道答案绝对是“不”。“比如在餐馆捏坏餐具。”

“比如冲别人的水瓶开枪。”Sue补刀，Peter在一边鼓起掌来。

“她大概也不会同意那个胸衣，但那的确是个好主意。”Bucky努力让自己不要用机械臂去扇Peter。

“什么胸衣？”Rogue说，嘴角挑起一抹邪恶的微笑。

“闭嘴！”冬日战士威胁道。万幸的是他的朋友们都闭嘴了，但这也只是因为他们找到了Peter说的那个网页。

“哇哦，真便宜。”Roge说，“货比三家资深买家啊？”

“我买东西的时候，就要决定我是要买吃的还是买新玩具。便宜对我就是一切。”

世界上最令人闻风丧胆的刺客的脸现在已经是粉红色了，他的耳朵又红又烫，眼睛睁得大大的。页面上那些标着折扣价的货物在看起来就像是外星人。货品名字包括以下字眼：扩大，抽插，震动，双电机。这些东西看起来都不像阴茎，至少不像他见过的阴茎。他不会让这些玩意靠近他的屁股三米以内，更别说塞进去了。

Sue注意到了Bucky的反应。“我觉得这不是你的风格？”Sue问得好像这不是世界上最显而易见的事一样。“也许你会喜欢更真一些的。”

Bucky看着她谨慎地问：“什么意思？更真的？”

“现在有卖那种像是真家伙的仿真咚。”Rogue解释道。

“你怎么会知道（真的什么样）？”Peter逗已经喝醉了的变种人。

“我还是可以手活和口活的你这个混蛋！用避孕套就行。”

“那你也不知道手感啊。”

“你想让我感觉一下你家伙的手感？让你成为第一个死于手活的人！”她怒吼道。

“值得怀疑。”Bucky只说了这几个字。

“好啦孩子们别打了。”Sue正色道，“吵架没有用。要是有那种跟你伴侣的家伙非常相似的呢？”好吧，现在听起来没那么糟了。Bucky喜欢一切能让他想到Steve的东西。能让他想到Steve那里的东西……应该也没问题。

“听起来好一点。”他干巴巴地说。

“好吧，”Rogue说，“去alphasistance.com。”

Sue面露疑色地看着她：“那是什么？”

“买定制成结按摩棒的最棒的网站。有各种选项可以选，你可以买到最像你伴侣的。”

“什么是成结按摩棒？”Bucky终于问。因为反正木已成舟，干脆他也与时俱进一下。

“是有局部胀大功能的按摩棒，感觉就像是你伴侣在你身体里成结了。”

“有史以来最伟大的发明。”Peter随意地耸耸肩。

Sue搜索出来的网页主要色调为黑色和知更鸟蛋般的蓝绿色，布局专业而简洁，网站所售商品像是按摩棒界的宾利。四个Omega惊叹地看着这个主页，网页上没有任何一张阴茎照片，有的只是公司名字和一小段简介。

 

**ALPHAssist**

 

全球最知名的奢华Omega专用器具供应商。本厂商产品均基于Omega生理解剖学设计，可应客户要求定制专属产品。ALPHAssit公司位于斯德哥尔蒙，商品均在本地生产制作销往全球。

 

在简介之下，有一个按钮写着“开始选择定制”。Sue深吸了一口气，出乎意料地把笔记本塞给了Bucky。

“归你了。”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky这辈子都没跟现在一样需要喝一杯。他喝的是蔓越莓汁。

Peter在Sue的肩膀上点了一下：“在他打我们之前，我们应该给他点空间。”Sue点点头，把Rogue也拉了起来，他们三个走到厨房，往自己盘子里又盛了几块披萨。  
Bucky觉得他跟朋友们和屏幕都保持了足够的距离，他深呼吸了一下，按下了那个该死的按钮。就把这当做一个关于伴侣阴茎的调查问卷，他想，因为那个我能回答！神啊，他不敢相信他现在在做什么。他尽力以最快的速度回答问题，这样他就不用多想了。其实很简单。

长度，页面上有一个没有单位刻度的尺子，他只能选出单位尺寸然后再选择长度，选完之后尺子就变成了阴茎的形状。选项表单消失了，只有一个选项放大了，那一项水平分开成了几个不同选项，这是选宽度的。整个物品是以实物大小显示在屏幕上的，在选完宽度和长度之后，后边基本就都是细节问题了。

有没有割过包皮，静脉血管的凸出程度，结的大小都可以选择，屏幕上的图像根据Bucky的选择变化着形状。接下来有五种龟头形状可供选择，这一项Bucky想了一秒才选好。产品有自然肉色和彩虹色表可供选择，Bucky决定在仿真之路上走到头。接下来是选择材质，Bucky甚至都不知道里边的某几个选项是什么东西，所以他只是选择了硅胶。屏幕上显示定制过程已经完成，Bucky就跟电脑着了火一样把它放回了茶几上。

“做得好。”Peter站在Bucky的身边说，Bucky这时候才发现他站在那。Peter喝了口酒问：“我们能看看吗？”Bucky刚张开嘴，Rogue就在他抗议之前把毫无防备的笔记本电脑抢了过来。  
Rogue拿着电脑坐在了茶几另一面的一张椅子上，Peter显然也想看，但是在没有得到Bucky允许的情况下，他还是站在了Bucky身边。Rogue盯着屏幕上的模型图片，一开始她赞许地点着头，是一根尺寸不错的老二。Sue走过去坐在了旁边的扶手上，她看了一秒，说：“点那个实物大小。”

Rogue看到了那个键，地按了下去。图像出来后，Sue用手捂住了嘴，Rogue惊讶地吸了口气。Peter在不摔倒的允许范围内使劲往那边侧身。他终于放弃了对友情的忠诚，往那边跨了两步也去看。他们三个轮流看看屏幕又看看Bucky。

“怎么会？”Rogue只说了这几个字。Bucky叹了口气，像是世界的重担就压在肩上。

“Steve在血清之前，还是跟他身材相称的正常尺寸，现在他……血清在每一方面都起了相同的效果。”

“血清？”Rogue不可置信地问，“而且你说他的名字是Steve。你不会在说Steve Rogers吧？因为如果我现在看的是美国队长的JB，那我这就要死了。”

“这个嘛，我敢肯定还没人因为这个死过。”Bucky有点得意地说。尽管他对Steve充满了独占欲，但是每次听到别人多么渴求Steve，他还是会翘起小尾巴。

“我去给你买棺材。”Peter喝完了酒后自告奋勇道。

Rogue费快递炸了眨眼，然后紧紧闭上了眼，她掐了一下眉毛说：“神啊！就这样了，我完蛋了。你的伴侣是完美的。把电脑拿走，我不能在看这个大坏蛋在我眼前晃了。”她把电脑递给了Sue。Bucky歇斯底里地哈哈大笑起来，Peter笑得靠在墙上捂着肚子。他们笑了几分钟才恢复正常，最后Sue开口回归正题。

“我们现在要给这个‘大坏蛋’付钱，”她又笑了起来，指指她的包说，“Rogue，你能帮我把包拿过来吗？”

“不用了，Stark交钱。”Bucky说着拿出了自己的钱包。

“你确定吗？我会帮你付钱的，毕竟是我逼你的。”

“你也是为了我好。而且，Stark还要继续还给我赔无限期的补偿款。”他说着把Tony给他的卡扔给了她。

“好吧。”她耸了耸肩，把卡上的信息输了进去。她皱眉说：“该死，他们没有从斯德哥尔摩寄过来的次日达服务。”Peter和Sue看着Bucky，他现在的味道越来越浓，他能不能撑到包裹寄到的那天是个问题。Bucky把额头上的汗水擦掉，把毯子往下拉了一些。无论他在Steve的气味里入睡得到了何等安慰，现在效果已经开始减退了。而且减退得非常快。

Sue把卡上的信息输入完，站起来把手机从充电器上拔了下来。“他们说你要的货库存里有现货。”

“好吧，确实幸运。”Peter陷进了Bucky身边的座位。

“我在想我们能不能自己去取。”她不只是在想，她在拨打客户服务热线。

“你会说瑞典语吗？”Bucky问。Sue在自己额头上拍了一下，准备挂掉电话，Bucky示意她把手机给他。

他接过手机贴在了耳边。“Tillåter du upphämtning i butiken?（可以自己去拿吗？）”短暂地停顿了一下，“Du har ingen aning .（有没有人知道。）”他说话的时候嘴角挑起了一丝微笑，还扬起了眉毛。Peter知道他精通多国语言，但之前他并没有听他说过带有布鲁克林口音的英语以外的语言。“Tack. Vi ses om några timmar. （好，我们几小时之后就到。）”他挂掉了电话，“他们说如果我们想去的话，可以自己去拿。”

“Pogo-Plane和黑鸟哪个快？”Sue问Rogue。

“黑鸟快得多！”她从餐桌上拿起了电话。“等一下，让我给教授打个电话，看我们能不能把飞机借来使几个小时。”她拨了号码把手机调成了免提模式。

“Hello，Rogue。”

“Hi 教授！今天晚上黑鸟能借给我用一下吗？”

“Rogue，我不能因为你想去兜风就把飞机借给你，油钱很贵的。”Charles Xavier坚定的声音从电话另一端传来。

“我知道，但是油钱我们来付！而且回来之后我还会把飞机洗干净。我甚至还会真的自己动手洗，不让Loge替我洗。”她讨价还价道。

“谁是‘我们’，还有你们为什么要借黑鸟？”

“是事关国家安全的机密。”她嘴里蹦出来的第一句话就是这个。她咯咯笑起来，她的谎言会有人信才有鬼。教授作为一个几十年里都在带孩子和跟酒鬼相处的男人，他叹了口气。

“真的吗，Rogue？你是不是喝酒了？”

“没~~有~~？”她试着欲盖弥彰，“求你了，这真的很重要！我们要去瑞典取美国队长的老二，不然他的伴侣就要自我毁灭了或者别的什么反正活不成了。”她叽叽喳喳说得太快了完全没人能听懂她在说什么。Peter把脸埋在了手里，Bucky都想要使用点暴力了，而这时教授说话了。

“我把这当做你们要以某种奇怪方式帮助一位处于痛苦中的Omega。好吧，我会派飞机去接你们的，我要派一位不是你们选择的飞行员。我不想让你喝醉了开飞机。而且，我还希望你可以兑现承诺，回来之后加满油。晚安，Rogue，一路平安。”

“谢谢你，我爱你爸爸！”她皱了下眉赶紧改口，“我是说教授！”教授在电话那边笑出声来，随后挂上了电话。挂断电话之后，Rogue意识到了冬兵针对她的怒火。“冷静，你跟‘大坏蛋’见面之后你会感谢我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瑞典部分，是用的翻译器再加上一点想象力_(:з」∠)_ 同样一个字都看不懂，哦耶~


	26. Chapter 26

**James：我要去斯德哥尔摩几个小时，明天会回来。**

 

**Natasha：James？！你为什么要去瑞典？请你现在给我打电话。我认为你现在不应该出国。你说几个小时是什么意思？给我打电话，现在马上**

 

Bucky把手机SIM卡拔了出来，四个Omega爬楼梯到了楼顶停机坪。

 

“你觉得，我们不会因为这么干惹祸上身吧？”Peter看着Bucky把手机电池也抠了出来。只要Stark信守诺言不用他胳膊里的追踪芯片定位他的话，那应该就没人找得到他。

 

“没事，估计他们会疯了，不过（多动动再锻炼一下心理承受能力）有利于身心健康。”Bucky耸耸肩说，“能让他们有点事忙挺好的。”

 

黑鸟降落下来，他们打开了楼顶的门。飞机的噪音盖过了说话的声音，风太大，一下就把门刮开。冬日战士感觉此刻他手里应该举着一个火箭筒才对。Rogue走上停机坪，降低重心在涡轮降速刮起的大风中站稳，飞机降低，为他们落下了登机踏板。Rogue自信满满地冲他们三个打了个手势，示意他们跟上，他们照做了。

 

他们进入机舱后，飞机的噪音就几乎听不到了。Rogue好奇地看着空座位。

 

“Hello？”她冲空荡荡的驾驶舱说了一声。Bucky意识到背后有人，他立即转过头去。武器准备要砸碎袭击者的颅骨，但是机械臂却停在了半空。冬兵想要挪动自己的胳膊，但是机械臂纹丝不动。他满心恐慌，甚至没有注意他正准备杀掉的人是谁。

 

“万磁王，放开他！”Rogue喊道。

 

Erik扬起眉毛，他指了指正在咆哮尖叫的冬日战士。“他要打我。”他解释道。

 

“你吓到他了！”Sue冲Erik喊，同时试图安抚Bucky，Bucky想要把自己的胳膊咬下来。Erik可怜了他一下随后放开了他。Bucky大叫一声七手八脚地逃开，尽可能地远离Erik。他不知道要怎么应对眼前的情况，深呼吸，他把刀子拔出来亮在身前，他冲着Erik呲牙，同时护住自己的肚子。他心中前一瞬间的恐慌，已经完全被他保护未出生孩子们的本能吞噬取代。

 

“天啊，别这样。”Erik嘟囔了一句，走到了Bucky正蹲着的地方。Bucky已经因为焦虑而完全成了一只野兽。Erik跪在他的面前，这个穿着睡衣和睡袍的八十岁的老人很难让人觉得他现在想要挑起战争。

 

Erik努力微笑着安抚他。“对不起我刚才吓到了你。你是真的想要伤害我，而我觉得比起迁就你纤细脆弱的神经（当你打我），我更应该保护我自己。我这个岁数的人已经没有以前扛打了。”他说着笑了一声。

 

Bucky闻了闻他，他闻起来没有什么威胁性。他看起来对Bucky的气味也没什么反应。他的朋友们站在这个Alpha的背后，看起来都非常担心他。Bucky知道他现在是安全的，他只是有点被吓到了，没别的。他把刀放下，用手揉了揉脸。他冲面前的人点点头，示意他一切都好。

 

Erik站起来，立刻就被Rogue在胳膊上打了一拳。“混蛋！”Rogue说。Erik眨眨眼，捂住了他的肱二头肌。

 

“Rogue冷静点，这只是意外。”Peter出言维护这位“虚弱”的老人。Erik揉着胳膊，过一会儿这里就会淤青无疑。他走到飞行员驾驶位边坐下，启动了引擎。

 

“Omega们。”他自嘲了一句，把他们目的地的地址输入进了飞机的导航系统。

 

*****

 

起飞后一小时，Bucky已经从先前的恐慌中恢复过来，完全平静下来了。他刚才对万磁王差一点就实施成功的袭击，年老的变种人完全忘在了脑后，他现在正坐在驾驶位上看小说。Rogue， Sue，Peter和Bucky系着安全带坐在他后面的座位上，一边聊天一边听音乐。

 

Bucky平静下来后，Rogue从迷彩伪装网后把Logan的存货威士忌拿了出来。这个Omega女孩坐回自己位置上，把对面的座位转了一下，把脚翘了上去。

 

“刚才的好戏把我的兴致都扫光了。但是我今天晚上还是打算开心一下。喝吗？”她问Sue和Peter。

 

Sue把手按在了胸口说：“来点？”

 

Rogue从水壶里喝了一口，然后把它递给了Sue。Sue看着那个破旧得像是在越南战争里效过力的军用水壶。“我觉得这个不是你的？”但她还是长长地呷了一口，然后摇摇头扮了个鬼脸，“这酒真烈！”

 

“反正Logan也不喝！”Rogue说着把水壶拿了回来。Peter和Bucky看着这两个女人像喝果汁一样喝着烈酒。Rogue把水壶递给Peter，Peter摇摇头。

 

“不用了，谢谢，我喝得够多了。”他礼貌地笑了笑说。

 

“你确定吗宝贝儿？我们会把你安安全全送回家的？”她醉得更厉害了，说话又变回了慢吞吞的样子。

 

“我听到，她又变回了十六岁时候的样子？”Erik头都没回地说。Rogue鼓起嘴来，冲着Erik的后脑勺摇了摇水壶。

 

“别听他的！他是个坏蛋！”她用不太合适的大音量说。Erik用他的超能力把水壶从她手里拔出来放在自己身边，她绝对不敢伸手去拿。“Hey！看到没有？他是个坏蛋而且还是个小偷！”

 

“我相信喝Logan威士忌的人是你，所以你才是小偷。不过考虑到你的伴侣是谁，对此我一点都不惊讶。”

 

“不许把Remy牵扯进来！”Rogue继续大喊大叫。Erik回头看了看Sue， Peter和Bucky。

 

“你们不觉得让她喝得这么醉，你们有点不负责任吗？”

 

“我不是她的接管人，她可以做任何想做的事。”Bucky解释道，“她管你叫万磁王，那不就是说你是X-Men的敌人吗？”他问，Rogue在一边继续嘀嘀咕咕叨叨她的男朋友。

 

“跟你情况差不多，冬日战士。”万磁王和冬日战士打量着彼此。Peter在这两位死神般的男人盯着对方的时候，艰难地咽了下口水。Sue正忙着安抚正在歇斯底里大哭的Rogue，没注意到这边的情况。“我想我和你的过去有所交集。你以前杀纳粹，我以前追捕纳粹。”显然Erik觉得这段对话很合适。

 

“我那时候是战争，不是什么个人爱好。你跟他们是什么仇？”Bucky问，虽然他觉得他可能已经猜到了答案。Erik笑起来。

 

“你难道没注意过集中营里都发生了什么吗？”他问。他喜欢这段对话，很少有事能像羞辱一位老兵那样让他高兴。

 

“我知道。你曾在集中营里吗？”Bucky不在意地问。Erik没有显露丝毫情绪，他只是唇角挂着一丝了然的微笑看着冬日战士。

 

“我在想，我们谁受罪的时间更长？你在那七十年里，基本上都是睡过去的。而我在三年内，每天都生活在一个疯子的魔爪下。我想这个问题没有一个确切的答案，但是我只用看一眼，就能看出谁的伤痕更深。”

 

“你能吗？”冬兵问。这个人说的就跟他知道什么叫伤疤似的。他什么都不知道。

 

“我觉得，我应该为恢复得这么好恭喜你。”Erik转了回去，他的这句话在Bucky听来就像是侮辱。“你和你的伴侣会是好父母的。”哦，Erik这句话中的悲伤背叛了他。他是真心的。Bucky把头靠在椅背上，打算在接下来的路程中小睡一下。

 

*****

 

黑鸟降落在史塔克大厦楼顶停机坪的时候，复仇者们全都在那里等着Bucky。Bucky胳膊底下夹着一个棕色的盒子走下飞机，他走下登机斜板后，黑鸟就再次起飞离开了。Bucky穿过交道欢迎他的小伙伴们，小伙伴们都目瞪口呆地看着他们不善交际的朋友从X-Men的飞机里下来。

 

“要是能给我们解释一下就好了！”Tony喊。Bucky停了一秒，但他还是决定继续向前走。

 

“是啊，那必须。”他走回了自己的套间。


	27. Chapter 27

因为生物钟，Bucky在八点就起床了。他做起来，把枕头摆好（他把Steve的衣服塞在了枕套里，枕着衣服当做枕头），毯子铺平，站起来举起手臂，用15秒慢慢伸展身体，然后站到了瑜伽垫上开始伸展热身。

他已经怀孕十五周了，他还是想要尽可能地保持身体灵活柔韧。他在两周之前开始跟Peter和Sue一起做伸展运动，结果他发现他现在的身体柔韧性居然比之前还要好。在某方面有所长进总能让他开心。

不过他在体型上的变化就有点不尽人意了，他之前和Peter一起去买的正常的裤子他已经一条都穿不下了，只剩几条瑜伽裤还可以穿。不过目前他最喜欢穿的就是瑜伽裤，所以也无所谓了。他还是拒绝去那家孕夫装专卖店里卖衣服，但是他宽宏大量地买了几条前面带兜的宽松内裤，以防他之后连现在的内裤都穿不下。

*****

Clint跟在Bucky边上跟他一起跑步，气喘得又粗又重。Bucky时不时地瞥他一眼，确保他不会跑着跑着就被累瘫。Bucky伸开手臂伸展了一下身体，然后打了个哈欠。

“你大爷！”Barton怒，他的额头上一片汗水淋漓。Bucky放慢速度，为了Clint好，他还是停下了。Clint弯下腰扶着膝盖，喘得上气不接下气地说：“你知道吗，我以为你说你要跟我一起跑，这样能跑慢点的时候，我以为我们说好的就是要慢跑！”

Bucky查了下自己的心率，他现在还在宝宝们能承受的安全心率范围内。他把手撑在自己最近开始略微变宽的胯上说：“说真的，Clint，你得锻炼锻炼身材。Natasha——”

“Natasha才不在乎我跑步的时候能不能追上你！”Clint打断他。

Bucky坏笑着说：“其实她在乎。”

Beta抬头看着他，等着他解释。Bucky冲Clint眨了眨眼说：“你要是知道我是什么意思的话……”他说一半就又跑了起来，Clint喘了口气，冲出去追上他。

*****

Natasha把消音器拧到自己的手枪上，然后冲Bucky打了个手势，示意他把他的枪也扔过来。他冲她投过去一个“别想”的眼神，然后把身上穿着的填满凝胶防护背心带子系好——这是为了保护宝宝们的耳朵，Tony给他特制的。现在宝宝们的耳朵已经开始发育了，所以Bucky必须要多加小心。他也想过要么就暂停武器训练吧，但是最后还是决定一切照旧。

他的孩子们是听着枪声在他肚子里长大的——Bucky有点喜欢这个想法。因为他的身份和他的生活，所以他的孩子也是注定要在枪声中成长的，Bucky更想让他们逐渐适应，以后也不会害怕。

他带上护目镜，把消音器拧到枪上，然后站到了大腿高的射击场挡板前。

Natasha站在Bucky旁边六英尺外，她冲他说：“我要是赢了你有什么好处？”说着话她按下了“开始”按钮。他们两个人都带着耳塞，但是Natasha和冬兵都会读唇语。

“我给你卷头发。”

“还有呢？”Natasha扬起一边眉毛问。

“给你涂指甲油。那我要是赢了你呢？”他自信满满地说。

“我给你揉脚。”

“还有？”

“我……”她耸耸肩，“你说吧。”

“约Clint出去。”然后他们安静地站着，大眼瞪小眼。

“赢我五分再说。”她最后还是妥协。她和冬兵之间的比试，至今为止最高分差没有超过2分。计分系统是基于他们的设计精准度和反应速度来统计得分的。Natasha亲自参与了系统设计。

*****

Clint和Bucky在Stark大厦楼顶上一起打鸽子，事实上他们俩就是这么认识的。甚至在成为冬兵之前，Bucky就一直很擅长远距离设计。Clint是这世界上最好的射手，他也是这世界上为数不多的让Bucky想要与之一较高下的人。

Clint正在瞄准，Bucky看着距离他们半英里外正在飞行的鸽子，说：“那只鸽子翅膀上有伤。”

“我知道，所以我才选的它。因为无论如何它都难逃一死。”

“真体贴。”Bucky吃了一大把奇多。

“谢谢。”Clint屏住呼吸，他静下心来数着自己的心跳，视线追着那只鸟……

“Natasha今天输了，所以她要约你出去。”Barton一箭射了出去，那只鸽子从天空中掉了下去。“……妈的。”

“你真以为我会上你的当然后射偏？别闹了Bucky，一看你就是在撒谎。”Barton喝了口水说。

“现在呢？”Bucky从狙击镜里寻找目标，他的语气让Clint一愣。

“等、等等！你是认真的？她真的要约我出去？哎哎哎不能说你告诉我这么一个爆炸性的消息之后你还不跟我解释。”Bucky扣下扳机，打死了四百米外的一只鸽子。

*****

今天轮到Bruce和Natasha负责做晚餐，Tony还蹲在自己的工作间里不知道在鼓捣些什么，令人费解的是，今天Clint居然不在。

Bucky躺在沙发上给肚子上抹着润肤乳，他目前还没有发现自己身上有妊娠纹。他不知道这是因为现在肚子长得还不够大，还是说他在日常间总是注意着站姿和坐姿所以才没有长，也可能是这两者的原因都有吧。不过即使现在涂抹乳液没有什么用，但是涂起来也感觉很舒服。

他用手慢慢揉着日渐隆起的腹部侧面，突然他的手停下了，他吸了口气——“Natasha！”他高兴地冲正在厨房里做饭的朋友喊。他不敢把手拿开，生怕手一拿开，手掌下这微微的鼓动就会消失。

Natasha用手一撑流理台，直接跳到了餐桌上，她几步冲过去，蹦到地上直接冲到了沙发背后。她轻轻地把手放在Bucky的手旁边，两个人一起屏住呼吸——它停了。Natasha挫败地呻吟了一声。

“该死！”她把手拿开，“我这次接近点了吗？”

“也许再快个0.25秒？”Bucky说着把衣服拉了下去。

“你就是疯了，目前为止都没人摸到过，肯定是假的。”她撅起嘴抱怨道。宝宝们差不多在三天前开始动了，而刚才那一次是这几天来，他们距离摸到最接近的一次。

*****

在吃完晚饭，并和复仇者们看了部电影之后，Bucky躺到床上，用那个独家特制可以成结的 按摩棒享受闲适时光。他闭上眼睛，呢喃着Steve的名字，只有这个时候他可以忘了现在他只是独身一人。他依靠按摩棒达到的高潮和Steve给予他的感觉相差不多，但是却总还是不够。在那之后，他清理了自己的身体，把按摩棒洗干净，然后把这个玩具放回了卫生间的第四个抽屉里。

Bucky躺回床上，闻着他枕着的枕头里Steve衣服的味道。只有这么做，他才能在Steve离开的这些日子里保持心境平和。距离他成为Steve伴侣的十周年纪念日已经过去了一周半，他只能独自入睡。


	28. Chapter 28

Steve坐了15个小时的飞机才回到纽约，他在飞机上洗了个澡，刮了胡子。他还给自己剪了头发，剪到只剩一厘米左右长。虽然他这么卖力地想要把自己搞干净，他还是能从靴子里倒出来一个沙漠。

回到家后他放下行李包，靠在墙上解开鞋带想要脱鞋。今天他确实太累了，所以可能不能跟Bucky做爱，他的伴侣大概对此会有点不高兴——Steve从进家门的时候就开始想这个。

他靠在厨房的流理台上，在离开了这么长时间之后，终于又一次呼吸到了带着他伴侣气味的空气。Steve闭上眼，呼吸着他伴侣独特的香味。Steve知道他错过了Bucky的发情期，所以现在他们住的这个套间里还会留着一些Bucky发情时散发出的信息素。但是现在他闻到的味道却比他记忆里Bucky发情时的香味还要浓烈。

他完全不记得他去厨房是想做什么了，他穿过走廊走到卧室门口，轻轻地退开了房门。卧室里的香味要比他在厨房里闻到的浓得多。Steve想要开灯，但最后还是决定要悄悄溜上床。没准Bucky会对他一刀子捅过来，但是只要能让他在此刻把他的伴侣抱进怀里，被他捅一刀也是值得的。

——迎接他的是一颗子弹。Steve立刻一动不动，以防Bucky又对他开枪。

“Buck？”Steve用他最温柔最平和的声音安抚他的伴侣。Bucky猛地一拉床头灯的灯绳，他还是用那件武器握着枪，有一丝轻烟从消音器的枪口向空气中缓缓飘散。Steve感觉他自己胯下的小兄弟已经开始支帐篷了，他咬住下嘴唇，想让自己冷静一些好好处理眼下的问题，但是从他伴侣身体中散发出的阵阵香味让他身体不由自主产生反应，他自己也无能为力。“Bucky，我——”

“你错过了我们的周年纪念日。”Bucky坐在床上冷言相向。他现在依偎在Steve的浴袍里，但是看上去还是充满敌意。

“不是星期三吗？”Steve努力集中注意力到除了现在就扑上去和他的伴侣来一场火辣的重逢性爱以外的事上。

Bucky闭上眼睛，不可置信地抱怨道：“你忘了我们的周年纪念日。”

“Bucky，我们的周年纪念日是五月四号，你以为是什么时候？”Steve伸出手摸了下鼻子，虽然说现在伤害已经造成了，但是他觉得还可以挽救一下。Bucky放下枪，脸上的神色有些疑惑。

“我以为是四月二十六号？”

“那是你妈妈的生日。”

“哦。”Bucky现在突然觉得他这几天都因为这件事心烦意乱实在是有些蠢。“我记得是在春末。”他在Steve冲他走过来的时候把枪放在了一边。Steve向他张开双臂的同时，Bucky也冲他伸出手去。他们虔诚地亲吻，这个温柔的吻在结束的时候却变得热辣而缠绵。

他们的鼻子碰触在一起，轻轻蹭着，摩挲着。“我好想你，混蛋。”Bucky轻声说。

“我——”Bucky轻柔地咬了一下Steve的嘴唇打断了他的话。Steve不再试图用言语来表达他对伴侣的思念，他满怀着爱意再次亲吻他。

他坐到床上，把他的Omega拥入怀中，Bucky因为他的这个动作半躺在了他伴侣的大腿上。他们不顾一切吻着对方，在喘不过气不得不分开的时候，注视着彼此的双眼微笑着。

Bucky感觉到他伴侣已经勃起的部位正顶着他的后腰，他感觉自己此时想要得不得了。Steve吻着他的下巴，在他光滑的皮肤上轻柔地舔舐轻咬着。他把脸埋在Bucky的颈窝里，把嘴唇贴在他伴侣散发着不可置信香味的信息素腺上不断亲吻吮吸，直到他确信他一定在伴侣的身上留下了自己的印记。

Steve像抱着婴儿一样，让他的伴侣躺在他坚实而有力的臂弯中，他低下头满怀爱意地继续吻他，如此的柔情蜜意，让Bucky在缠绵的亲吻中微微蜷缩起了脚趾。

Steve用牙齿咬在Bucky脖子上的那块伤疤上，在他的满身伤疤中，只有这一块Bucky喜欢。Bucky在Steve伸出舌头舔舐他们的绑定标记的时候因为快感和欣喜哭喊出来：“Steve！”

又一波Bucky的信息素向他袭来，Steve微张鼻翼嗅闻着，他能闻出Bucky的味道有了一些变化，但依旧还是那么香，那么好闻。现在想起来，他都不知道之前闻不到他伴侣味道的那十五周他是怎么挺过来的。

Bucky躺在他的臂弯里，Steve把他抱起来，让他躺好，然后他俯下身去，把他的伴侣禁锢在自己身下。Bucky伸出双臂，攀附在Steve的肩上，分开了双腿。他能感觉到自己的穴口已经变得柔软而湿润，他的身体已经为他伴侣的归来做好了准备。

Bucky扬起下巴向Steve寻求新一轮的亲吻，Steve俯下身，却在Bucky把手贴在他胸膛上的时候突然停下了动作。Omega的眼睛在黑暗中灿烂仿若寒星，目光柔软而温存。他伸出手去拉Steve的手，把Steve的手拉进浴袍里，贴在自己隆起的腹上，在他肚子里，他们的宝宝们在动。

Steve愣住了。他不敢动，甚至不敢呼吸。他大脑中的每一个细胞都在全力运转，来解释他伴侣腹中胎儿这微小的动作代表着什么。他的嘴还张着，他浑身颤抖地吸了口气。他对上了Bucky的目光，他的伴侣因为担忧而微微皱着眉，柔软湿润的嘴唇微微张着。

他的双眼因为眼泪而刺痛，Steve闭上了嘴，闭上了眼睛，深深地吸了口气——气味的改变是因为他怀孕了。

Steve狂喜之下爆发出了一声短促而近乎歇斯底里的笑声。

Bucky抚摸着Steve的后脑，他把伴侣的头微微向下压，在Steve低下头后把他们的额头贴在了一起。Bucky双手捧着Steve的脸，用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，嘴角挑起了一丝颤抖的微笑：“可以吗？”Bucky说话的时候，他的下唇和下巴都在发抖。

Steve立刻低下头吻住了他，他伸出手抚摸摩挲着伴侣腹部紧绷的皮肤，沉醉在这十五周在他伴侣身上所产生的变化中。

“我能看看吗？”他坐起身来，给Bucky留点地方换个姿势。Bucky抓了个枕头垫到背后，然后伸手去解浴袍的腰带。Steve也伸出手去想要帮忙，结果越帮越忙，两个人谁都解不开那条带子。

“Stevie……”Bucky嗔怪道。Alpha收回了他那双还在发抖的手，让Bucky自己把带子解开。在Bucky把衣襟拉开露出身体的时候，Steve紧紧攥着拳，重重地吞咽了一下。

Omega的手搭在他隆起的腹部下面，Steve的手到现在也还在发抖，他抬起手，用指尖轻轻滑过伴侣的腹部，在摸到他肚脐附近的时候，Bucky略微缩了缩身子，小声说：“痒。”

“对不起。”Steve道歉，但是他显然还没有摸够。他又吞咽了一下，然后抬起头看着Bucky。他们朝对方温柔而满足地微笑着，但是Steve的脸色突然就变了，他的心重重地跳了一下，像是又坠回了冰海之中——“我的天啊Buck，我应该一直在这儿陪着你的！”他瞪大的眼睛里满满的都是自责和悔恨，他拉过Bucky的手，满怀着爱意和歉疚，小心翼翼地抚摸着、摩挲着。他疯狂地摇着头，但是在他彻底疯掉之前，Bucky伸出双臂抱住了他。

“没事的，我也想要你在这里，想要你在我身边胜过一切，真的。不过你不在的时候发生了很多事，我……”他微微向后，好让自己可以直视着Steve的双眼。然后他坏笑了一下，继续说：“我还有点希望你可以晚点回来，让我再自己逍遥几周。”Steve伸出手穿过爱人棕色的发丝，温柔地捧着他的头，无声地亲吻着他。

他们拥抱在一起，四肢纠缠，气息相交，他们沉浸在重逢的喜悦和温存中，不久就一起睡着了。

*****

第二天早上Bucky醒来的时候，Steve已经在做早餐了，他能问道从厨房飘过来的培根的香味。他起床，身上穿着运动内衣（compressing bra）和瑜伽裤，披着Steve的晨袍没有系腰带。他用手指耙了下头发，悄无声息地靠近Steve。Bucky伸出双手从背后抱住了他的伴侣，Steve肯定是已经闻到了他的味道，所以在被抱住的时候一点都没有吃惊。

“你给我做什么吃呢？”Bucky说着往锅里看了一眼。Steve把锅铲放下，转身和他面对面。他们交换了一个像羽毛一样轻柔的亲吻，分开的时候Bucky舔了一下Steve的嘴角。

“怎么了？”

“有点油。”

“噢，谢啦。”Steve搂着他的腰把他抱紧，这次他热情而又深入地吻他，Bucky尝出他嘴里有橙汁的味道。亲吻间Bucky还记得伸手关掉了炉灶上的火，还从煎锅里捏了一片煎得酥脆的培根。他退开了他们的文，然后撕了一块培根丢进嘴里——他眼睛一瞬间就瞪大了，张着嘴喘着气想让那块肉快点凉。Steve一边笑话他一边赶紧打开冰箱拿橙汁，自从Bucky参军之后，他就再也没见过他的这幅样子了。想到这里，又看到自己伴侣这罕见的傻样，Steve不禁越笑越开心。

“呼…呼呼…不好笑。我觉得我的嘴可能烫到了。”Bucky一边抱怨一边走到客厅里拉开抽屉翻找着什么东西。Steve看着他，突然发现他的伴侣现在居然穿着女式的衣服。

“呃…Bucky…我也觉得我可能不该说，因为我一直都没能在你身边陪着你，不过你知道Bra是给女的穿的对吧？”Steve打开烤箱门看了一眼里边的蛋奶饼。Bucky丢过去一把猎刀，猎刀贴着Steve的头顶插进了旁边的墙里。

“看，”Bucky双手叉腰说，“你要想到有想我一样的男性Omega，怀孕之后每天身上都很疼，原因是操他妈的我们居然开始长胸了！顺便说一下，老子不可能母乳喂养。好了，现在你还有关于胸部的问题要问我吗？哦对了，操他妈的，胸上没有支撑的话走路都会疼。凑合点吧，Steve。”

他手里拿着那张孩子的超声波照片放到厨房的流理台上，用夸张的讽刺语气说：“请允许用这个遮掩我的耻辱！”Steve懵懵懂懂地看着他的伴侣一边嘀咕性别角色的话题一边又走开了，显然他错过的不仅仅是怀孕期的前三个月。


	29. Chapter 29

Steve跟着他的伴侣一起走回了卧室里，他一手端着满满一盘子早餐，另一只手拿着那张超声波图像。

“这两个黑色的是什么？”Steve努力想要看懂这张超声波，但是他看了又看最后也只能还是问Bucky。Bucky穿上T恤后凑过来看了一眼（他今天穿的这件和之前Darcy在庆祝Omega权益日的时候给他穿的那件花里胡哨的一样）。

“嗯…我觉得是羊膜囊。”他说着去找以前Sue给他的一本书，书里会写得比较详细。

“它们是有什么用的？”Steve扬起右边眉毛问道。他把装着早餐的盘子放在床头桌上后坐在了床上，Bucky还在翻找那本书。

“宝宝和一些其他的什么器官在里边生长，不过我其实也不太明白。”Bucky找到了书，把它放在了Steve旁边。

“那你为什么有两个？”

“因为我们的是双胞胎。”

“双…双双…双胞胎？！”Steve连话都说不利落了，他的整个身体一瞬间僵得像是一块大理石，脸上是一副震惊到死的表情。“双胞胎……”他吸气呼气的样子像是哮喘复发了似的。Bucky倚过去吻了一下他的太阳穴，他俯下身舒舒服服地趴在Steve的大腿上，伸手从床头桌上把早餐盘子端过来吃了起来。Steve伸手抚摸着他的背，还是有点结巴地说：“好…我们要有一对双胞胎了。没问题，我能应付的来。”他说话的语气就像是在说服催眠他自己。

“骗人，你绝对搞不定两个孩子，你明显就不是擅长带孩子的类型。”Bucky取笑他，Steve叹了口气。

“Buck，别现在就打击我。”他用“美国队长”式的语气说。Bucky摇了摇头，把Steve的那份培根也给吃了。

*****

Bucky吃过早饭后休息了一下就开始他每天早上例行的伸展运动。Steve一边看着他，一边看报纸。之后Bucky换上了跑步时的衣服，拿起了水瓶准备出门。

“要去哪儿？”Steve有点紧张兮兮地问。

“跑步。”他一边给Clint发短信一边说，“跟鸟人一起。”Steve皱眉。

“你——”他搓了下下巴，“你确定这样对宝宝——不对，是宝宝们，对宝宝们没问题吗？”Steve一边说一边摇头，Bucky则用力点了点头。

“放心，Stevie。我四十五分钟到一个小时之后就回来，什么时候回来取决于Clint今天能不能行。”他挥了挥手就走了，Steve拿起了孕期护理的书，从第一页认真读了起来。

*****

一个小时之后Bucky还是没有回来，Steve有些开始担心了，他到外边去找Bucky的时候发现Barton脸朝下趴在公共休息室的地毯上一动不动。

“你还好吗？”Steve问。

“不好，你家伴侣就他妈是个机器——牙尖嘴利，刻薄嘲讽，随意贬低他人，不知疲倦的永动机。”

“还挺贴切的。”Steve也不知道对于Bucky现在还这样锻炼身体应不应该感到担心，那本书他刚刚读到“哪些因素可能会引发早产”。“说到这个，他在哪儿？”

“在保持跟Natasha的连胜纪录。”Barton说着用力翻了个身。Steve没明白，他的脑子飞快地转起来，Barton几乎能看见Steve的脑子飞速运转，他好心提醒了一句：“他们在射击场做目标射击练习。”

Steve在听到“射击场”三个字的时候就冲了出去。

“去吧，”Clint浑身酸软地呻吟了一声，“超级士兵都他妈是牲口。”

*****

冬兵装弹的速度比Natasha快了0.25秒，目标靶子出现的时候开枪射击的动作干净利落，弹无虚发。冬兵以微弱的优势暂时领先，高速摄像机显示他的子弹比Natasha先击中了目标，他的反应时间总是比她要快一些。Natasha说这是因为他的“武器”（指机械手臂），不过冬兵不以为然。目标靶子落下，周围响起了蜂鸣器的声音，这一阶段告一段落。他们放下了枪，Bucky注意到了背后的声响。

Steve正在狂敲狂砸他们背后的那块隔音玻璃窗，他们都不知道他是什么时候来的。整个射击场都是绝对隔音的，而且他们还带着耳塞，Bucky想可能是他们刚开始这一轮的时候他就来了，应该来了有十分钟左右。Steve很生气，通常他都不会这么生气，Bucky靠在椅子上，想着上一次他看到Steve被气成这样是什么时候——他甚至可以说得上是在咆哮，他手指着门对着他们咆哮。Natasha凑过来站在他身边，不知道该说什么。

“我们怎么办？”她把耳塞拿出来后问。Bucky正在读Steve的唇，他的Alpha在窗户的另一侧大喊咆哮：James Buchanan Barnes，你给我把门打开！现在就把门给我打开！！

“Jesus，他还真是气坏了。”

“我这还是头一次看他气得这么面红耳赤。”Natasha表示同意。

Bucky还在想得时候，Steve那边又开始有别的举动，他在窗户前踱过来踱过去，像一只被关在笼子里的猛兽——虽然Bucky才是在笼子里的那一个。为了安全起见，射击场的门是从里面上锁的，这样在进行射击训练的时候，外边的人就不能进来惊扰他们。Bucky把双臂交叉着抱在胸前看着他怒火中烧的伴侣。

“Alpha在其伴侣怀孕期间会变得尤为好斗，他们会时刻陪伴在伴侣左右，并在伴侣选择养育后代的地方筑窝定居。第一次做父亲的Alpha则会变得对伴侣极其充满保护欲，会用一切手段保护伴侣。”Bucky念着以前从书里看到的内容。Steve似乎是气急了，现在背对着窗户，看着还有点委屈。

“有点好玩。”Natasha笑着说。

“马上这就是噩梦了。”Bucky不可置否地说，“现在我的伴侣也回来了，我也想要筑窝了。”他伸手耙了下头发。

Natasha突然想起了什么：“这就是为什么上次我去找你的时候你窝在浴缸里？”

“可能吧，狭小舒适的地方会让怀孕的Omega感到舒适和安全。”

“这也是为什么你突然开始喜欢和人抱抱了。”她恍然大悟地说，“你应该给他开门了，我都觉得他有点可怜了。”Steve背靠着窗户坐下，双腿弯曲，手臂搭在膝盖上，把头埋进了手臂里，情绪低落得他们几乎能看见周围得愁云惨雾。

Bucky打开了门，让Natasha赶紧溜，Steve朝她瞪过去一个严厉的斥责眼神但是没有说话。Bucky双手抱胸靠在射击场的门框上，Steve慢慢站了起来，伸手指着射击场，用缓慢而又严厉地语气说：“What the hell，Buck？”

Bucky用鼻子哼了一声，毫不示弱地瞪回去：“What the hell, Steve!”他嘲讽道：“怎么，怀孕了我就突然连枪都不能用了？”

“你可能会发生意外伤到自己！”Steve抗议。

“怎么，担心我开枪打到我自己？别逗了Steve，思考的时候用大脑别用后脑勺，还有，记住你的伴侣是谁。”事实上，Bucky觉得Steve现在的无理取闹甚至还有点好玩。

Steve叹了口气，低吼道：“那声音呢？声音那么大，你确定没问题吗？”他现在担心到脑子全乱了，说话都没有逻辑了，Bucky在心里怜惜了他一下，伸手拍了拍身上穿着的背心。

“我让Stark给我做了这个保护他们的耳朵，而且我和Nat每次也都会用消音器。”Bucky走近Steve身边，伸手抱住了自己Alpha的脖子。“冷静点，Rogers。”

Steve伸手搂住了Bucky的腰，充满保护性地把他整个抱进怀里。Bucky的手臂贴在Steve的颈侧，他能感觉出来Steve的脉搏现在又快又重。

“对不起，我只是……我不知道要怎么办。”

“我也不知道。”

“你有那么多书，都是怎么来的？”

“一个朋友送给我的。”

“谁——”Steve的话被Bucky的手机铃声打断了，他的手机铃声是Spider pig。

Bucky掏出手机接了电话：“Hey，Peter，怎么啦？”Steve努力地在自己脑中想他认识的叫Peter的人都是谁，他能想到的Peter只有一个，那个人开了一家面包房，不过那是在1935年了。“好啊，打电话叫Sue和Rogue也过来吧。”他停了下，微笑起来，“没事，放心，这次我不做饭了。我伴侣回家了，所以我让他给咱们做晚餐吧。”他说着注视着Steve的眼睛，伸手揉了揉他的后颈，Steve永远都不会拒绝Bucky的任何请求，任何他想要的东西，Steve都恨不得双手奉上。“好吧，要是说他正在你怀里哭的话，那确实事态有点紧急。”他想了想说，“那就过来吃午饭？嗯，给姑娘们打电话吧，一会儿见。”


	30. Chapter 30

“你现在准备告诉我一会儿来的人都是谁了吗？”Steve手里切着准备做披萨用的意大利香肠，做披萨是有一次去欧洲出任务的时候，他从一个去过意大利的小伙子那里学会的，Bucky最喜欢吃的就是这种他亲手做的披萨。

Bucky正在用吸尘器打扫客厅的地毯，他关掉吸尘器抬头看着Steve说：“就是我认识的几个朋友，认识他们的时候也算是个意外吧。我们基本上一周会见一次，有的时候还会多见几次，挺好的。Sue教了我怎么给小孩换尿布，”他骄傲地说，“我现在都不会折断小孩的脖子了。”

“令人震惊。”Steve打量着他的伴侣，Bucky怀孕了之后更好看了。他比Steve最后一次见到他的时候更健康。在他逃离九头蛇之后，Bucky在短短两个月里就掉了足足30磅的体重，所有人都担心得不行，他们给他做各种检查，想要搞清楚他是不是得了什么病。最后Steve明白了，九头蛇一直是用静脉注射为他补充营养，Bucky已经忘了要怎么吃东西。接下来的很长一段时间里，Steve都必须要看着他吃东西，否则Bucky就什么都不吃。

当Steve离开他的时候，他一直在害怕Bucky的身体会不会又出什么问题，他会不会不吃东西，会不会又瘦下去——直到他看见他这样好好地站在他的面前。先前他丢掉的30磅体重又长了回去，没准还因为怀了宝宝而重了一两磅。

“怎么了？”Bucky的话让Steve从思绪里回到了现实。

Steve微笑起来：“没什么，你真好看。”

“真的？”Bucky也挑起了嘴角。他伸手摸了摸自己小腹，抚平了T恤的褶皱，“我倒觉得自己特别不性感。”

“Buck，”Steve摇了摇头，“我是说，你现在很健康。”Steve有点脸红了，自从发现Bucky怀孕后，他就没再想过sex方面的事了，结果现在被Bucky提起来后，那个开关又被打开了。为什么他朋友们一会儿要过来？他低声咆哮，好吧，他不应该这样，这声音就像是这里是他的地盘而他作为捕猎者正准备要发动进攻。Steve伸手揉了揉脸，准备再去洗一次手。

“好吧，那你现在也不觉得我性感了？”Bucky走到Steve旁边，靠在水槽边上逗他。Omega把他的下巴放在Steve肌肉坚实的肩上，凑过去咬他的下嘴唇。Steve微微转过头去洗手，他们的鼻子贴在了一起轻轻摩擦，Bucky的眼帘半闭着，睫毛微微抖动。Steve艰难地吞咽了一下。

“我觉得你非常……”他总是说不出那个词，“不过——”他转身，轻轻地把自己肩膀从伴侣下巴下抽出来，“要是你还想吃披萨的话，就让我先做完这个再证明给你看。”他抬手拍了拍伴侣的屁股，然后让他走开。Bucky得意地笑起来。

“好吧，Captain Mozzarella(马苏里拉芝士).”Bucky冲他敬了个礼，然后走回客厅里继续打扫地板，留下Steve一个人在厨房里欲火中烧。

*****

电梯门打开的时候，Tony就坐在门口的一张椅子上。Sue，Peter，Rogue和一个新人站在电梯里谨慎地盯着面前的这位亿万富翁。

“你们懂的，如果你们要在我的楼里搞你们的‘小聚会’，你们至少应该邀请我。”Tony生闷气道。他每次都来这一套。Peter遛着边走过了Tony，他拉着他的朋友，两个人一声不吭地从Tony身边走开了。新来的那位男性Omega一手扶着墙跟着Peter。

“那是谁？”新人问。

“Tony Stark。别理他，他就靠别人的关注活命，哦对了还有咖啡。”

“你们现在都不跟我说话了！”Tony受伤地怒吼道。Sue沉默地在他肩上拍了拍，Rogue只是跟着Peter溜掉，没有邀请Tony加入他们的俱乐部让她觉得有点刺激。“Susie？”他恳求道，“我只是想坐在那里看而已！”

Sue摇摇头，跟上了Rogue。“去跟Bucky说说看。”

“我说了！我真的说了！那个杀手就是个混蛋！一个记仇的混蛋！”四个人顺着走廊走向Rogers-Barnes家的时候Tony还在继续喊。Peter敲了敲门，Bucky马上就打开了。

“快进来，别让他追上你们。”他有点过于得意地说。他们在听见Tony脚步声的时候赶紧溜进了门，他们关上门小心地轻声呼吸。然后他们全都哈哈大笑起来。就连新来的那个人也笑了起来。

“好吧，简直残酷。”他笑着说，眼睛没有焦距地看着房间另一面的墙。

“其实他挺好的。”Bucky解释道，“但是我有时会谈到我的伴侣，而Tony一直对他有点意思。我比较倾向于不让他知道那么多关于Steve的事。”

“我也是。”Steve坐在沙发上说。四位访客顺着声音的来源看过去，就看到美国队长正在读Sue给Bucky的某本书。那本关于如何给家里加装儿童保护措施的书他已经快看完了，看完这一页后，Steve站起身走向他们。

Bucky能隐约听到伴侣的胸口里隆隆有声。他任由Steve伸出手臂把他搂在怀里，猜想Steve的潜意识里应该不是很欢迎有入侵者来到他们家中，无论是不是受邀前来的都一样。

“大家，这是Steve。Steve，这些是我的朋友们。”Bucky用机械臂在Steve的屁股上掐了一下。Alpha当场跳了起来，这一掐把他还没有展现出来的领地意识有效扼杀了。刚开始客人们还只是微笑，后来就都小声笑了出来。

“天啊，他现在就是刚做爸爸的反应。”Sue说，翻了下眼睛，“这段时间你可有乐子了。”

“很高兴认识你？”Steve不确定地看看她又看看Bucky。Sue伸出手来。

“我的名字是Sue Storm Richards。我是神奇四侠里的隐形女。”Steve认真地跟她握了手，Bucky那一掐把他的礼貌都给掐回来了。

“荣幸。我没想到你…有超能力。”Steve不知道要怎么把他们分门别类，他一向都不喜欢给人贴标签。

“我们都是。”Peter说。二十岁大的男孩高兴地伸出手来跟他的童年偶像握手。“Peter Parker。呃，蜘蛛侠。”他有点不好意思地指了指自己。这一瞬间，他有点希望自己的头衔不像是一个五岁小孩取的那么逊。

Steve睁大了眼睛，握住了Peter的手：“哦！”他刚要说某显而易见的事实，但是Peter自己先说了出来。

“你以为我会大几岁？我知道。”Peter耸耸肩，Rogue用胯把他拱到了一边。“Hey！”

“一会儿再跟他说你的收藏品！”她吐槽道，脸上的笑容却很甜。她对Steve伸出了戴着手套的手，“我是Roge，X-Men的一员。”Steve微笑着跟她握了手。他从来没听说过X-Men，但是她看起来十分活泼可爱，他立刻就喜欢上了她。

“非常高兴认识你，小姐。”

“还有这一位我不认识。”Bucky朝被他们晾在一边的盲眼男人使了个眼色。新来的人就像是能看见Bucky在哪儿一般，冲他伸出了手。

“你们重逢之时我来打搅，为此我深表歉意。”

Bucky和他握了手，在这位盲眼的Omega转身自信地把手伸向Steve的时候，他努力想要搞清楚他是怎么做到的。

“没关系，反正他一时半会儿哪儿也不会去。”Bucky说，Steve和新人握了手。

“我的名字是Matt Murdock，新闻记者们称呼我为夜魔侠（Daredevil）。”


	31. Chapter 31

“炫酷。”Bucky真心地说，背景里Peter嫉妒地哼了一声，“你完全看不到吗？”

“是啊，我的眼睛不管用，但是我依旧生活得很好。”他停顿了一下，“而且还有，我已经清理‘地域厨房’有许多年了。”（Hell's Kitchen是某城区的外号）

“我懂了！”Steve高兴地跟Bucky说，“Daredevil（夜魔侠）在地狱厨房。恶魔在地狱。”Bucky完全不觉得这点发现值得炫耀，他只是盯着他的伴侣，沉默地提醒他应该闭嘴别说话了。“有点聪明……”Steve有点不好意思地揉着下巴。

“谢谢。”Matt真诚地说，“这整个恶魔的点子都是我爸爸的主意，那是他搞拳击时的艺名，他死后我继承了这个名字。”

“你打拳击？”Steve问，他巧妙地选择忽视掉悲伤的背景故事。

Matt觉得有点有趣。“是啊，在我不装弱的时候。”

“太好啦！我们有个拳击场，你应该有时间的时候来试试。当然了，如果你不介意打个九十七岁的老人的话。”

“哈！行，只要你不介意打不中盲人的话。”Matt说。

Bucky用肩膀轻轻撞了下Steve：“太好啦，你交了个朋友，该走啦。”

Steve低头悲伤地看着他。“走多远？”早先Bucky就告诉了他，在“小组时间”的时候他要离开。

“去公共休息室玩一会儿，要么就去楼顶上画画。”他亲了下Steve脸颊，“就把房间给我用几个小时，好吗Stevie？”

“好吧。”Steve小气地同意道。他现在已经被介绍给了Bucky的朋友们，所以至少他不算是把Bucky和完全陌生的人留在一起。而且他们之中有一个人是爱尔兰人，这也让人放心了一点。Steve走开的时候可怜兮兮地回头用目光恳求他，但是Bucky没有重新考虑他的放逐令。

门一关上，怀孕的Omega摇了摇头。“好吧……”他看着其他人说，“那就是我的伴侣。”

“哎哟我操。”

“怎么那么棒。”

“真是个好男人。”

“能把他借给我吗？”Bucky在Rogue的胳膊上戳了一下。“Ow。”然后他们两个都咯咯笑了起来。“怎么啦？见面时候全程都在想他裤子里是什么风景的难道只有我一个吗？”Rogue从Bucky身边闪开的时候问。

“不是，但是你自己默默想！”Bucky从餐桌的另一边探过身子伸手想打她，Rogue打开烤箱看晚饭吃什么。

“披萨！”她欢呼道，这时Bucky绕到了她背后，玩闹着锁住了她的喉。Rogue知道他爱她，否则一星期之前她的脖子就已经被他捏断了。“Bleck！”她假装要吐到他身上。有时候这招管用，Bucky会放开她，但是今天他继续锁着她把她拽到了客厅。

其他的客人都已经坐好了，等着Bucky把Rogue丢到沙发上。Rogue落地的姿势惬意得像是已经在沙发上躺了好几个小时，她挠挠鼻子，幸亏她不知道有多少人曾经死于她刚才跟Bucky闹着玩的那个姿势。  
“披萨还要五分钟。”Bucky和Rogue坐在了同一张沙发上。

“你用吸尘器打扫这里了？”Sue检查着地毯上的痕迹问道。

“对，世界上最致命的刺客还会打扫屋子。一会儿再惊讶吧。”他看向Peter和Matt，“为什么要召集纽约超级英雄Omega委员会开紧急会议（The Council of Superhero Omegas of New York）？”  
“我们现在叫这个了？”Peter疑问地看向其他成员们。

“我觉得听着挺官方的。”Matt面无表情地说。

“我以为我们的名称是C.O.S.O.P。超级Omega委员会（Council of Super Omega Persons）。”

“我觉得COS of NY更好。”Sue若有所思地说，“我觉得这样做成会徽更好看。”

“我们什么时候决定说还要做会徽了？”Bucky揉着太阳穴问。

“我学校里有个项目，数字化设计什么的。我可以说这是别的意思然后给咱们把会徽做出来。没问题吧？”Peter问，“我是说，我不介意我们决定叫CSO of NY。我只是希望可以拍板决定，这样我在做衣服的时候就不会弄错了。”

“我们还要有衣服？”Bucky眯起眼睛看着Peter。

“怎么了？你穿了Darcy那件傻乎乎的骄傲OmegaT恤，你不愿意穿我们的？”

“放轻松！”Sue安抚道，“我们都会一起穿的。Bucky只是不太喜欢制服而已。”

“这不是制服，是件衣服。”Bucky抱怨道，“衣服和制服我都会穿，我只是希望能事先通知我一下。”

烤箱的蜂鸣器响了，他们都一起站了起来。

“我们先吃饭聊天。我们吃完之后，再说衣服的事。”Rogue明智地说。他们都同意了，大家转移阵地。

*****

“关于女性Alpha你们都知道些什么？”Matt问组员们。

“我知道的足够了。”Bucky坐在餐桌旁说，“我还在红房子的时候曾经跟一位上过床。”

“这是好消息。”Matt叹了口气。

“我基本上什么都不知道。”Sue说。

“我也是。”Rogue跟着说。

“我把他带过来是因为我不知道要怎么建议他。”Peter把手举起来眼睛睁大说，“我的以往经验跟他现在的经历完全没有共同点。”

“说吧，我们可以过会儿再问问题。”Sue说完咬了口披萨。Matt舔了下嘴唇，把上衣的领子拉开，露出一块珍珠般光泽的疤痕，那正是他伴侣在他身上留下的标记。

“我伴侣的名字是Elektra Natchios。”Peter捂住嘴以防自己不小心剧透。Matt笑了两声，“我们有时会在一起工作，而其他时候我们也会有我们的麻烦。大约在七个月前，她和我终于决定应该正式在一起，我们绑定了，”他指了指脖子，“我爱Elektra。她性感，强大，而且……非常Alpha。”他喝了一口汽水，剩下的人都在等他继续说。“妈的，昨天晚上我喝醉的时候简单多了。”他指了指Peter，“昨天夜里，Peter和我在追捕从他地盘里跑到我地盘里的几个人，早上完事的时候，他邀请我去喝啤酒。这就是起因经过。我喝醉的时候会哭，会和别人诉说我的烦恼，这就是为什么我不喝酒。而且，喝醉之后，我真的会感觉自己是个瞎子。我不知道哪一点更糟。”

“不用说了。”Sue从她尺寸巨大的手提包里拎出来一瓶酒。Bucky观察到Sue永远都会带着一瓶酒精饮料。就算是Rogue喝酒也有限，但是Sue没有。她把瓶子递给Bucky，Bucky把酒打开，给四个Omega一人倒了一杯，他自己继续喝汽水。

“她是个抢手货，然后呢？”Rogue说。Matt在说话之前咕咚咕咚把一整杯酒都干了。

“说句实话加粗话，她的老二比我的大。”小组成员纷纷崩溃了，传来一阵“我操…”之类的感慨。“我说的不只是字面意义上的意思！”他大声说，其他人都安静了，“我们在一起分分合合五年了，我一次都没有上过她！一次都没有！而我们在一起有过成百上千次！”Bucky已经哈哈笑了起来。

Sue打了他的胳膊一下。“Bucky，停！这样太无礼了！”她训斥道。

“不！继续！笑吧！”Matt展开手臂说，“别客气，多可悲啊。真是可悲！”他精准地给自己又倒了一杯酒。

“我的意思是，我是个Omega，我对这个事实没有丝毫妄想，这就代表着：Alpha们要操我。但是，”他打了个手势，“去他妈的，我还是个男人！不管是不是Omega，我不应该无止境地被我的女性Alpha伴侣压在身下操。五年了，甚至我的手指都没有进去过她的身体！”

Peter抱住了头，这应该是个“别说了”的信号，但是Matt完全无视了他。“我不知道我要怎么做！我试过跟她谈，我他妈不是她的充气娃娃，但是那个女人一定听不进去。”Peter用鼻子喷了口气，咬住了食指的指节。

“好了，等等！”Rogue大声说，盖住了Matt的咆哮和Bucky的大笑。他们两个都努力让自己平静下来。“我有点不明白了，她两腿中间到底什么样？能给我来张图看看或者别的什么吗？”  
“我把Natasha叫过来，让她脱了裤子给你看？”Bucky开玩笑道。

他们都一起大喊“别！！”。

“我记得我的某本书里有写女性Alpha。”Sue的话还比较有帮助，Bucky从餐桌旁站起来，去找她说的那本书。

“对，也是Mardock博士的书，叫做《关于你伴侣的那些，魔法8号球没告诉你的事》。”

他们沉默地等着Bucky，其间所有人都努力想要把对话进行下去。最后Peter说：“披萨挺好吃的。”


	32. Chapter 32

**女性Alpha**

 

**前言**

 

在所有性别分类中，女性Alpha是唯一在出生时便能辨认出来性别的独特存在，因为她是唯一真正意义上的雌雄同体

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Rogue打断了Sue。

 

“不要听不要听……跳过前言。”Rogue说，毫不留情地跳过了应该是最重要的一部分。剩下的几个Omega全都翻了个白眼，唯独除了Matt——他喝得太醉了，而且也太瞎了，不知道他们在读什么。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

**解剖学**

 

 

第一点我们需要了解的是“螺栓与螺母”（非常抱歉使用了双关语）。女性Alpha具有两套完整的生殖系统。她可以令人怀孕，也可以自己孕育孩子。有很长一段时间，科学家们认为这一事实有待商榷，因为他们觉得由于女性Alpha的睾丸与体腔距离过近，女性Alpha不可能同她们的同类男性Alpha具有一样的生殖能力。

 

正如你可能知道的，睾丸之所以位于体外，是因为精子在体温环境内无法存活。女性Alpha不具备真正的阴囊。在胎儿发育至性别区分时期，肉体组织会演变成为阴户或是具有阴户与阴囊两种作用的部位。女性睾丸位于体腔内一个类似育儿袋的组织结构内，我们称之为假性阴囊。这样便导致女性Alpha的睾丸会比男性的睾丸温度高上1-2华氏度。这会影响生殖能力。

 

但是早期研究未能归档的是，在面对处于热潮期的Omega时女性Alpha身体内奇妙的内分泌反应。当女性Alpha嗅闻到她们的伴侣进入热潮期之时，她们的身体便会分泌出荷尔蒙，促使她们的体温降低1-2华氏度。精子会立即声称，此时的产生释放的精子同任何男性释放的精子具有同样的生殖能力。当然了，这一切的实践行为都要通过使用那根备受争议的阴茎。

 

物种之间区别男性与女性的边界可以很模糊，具有一根阴茎之类的事会被划分为具备男子气概的标示符。女性Alpha，无论留言如何，确实具有阴茎。女性Alpha不具备阴蒂和单独的尿道口，两者的功能都被阴茎取而代之，阴茎位于其他亚性别男性阴茎同样的位置。而事实上，女性Alpha阴茎的任何功能都与男性Alpha的阴茎相同。男性与女性Alpha都会成结，尺寸相近，让你对他们做“靴子测试”时候，他们的反应也都一样——意思就是，冲他们的裆部踹一脚，看他们会有什么反应。

 

除去没有阴蒂，女性Alpha的阴部与Beta或是其他女性相同。但是不用为她感到遗憾。插入阴部的性交会使女性Alpha感到非常愉快，这是因为她的身体里同样具备前列腺。性交过程中，女性Alpha的前列腺，G点都会得到刺激，特定体位阴茎也会得到刺激。

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“但是你从来都没有跟她这么做过爱？”Sue问她身边现在已经喝得烂醉的Omega。Matt基本是每次作者写到“女性Alpha”这个词他就喝一杯。

 

“就像我说过的，没有。”Matt畏缩道。

 

“这里说的这些我也不懂，所以你不要太往心里去了。但是我觉得无论你俩之间的问题是什么，问题大多数都在她身上而不是你。而且我也不认为你们的问题和解剖学有关。”

 

“对啊。”Rogue同意道，“我从来都没有遇见过不好勇斗狠的女性Alpha。”这不是Peter想要说的意思，但是他也没有纠正她。

 

“我记得你不是说关于女Alpha你什么都不知道吗？”Bucky问Rogue。

 

“关于约会层面的我确实不知道，而且我对于她们的奇特‘家伙’我肯定更不知道。但是这不意味着我不认识女性Alpha，X-Men里边就有几位。”她突然恍然大悟，“也许这就是我应该做的，我可以回家去问问她们的观点。”这个想法似乎挺合理，但是收集情报也伴随着相应弊端。如果让冬日战士完成这个任务的话，他会直奔源头，找到任何他能知道的关于Elektra Natchios的事。但是他日益增长的社交礼仪知识告诉他这样会显得粗鲁无礼。

 

“我可以问Natasha。”他可以问Natasha去对Elektra做个背景调查，然后再问她关于Elektra的问题。这样算无礼吗？如果他让别人去做的话那应该就不算了吧，只能算上是有点卑鄙而已。卑鄙不是坏事。

 

“对，问她是个好主意！”Rogue赞同道，“她听起来就跟Elektra一样。”

 

“也许这就是我们的作业了。”Sue说，“我们问认识人的时候……要怎么说呢？”

 

“为什么女性Alpha都是混蛋（bitches）？”Bucky坏笑着说。

 

其余的Omega们纷纷都用目光对Bucky表示鄙视，他们的反应都一样，除了Peter。有那么一瞬间，Bucky想让Peter说句什么。但是他什么都没说。Peter像是在私人方面不想参与他们的调笑，也许他的家人里有位女性Alpha。他从来都没有谈起过他的父母亲，他的叔叔是Omega，婶婶是Beta。也许他的亲密朋友里有女性Alpha，也许……

 

Bucky在Peter给他打了电话那时起就一直在怀疑，Peter可以在他和Matt去的那个酒吧里给他建议，而不用把他们所有人都牵扯进来。如果Bucky要是猜的话，他觉得可能这一系列关于女性Alpha的话题可能触及了Peter的隐私。他心里有个想法，但是需要更多的社会交流并且收集更多情报才能证实。看来他需要问Natasha的事比他想的要多。

 

“好吧，也许笼统地问她们的性格确实不是个好主意。”Sue承认道，“Bucky，你和Natasha非常亲密，你能不能至少问问她关于Elektra的……随便什么事。”她转头看向她们想要询问的那个男人，他枕着自己的胳膊趴在了餐桌上。“Matt，你还好吗？”

 

“他睡着了。”Bucky告诉他们，“两分钟之前就睡着了。”

 

“不好意思，”Peter挠了挠后脑勺说，“我们怎么办？”

 

“我可以叫辆出租车，把他带回我家里过夜。”Sue说。

 

“我想说他可以就留在这里，但是说实话，我不想让他留下。”Bucky承认道。

 

“没人会怪你的。”Rogue摆摆手，“说真的，我真有点惊讶你居然还会让我们过来。如果你跟我们说Steve刚回家，我们肯定会给你们留出空间的。”

 

“就像我说过的，别担心了。他过后会让我为此付出代价的。”他邪恶地笑着说，挑了挑眉毛。

 

“我恨你。”Rogue宣布，“好啦，在大屌队长焦虑过头跳到他身上上他之前，我们快走吧。”

 

“你还是会帮我一起去看公寓的吧？”Peter钻到Matt胳膊底下说，Rogue搭起了另一边。

 

“没问题，但只能明天去了。后天是我们的周年纪念日。”

 

“我记得不是说已经过了吗？”

 

“说来有趣，回头再跟你说。”

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

他朋友们离开的时候，已经是下午四点了。Bucky挠了挠脑袋，把他的待办事件都放到一边。这些都可以等到明天再做。自从他的Alpha回家之后，他的气味就一直纠缠在他的身边。昨天晚上很顺利，他觉得今天晚上也会过的很顺心，即使是用一种完全不同的方式。Bucky出了房间走到公共休息室，却发现Steve并不在。

“JARVIS，我的伴侣在哪里？”

“他在屋顶上画速写，sir。”

“告诉他我的客人们都走了，让他在二十分钟之内回我们的套房。”

“一定。”

*****

二十分钟后，Steve推开浴室的门，蒸汽从那间小房间内冒出来。Bucky躺在浴缸里，下巴以下都泡在某种草药药浴里。Steve还能闻到水中有点矿物质的味道，但他没有对之报以太大关注。

Bucky的头发在脑后扎成了一个马尾辫，有几缕散下的发丝，现在沾湿了贴在他的脸庞上。他的脸颊因为热水而是粉扑扑的颜色，他刚才咬着自己的嘴唇，现在嘴唇的颜色红艳得像是玫瑰花瓣。在Steve的观点里，世界上没有任何东西，会比他伴侣那微微撅起来的，饱满的，红色的嘴唇更性感。哦，可能除了他转头看向Steve，清了清嗓子，扬起一边眉毛邀请他的样子。Steve伸出手臂，抱住他的Omega，把他拉进怀里，水因为他的动作而在浴缸里漾起了涟漪，他亲吻着自己伴侣那美丽的带有他标记的脖子上的每一寸。他的牙齿沿着那里肌肉组织的走向轻轻咬着，直到他的伴侣伸手抱住他的头，把他们两个的双唇印在一起。

他们的吻像是为了主动权在争斗。Steve努力想让Bucky放慢节奏，他细细品味着他们彼此热情纠缠的舌头。Bucky无法决定他是想要从Steve嘴里把他的生命吸出来，还是想要在他伴侣的口中喘息咆哮。Steve伸手摸向浴缸底部，找到了他伴侣的臀部。与其跟Bucky继续在唇齿间缠斗，他手上一用力，托着伴侣的屁股把他抱了起来，然后像抱着婴儿一般，让Bucky躺进了他的臂弯里。Bucky叫了一声，人类的那只手紧搂住Steve的肩膀，指甲都抓进了Steve的皮肤里。他把机械臂攥成拳头，这样才不会把Steve的另一边肩膀当场卸下来。

Steve把他横抱起来走向卧室，Bucky的皮肤散发着蒸汽，Steve把他放在床上，Bucky身上还是湿的。Steve从床边抓过自己的浴袍，开始擦干伴侣的身体，他从脚开始，一路向上擦，Bucky低头看着Steve。

“会很怪吗？”Bucky在Steve俯下身亲吻他大腿的时候，把手伸埋进了他的金发里，用指甲轻挠按摩着他的头皮。Steve微微抬起头来，透过他浓密的暗金色睫毛看向他的伴侣。

“什么，这个吗？”Steve用他长了茧的手抚摸着Bucky微微鼓起的小腹。Omega发着抖，但是依旧保持着沉默。“我觉得性致更高了，这很奇怪吗？”

“并不怪。似乎Alpha和他们怀孕了的Omega在一起就是这样的，感觉是他们掌权。觉得更强有力了吗？”Bucky逗他，手毫无章法地在Steve的头发里抚摸梳理。

“我爱你。”Steve保持着和Bucky的目光接触，亲吻他伴侣的肚子。Bucky咬住了嘴唇。

“你知道我的感觉。”自从他回来之后，表达感情对于他来说一直都很艰难。这是Bucky对于那几个字最接近的表达。在那些地狱般的经历之后，对于Steve，这就已经足够了。

“转身。”Steve柔声要求道。他跟自己伴侣在床上的时候，从来都不会使用“美国队长”式的命令语气。Bucky坐起来，甜蜜地亲吻伴侣的嘴唇。他在他们变得过于投入之前就退开了。他知道接下来要发生的是什么，每一次Steve像这样让他转过身去，结果都是一样的。

这并不是什么坏事，在分别了十四周之后，他的胃因为期待而在肚子里翻着跟头。Bucky的膝盖微微分开跪坐在床上，胳膊交叠在枕头上把头枕了上去。他轻叹了口气，这个熟悉的姿势让他全身的汗毛都立了起来。他重心向前，把大腿分得更开，在感觉到他伴侣的指尖抚摸着他屁股的时候，Bucky全身都颤抖了一下。他肯定是呜咽出声了，因为Steve在柔声“嘘嘘”着安抚他。他的Alpha那双有力的手把他的臀瓣分得更开。

在Steve看来，Bucky美得惊人。他一直都很美，但是这样的他尤其美：如此热情地为他打开。Alpha还穿着裤子，但他已经硬了。Bucky的气味，本来因为刚才的沐浴而减淡了，现在却缠绕在Steve的每一根神经上。Steve用拇指温柔地按摩着伴侣湿滑的后穴处的那一圈肌肉，他用另一只手解开了自己的裤子。完事之后，他用一只手分开Bucky的臀瓣，往他的身体内埋进了第一根手指。

Bucky淫荡地叫了出来。伴随着他的叫声，他能听见Steve的皮带扣掉在地上的声音。Steve的手指比他自己的手指强太多太多了，也比他只在紧急状况时用的那个硅胶玩意灵巧太多了。他的体内涌出一股新鲜的体液来欢迎Steve的手指。Steve把第二根手指埋了进去，Omega的身体顺从柔软得让他几乎没有遇到任何阻碍。“等一下。”Steve把手指抽了出来好把自己的上衣脱下来。Bucky回过头，透过自己的肩膀偷看这令人赏心悦目的表演。Bucky把他人类的那只手向后伸，想要抓住Steve的手，这部分他们已经做过无数次了。

Alpha的味道在房间内奔流，和Bucky的气味交融在一起。自从1930年后，他们之间就再也不存在任何尴尬了。Steve俯下身亲吻Bucky的腰窝，他一路向下舔吻。Alpha情不自禁地微笑起来，他在Bucky的大腿上舔去一滴汗水，他顺着那滴汗水滑落的痕迹一路向上舔去，一直舔到他刚才一直慢慢扩张着的穴口处。在Steve用舌头把他舔舐殆尽的时候，Bucky的机械臂砸坏了床头板。Steve的舌头挤进了他的入口，Steve很擅长这个。从他们第一次结合之时开始，Steve就一贯热衷于这么做。所以现在Steve已经是个专家了。

“Steve！啊啊啊！”Omega叫了起来，因为伴随着Steve在他后穴的唇齿攻击，他还用指节顺着他的阴茎轻轻刮弄。Steve用舌头舔舐着Bucky体内分泌体液的腺体，前前后后地，直到他的整个下巴都因为伴侣的天然润滑体液而沾满一片水光。他坐起来（Bucky对此有点不满），巧妙地用手心抹去了脸上的润滑液涂抹在了自己的阴茎上。Bucky翻身侧躺着，看着他的伴侣动作。Steve本来只想套弄几下把润滑液涂抹均匀，但是在Bucky这么看着他的情况下，他发现就连这几下都很难坚持。

Bucky翻身完全平躺着，Steve把伴侣阴茎上的前液也抹去，Bucky嘶嘶地吸了口气，而Steve只是微笑着，检查着他的Omega是不是已经准备好了。

“Stevie，现在就操我吧！”Bucky用机械臂握住了已经被他砸坏得床头板。Alpha粗喘着，他的大脑咆哮着催促他，Bucky的味道让Steve的身体调到了自动驾驶模式。Steve跪坐在膝盖上。

“侧躺着。”Bucky什么都没说就照做了。Steve搬起伴侣的小腿，托着他的膝盖把他的大腿台成九十度。“想要个枕头垫腰吗？”他动用他脑中最后的一丝清明问道。Bucky往腰后垫了一个软枕，让自己躺得更舒服些。Steve附下身把他罩在身下，轻轻咬着他脖子上的绑定标记。Bucky用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着他，然后突然用力给了他一头槌把他推开。Bucky冲他呲牙，Steve可以在满足了他之后再多愁善感。Steve冲他咆哮，这只让Bucky更想要他了。Steve掐住Bucky的胯，控制住他随即把他们的腰胯紧紧贴住。在Steve的阴茎头部贴在他入口处的时候，Bucky解脱般地呻吟出声。Omega抓住了Steve掐住他腰胯的手，在那根阴茎的龟头进入那圈紧致的肌肉之时，Bucky再次呻吟出来。Steve粗喘着，压制住自己，他不能毫不在意地整根捅进伴侣的身体里。他轻轻摆动腰胯，用一次一次轻浅小心的抽插，把自己一寸一寸地埋进伴侣体内。Bucky呻吟着，喘息着，把伴侣纳入体内。扩张感让Omega分泌出了更多的体液来辅助Alpha的侵入，但是Steve还是不肯加大力气，他不想冒任何可能会给他的伴侣带来负担的风险。

Bucky的手抓着Steve的手腕，用力到指节都发白。“Ste——！”他在喘息间断断续续地呼唤伴侣的名字。Steve终于把自己整根埋了进去。他极其小心地，没有让Bucky的腹部受到任何压力，体贴地把Bucky弯曲着的那条腿放在他自己强壮有力的大腿上。他用一根手指顺着Bucky的脊柱滑动，他的手有些发抖。Bucky的呼吸慢慢减缓，死握着Steve手腕的那只手也放松了下来。Steve与他十指交缠，另一只手继续在Bucky背上摩挲爱抚着安抚他。Steve在他本能允许的程度下，尽可能耐心地等待着。他一方面想要操他的Omega，但是另一方面，他不敢冒任何可能会伤到Bucky肚子里他们的孩子的风险。

Steve的身体对于Bucky味道改变的意思心知肚明，而这也反映在他耐心等待Bucky慢慢适应他的大小的每一秒中。最后Bucky颤抖着长舒了一口气，抬起头看向Steve。他的瞳孔因为性欲而放大。Bucky抬起下巴，让Steve可以低下头舔咬他们的绑定标记。Bucky敢肯定，他们完事之后，明天他的脖子上一定布满爱痕。Steve喉咙里打着呼噜，回到了原来的位置。Bucky哼了一声，Steve的身体紧绷得就像是一根被压紧了的弹簧。

Steve第一次抽出的时候让Bucky哭喊了出来，但是在真正的第一次插入之时，这声哭喊又被扼止在了Bucky的喉咙里。Bucky的大腿抖得厉害，嘴巴依旧张着，却因为快感连叫都叫不出来。Steve在他身体内有力地抽插，同时对他充满占有欲地咆哮。他们湿滑的肉体交叠撞击在一起，汗水滑下Alpha的背。Bucky甚至都没有想到要抚慰自己，他的整个世界都只剩下了Steve撞击在他身体内的那一点。体液喷溅在他颤抖的大腿上，他的Alpha不停地在他身体内抽插，Bucky在他伴侣的怀里浑身发抖。

Steve在抽插节奏变得有点紊乱的时候稍微改变了插入的角度。这一点改变让Bucky找回了他的声音。在Steve的结更深地捅入他身体的时候，Omega发出了像猫一样的低泣尖叫。Steve继续抽插，他的节奏已经乱了，他露出牙齿，因为强烈地快感而呻吟出声。Alpha呼唤着他的Omega的名字，以完美的角度进入他的身体深处。他颤抖着，咆哮着，怒吼着射入了伴侣的体内。高潮的时候，他的结锁在了他的Omega的身体深处。硬物的压力刺激着身体内部最敏感的腺体，让Bucky迅速也攀上了高潮。在结完全膨胀成型之前，Steve温柔地托着Bucky的腰胯，引导他在他的臂弯里躺好，他把自己的胸膛紧贴着Bucky的背，抱着他躺在他们的床上。

在几分钟之后他们才说话。

“想什么呢？”Steve用鼻子蹭着Bucky的脖子说。

“现在吗？以前在上学的时候，那些Omega们说我可以找到比你更好的，他们究竟要有多傻。”

“我觉得那时候他们那么想也不算错。”

“别逼我再掐你。”

Steve温柔地笑了起来。

“我一直都没有问我们可不可以这么做。”Steve平静地说，“但是如果说我今天明白了什么的话，那就是对于这件事，你知道的比我要多。”

“没事的。我觉得他们（宝宝们）生气了，但是他们能应付得来。”

“为什么？”Steve把手贴在了Bucky的肚子上，宝宝们在动得很厉害。“哦。”Steve脸红了，“不好意思。”

“你走了的那些日子，他们基本每一天都要把我搞醒然后让我跑去吐。偶尔打搅他们没什么。”

“说到打搅，你多长时间和你的小伙伴们见一面？”Steve的语气里有那么点酸溜溜的。

“经常见。明天我要去陪Peter看公寓。”Bucky解释道。他不是在跟Steve讨价还价。Steve的胸膛里喉咙里又开始隆隆有声，但是他现在累了，不想咆哮。“你有那些关于宝宝的书要看，而且Fury也想要听你的汇报。你应该给Sam打个电话，把双胞胎的事告诉他。这周末，Richards想要邀请我们过去吃晚餐。而且，在你说什么之前，我已经告诉他们了星期三不行。”

Steve深吸了一口气。“你说得对，我应该给Sam打个电话。”


	34. Chapter 34

“起床。”

Natasha睁开眼，手已经握在了墙上。带着体温温度的金属手指轻轻握着她的手腕，她转过头，透过一篇红色卷发，她看着冬日战士。

“你吓到我了。”她说着放开了武器。

“你知道吗，我的心理医生告诉我说带着上了膛的武器睡觉是不健康的。”Bucky说着坐在了床边上。Natasha翻了下身，用更舒服的姿势看着他。

“我的心理医生在我们第一次诊疗之后就退休了。我觉得他不关心晚上我放什么在床上。”

“你又不是真的需要一把枪才能致命，所以带枪上床有什么意义？”冬日战士检查着那把枪说。

“速度。如果有人闯进这里，我认为我已经暴露在他们视线中了。而且，你是在说你睡觉的时候不带枪吗？”

“我跟我的伴侣一起睡，他晚上会翻身，我的枕头底下不能放危险品。”

“你想干嘛，James？”

“早饭。你跟我，二十分钟内出门。”

“Steve跟我们一起去吗？”

“不，双人行动。”

“目标是什么？”

“华夫饼。”

*****

他们出门的时候是早上五点。在Steve醒来并且开始担心之前，Bucky有一个半小时的自由活动时间。

“某人今天早上右腿伸不直了啊。”Natasha双手揣在外套兜里说，Bucky步伐的改变其实极其细微，除了Natasha以外的任何人都不会发现。

“Steve用某种体味操我之后就会这样，我不怎么担心。”Bucky坏笑着说。

“我非常为你感到高兴。”她说，但是语气中的幽默成分太少了。“现在没有人偷听我们说话了，你能告诉我为什么你要出来吃吗？我们可以在家做华夫饼吃。”

“我感觉一边吃东西一边说话，或是一边走一边说会比较简单。所以我们走着去吃东西。”

“你想说什么？”

“你，基本上。Peter带了他的一个朋友来，他和他的伴侣有点问题。她是跟你一样的女性Alpha。我就想起来，来看看你最近怎么样。”

“你说‘她是跟我一样的女性Alpha’是什么意思？”

“你听说过Elektra Nat—”

“我们见过面，”Natasha打断了他，“她是我见过最优秀的刺客之一。她还比不上你，但是也很接近了。她也有我们这些人都有的问题。她让你想起了我？还是她让你的朋友想起了我？”Natasha敏锐地问。  
Bucky微笑了一下。“她听起来像是个喜欢主导操控的贱人。不，她听起来完全不像你。”他的话居然很真诚。Natasha扭过头看着他。

“我讨厌你对我说谎。”

“你不是个贱人，Natasha，你是人间地狱里爬出来的幸存者。我猜她也是。你这样的女人不是在精心培育的花园里养育出来的。”他数着过街的斑马线的白线，若有所思地说。

他们在沉默中走过了一个街区Natasha才回话。

“我不会约Clint出去约会。”Natasha宣布道。这是她能想到的，唯一的一件Bucky专门把她叫出来想和她说的事。冬兵对她的任务从来都没有丝毫兴趣，所以只有可能是因为她的社交生活。此时此刻，冬兵和Barton是她唯二关心的两个人。她肯定她一定猜对了。

“我希望过，但是我知道你不会的。”Bucky说，戳到了她的软肋。

“你突然非常了解我了，是不是？”Natasha尖刻地说。换一个人的话，那个人就随时面临被她攻击的危险。

“是我把你塑造成现在的样子，我觉得我至少知道这是因为什么，到底怎么回事。”

“我——！”Natasha想要争辩，但她停下了。冬日战士的蓝眼睛，只用一个眼神便把她钉在了原地。这就像是她的条件反射。他看着她的眼睛，脸上的那种表情，这种感觉就像是他们的角色对调了。他可以让她任由他摆布，就像是某些Alpha可以让他们的Omega无比顺从那样。她可以为了这个人做任何事，有必要的话，她愿意为了他忍受一切。她的一生中，因为他，为了他，她忍受了她从未体验过的各种最严酷的痛苦。Bucky向前踏了一步，Natasha肯定他手里一定握着把刀，但是她没有格挡。没有刀捅进她的身体，她发现她被Bucky抱进了怀里。

“听我说，Natalia。”他用他们的俄语方言对她说，“你跟我不能成为伴侣。我的那部分灵魂已经属于Steve了。但是我会一直做你的爱人，因为我爱你。”他亲吻她的额头，再次看着她的双眼，“在我的人生不属于我的时候，你是我生命中唯一美好的事物。我夺走了你的纯真，教会你如何杀人，我操纵你的身体，把你变成了你今天这样的人形兵器。你把你自己交托给我，但是自始至终这只会让你受伤。”他提高了语气的力度，“你喜欢现在的你吗？你还会因为我给予你的天赋而开心吗？”他双手捧着她的头，这样她就不能转头移开视线。

“会。”她小声说。

“  
没有任何前提（让你重活一次），你还愿意重新经历一次，再次成为你今天这样的女人吗？”

“愿意。”她肯定地说，但是没有发出声音。

“我在你五岁的时候就知道这一点了！我一直都知道你想要的是什么，而我他妈居然真的给你了。如果我没有那么做的话，你就会和其他所有人一样已经死了。你相信我，让我在你身上做了那些可怕的事，你相信那可以救你的命。现在，你已经全忍下来了，那就是你的人生。我告诉你，现在是时候该用你学会的那些来做些事了。相信我的话，你应该接受他提供给你的。”

“Barton？”Natasha几乎觉得呼吸困难。

“对，Barton。他会比我更爱你。事实证明，爱并不是他们告诉我们的那样。比起在枕头底下放一把枪，你更需要爱。”他放开了对她头部的禁锢。她没有动，只是慢慢地吸了口气。

“你想要我活下去？”

“是。他用机械手掌抚摸着她的脸，“你那么在乎他。不要浪费时间了，去拥有你想要的吧。”Natasha点头，向后退了一步。

他们又走了几个街区，看到了前面的那家餐馆。

Bucky突然停下了。

“James？”Natasha担心地问。

Bucky伸手捂住了鼻子。“没事，我们必须回家去。”他努力不喘气。

“怎么了？”Natasha闻了闻。闻起来像是烧焦了的鸡蛋和别的什么，不是特别难闻。Bucky已经快步沿着来时的方向原路返回了。

Natasha指着餐馆说：“我们都走到这儿了，但是因为有东西不好闻就甚至都不能进去吗！”

“Natasha，你他妈赶紧的！”他头都没回地喊。

*****

Natasha慢慢吃着他们自制的华夫饼。Bucky已经吃了两块了。

“我简直不敢相信你居然那么做了。”Natasha用一种尤其批判的语气说。

“敢跟别人说，我就真的伤害你。”这时Rogers-Barnes套间的门大声打开了。

“Bucky？Bucky？Buck，你在哪儿？”Steve紧张地喊，他恐慌地冲进公共休息室。在他看到他伴侣的时候，他几步冲过去一把把他抱进了怀里。Alpha亲昵地把他们的脸颊贴在一起磨蹭，保持着和伴侣脸贴脸，他多疑地看着Natasha和她的华夫饼。“你吓到我了。”他对伴侣说。

“我看出来了。”Bucky的声音闷闷的，因为Steve把他抱在怀里，把他的脸埋在自己脖子底下，他的下巴搭在Bucky的头顶。“你介意吗？我在吃早饭。”

“你说‘我介意吗’是什么意思？”Steve痛斥道，“我睡醒，然后我不知道你在哪儿。吓死人了好吗！我以为我只是做了个残酷的梦，而你真的死在了那道峡谷里。”

“你第一个想到的居然是那个？”Bucky问，他依旧被Steve充满保护欲地抱在怀里。

“我第一个想到的一直是那个。”Steve断言道。他无意识地散发着信息素，宣示着这里是他的地盘。看来可能是Steve依旧能在自己伴侣的身上闻到Natasha的气味。男性Alpha一直用多疑的眼光怒视着Natasha。

“Stevie，宝贝儿，我想要吃完我的华夫饼，然后睡个回笼觉睡到十点。再然后我要去见我的朋友，帮他找间新的公寓。我打算假装你今天醒过来的之后，没有跟老妈子一样完全不顾我有自主行为能力。你应该去读一读你的那堆关于Alpha在他们伴侣孕期中行为举止的书。”

“我可以在床上读吗？”“跟你一起”几个字没有明说。Bucky想让他有多远滚多远，但是抱抱睡听起来确实不错。

“如果你真的读书的话。现在，Stevie……”他的声音低下去，Steve低头关切地看着他。“给老子滚蛋！”Bucky怒吼。


	35. Chapter 35

Steve抱着Bucky看了一小时的书，然后他就不见了。10点的时候，Bucky起床准备按照原定计划去见Peter。在他走出套间的时候，Steve还是奇怪地没有出现。Bucky按了电梯面板上那个向下的按钮。

“非常抱歉，Barnes中士，电梯系统现在暂时下线，无法使用。”AI通知他。

“下线？”现在怎么他妈的连电梯也要联网运行了。“这到底什么意思？”

“在维修过程中，电梯会暂时关闭。”Bucky抱怨着某些科技技术简直毫无意义，一边抱怨一边走到楼梯口。他想要打开门，但是却发现那扇门纹丝不动。

“这尼玛……？”Bucky后退了一步，目前没有发现这扇门被人从外部干涉锁死的迹象，“JARVIS，为什么这扇门锁上了？”

“不是锁上了，但是这扇门的状态显示为无法打开。我的记录表明，这扇门被用Stark先生的金属粘合剂粘上了。”

“为什么？”Bucky举起双手做了个鬼脸。

“您是想要我做出推理假设吗？”

“请便，拜托了。”Bucky双手叉腰说。

“既然这扇门是由Rogers队长粘上的，我猜想，他的目的是想要阻止你参加与Parker先生的聚会。”

Bucky没说话，想着他现在有几个选项。

1\. 他可以把他的伴侣直接打死，然后独自抚养他们的孩子长大。

2\. 他可以痛斥羞辱Steve，让他懊悔不已。

3\. 他可以用锁链把他的伴侣锁在浴室墙上，在孕期过程中，全程把他锁在洗手间里。

4\. 他可以出去，不告诉Steve，让他发疯，让他自己想辙出门找他。

就第四条了。Steve要长点教训。这只是典型的Alpha会做的傻逼事。美国队长不是第一个经历伴侣怀孕的人，他不能因为紧张就变成一个混蛋。Bucky走进食物储藏室，关上了门。他走到后边储藏大包装谷物的区域，搬开一袋二十磅包装的大米去拿他想要的东西。Bucky把刀抽出来，撬开了底下那桶25加仑装的红豆。他把手伸进去，摸到了装着他备份攀爬装备的塑料防水袋。袋子里有一杆改良后的抓钩枪，五百英尺能承担2000磅重量的攀登绳索，为他左手准备的普通手套，为他右手准备的有保护厚垫的手套，和套住臀部的速降安全腰带。

*****

Bucky在地铁口见到Peter的时候，他正在手机上看着什么。Bucky已经事先把攀登装备都放进了背包里，现在没有迹象可以看出他刚从Stark大厦侧面速降而下。

“你来早了。”Peter看着手机说。

“抄了近路。”

Peter疑惑地看看他，但是决定还是不要问了。Peter跟他并排走，跟着年长一些的Omega走进了地铁站。

“好的，我在网上看了，我觉得我把目标缩小到了五个地方。你跟我说完之后，我决定也看看布鲁克林。”

*****

“你真喜欢刚才那个？”Bucky跟Peter一起走在布鲁克林的街上，他们已经看完了Peter所有的目标，现在只是在闲逛。

“我喜欢可以上屋顶的，从屋子里出去的时候可以很快捷，不会被人发现。”

“同样，战略性防守会更难。”

“这到底是什么意思？！你都已经说了无数次了！”Peter夸张地说道，“我发誓，就算我跟你说我想要住在一个没有窗户没有门的混凝土盒子里，你还是会说‘战略性防守很难’。不是说我不在乎安全性，只是那不是我在看洗手间时考虑到的第一因素。”

“那什么是你想要的？”Bucky为了以后说话注意问道。

“没有生过霉菌。我觉得那种楼每一座都会生霉，但是每天早上都会有房地产公司的人去擦掉。”Bucky抬起手臂拦住了Peter，Peter看着他的朋友，Bucky正用奇怪的眼神看着他们的右侧，“怎么啦？”

街角处站着一个身高6’2的男性Alpha，他穿着红色的制服，身上挂着武士刀和枪。他站在人行道上等着他们，胳膊底下夹着一个保温箱，似乎是在自言自语。Peter捂住了脸，Wade在看见他的那一瞬间就面目可憎地对他挥手。Bucky手握住了刀柄以示警告。

“在你再捅我之前，我这次是为和平而来！”Wade说，他跟冬日战士保持着距离。Bucky给予了他最大的善意，没有当场捅他，他等着他的挑衅。

“Wade，保温箱里是什么？”Peter捂着眼睛问。

“基本上是啤酒和冰。还有几根人类的手指，但是比重很少。总得干活赚钱买啤酒和冰嘛。”

“对哦。”Peter把手放下了，尴尬地看着他。Peter不知道Bucky在这里的时候，他应该用什么反应来面对现在的情形。目前，冬兵站在那里一动不动。

“哦，行啦，我的宝贝小蜜糖，给我的吻呢？你这么冷淡，我不应该让你跟那个冰人呆在一起的。通常我们现在应该在房顶上满身大汗地大声做爱。”Wade说，用他没夹着保温箱的那只手搂上了Peter的肩膀。Peter咬牙切齿地看着他。

“我觉得我很清楚地表示了我想要一个人呆些日子。”Peter把Wade的胳膊拎起来，嫌弃得就跟上边长着霉菌似的。Wade把手拿开，去揉Peter本来就很蓬松的头发。

“哦哦，你那时候跟我说要我收拾好了陷阱滚出去原来是这个意思。我那时候真的没明白，因为你的蛛网陷阱把我的背粘在墙上。你真的需要锻炼锻炼你的沟通技巧。”Wade建议道。

Peter的脸红了，撅起嘴说：“我不知道我为什么要那么做。”他双臂交叉抱在胸前嘀咕着。

Wade微微凑过来，他们的身体贴在一起，他侵入了Peter的私人空间，用眼神暗示着年轻的Omega。“你的热潮期九天内就要来了。也许是你的生理情况告诉你，不要把你最喜欢的热潮期性♂爱赶走。不是说我真的会走，我要常常远远地在你身体里（in you）。陪着你（with you），我是说。”

Peter把他推开：“天啊，你真是个变态！”

“变态，他现在这么说。操得我喘不上气，你过会儿说。到时候我会开心收下的。”

Peter张开了嘴。“滚蛋！我以后再也不会给你打电话了！”

“呃——啊啊！”他的脊髓被一把锋利的到斩断了。冬兵飞快地一刀刺入了他的第四节与第五节腰椎之间。“这有点过了啊！”他的膝盖一软扑通倒在了地上，保温箱掉了下来，但是谢天谢地，盒子还是关着的。“好吧，至少那个没事。”Wade心怀希望地说。冬兵的动作太快了，路人会以为Wade只是跌倒了。那把猎刀还插在Wade的脊椎里，减缓了他的自愈速度。

“你真的想让他在你的热潮期结束之前都滚蛋？”冬兵问，弯下腰握住那把刀。Peter挠了挠后颈，感激地对着他的朋友笑。

“你能办到吗？”他有点不安地问。冬兵在接到任务的时候从来都不会微笑，他只是执行任务。冬兵点点头。

“额，哦……”Wade哼唧了一声。

“把他翻过来，帮我把他拖到那个巷子里。我需要点隐私。”冬兵指示Peter。年轻的Omega立马照做了。

“帅哥们，我们能谈谈吗？我真的后悔了！妈妈救我！”

*****

Bucky回到Stark大厦的时候已经是晚上八点了，他没想要这么晚回来，但是他也没想要肢解Wade Wilson。他的身体零件现在被装在垃圾袋里，分散到了纽约市的各处。他的头被Bucky砌进了混凝土里打成了砖块，交到了Peter手里，Peter什么时候高兴，什么时候就可以敲开砖块把他放出来。Bucky很小心，但是他衣服上还是溅满了血。他回家的时候选择了人最少的路线。

他走近大厦里，没有被保安拦下来。他们现在认识他了。不管是不是浑身是血，他始终是大厦里的住户。这次电梯能用了，他走进去，按下按钮，靠在护栏上，把头靠在了不锈钢的墙壁上。

“我也不知道，也许我们对你们的爸爸确实要求太高了点。他只认识了你们一天半。（刚怀上你们的时候）我也吓坏了。我不会因为他的关心责怪他，尤其是因为他在关心你们。”电梯停下了，他把手从肚子上拿了下来。门开了，Darcy和Natasha站在门口，脸上又是担心又是愤怒，神色简直变幻莫测。

“是他！”Darcy冲着客厅喊，那个区域里传来一阵关切地嘈杂说话声。Bucky快步从电梯里走出来，走到了声音的源头。Clint和Tony一人坐在Steve的一边，正努力让他冷静下来。Bucky回来了，Steve所预想到的一切危险都没有发生。Steve站起来，不管不顾地把他的朋友们推到一边，冲到伴侣面前。Bucky抬头看着他，他不确定Steve是想要冲他喊，还是想要哭，再或者是其他三个他没有选的选项不能达成的效果。

“看来四号计划的确有效。”Bucky想。他很担心Steve，他也因为之前的行为而感到内疚，但是他不能一回来就跟他道歉。他至少要让Steve反省一下他的行为。

“Buck，你走了十个小时！你就这么消失了！”

“顺便说一下，我们就你是怎么溜出去的设了个赌局。”Tony跟了一句。Bucky和Steve一起冲他咆哮以示警告。Tony举手投降。

“Peter找好了公寓，之后我们遇见了点难缠的事。”

“什么难缠的事？”Steve伸手去搂Bucky的腰，Bucky没有反抗。

“没什么大不了的。”

“Bucky，你身上全都是血！”Steve叫，“这怎么可能不是大事！”

“不是我的，所以没什么好担心的。”Bucky回答道，“另一方面，你才让我担心。你把门粘上了，而且，我怀疑在此同时电梯也不能用了，这也跟你有关。”Bucky抬起了一边眉毛，“你想要解释一下吗？”

“对不起，我想要把你关起来，”Steve承认了，但是他的话在Bucky听来不怎么真诚，“我只是不知道要怎么做。我不想要你离开，但是这显得太自私了，所以我也不想跟你提出来。”Steve抬起双手，“你在我不在的时候进步了这么多，而我还在努力适应。我只是……”他用手抱住了脑袋，“啊啊啊啊啊我要疯了！”

Bucky笑起来。Steve太可爱了，他生不起气，而且这也不是什么完全不能原谅的问题。他应该在Steve回家的时候就取消和Peter的计划的。他歪头，把绑定标记展示给他的伴侣看，Steve看到的时候，安慰就像是水流一般冲刷过他的全身。他低下头，把双唇贴在那里，亲吻那处标记，同时充满占有欲地伸出双臂把Bucky搂进怀里。

朋友们与他们保持着距离，但还留在那里没有走。

Darcy清了清嗓子。“在所有人都忙着发疯的时候，我在百忙之中抽出来了点时间，研究出来一个超赞的内务工作战略，能让在这里的大家都能过得更平静些。有兴趣吗？”她充满希望地问。她显然苦思冥想了一番，而且这对她很重要。

“当然，Darce。”Bucky这么说只是出于礼貌，“做好准备，然后礼拜三跟我们说吧，明天是我们的周年纪念日，我们要……”他看看Steve，“其实我也不知道我们要做什么。把我们自己锁在房间里？”

Steve回以他一个“我有个计划而且你一定会喜欢”的微笑。“事实上，我已经制定好了出行计划。”他一边说一边抚摸着Bucky的后腰，让Omega像猫一样打起了呼噜。

“好吧，我已经等不及了。”


	36. Chapter 36

哔，哔，哔……

从他炸烂了上一个闹钟开始，Bucky就再也没有听到过闹钟的声音了。他能在他需要起床的时候准时醒来。Steve不能，所以肯定是他定了这他妈该死的闹钟。Bucky撑起身子越过Steve，机械臂把那台正在发出烦人声音的机器砸烂了。Steve立刻就惊醒了，但是他哪里都没有去。Bucky依偎回了Steve的胸膛上。

“Hey，别躺得太舒服了，我们该起床了。”那个混蛋抚摸着Bucky的背，让他的指令成为了几乎不可能完成的任务。Steve温柔地想要把Bucky从他胸前抱下去。Bucky咕哝了几声，慢慢地摇着头。Steve笑出声来，双手向下抱着Bucky的身侧。“起来吧，Buck……”

Bucky把他脸上的头发吹开。“为什么？”他精神恍惚地说，“我不想起。”

“起来吧，你可以在飞机上睡。”Steve柔声说。

Bucky感兴趣地睁开了眼：“什么飞机？”

“昆式战机。Clint开飞机带咱们去迈阿密度个迷你假期。”

Bucky坐起来，于是Steve下了床。困倦的Omega咣当躺回了床上。

“为什么我们要去迈阿密？”

Steve钻进了洗手间，大声回答好让Bucky可以听清楚：“因为马林队要在那里打比赛。”

“为什么我们要去佛州看棒球赛？”Bucky揉着眼睛问。为了看Bucky的反应，Steve从洗手间里走出来。

“因为他们的对手是道奇队。”他忍着笑说。

Bucky一下就坐直了。“我们要去看道奇队的比赛？”

“对，而且还是候补球员席的票。我想过买便宜票，就跟咱们以前似的。但是我现在不太适合出现在人群中了。”Steve走回洗手间里，一边准备洗澡一边解释。

Bucky躺回了床上，盯着天花板。

“我觉得你终于承认跟以前不一样了？”Bucky说着，他觉得心里又软又暖，而这不仅仅是因为孩子们在动。Steve把淋浴的水拧开，走到门口脱衣服。

“现在所有事都不一样了，这也可以是好事。那依旧是道奇队，而且他们的比赛还那么精彩。”Steve脱光了站在浴室门口，“而且你比你假装出来的更喜欢他们。”

“我说我不喜欢他们，只是因为他们迁走的时候你那么伤心。”Bucky坐起来，下床去和他的伴侣一起洗澡。

“你果然是在撒谎！”Steve高兴地说。Bucky在Steve因为自己的发现欣欣自喜的时候，一边脱衣服一边走过了他的身边。“等等，那是不是说你确实觉得Clayton Kershaw（道奇队球员）长得帅？”Bucky冲他帅得天绝地灭却不自知的伴侣摇了摇头。“Bucky？”Steve跟上了他的伴侣。

*****

Bucky准备行李的时候，把他想带的东西扔进了包里。挑选行李并不难，他现在选择范围极其有限。再过两周，这些衣服他就穿不下了。他因为只能穿着宽松的孕夫裤去看道奇队的比赛而有点伤心。在他旁边，Steve以军队标准整理好了自己的行李，一切全部井井有序。Steve低头去看Bucky袋子里各种东西乱糟糟攒成的一个球，Bucky把包拉上，不让他的伴侣继续偷看他那些面目可憎的裤子。目前为止，Bucky已经非常擅长隐藏他的肚子。

他穿了一条，在能算是裤子的部分非常像黑色牛仔裤的裤子。他的肚子被很好地隐藏在了他穿着的V领上衣里。他穿上他最喜欢的那件大号皮夹克，拉上拉链。他戴上手套，把头发在脑后梳起来，完美地伪装成了一个怀孕的平民。他坐在床上系靴子的鞋带，Steve把他们的行李包和第三个包放在了一起，那个包里装着他的制服。

“你要带着那个？”Bucky没有想到会有任务。他可以完成任务，他只是需要重新打包加带点东西。

“哦，第二个惊喜！”Steve兴奋地说。他想了一秒钟。“别担心。”然后下一秒钟他改了主意，脸上挂着大大的傻笑，“好吧，我还是告诉你吧。”Steve装出一脸疲相。“我打电话买票的时候，想买离候补球员席最近的票，但是当然了，票都卖完了。大概是两天前的事吧，我在巴基斯坦的荒地上没办法买棒球票啊。”他笑了几声，“然后，我就向接电话的那位女士解释了我是谁，为什么我们要去，还问她能不能帮帮忙拜托啦。”

典型的“Steve只会为了正确的事动用自己的魅力”，他的伴侣想。

“她告诉我别挂电话，她要去打几个电话。十分钟之后，我就接到了道奇队总经理的电话，如果我们愿意跟球队一起拍张照片，他愿意把票免费提供给我们。你还记得我在1942年和他们拍的那张吗？球队经理把那张照片传给了他的继任者，这个传统保持到了现在！现在那张照片就在跟我打电话的那个人办公室里！”因为Steve太可爱了，Bucky笑了起来。“多棒啊，对不对？”

Bucky把Steve拉过来，温柔地亲吻他。他们就这样拥吻了几秒钟。

“结婚纪念日快乐。”Steve说。

“你也是，混蛋。”Bucky再次亲吻他。Steve搂紧了Bucky的腰，他们的双唇分开，但是依旧把额头贴在一起。

“准备好了吗？”

“我们走吧。”Bucky说着拎起了自己的包。Steve把旅行包夹在胳膊底下，那只手拎着另一个包，他用空着的那只手握着他伴侣的手，带他走出了房门。

*****

“她突然走进我房间里，然后跟我说——操，我不知道我应不应该重复她的话！”Clint开着飞机说。Bucky把头靠在Steve肩上听着，Steve握着他的手，用拇指轻轻摩挲着。

“我为你感到开心。”Bucky脸上带着一抹狡黠的微笑说。

“Hey，别以为我不知道你做了什么！我不知道你对她具体说了什么，但是让我告诉你，不管你让我做什么，我都会做的。”Bucky因为Clint的激情咯咯笑起来，“我没开玩笑，什么都行。你让我故意射偏几箭好让自己面上有光？没问题。你需要有人在下水道里爬几英里？找我就对了。”Bucky和Steve都笑了起来。

“你喜欢孩子吗？”Steve问。

“我超爱小孩，孩子们也爱我。我就是那种能让那些小鬼灵精们乖乖吃蔬菜按时上床睡觉的酷叔叔。”

“我们可能会请你帮忙照顾孩子。”Bucky说，想着可能Steve想说的就是这个。

“啊！”Clint高兴地大叫一声，“我就希望你们问呢！Nat会是他们的教母，对吧？”

“我们还没有讨论过，不过对我而言没问题。”Steve说，侧过头看着Bucky。Bucky亲了一下他的脸颊，点点头。或者他是在用鼻子蹭Steve的脸，两者效果一样。

“天！那我就是Clint叔叔了！赞！”他们飞入了迈阿密上空，Clint拉起了油门，“想让我把你们放在哪儿？”

“机场就好。我们打车去酒店。”Steve回答道。

“真的假的？直接带我们去酒店吧。”Bucky说。Clint等着他们做决定，他才不馋和。Steve侧身离开Bucky身边，他脸上又是那种担心的Alpha特有的表情。

“我觉得我们应该降落在稳定的敌方。我不知道我看见你用绳索速降的时候我会有什么感受。而且你绝对不许直接跳！”

“必然啊，我们带着行李呢。”Bucky翻了下眼睛说。

“Hey，我可以在后街给你们降落。”

“太好了，谢谢。”Bucky说。Steve只是呆呆地看着他的伴侣，感觉自己可能又错过了什么。


	37. Chapter 37

他们平安无事地入住了假日酒店。Steve在洗手间里的时候，Bucky把一根看起来像是钢笔的金属小棍放在了口袋里。如果按动上边的按钮，它就会伸展成为一根六英寸长的刺钩。最适合在人群里刺穿目标的动脉。他还在身上带了个电击枪。Steve不用知道这些。

*****

在打车前往体育场的途中，司机不停地盯着他们看，他像是认出了他们，但是又不确定。当到达目的地下车的时候，司机问Bucky：“Hey，你的伴侣是模特还是什么吗？”Bucky笑起来，给了司机一笔慷慨的小费。

“不，只是个模范公民。”他窃笑着说。这个人一会儿会明白的。

他们朝入口走去，路上在自动售票机取了票。体育场已经排起了队，足有一百人。他们挨得太近了，味道混在一起分不清谁是谁。当然了，Bucky还是可以闻到Steve的气味，这让他很平静，但是站在Bucky旁边等待入场的Steve却有些紧张不安。

他真的不喜欢有这么多人在他的伴侣旁边。他们一直盯着他看。队列里有几个人无所事事地闻了闻空气。这里人太多了，大家又都很兴奋，一个怀孕Omega的气味没有引起任何人的特殊注意。但是对于站在他旁边的那个独占欲保护欲地盘意识一应俱全的Alpha，这则是完全的另一回事。即使有这么多人，Steve的信息素依旧清晰可辨。Bucky靠进伴侣的怀里，拉过他的手臂，让他搂住他的腰。这个举动虽然没能安抚Steve的气味，但是至少他看起来像是感觉好了一些。

他们必须要排队接受安检。在看见一个男人接受金属探测器检查的时候，Bucky不安地双手交叉抱在胸前。除去他身上的武器不说，Bucky的手臂也会触发金属探测器。Steve皱起眉，他决定就是现在了。其他人早就因为他的气味，而一直用奇怪的眼神看着他。而他背后背着的那个被包裹起来的圆盘状物体，也让他看起来更奇怪。好吧，如果他们想要盯着他看，那他就给他们点好看的。如果他们要检测Bucky手臂的话，那他们也要检测他的盾牌。Steve把盾牌上的包裹物取下来，又把伴侣搂进怀里。

安保人员走到他们身边，他甚至完全没有用金属探测器检测他们。他只是站得笔直，挺直腰板敬礼。他以前肯定当过兵，大多数的退伍老兵见到Steve的时候都是这样的。Bucky感觉到心里又涌起一阵熟悉的自豪，他的伴侣有点不好意思地回敬了一个军礼。

他们走向座位的时候，Bucky注意到有些人指着他们跟别人说话。有的人小心翼翼地想要拍照，有些人则完全不理他们，有几个年轻的Omega显然是在用爱慕的眼光盯着Steve看。Bucky冲他们咆哮。在所有围观他们的人里，Bucky以前最喜欢的，是那种跟朋友们说那个盾肯定是假的，因为巴拉巴拉巴拉各种理由的人。现在他最喜欢的是会在他们出现的时候猛吸一口气，指着他们，冲他们挥手的小孩子们。Steve也会向他们挥手，他想要让Bucky也冲孩子们挥挥手，但是Bucky在面对小孩的时候太害羞了。

他们顺路在零食摊上买吃的，买了一大堆。烤花生，热狗，可乐，Steve还给自己买了玉米花生糖。Steve买东西的时候，Bucky注意到安全距离外，有名保安正在用对讲机讲话。他的嘴型说：我看着他们呢。他们在买吃的。需要我拦住他们等你过来吗？

“有人盯上我们了。”Bucky告诉Steve。Steve严厉地看向那名保安。感觉到自己被发现了之后，保安有点尴尬，却高兴地挥了挥手。Steve决定走上前去问问是怎么回事。

“你好，警员，有什么问题吗？”Steve转换成了美国队长的说话语气。

“不好意思打扰到你们，长官！总经理要我们找到你们。”

“好的，告诉他们可以在座位上找到我们。”Steve点了点头，“祝你愉快。”Steve从他身边走开，Bucky跟在他的身后。

他们到达座位的时候，有几个穿着棒球外套的人聚集在走廊上。当他们注意到Steve和Bucky的时候，对话戛然而止。

“我操，真的是他！”他们中的一个惊呼道。那个人走向前来。“不好意思，我们只是不知道该期待些什么。呃，我是Don Mattingly，我们打过电话。”五十多岁的Alpha说道。他的头发花白，但是身材依旧像个运动员，他六英尺高，左撇子，他以前在洋基队效力。

Steve愉快地对着他微笑了一下。“很高兴认识你。谢谢你帮我们找到了票，这对我很重要。”他们握手。

“好吧，呃，你懂的，谢谢你拯救了世界。我在私人层面上非常崇敬你。”这个人就像是见到偶像的追星族。这很常见。即使是寇森那样的狠角色，在第一次见到Steve的时候也是这样。那几个人中的第二个人走了上来。

“我是Mike Redmond，马林队的经理。我们刚才一直在谈，不知道你愿不愿意为这场比赛投第一球？对于我们，这会是非常有效的宣传，而且比赛后，我们也想要跟你拍照片，Don简直要把他的那张吹上天去了。”

“我们拍照片不带你。自己去拍！”Don开玩笑说，在他的朋友后背上拍了一下。Steve看向Bucky。在他们都是孩子的时候，如果他们可以找到足够的人来打棒球，Steve永远都是当裁判。在军队里的时候，血清把他变得强壮，他真的可以参与打球，Steve一直都是在外野，而且他非常擅长击球。虽然他投掷盾牌的技巧非凡，但是想当一名好投手所需要的那些技术技巧，他一直都搞不明白。不过这也没必要，因为Bucky一直是个极其出色的左手投手。

“可以，但是我觉得我可能会出丑。”Steve谦虚地解释道，他冲自己伴侣扬起一边眉毛。Bucky笑着点点头。“但是如果我伴侣愿意投球的话，我不介意去接这场比赛的第一球。”

******

Bucky和Steve在球员区穿上道奇队的队服，他们两个笑得就像是过圣诞节时的小孩子。脱掉了皮夹克，可以更明显地看出Bucky怀孕了。Bucky只是努力假装这根本无所谓。有些球员在朝这边看，Steve表明立场，站在了伴侣和球员的中间。球队里的球员基本上都是Alpha，这让Steve感到紧张。但是他们依旧非常开心，这点小细节不会影响他们的好心情。

总经理Don把球员们抓回去，让他们乖乖地保持好表现。在第一球之前，谁都不许去找他们签名。Bucky伸展左臂热身，他的胳膊上没有肌肉，所以也不能算得上是伸展热身，但是习惯就是习惯。

“你要扔什么球？”Steve看着场地人员准备好了投手丘。

“记得我的蝴蝶球(knuckleball)吗？”

“我怎么可能忘？没人打得到！天啊，希望我能接到。”Steve笑着说。Bucky也笑起来，高兴地亲吻他的伴侣。“Buck，别在道奇队面前。”Steve板起脸来。他们的表情维持了三秒，然后两个人一起哈哈哈笑得前仰后合。

场地已经准备完毕，解说员开始说起了今天是什么日子，比赛两队的名字。一个Bucky不认识的人唱了美国国歌，然后所有人都欢呼起来。Don带着耳麦走了进来。

“Hey，我可以让他们宣布你们两个了吗？”他看着面前的这对伴侣说。

“当然。”Bucky回答道。

Don在耳麦里通知可以开始，外面的扬声器里传来播音员的声音：“今晚，我们请了两名忠实的球迷来庆祝他们的十年结婚纪念日。请大家欢迎美国队长，与他的伴侣James Buchanan Barnes来到球场上。”  
他们向前几步走上球场，人群瞬间沸腾了。Bucky贴在Steve身边，把棒球在两手之间扔来扔去。Steve带着捕手手套，朝人群挥了挥手。

“我嫉妒了，他们真的说了你的名字。”Steve和Bucky说。Bucky冲他嗤笑一声。

“Hey，至少你的官方头衔不是‘（某人）伴侣’。”Bucky回嘴道。

“那也不是你的官方头衔。”好吧，显然不是，但是你也不能用扬声器宣布他是冬日战士，Bucky想。“是混蛋。”Steve说。

Bucky和Steve站在本垒上，他闭上眼睛。Steve咬着嘴唇努力憋住笑，他看着Bucky的表情。他的伴侣显然被他逗笑了，但是又同时觉得他很烦。Bucky转身，一边摇头一边走上投手丘。  
Bucky Barnes向他的伴侣投出了一颗时速98英里的快球。如果Steve没有接住的话，那么33000名观众将会见证到美国队长被伴侣一球砸在蛋上。


	38. Chapter 38

比赛结束的时候，他们跟所有的队员都说上了话。在他们没有跟道奇队队员聊天的时候，他们就气氛热烈地讨论着这场比赛。21世纪的人比他们那个时候的人好应付，在觉得裁判评判有欠公允的时候，不会像Steve和Bucky那样冲裁判激烈质问。Steve敢肯定，他今天弄哭了一个成年男人。好吧，那个人本来没有哭，但是Bucky笑得太厉害了结果把人家搞哭了。他们照了照片，签了名，吃了很多垃圾食品，心满意足地回去了。

*****

Bucky咬着嘴唇，骑在伴侣身上。Steve在床上坐着，背后塞了几个枕头靠在床头板上。在Bucky在他身上颠动身体的时候，他帮忙托着支撑他的腰胯。骑在伴侣大腿上的Omega不停颠动身子，落下的时候让Steve撞在他最需要的地方。每次Steve没入他身体，冲进他身体最深处的时候，Bucky都会哭叫出声。他的快感层层堆叠，动作越来越快，他的手指陷入Steve的肌肉里，今晚他甚至相信自己的机械臂不会伤到Steve。

Steve的脸贴着Bucky的脖子，他喘着气。他热爱Bucky骑在他的腿上这样做，他热爱脸对脸地看着他做爱。Bucky在他身上操自己的时候，他微微张着嘴的表情里尽是狂喜，他发出的声音必定会让邻居们嫉妒不已。

Bucky抓住Steve，指甲陷进了伴侣的皮肤里。“Stevie！还要——！”Steve深深吻住他，他饥渴地吮吸着Omega的舌头，身体前倾。Bucky因为情欲而颤抖着，Steve抱着他，让他平躺在床上，从他手上取回了控制权。Alpha的阴茎操入他的身体，他抬起双腿缠住了Steve的腰。Steve握住Bucky的胯，他的胸膛里隆隆有声，伴随着每一次抽插他低声咆哮着。Bucky的手指攥紧了身下汗湿的毯子，他感觉自己马上就要高潮了。“退——退开点，”他喘着说，“我要—要到了——”

Steve放缓抽插的速度，让Bucky维持在他现在的状态上。“没事，我也——！”Alpha咆哮着，他的结开始胀大，他放慢了在伴侣体内的动作。Bucky交叉脚踝，夹紧了Steve的腰。“马上！”Steve再次加快，Bucky缩紧后穴，想要把伴侣的阴茎留在他想要的位置。

“啊！”Bucky哭喊着射在了自己的肚子上。他的后穴包裹着Steve层层紧缩，让Steve也呻吟出声。他只有一秒钟反应时间，他要抱起现在软得像是没有骨头的伴侣，让他再次骑回他的大腿上，这样在他们链接的时候，他就可以舒服地趴伏在他的胸膛上休息。Bucky刚坐回Steve身上，Omega就扭动腰胯，收缩着后穴夹紧Steve。Steve立刻就射了。  
“Buck！”Alpha粗喘着，仰起头靠在枕头上。Bucky继续扭腰，直到Steve的结填满了他自己碰触不到的地方。Bucky亲吻着伴侣的胸膛，从他的脖子亲吻到他的下巴。他在Steve的气味腺上又吸又舔，等着他的Alpha呼吸平顺下来。他不会等太久。

“今天晚上完事了吗？”Steve终于能说出话了。

“四次够了，我觉得。”Bucky说。Steve把他的头托起来，让他们的鼻子贴在一起亲昵地摩挲轻蹭。

“对不起让你失望了。”Steve轻轻咬着他们的绑定标记。Bucky伸出胳膊抱住Steve的肩膀，让伴侣的头贴在那一点上。他们就这样拥抱着彼此，身体慢慢平静下来。“十年了……”Steve贴着Bucky的脖子喃喃道。

“我知道。感觉就像是根本还不到五年。天啊，Stevie，我们那时候那么年轻。”

“我们知道自己想要的是什么。”

“我们怎么可能知道？我们还只是孩子！我那时候多大，十九岁？你也只有十八岁！我们怎么可能会知道？”Bucky惊讶地说。Steve的脸贴着Bucky的皮肤动了动，他在笑。

“我一直都知道。我想要的就是你，即使那时候你还不确定。我们就是在八十年前的某天突然决定了。我们有了点钱能去吃顿好的，我没有病得马上就要死。”Bucky对此嗤笑了一声，“你刚刚度过了热潮期，热潮期的时候把整个街区的人全都引来了我们门口。于是我们决定了，那真是够了。我们要永远在一起，为什么要等到真正成为伴侣之后呢？所以我们就去吃了顿好的，去了我们一直去的那家教堂。我们让牧师祝福我们的结合，他当然祝福了，他知道我们天生注定属于彼此。然后我们回家，我尽了最大努力不让你失望。”

Bucky充满爱意地抚摸着Steve的头。“我希望我能记起来。”

“你跟我开玩笑嘛？那是仅有的几件我很高兴你记不起来的事之一。相信我，你不需要那段记忆，没有那一段，我在你心目中的形象还能更好一些。”Steve说话的语气像是那根本无所谓。

“那是我们的第一次。每个人都希望至少能记住他们的第一次。”Bucky说，继续抚摸着Steve。

“我不知道‘每个人’是谁，但是他们肯定不是被一个只有95磅重还有哮喘的病秧子夺去了贞操。”Bucky哈哈笑起来，“别笑了，感觉好怪。”但是他的话只是让Bucky笑得更厉害。

*****

Bucky看着镜子里的自己，Steve擦着淋浴时溅到淋浴间外面的水。Bucky把头发抓起来，看着他的脖子。一边是层层叠叠的伤疤连接着他的机械臂，另一边是他们的绑定标记。他用手抚摸着那处疤痕的边缘，想要感觉到标记的轮廓图案。

“第一个是什么样的？”Bucky在Steve把湿毛巾放到一边的时候问。Steve抬起头，看着Bucky所说的那个地方。Bucky用手指抚摸着的那处伤疤，是他有意印在那里盖住他们第一个绑定标记的。新的这个标记还不到一年。

“浅一些。”Steve说，每次他碰触到那里的时候，都会想到这个问题。“第一次的时候，我咬不了太重。但是你也能看出那里以前有个咬痕。”

Bucky叹了口气，转身看着Steve。“但是新的这个也很好，对不对？”他揉着他们以前绑定标记所在的地方说，“跟以前的那个不一样，也永远都比不上以前的那一个，但是也很好了，对不对？”Bucky的声音在颤抖。Steve上前把Bucky拥进怀中。

“Bucky，你比‘也很好’不知道要好上多少倍！你不需要成为你以前的样子。我现在爱着你，正如我以前爱着你一样。我们都和以前不一样了，但是Bucky——！”他转过头，和Bucky对视着彼此，“我变了，跟以前不一样了，是因为我曾经必须要在没有你的世界里继续生存。生命的尽头曾经在你身上发生过一次，而我不知道我要怎么才能继续。在我们再次相遇的时候，我几乎连那一天都过不下去。我尽可能多地接任务，出任务，希望我可以重新振作起来。然后你又一次出现在了我的面前！”

Steve用手背擦了擦眼睛。“这让我所经历的一切都变得无所谓了。因为那只是一条路，把我带回了你的身边。你担心你不能满足我的期望？Buck，我现在每天醒来都能发现你还活着。我怎么可能觉得你会有错呢？你是我的生命，无论你是什么样子，都是我对你的所有期待。”

他们温柔地亲吻彼此。Bucky抹去了Steve脸颊上的泪水，Steve的手指埋在Bucky头发里与之纠缠。“好吗？”他声音沙哑地问。

“好。”Bucky的声音几乎轻不可闻。“我们去睡一会儿吧，Stevie。”

“好主意。”

P.S. 

大盾的话是“You’re worried that you don’t meet my expectations? Buck, I still wake up every day and rediscover that you are alive. What fault could I possibly find in you? You’re my life, whatever you are is all I need you to be.”

妈呀简直把我感动坏了…………


	39. Chapter 39

Clint在第二天11点的时候来接他们，在这对夫夫登上昆式战机的时候，弓箭手略略低头，从太阳镜上边看着他们。

“下次你们登上国际新闻头条之前，你们最好跟我们说一声。从球赛播音员说了你们的名字的开始，Tony就跟‘言论自由’宣战了。”

“怎么回事？”Steve问。Bucky做好了最坏的打算。

“好吧，好消息是，Stark私底下买下了所有的好照片。剩下的基本就像是‘大脚野人’照片，这个可能是美国队长奇怪又丰满的伴侣，也可能不是。都没对焦在脸上，也认不出来是你。而且现在你的肚子也不能确凿的说你就是怀了。咱们说话的时候，Tony已经在安排掩盖计划了。”Clint说着推起了垂直起飞控制杆，他们几秒钟就踏上了回家的路。

“你肯定是在跟我开玩笑。”Bucky扒了下头发说。

“一点都不是玩笑。Stark下定决心要讨好你。”

“他为什么这么在意（我喜不喜欢他）？”Bucky呻吟道。Steve只是咬着嘴唇，静静地坐在一边。关于Tony的事，他知道不管他怎么说，最后都不会落下好结果。

“也许因为他的自尊就是建立在别人对他的看法上的。其实一想也挺可怜的。那哥们daddy issue够严重。”

“那……”Steve还是没忍住，“不完全对。他看起来蛮自信的。”

“不是，他只是善于虚张声势和用幽默来掩饰自己。而且，他习惯了所有人都崇拜他。只要他对自己感觉不好，他就跑去读那些说他是科学技术的天赐之人之类的夸他的文章。但事实上他自己家里的人不喜欢他，这在深层次上让他身心不安。”

“现在马戏团也能发放心理学学位了吗？”

“你显然没跟我们那群人混过。”

*****

“你是准备去买真的钻石，还是用那什么仿钻锆石的狗屁玩意？”Tony视频电话会议上问。两个社会名流，一名政治家的助手，Johnny Storm，他们在过去的半个小时里一直在跟Tony谈话商量他们要怎么制造大新闻，目的只有一个，那就是转移媒体放在Steve和Bucky身上的注意力。

“我还有从我上一个未婚妻那里退回来的戒指，我想着只要把钻石重新镶嵌一下就好了。”Johnny手掌上玩着一小簇火苗说。

“哦哦！我有一颗很不错的就在珠宝盒里，我可以寄给你，但是你用完一定要还给我。那颗钻石戒指价值超过11000美元，是从我妈妈的戒指上取下来的。她升级了，这个就归我了。所以它跟我有情感寄托。”苗条的金发女继承人说。

“谢啦甜心，那我就用你那个啦。”Johnny轻快地说。

“所以，你这礼拜的灵魂伴侣是谁？”Tony问这位人肉火炬。Johnny若有所思地挠了挠下巴，熄灭了火焰。

“我还没选好。我还没决定我是想要女演员还是模特。也许越有名越好。”

Bucky，Steve，和Clint拎着行李走了进来。Bucky想要避开Stark，但是亿万富翁把他的任务总部建立在了客厅里最接近通往Barnes-Rogers套房必经之路的地方。他可能还改变了沙发的位置，只是为了拦住他们的去路。Bucky立即就被他烦到了。

“暴怒的刺客驾到，小心。”Clint提醒Tony。Natasha懒洋洋地倚在沙发上看Tony视频通话，Clint看到了他，立刻笔直地走过去坐在了她身边。

“我没有暴怒，”他看着Tony，“现在还没有。”他看到Tony正在他的Starkpad上搜索孕夫装，于是又补了一句。“你在做什么？”

“第一，你好啊。”Tony说着把胳膊搭在了沙发背上，同时把他的视频通话两端都设成了静音，“第二，我觉得你的下一句话应该是‘谢谢你，Tony’。我基本上确保了你可以继续隐姓埋名。因为你是你，所以我有点觉得你喜欢没人知道你是谁。”

“谢谢。现在你在做什么？”Bucky交叉双臂抱在胸前，继续低头严厉地看着Tony。Steve拿起行李走回了房间里，这里让Bucky处理吧，他可以下一分钟再回来控制事态。

“第二阶段。第一阶段是封锁证据，我现在进行到误导了。James Buchanan Barnes，来见见我认识的最垃圾的人们。”他开启了视频的声音。

“朋友们，这就是Bucky。Bucky，来跟把你从头条上救下来的人们问好。”屏幕上的几个人都和Bucky打了招呼。Bucky看着他们，但是卡在了那个简直像是Steve的克隆人的男人身上。Steve回到了他的身边，Bucky又看了看他。Bucky在自己伴侣跟屏幕上长得极像Steve的那个人之间看过来看过去。

“计划如下。Johnny会订婚，然后开始泄露各种婚礼筹备细节。Dutch答应了要爆出她的药物成瘾问题。Paris会在酒吧里跟她最好的姐妹打上一架。Haley会匿名爆出参议员跟他的非法移民男朋友/园丁之间的出轨丑闻。而我会怀孕。”他臭不要脸地笑着说。

Steve和Bucky满心厌恶地站在那里。“你不是真的会怀孕吧？”Steve问。

“当然不！”Tony嗤笑道，“我47岁了，怀不了了。这就是为什么我大着肚子走进店里买婴儿用品的新闻会格外劲爆。”Bucky和Steve完全无言以对。“你们俩也应该开始采购了，我做了点研究。你们应该会筑巢，对吧？”Tony看回了他的视频会议，“好啦，我有工作要做，你们也是。祝好运，别忘了给秃鹰们点甜头，不希望我们的丑闻没人理。”

“拜拜，Tony。”

“保重，宝贝儿。”

“回头见，Johnny完毕。”

“Bye。”

Tony关掉了屏幕，看着默不作声站在他背后的那对伴侣。他活动了几下手指，等着接下来会发生的事。

“我觉得你这么做是不对的。”Steve说，声音里却有一丝不确定，“但是你愿意帮忙这点很贴心。”这次他说得更坚定。“谢啦，Tony。”Bucky也跟他的伴侣感觉一样，他只是不愿意承认。Darcy蹦蹦跳跳地跑进房间里，手里抓着她的笔记本电脑。

“我搞到图啦！”她把笔记本放下，从Bucky身体侧面拥抱了他一下。Bucky半心半意地伸出胳膊搂住她。他现在对他的感受还是有点困惑。“Hi，Steve。我尊重你们，所以我就不拥抱你啦。”她的这句话让Bucky彻底搞不明白了。

“你怎么突然尊重起别人的私人空间了？”

“不是所有人，只是Steve。在我为你写的住户行为守则上，第三条就是：Omega们应避免与Steve产生肢体接触，除非是获得了Bucky的亲自许可。”她说着，拿起电脑坐在了Nat和Barton旁边。

“我是个Beta，所以我可以跟Steve滚床单滚到他脸发青，对吗？”Barton恬不知耻地笑着问。他的直白让Steve的脸都红了。Bucky似乎被他们逗笑了。

“我觉得是。”Darcy观察了一下Bucky的反应说。“Tony，你想把这些照片发在哪儿？”

“什么照片？”Bucky问，开始担心他可能有点过于相信她了。

“放心，只是Thor性感的阿斯加德屁股。跟Steve没关系。”Darcy解释道。

“放tumblr就行了。你的账户现在已经全球知名了对吧？”Tony说。

“我发了那组Steve洗完澡走出来的动图之后，我现在就是女神级的了。”

Steve僵住了，投给她一个美国队长式的坚决不赞成的眼神。Bucky看过那组动图，超好笑。

“好好好，拿出女神范儿。Clint，Nat，你们有没有什么想贡献给Darcy的博客吗？”Tony问。

Natasha拿出了她的手机，Clint凑过去看她在做什么。看过后他马上扭过头闭上眼睛，努力删除这段记忆。Natasha把那段视频发给了Darcy，Darcy饥渴地立刻把手机逃了出来。认识Natasha的人都会觉得那可能是俄罗斯爱情动作片或者是血腥暴力虐杀电影。一收到视频Darcy就一迅雷不及掩耳的速度打开了。

“好啦好啦，准备好了吗。放音乐。”Clint在视频里说，他的头发比现在短，这段视频大概是以前拍的。在视频里，Clint向后退了几步，伸展双臂，背景音乐里放得是Lady GAGA的Bad Romance。Clint的舞步稳踩节拍，编舞动作精准流畅。他时而舌头微微吐出嘴角，时而张嘴跟着歌词一起唱。摄像机有点晃动，应该是Natasha在一边拍一边笑。

Darcy，Tony，Bucky和Steve看着Clint和Natasha。

“那好吧。”Steve清了清嗓子。Tony捂住了眼睛。Darcy开始动手把视频发到网上。

“你现在还能吗？”Bucky问道，脸上带着一抹淘气的微笑。

在接下来的一个下午里，Clint教了Bucky若干个 著名流行歌曲的编舞。Bucky最喜欢的是碧昂斯的Single Ladies。


	40. Chapter 40

尽管一直都有需要Steve出面解决的事态，但是不知为何，这个Alpha总能想到办法紧贴在他的伴侣身边。粘得非常，非常之近。常常保持着肢体接触的那种近。从他们的周年纪念日已经过了三天了，但是Steve和Bucky分开的时间加起来也没能超过三个小时。

不是说Steve在限制他。他跟他一起做伸展运动，一起跑步，他甚至看他跟Nat和Barton练习设计。他不会喋喋不休，也不会烦躁不安，他只是盘踞在他身边，像个英俊而深情的哨兵。这简直把Bucky闭上了觉悟。即使做♂爱也受到了影响。Bucky都不知道原来在做爱的时候他也能生Steve的气。尽管过程依旧是美妙难言，但是成结后的连接和爱抚拥抱只是给了Steve一个进一步入侵Bucky私人空间的正当理由。  
而更糟的是他的身体喜欢。它喜欢Steve的气味，伴侣的气味就像是在他荷尔蒙猖獗激增时候的有效镇静剂。Steve会让他想要就这么乖乖躺着孕育子嗣。Bucky讨厌这样，但是他现在太满足了，懒得反抗。

Bucky和Steve一起蜷在他们套间里的沙发上，Bucky盖着条薄毯裹得像是个蚕宝宝，Steve让伴侣躺在他大腿上。Bucky枕着自己的一只手，另一只手划着Starkpad的屏幕浏览他积压的电子邮件。他让Natasha建立了个链接，这样他就能看到所有神盾局发送的含有“超级战士”关键字的邮件。现在他在看的那一封写的是最近神盾局相关人员发现了五十年前的九头蛇文件，里边可能含有增进了Bucky夜视能力的原因。在他身后，Steve正在从Pinterest上寻找儿童房的灵感。

“我们知道性别了吗？”Steve浏览着色板问，他把手机举起来，对着身后的墙比了比。

“我四周内还有一次超声波检查，如果你想知道的话，到时候应该就能看出来。”Bucky嘀咕着，努力想着他看着的材料用英语要怎么表达。他觉得这里可能没有正确的翻译用词，所以他继续向下看了。

“我只是在想，你觉得我们应该用传统的婴儿颜色吗？男孩就用蓝色，女孩用粉色？”

“你不能百分百相信超声波检查上看到的性别。他们可以看起来像是男性，但实际上是女性Alpha。”Bucky公平地说。Steve咬了咬嘴唇。

“你没有回答我的问题。”他不高兴地说。

“我不关心颜色。反正他们出生的时候是色盲。”

Steve简直不会呼吸了。“我们的孩子会是色盲？”他惊恐地问。Bucky慢慢转头，越过肩膀看着他的伴侣。

“不是永久的。放轻松，Steve，每个人出生的时候都是这样。”Bucky解释道。Steve呻吟一声放下了Starkpad，他揉了揉脸，叹了口气。

“好吧，谢天谢地，Buck。我真的很感激你对我们未来的有用意见。”

“没关系。你能从冰箱里给我拿点胡萝卜吃吗？”Bucky问，动了动把重量从Steve移开好让他起身。Steve站起来去拿，虽然他还是因为Bucky的缺乏热情而有些失望。“别忘了沙拉酱。（原来冬冬是ranch派的！）”

Steve在冰箱前边停了一下。“我给你跑腿，能给我块饼干吃吗？”他说，现在语气明显酸溜溜的。Bucky从邮件上抬起头来。

“不好意思，我还以为你想让自己有用一些？”Bucky说。

Steve粗暴地撕开一袋小胡萝卜倒在盘子上，他挤沙拉酱的时候用了太大力气，结果盘子上的沙拉酱太多了。Steve对着那一坨酱怒气冲冲地呼了口气。他大声地拉开抽屉去找厨具，因为太过分心，好几次都错过了他正在找的东西。最后他在抽屉里稀里哗啦地四处乱翻，噪音持续了好几分钟。

噪声激怒了本来就很敏感很难平静的Bucky。从厨房里再次换来的“砰”的一声，让Bucky真的受够了。他站起来走进厨房。

“Steve！你到底在做什么？”他烦躁地问。Steve已经进行到了把多余的沙拉酱用勺子舀进密封饭盒里。

“节省沙拉酱。”Steve咬牙切齿地解释道。

“你他妈为什么挤了那么多沙拉酱？”Bucky指着那一大坨淹没了无辜胡萝卜的沙拉酱说。

“我不是故意的！一不小心就这样了！真是对不起，我搞砸了一切，这些胡萝卜也不能吃了吗？”

“我不能吃那些，简直像是胡萝卜沙拉酱汤！我会吃得到处都是。”Bucky解释道。Steve把沾满酱料的勺子重重摔在流理台上，摔弯了勺柄。

“真的？它们什么问题都没有！”Steve难以置信地吼道。

“我不喜欢那样的胡萝卜。”Bucky对着那盘手抓零食鄙视地摇摇头。“把沙拉酱洗掉，或者给我新胡萝卜。”

Steve呆呆地看着他。“把沙拉酱洗掉？把沙拉酱洗掉！什么——我不会把胡萝卜洗干净，而且我也不会只因为上边沾了太多沙拉酱就把它们扔掉。那样太浪费，而且太荒唐。”

“你不愿意为我洗这堆该死的胡萝卜？”Bucky怒，交叉双臂抱在胸前。

“有什么意义？反正你也还要沾着沙拉酱吃啊！”

“我不喜欢沙拉酱粘在我的手指上，会黏在机械手指的关节里，我不喜欢那样！”Bucky终于也大声喊叫起来。

他俩互相怒视着彼此，Steve捡起条毛巾擦干净手，走出了厨房。

*****

Bucky需要自己的空间，而且他需要做点什么来充实自己。

纽约超级Omega协会现在不能聚会。Peter的热潮期马上要来，Sue在跟她的团队进行什么宇宙空间之类的人物，Rogue在泽维尔少年学院任教夏季课程。而他跟Matt没有熟到可以为了聊天就去追踪他，他的选项只剩下了住在同一栋大厦里的小伙伴。

Bucky打定了注意，站在公共休息室的厨房门口摆弄起了手机，给他的朋友发短信。

James：Darcy，求助。

他把手机放回了口袋里，打开了电视。在他还没来得及从新闻频道换频道之前，Darcy就给他回了短信。

Darcy：你还好吗？！天啊宝宝们还好吗？你需要什么？

James：我需要你来见我。Steve简直让人难以置信，我因为胡萝卜简直要疯了。我需要你的建议。

Darcy：就来！

几分钟之后，她就冲进了房间。她坐到Bucky身边，等着他开口。Bucky用手指抓了抓头发，在沙发上调整了个更舒服的坐姿。背景里电视还在小声开着，演的是某部西班牙语肥皂剧。

“就跟我说的那样，胡萝卜。”他撇了撇嘴。

“没别的啦？”她怀疑地问。

“他只是把我惹烦了。他问我儿童房的配色方案……”他没精打采地把手贴在了肚子上，“我只是还没想到那个。”

“那你想到什么了？”她歪着头问。

“在想防御工事。”

“防御——给儿童房？”Darcy尖声道，她翻了下眼睛，推了推眼镜，“好吧，我也觉得你会考虑这些。”

Bucky已经有了他想要的初始计划。如果他他可以保证宝宝们的安全，那么他一定会。但是他的行事风格对他们而言可能会过于可怕，而他想让他的小甜豆们舒舒服服的。他充满爱意地抚摸肚子，他喜欢觉得他们现在在他肚子里会很舒服。Darcy欣赏着他温柔的动作。

“我觉得防御工事是好主意。”她补偿道。Bucky微笑着冲她点点头。“我知道你不是Tony最狂热的迷弟，但是你应该考虑一下跟他合作。他可能是全世界最棒的工程师。我敢肯定，他能给你一个坚不可摧的安保系统。”

这是个好想法。Bucky已经考虑到了。他需要有人帮他焊接嵌入墙体内的钢板。当然了，在那之前他必须要砌起里面有空地可以嵌入钢板的新墙。反正他也要去和Tony说把现在的墙换掉，他可以一起问。Bucky叹了口气。

“以这种速度来看的话，我也许应该让他加入我的聚会。”Bucky承认道。这感觉跟杀了他差不多，但是Tony也是实至名归。

Darcy怀疑地看着他：“什么聚会？”哦操，她不知道。

“没什么。什么都没有。”


	41. Chapter 41

现在是下午三点，Tony睡了四个小时积攒的能量已经快要消耗殆尽。他已经醒了十九个小时，正在喝他的第八杯咖啡。他的手还是非常稳，他正在用割炬制作加工他的最新项目。“让浩克迷上拼音”显然需要金属制认字卡片。Bruce现在拒绝跟他讨论这一话题，这说起来其实有点讽刺，因为他正努力让浩克学会说话。

目前他成功让不怎么高兴的绿巨人以特定规律吼叫。Bruce聪明透顶，也许他愤怒的另一面可以用摩斯电码吼叫？这也不算太牵强，对吧？Tony一边想一边完成了切割工作。他转过身去把瓦斯关掉，然后差点被吓出屎来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”以一个留着精美绝伦小胡子的成年男性来说，他尖叫的方式有点过于女性化。冬兵坐在一个装着高度易爆物的板条箱上，一动不动地盯着他看。如果Tony不认识他的话，他会以为冬兵甚至都没有呼吸。Tony动了动，“呃……”他指着板条箱。

“你知道那里边装的什么吧？”他小心地问。

“知道。更应该问的问题是，为什么你实验室里会元素钠。”

“我合成钛合金会用。事实上，最应该问的是，为什么你坐在上面？”

冬兵没有马上回答他。“你其他的东西上都放着东西，我的脚肿了。这个是密封好的，对吧？”

“对，但这不代表我建议你可以坐在上边。你能下来吗？我给你找把椅子坐。”Tony把一堆金属零件随便推到地上，把那把椅子推道房间里给Bucky坐。他抬头，Bucky就站在他的面前。

“别这样！”Tony向后跳起来，“太吓人了。”Bucky毫无歉意地坐下了。“好啦，除了让我认真地重新考虑应该怎么储藏化学反应物，你下来有何贵干？”Tony把他旁边工作椅上烂七八糟的玩意推到地上，自己坐在了椅子上。

“我有个项目需要你的帮忙。Darcy推荐让我来跟你谈谈。”冬兵简单地解释道。Tony点点头，努力想现在的事态有没有可能凄惨收场。有，而且非常有。

“好的，目前来讲还算顺利。你需要我的帮助做什么？”

“给宝宝们修建儿童房。”

Tony等着他说他在开玩笑。冬日战士只是定定地盯着Tony。

“你是认真的？”

“我不会为了耍你玩还专门下来一趟。”

“真的，你不会？因为我敢肯定你会（为了耍我专门跑下来）。”

从他们开始对话到现在，Bucky第一次有所反应。他苦笑了一下，耸了耸肩。“也许吧，我不知道。我现在没跟你开玩笑，我需要你的帮助，在墙里加装安保系统。我还想要你帮我把想要的材料搞到手。而且，我觉得我还需要一位好焊工。”

“你说的这些都是我完全可以办好的。哇哦，你真的需要我的帮助？”Tony震惊地说，“我还以为你是想让我去肢解个尸体还是什么的。”

“那个我自己动手最轻松。”他们在三十秒的尴尬沉默里面对面地坐着。“你应该帮我修建儿童房。”

“我会帮你修建儿童房我愿意帮你修建好几个儿童房求你不要肢解我的身体。”Tony飞快地说。

“成交。”

*****

“我知道我是有点粘人，但这一点都不可笑。我只是做着顺其自然的事，而我做的一切似乎全是错的。”Steve在电话上跟Sam说。Steve已经在加密线路上跟Sam聊了一小时，说Bucky和宝宝们的事。“我还搞砸了胡萝卜和沙拉酱。”

“胡萝卜怎么了？”Sam的声音有点太欢快了，Steve有点不高兴。

“给你打电话之前我给吃了。”

“我是不是可以认为，他现在不在你们家里了？”

“不在，我找过——我没有去找他！”他赶紧改嘴，Steve抓了下自己的头发，“好吧，我去找过了。但是我知道他在哪儿是为了躲开他，而不是为了去找他。”他呻吟一声，“我想要知道他在哪儿，但是我不想去他在的地方周围！”他说完了。他的话就在他自己听来也跟狗屎一样，但是他觉得他也算尽了全力了。

“天啊，这可真够逗的，你简直笑死我了。”Sam哈哈笑着说。

“谢谢你，Sam，我很高兴你听得这么享受。”Steve平淡地说。

“你不觉得好笑？”

“我现在比在二战的时候炸纳粹坦克压力还大。至少那时候我的伴侣见到我会开心。好吧，大多数时候他会开心，有时候他会因为我的鲁莽而冲我嚷嚷，但是至少在嚷嚷完了之后会吻我。现在他只是看着我，像是我毁了他的一生。”

Sam“啧啧啧”了四次。“那就是你，Steve，完全的人生毁灭者。没事啦，我敢肯定他只是脾气暴躁而已。怀孕的Omega们真的非常、非常暴躁。普遍现象。我也肯定你也够烦人的。”

“Hey。”Steve说，但是除了这个字之外他没有反驳。Sam当然是对的。

“他现在一切都好，对吗？”

“比好还好！”Steve说，“我回了家，突然他就有朋友了。他出去聚会，在我们家里开Party。我都没有这么做过。我工作，照顾他，然后继续工作。”

“你算是有……两个朋友。这也挺厉害的？”Sam说着，然后哈哈大笑起来。

“这不好笑。这一点都不好笑，因为我一点都没夸张。我有相处融洽的熟人，除此之外就是你和Bucky。以前我还有Natasha，但是现在不管我什么时候看见他，我都想要冲她咆哮。”

“哦伙计，你是真的完蛋了。”

“好吧，我承认。”他捏了下鼻梁，揉了揉眼睛，“我该怎么办呢？”

Sam若有所思地“嗯嗯”了几声。“你听说过烧烤聚会吗？”

“我听说过烧烤聚会吗？你以为我有多老？我当然知道什么是烧烤聚会。”

“你应该办一个。把他的朋友们请过来，带着他们的伴侣，把他们的伴侣变成你的朋友。聚会就是用来干这个的。因为他们也都有主了，所以他们之间的友谊对你没有威胁，而且你和他们的伴侣之间还会有共同话题可以聊。而且，在他们没注意的时候，你还可以在一边跟某个人的丈夫搞一搞。”Sam开玩笑道。

“搞什么？”Steve完全不懂Sam的玩笑。

“烤肉，Steve。烤肉。”

“哦，好吧。你对这聚会什么的是认真的？”

“为什么不办呢？你刚执行完毕长期任务回到家，这是举办回家Party的完美时机。而且，办一个烧烤聚会，美国队长不需要任何理由。”

“你被邀请了。”

“作为你唯二两个朋友中的一个，我觉得那还用说吗。”Sam笑着说。

“我定下日期时间的时候给你打电话。”

“好，如果Bucky有漂亮的单身Omega女性朋友记得也要邀请她。”

“好吧，Darcy已经在客人名单上了，但是没问题，一定记得。”

“等等，他真有那样的朋友？”

“对，他有。而且这一切全怪她！”Steve说，挤出来一丝苦笑。


	42. Chapter 42

晚上10点，跟Tony讨论完他的计划之后，Bucky回到了他的套间。他进门的时候双手插在裤兜里，暗暗担忧今晚是不是就要这么尴尬地爬到床上。也许Steve会自觉地睡在沙发上。

Steve坐在他们先前呆的那张沙发上，他看见有人进来就抬起了头。Bucky转头看了眼他的伴侣，继续向卧室走去。

“等一下。”Steve平静地说。

Bucky深吸一口气，脚跟一捻转身面对Steve：“怎么？”

Steve放下他的Starkpad，走向Bucky，他在距离伴侣还有一步的时候停下了。“今天发生的事太愚蠢了。我给Sam打了电话，他说整个怀孕相关的事会让我们变成那样。我觉得那样没关系，只要一天结束的时候我们可以和好。你真的会因为我不洗胡萝卜就认为我不关心你吗？”Steve用那种只在说重要事时候才会用的诚挚而充满爱意的语气问。

Bucky闭上眼睛微笑起来，睫毛微微颤动。他抬头看向Steve，然后垂下眼帘不再看他的眼睛，动作十分甜蜜可爱。“不会。”他轻轻摇头说。

“你想要把它都忘了吗？”Steve扬起一边眉毛，表情坚定而禁欲。

“那样最好了。”Bucky嘟哝道。

“好吧。”Steve点点头说。Bucky伸舌头舔了舔牙齿。

“所以……？”Bucky的目光上上下下打量着Steve的身体。Steve一只手抓住Bucky的头发，另一只手臂搂住了他的腰，同时Bucky把Steve的脸拉下来去吻他。他们激烈地接吻，Steve把他的伴侣按在了他们身后的那面墙上。Bucky野蛮地呻吟着，手伸进了Steve的裤子里，Steve拉起他的头发更深地吻他。Bucky把他的运动裤踩下来，Steve摁着他的双肩把他按在墙上。

“进来，现在！”Omega恳求道，伸出双臂抱住了Steve的肩膀。Steve抓着Bucky的二头肌，把伴侣的手臂拉起来搭在他肩膀上搂住脖子，他抓着Bucky的手腕把他的胳膊固定在那里。

“抱住了。”Steve下达命令，随即放开了Bucky的手，转而抓住Bucky的臀部一下把他托了起来，他把他的伴侣抱离地面贴在他自己的胯上。

“嗯唔！”Bucky条件反射一般地抬起双腿缠在Steve腰上。Steve托着他，改变了一下重心，找好角度用胯把Bucky顶起来，Bucky的金属手指陷入了墙里，好有东西可以让他抓住。Steve用手指插入Bucky的后穴，感觉伴侣应该可以接受他。这样会比平时紧，但是这样也很符合他们现在的心情。Steve找好角度，冲入了伴侣的身体。Bucky蜷起脚趾，声嘶力竭地尖叫了出来。

*****

Bucky转头亲吻着伴侣脖子上汗湿的皮肤。他们两个躺在沙发上，姿势跟下午的时候几乎一模一样，只不过现在他们光着身子，身上沾满汗水和体液。Bucky敢肯定现在有精液从他屁股里流出来。他蜷缩依偎在Steve的胸口，看着Steve继续在Pinterest上浏览儿童房样板。

“我喜欢那个颜色。”Bucky挠了挠鼻子说。

Steve选中他觉得Bucky在说的那个颜色。“这个？我存了这个是因为我喜欢那张婴儿床而不是墙。你真的喜欢这个颜色？”

“我一直都喜欢红色。这个红色很好，是基于蓝色的而不是黄色。宝宝们生下来的时候能看到黑色，白色和红色。”

“真的？原来你那时候是这个意思。你确定红色不会有点过了？可能会有点可怕。”

“他们的妈妈有一条机械手臂，我觉得红色的墙对他们不算什么。”

“要是让我发现这跟红房子(Red Room)有关……”Steve怀疑地说。Bucky哈哈笑了起来，换了个姿势，他们两个侧躺着，Steve的胸膛贴着他的背把他抱在怀里。

“我都没有想到那个！我喜欢。墙就决定是红色的了。”Steve还是心存疑问，不过他们可以稍后再讨论这个。

“还有，说个不相关的，我想要办个Party，办个烤肉聚会。我在想，我们可以把你的朋友们和他们的家人邀请过来，还有Sam和复仇者们，我们一起来个大聚会。你觉得怎么样？”

“你做饭吗？”

“我是这么想的。我会问问有没有其他人也想做饭，但是我想着是我来做。”

“操，棒。我们来办烤肉聚会。”Bucky说，他现在突然非常非常想吃排骨。

*****

两天后

客人名单的第一部分很简单，只要你住在大厦里，那么逆就被邀请了。在经过了几次关于地狱料理会给百乐聚（每人带一个菜的聚会）造成何种负面影响的严肃讨论后，Steve和Bucky决定把可以带食物来的殊荣留给那些真的会做饭的人。

Sam那天来得很早，带了两个保温箱，里边放着他前一天晚上就腌制起来的肉。Steve让Sam负责那些比较高级的肉，比如手撕猪肉和肋排，他自己则负责汉堡肉饼和热狗。Natasha和Clint，出乎所有人的意料之外，知道怎么做出超级棒的通心粉沙拉。没有选择自己做菜，Tony带来了好几磅的新鲜蔬菜，他帮Pepper把那些菜切好，拼成了诱人的蔬菜拼盘。Bruce做的水果沙拉足够喂饱浩克和Thor。不幸的是这次Thor依旧没能出席。

Darcy做了甜饼干。她出门买了复仇者联盟的饼干模具，模具图案有一个箭头，钢铁侠的头盔，美国队长的盾，黑寡妇的钻石标志，雷神之锤，还有一个卡通拳头。Darcy觉得浩克的拳头做得不太像，于是她自己做了小裤子形状的饼干模具。Jane则选择自己就什么都不做了安心享受。

Sue回复说她和她的家人会带来派，在那之后Tony就闭不上嘴，不停讲着关于苹果派的笑话。神奇四侠和Sue的孩子们都会出席。在Rogue听到“烧烤聚会”细格子的时候，她立刻自告奋勇说要做油炸玉米饼，Remy随后也表示说会做他奶奶家传的路易斯安那州法裔人特色炒菜。Bucky对这一对儿带过来的事物非常期待。

Elektra和Matt决定带啤酒来。Steve有自信那个爱尔兰人一定会圆满完成选啤酒的任务。Peter保证就算嗑抑制剂磕到眼球里他也无论如何都要来。他和MJ会带奶酪意面来。

Sam和Steve烤肉熏肉的时候，Bucky负责装饰房间。Party的举办地点在公共起居室和与其连接的露台上。Bucky欣赏着为了额外客人而搬出来的小牌桌，桌面上铺着亮红色的桌布。他把圣诞节时用的小彩灯也挂了出来，让这个Party看起来更有节日氛围。除此之外，Bucky只是搬了搬家具，让客人们可以更方便地走动。一切都准备好了。

“神奇四侠已经到达停机坪。”JARVIS宣布道。

Party开始了。


	43. Chapter 43

“Johnny，这次你会乖乖地好好表现，对吗？”Ben Grimm声音沙哑地说。神奇四侠和Franklin一起走下了飞机。Sue抱着Valeria。Johnny侧头瞥了一眼Ben，翻了个白眼。

“拜托，Ben，我们在说的可是我。Party达人的定义就是我。”

“我说的是你要注意跟复仇者们说的话。”他用岩石手指指着他，“不许无礼。”

“我什么时候无礼过？”Johnny哈哈大笑。Sue，Reed和Ben暗暗祈祷他知道他接下来要面对什么，以防万一，Sue还是出言警告他。

“这个Party里的俩个人都是受过训练的专业刺客。我看过他们中的一个在几百码外，用一杆古董狙击枪轻易杀了人。如果你招惹他们，他们真的会伤害你。”

“是那个怀孕的半机器人吗？”Johnny问。

“没错，他死定了。”Ben说。

屋顶入口打开，Bucky走了出来。

“Hey，亲爱的。”Sue说着走向他，从他身侧拥抱了他。她亲吻他的脸颊，Bucky微笑起来。他冲Sue怀里的小宝宝挥挥手，Val伸手去捉他的手，Bucky给她一根手指让她握着。

“你好呀，我的小试验品。”Bucky对小宝宝柔声说。他在几个礼拜之前用她练习了换尿布。Franklin也走到Bucky面前，Bucky高兴地揉乱了男孩的头发。

“Hey！”Franklin红着脸捂住头。“你只可以用那条炫酷的胳膊这么做！”Franklin超爱机器人，觉得Bucky的胳膊是有史以来最炫酷的东西。Reed还在摆弄飞机，Johnny大摇大摆地冲两个Omega自信地走过来，Bucky抬起头看着他，困惑地睁大了眼睛。Steve的克隆人。事实上，他确实让他有点不太适应。他看起来跟Steve一模一样，但是他的行为举止不像Steve，味道也不像Steve。他闻起来像是个奇怪的Beta。Johnny有种让人想要一拳砸他脸上的特质。砸在他那张跟他伴侣一模一样的，非常英俊，非常漂亮的脸上。

“你好！我跟你以前在电话会议上见过，不过那也不能算是真的见面。我是Johnny Strom，著名外号是霹雳火。”他伸出手。Bucky轻蔑地看着那只手。Johnny就跟从肩膀上往后扔东西一样夸张地收回了手。“哇哦，你跟传闻中一样友好。能见到这么反社会的人机会难得，真的都能说是殊荣了。”Johnny叨叨叨软化被拒绝的尴尬。Ben几步走上来一巴掌打在Johnny胳膊上。

“你什么毛病？！”他吼了Johnny一句，摇摇头，指着Johnny对Bucky说，“对不起，这小子是个混蛋。”Bucky对他点头问好。他还在努力找出用刀子捅Ben的方式（如果有必要的话）。答案可能是没有。他脑中萌生出几个解剖学的问题，但现在不是问这个的好时机。

“有谁准备好享受一级棒美食烹饪了？”Tony在Bucky背后喊道。接下来是大家礼貌地互相介绍，显然这个Party是由Tony和Bucky负责迎宾。就在Tony跟Reed说他应该去他实验室看看的时候，黑鸟出现在了视野中，JARVIS可能已经告诉了Tony这架飞机也要到了。飞机降落在了神奇四侠的Pogo-plane边上，让小一点的飞机看起来有点傻。Reed皱眉。飞机的“甲板”落下来，Rogue迫不及待地冲出来。

“Bucky，Sue！”她同时抱住了他们俩个，因为太挤了Val在妈妈的怀里蠕动。

“小心，小心。”Sue提醒道。

“哦对不起宝贝儿，我只是太兴奋了！”Rogue拉长音调慢吞吞地说。Bucky没明白她为什么要这么兴奋，直到他听到Rogue的伴侣用阿卡迪亚人方言（美国路易斯安那州的法国后裔）大呼小叫个不停，他拉着一个小推车，推车上放着几个非常重，而且很有可能非常烫的不锈钢锅。他正努力把那个推车从坡度相当陡的登机板上拉下来。Rogue呻吟一声翻了个白眼。

她转过身去，双手叉腰冲他吼：“用超能力啊你个白痴！”

“要用来做什么？！”Remy吼回去，“我不想要把我们那么怒力做出来的菜都撒了！（Remy有很重的法语口音_(:з」∠)_）”Bucky不知道他自己究竟会说多少种语言，但是他现在听不太懂Remy说话。“你，老雄！让你滋己有点用！来帮Remy的忙！”他冲飞机里边喊。

Logon出现在了斜坡的上边，嘴里叼着一根雪茄。他看了眼Remy，把雪茄从一边嘴角放到另一边嘴角，然后穿着靴子的脚踹了一下推车。Remy跳起来，双脚踩在车子的底层，他抓着推车，一路冲下斜坡。Remy为了不让食物洒得到处都是，只能动用了超能力，在车子停下之后，他把脸上的头发吹开。“真是帮了大忙了！油本事你再来一次！窝跟你打赌！”他跳下车冲Logan竖中指。

Logan耸耸肩。“我无所谓，小兔崽子。Rogue，要我来接的时候给我打电话。还有，别挑你打不赢的架。”

“好，当然，我不会的。”她嘀咕的语气像是答应了什么艰难的任务。Remy推着小推车走到他们站着的敌方，冲Rogue笑。她把双臂抱在胸前。Logan消失了，一分钟之内黑鸟就踏上了归途。

“很高兴再次见到你。”在飞机起飞的噪音消失之后，Ben朝Rogue点点头。

“Hi Ben，hey Reed。”她高兴地打招呼。“Johnny。”她咬牙切齿地说。Johnny讽刺地给她一个飞吻。

在Rogue挑起今天晚上的第一场架之前，Tony赶紧插在他们两个中间说：“下楼吧，还有人要来，我觉得他们到时候会用电梯的。”

*****

“然后我一转身，他居然坐在一箱元素钠上边。”Tony跟Reed解释道，另外一个科学家的眼睛都瞪出来了。

“我的天哪！”

“屁哟！”Johnny讥讽道，“别跟你从来不在家里到处乱放危险的机器似的。如果我不防火的话，上个月我踩到的那个玩意早就把我搞死了。”

“真可惜。”Ben说，他们一起走到举办Party的敌方。他们进来的时候，所有人都转过头来看他们。Sam，Steve， Bruce，Nat和Barton都在厨房里忙着。Bucky猜谁会是第一个对Steve做出反应的人，他猜会是Johnny。Reed猛吸一口气，像个追星族迷弟一样径直走向Bruce。

“Banner博士，终于见到你真是太好了！”Reed说着抓住对面人的手大力摇晃。“你上个月通过卡尔佛大学发表的论文是我这些年来看过的最棒的一篇。完全改变了我对粒子物理的研究方向。方法部分真是……”他满足地叹了口气，“读完之后我重新设计了超级对撞机，我现在可以试到16 b了！”他哈哈笑着擦了擦眼睛。

Bruce歪了下头说：“谢谢你，其实我应该称赞你。你在宇宙辐射方面做出的研究对我的假设测试帮助无比之大，如果没有你的研究的话，我的研究也不会完成。等Foster博士到了之后，你真的应该跟她谈一谈。我想她现在应该还在实验室里。事实上，她正在使用你在2009年发表的数据集来进行她目前的项目研究：追踪太空中的Elinstein-Rosen桥（虫洞？）。”

“真的？Jane Foster？那个Jane Foster？实验室——！”他指着地面，“这个实验室？”

“是的，你想去看看吗？”

“我想不想？！”Reed的膝盖都软了。Tony举起一根手指站在那里，想要找个可以插入的机会。两个物理学家蹦蹦跳跳地去玩了，把Tony留在那里站着，感觉自己又被甩在了一边。

“我也有物理学的博士学位！我只是更喜欢我的另外两个博士学位和硕士学位！”Tony喊，但是他们已经走了。

“好吧，我丈夫就这么走了，再也不会回来了。”Sue说，让Val跨坐在她跨上，上上下下地摇晃着哄她。

Johnny嗤笑一声：“书呆子们。”

当他们这边热闹的时候，Ben记起来他们忘了拿派。Sam和他一起去飞机里拿，Steve帮Rogue把炒菜和油炸玉米饼放进烤箱里保温。

“闻起来真棒。”Steve对Rogue说。

“谢谢，你们肉弄得也很好。对于一群来自纽约的人来说做得不错。”

“我之前没有问清楚，让我猜猜……密西西比州？”

“没错就是！Caldecott County。我在还是青少年的时候就离家出走了，但是口音一直都没变，跟Remy在一起之后我的口音更重了。”

“Remy来了。回首当年好时光！”法裔人说，他刚才去把小推车放回了房顶上。“很高兴见到你，Cap。介个法裔人的名纸叫Remy Lebeau。”

“这是你的真名吗？”Steve怀疑地问。Remy是个非常英俊的年轻人无疑，但是这个名字貌似不可能是他的真名。

Remy哈哈笑起来。“对。辣就是我的名纸，长官。我的maw-maw给我取的名纸。辣是我的祖母，不是我的妈妈。（Remy的话都是英语+法语+阿卡迪亚方言。）”Steve站在那里有听没有懂。Remy说话非常快，口音之重听起来简直就不像英语。

“好啊，这样挺好的。”Steve尴尬地说，努力保持礼貌友好。

“你听不懂他说话也没关系，说慢点，美人儿。”Rogue用胳膊肘戳了他一下。

“Remy没有乱说，那不是窝的错。”

“稍等一下，我把我伴侣叫过来，他比较擅长这个。”他走开的同时，Remy和Rogue因为一些Steve听不懂的事开始唇枪舌战。Steve找到了Bucky，他跟Sue，Natasha和Barton坐在一起。另外一边，Johnny，Tony，Sam和Ben正在谈论体育。Bucky让Val趴在他的胸膛上，十个月大的小婴儿香甜地睡着，完全不受任何人的影响。眼前的景象让Steve无比快乐。他弯下腰，贴在Bucky的耳边说：“你朋友的男朋友说话我听不懂。他是路易斯安那州的法裔人对吧？”

“我觉得是。如果你觉得有帮助的话，我可以跟他试试法语。”烤箱旁边，两个南方人已经真的炒起来了。“但是现在这几分钟先别招惹他们了。”Bucky话音刚落，Rogue一巴掌重重扇在Remy脸上，跺脚冲到了他们这边。

“怎么了？”Sue问。

“我不想说。”Rogue说，另外一边Remy揉着脸颊走到体育兄弟那边，告诉他们某些比赛结局已定。

“Natchios小姐与Murdock先生已经到达大堂。”JARVIS宣布。

“所以说我们就要见到Elektra了。”Sue兴趣满满地说。

“你邀请了Elektra？”Natasha说，声音里没有丝毫Sue那样的热情。

“哦干，这下可有好戏看了。”Clint说着捂住了脸。

“如果她挑事儿的话。我不会让步，但是我也不会主动挑起事端。”Natasha澄清道。

“你最好乖乖的，Natalia。我不想掐断什么东西。”Bucky对她说。

“真要打断Natasha和Elektra的架，那个人也轮不到你。”Steve坚定地说。

“我觉得可以交给我。”Rogue说，“如果我用Remy的能力，我应该能打赢。”

“没有超能力你赢不了。”Natasha危险地说。

“为什么这个Party不是泥浆摔跤Party？”Barton满怀希望地问。

“我可以用我的能力分开他们，没问题的。”Sue摆摆手说。

“隐身泥浆摔跤……”Clint继续YY。Natasha投给他一个嫌弃的眼神。

“我说的是战斗不是摔跤。去跟你自己玩摔跤！”Sue抬起下巴对他说。

“你知道吗，我看Thor搞过一次，”Barton对大家说，“没有想象中的那么性感。还是很性感啦，只是露得没有想象中的多。”

“Barton，我们这儿有个孩子在。”Steve训斥道。

“哦，不用担心，他可能现在正在窥视我们心里最深处的性幻想。”Sue轻蔑地说。他的这句话让Steve反映了一秒钟才明白。

“什么？”他还是不能相信他听到的。

“Franklin是目前世界上最强的心灵感应者。他不费吹灰之力就能进入我们的意识和记忆。他能听到所有你在想的事，在见到你的一瞬间就能知道所有关于你的事。”Sue的手有点发抖，像是她现在急需喝上一杯。Bucky注意到了她的手，也看出了她的欲望，但是他决定最好还是什么都不要说。Franklin坐在她身边晃着脚。

“天啊。”Clint说，挠了挠头顶看向Nat。Natasha坐在那里一动不动，她不喜欢心灵感应。

“所以那时候你说X教授在帮助他，你是说他在帮他建立屏蔽，就像帮Jean那样？”Rogue问。

“对，没错。但是Franklin比Charles还要强大，现在建立起的屏障只能勉强运作，直到有什么强大的能量击破他们。有时是他的情感，有时候是其他人的情感。”

Bucky轻轻推了Steve一下，无声地请求他打破现在的紧张气氛。Steve读懂了他的暗示。

“Barton，我敢肯定Tony有个充气泳池，但是我们去哪儿搞泥浆来？”


	44. Chapter 44

Elektra和Matt是一起来的，他们带了很多种啤酒。事实证明，Elektra就和Natasha一样美貌，但是比Natasha稍微高一些，肌肉线条也更加明显。冬日战士能看出来，这个女人一天中的大多数时间都在进行高强度训练。她绷紧如马鞭一般的身体和她甜美的微笑，温柔善良的眼睛有点不搭。她的快乐肯定只是表面上的。Natasha和Barton在Matt和Elektra进门的时候就从后门溜走了，他们一会儿会回来的。

 

“又见面了。”Steve对Matt说，从他手里接了一些啤酒过来。

 

“谢谢邀请我们。上次见面的时候我简直一团糟，我真的很惊讶你们还愿意邀请我。”Matt感慨地说。

 

Bucky把孩子交还给Sue，站起来去欢迎新来的客人。他对于在聊天之中他要离开感觉不太好，但他也想不出可以说些什么。于是他站起来后弯下腰亲了一下Sue的头顶。她抬头吃惊地看着他。她对这突如其来的善意的小举动完全没有准备，感觉有点受宠若惊。Sue感觉她马上就要流泪，于是咬住了嘴唇。

 

“你想让我去把Reed叫回来吗？”Rogue说，关切地看着她的朋友们。

 

“不用。”Sue坚定地说。谁都没想到的是，Johnny坐在沙发上加入了他们三个。

 

“Hey，Susie，楼顶上太阳要下山了。我觉得我们大楼的景色更好，但是这里肯定也不差。你愿意把孩子们留在这里让Ben看会儿，跟我上去看看吗？”

 

在他们之间简短的见面，Bucky本来认为他不可能这么温柔体贴，但是现在看来，Johnny现在的举动正是他姐姐所需要的。她真的应该去休息一下。Sue点点头站起来，Ben慢悠悠地朝他们走过来。 “Ben，能不能——？”

 

“不用说了，交给我。”Ben摆摆手说。Sue把孩子交给Ben，和弟弟一起去了屋顶。Ben微笑着，温柔地轻拍着Val。Bucky看着Sue消失的方向。

 

“Sue这一年过得都很艰难。”Ben向Rogue和Bucky解释道。Steve和Tony在那边跟Matt和Elektra说话，他们有几分钟空闲来听Ben要说的话。

 

“她喝酒喝得很凶。”Bucky根据他的观察结果说。

 

Ben撇了下他的岩石嘴唇。“对不起，听到她又开始喝了我也很遗憾。她跟我们说她六个月之前戒酒了。”

 

Rogue猛吸一口气：“哦不！我不知道。那么多次我跟她一起喝得烂醉，她原来想要戒酒？”

 

“没关系，是她自愿的。不管有没有人陪，不管别人在做什么，她怎么也都会把自己灌醉的。她喜欢喝酒，但是她的问题远不止这些。我不应该透露这些，但是我想要告诉你们，因为你们是她的好朋友，而她现在需要你们。问题非常复杂，但是主要原因是因为，我们的小Valeria在她还在Susie肚子里的时候就已经死了。” Bucky感觉这些字就像是重重击打在他的胸口，汹涌而至的恐惧让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他抱住自己的肚子希望可以安慰自己，但是这不管用。

 

“那她怎么还会在这里？”Rogue说，伸手抚摸着小姑娘的背。

 

“Franklin用他的精神力量去了另外一个宇宙维度，以某种方式让某个平行宇宙中的Val存活在了这个宇宙中的身体中。”Ben呼了口气。“或者别的什么的。”

 

“这应该是不可能的。”Bucky难以置信地说。 “不幸的是，Susie也是这么认为的。她现在依旧不知道要怎么面对这些。总之，对她温柔些。她竖起了屏障，一旦它们崩塌之后，她会非常脆弱。不好意思我用了隐喻。”

 

“没事，现在我们知道了，我们一定会尽力的。”Rogue摇摇头，消化着他跟他们说的这些。

 

Bucky坐回沙发上，把头枕在手上。 “你还好吗伙计？”Ben担心地问。 从开始到现在，他希望他的孩子们可以动一动。

 

“ _别担心，你的宝宝们非常健康。他们没有动是因为睡着了。_ ”

 

Bucky被脑中的声音吓了一跳，他猛吸了一口气，把注意力转向坐在他身边的Franklin。小男孩正在玩着Tony偷塞给他的Starkpad。Bucky无法把自己的思想集中起来，现在他脑子里只剩下一片混乱。

 

“ _哦，别担心，我能明白你。我接收了所有的一切，但是我能跟上你，即使一切都非常混乱_ 。”Franklin选了一个给浴缸注水的游戏玩了起来。

 

“Bucky？”Rogue说着把手放在了他的肩上。Steve关注地看向他们这边。Bucky想要说Franklin在跟他说话，但是接下来一切都冻结了。他身边的人都停止了他们正在做的事，Bucky自己也一动不能动。

 

“ _这是幻象，你懂的。他们并没有停止，只是你理解我告诉你的信息太快了，所以他们看起来像是停止了。我给你看的是我的速度，这是Xavier教授最喜欢的把戏，感觉如何？_ ”

 

不开心。 别玩我的脑袋！

 

枪。

 

一枪爆头。

 

咬合板。

 

疼痛。

 

电刑。

 

重置，重新开始。

 

洗脑。

 

“ _好吧，我承认不是每个人都喜欢。那么我速战速决。我非常爱我的母亲和妹妹。我目前为止短暂的生命中所做出的最艰难的决定，就是把我的妹妹带回来。我有力量，所以，当我可以做些什么的时候，什么都不做似乎就是错误的。我知道我的决定深深地伤害了我的母亲，精神上和身体上双重地伤害了她，而照顾Valeria和我对她也是折磨。但是如果让我再选一次的话，我依旧会这么做。我没有强大到可以看到未来，但是我肯定，随着事件的进展，我母亲会原谅我对她做的事。她会恢复，就像是你会从你所经历的一切遭遇里恢复起来一样。请你不要因为我做过的事而生气。_ ”房间里恢复了正常，就像是什么都没有发生。

 

“Bucky？”Rogue靠得离他更近了一些。Bucky眨眨眼，揉了揉太阳穴，虽然他并没有感到疼痛。

 

“对不起，我刚才神游了一下是不是？”他喘着气说。Steve从他的那边走过来，跪在Bucky面前。Rogue退开，Remy站在她的身边看起来十分担心。无论他们两个刚才在吵什么，现在看起来都已经被他们忘了。

 

“怎么了？”Steve温柔地抚摸着Bucky的头。Bucky脸贴着Steve的手摇了摇头。有几丝头发滑落在了面前，Steve挽起那几根发丝别在了伴侣的耳后。

 

“没事。”他看着Franklin，有精神感应的孩子也看着他。

 

“ _对不起，我吓到了你的朋友们。_ ”Franklin内疚地说。

 

Bucky用机械臂把Franklin的头发揉得一团乱，Franklin咯咯笑着两条小腿乱踢。“ _我要亲你啦！_ ”Bucky笑着把Franklin拉到他的腿上。男孩挣扎着，但是没能阻止Bucky把他背后的衣服拉起来，在他的背上用力“噗”了一下。Franklin高兴地大声笑着尖叫，继续挣扎想要抛开。 看到他们玩在一起，Steve惊讶得下巴都要掉了。除去那条金属手臂，这样的互动在七十年前就应该发生。

 

Bucky抓住Franklin又亲了他一次。Franklin笑得浑身软软的，但是还是找到了办法重获自由，因为Bucky故意放了水。Franklin跑到了走廊里，Bucky紧追在他身后。 “不许追！捉迷藏！你数数！”Franklin大声喊。

 

Bucky慢下了脚步。 “好吧。”Bucky说，承认他现在正在跟这个天赋秉异的孩子玩捉迷藏。

 

“跟Nat和Barton说我们在玩！但是跟Barton说，让她和Nat说，不许进她的大脑。”Bucky喊道。

 

“好的！”在他们用心灵感应说话的时候，那一对儿刺客肯定已经藏起来了。Bucky走回了厨房里，Darcy带着一大盘饼干刚来。Sam的好奇心被这个漂亮的Omega全面调动起来了。Bucky能闻出他对她的兴趣，但是他选择了无视。 “呃，Franklin想玩捉迷藏，有人想一起玩吗。”

 

“哦！我要玩！”Darcy喊道。

 

Rogue和Remy对视了一下。“我们也玩！”

 

Darcy放下饼干，很快就跑掉了。Sam满心兴趣地看着她跑开。

 

“哇哦，”他对Steve说，“一定告诉我那就是那个朋友？”

 

“那就是那个朋友。”Steve心知肚明地笑了一下。

 

“诶哟我去，看来我也要去玩捉迷藏了。”Sam脱下围裙交给Steve。

 

“祝你好运。小心点，她有把电击枪。”Steve警告道。

 

“小心点，她有朋友。”冬日战士告诉他，他的语气让Sam比听到电击枪的时候停顿得更长。

 

“懂了。”Alpha说，“但是作为一个‘能带回家给妈妈看的模范Alpha’，我觉得我会抓紧机会的。数数吧。”


	45. Chapter 45

冬日战士回到自己房间里，换上了他最喜欢的那双金属鞋尖、防水、高帮，系带，改良式攻击型战靴。穿着这双靴子，搭配弹性纯棉瑜伽裤，T恤和毛衣，他可以悄无声息地寻找目标，不发出丝毫声音。以防万一，他在大腿上系了一把刀。

 

他悄无声息地走在走廊上。他可以听到厨房里传出的谈话声。Steve在看着食物，Ben在看孩子。Elektra和Matt还在跟Tony聊天。除了空调的声音之外，就没有别的可以声音了。冬兵深思熟虑后选择了他的路线。根据他看到Natasha和Barton出去的方向，他猜想他们应该在Barton的套间里或者周围几码内找到了躲藏的地方。几码内的意思是任何方位都有可能，他们可以向下几码或者向上几码。

 

冬兵在Barton的客厅门口停下脚步。他的房间在走廊的尽头，与Bucky和Steve住的房间格局恰好相反。他看着Barton偶尔会躲进去的通风管道。管道罩子被大意地打开了。没有资产会在有先手优势的时候故意这么做。Franklin应该也知道，但是他的身体条件让他不可能在通风管道内部重新把这个罩子盖好。除他之外，其他还有可能躲在通风管道里的人有Sam，Darcy，Rogue或者Remy。如果他点火的话，他可以用烟把他们熏出来。等等。这样好像不太好。

 

他决定过会儿才考虑这个。Barton的房门锁着。这可以代表他躲在里面，或者他只是不想让别人进入他的房间。Barton明白这个游戏，介于这个任务的参数赋值，他不会为了获得胜利而在冬兵的途中为他设立障碍。他决定先不管这里了。那就只剩下两条路，去搜索任何可能用来藏匿的地点，和寻找其他人的动作迹象。

 

*****

 

Darcy躲进了一个通常只用来放清洁用品的壁橱里。她四处观察寻找可以躲藏的地方，这时她身后的门打开了。她差点尖叫出来，但是意识到来的只是Sam。

 

“我的神啊你吓死我了！这是我的地方，你去找你自己的！”她小声说。

 

“为什么我们不能一起用？我是说我不想跟你争，我觉得我能找到更好的地方，我只是觉得——”

 

“人越多越安全？这个游戏不是这么玩的。”Darcy俏皮地说。Sam给了她一个明亮的微笑，随后开门走了出去。

 

*****

 

Natasha和Clint一起躺在射击场旁边小房间的储物柜里。一整面墙都是连着的储物柜，他们躲藏的位置大约有十二英尺长，两英尺宽。怎么爬进这个柜子是场非常有趣的经验。他们脑袋贴着脑袋平躺在里边，他们的胸口距离储物柜的柜顶只有一英尺左右。在这狭小的房间里，他们两人的脸紧紧贴在一起。

 

“这个地方怎么会在你的躲藏地点名单里名列前茅？”Natasha用只有Clint能听到的音量说。他能感觉到她的下巴在动。

 

“我还是觉得你应该爬到我身上来。”Clint小声说。Natasha用自己的头用力撞了他的头。

 

*****

 

冬兵自信地走进健身房里，拿出了刀。

 

“等等！不要伤害我！”Rogue从她的躲藏点，一个洗衣篮里，恳求道。

 

“本来就没有那个打算。”冬兵向她走过去。

 

“你这狡猾的狗！”她喊，带着洗衣篮一起翻倒，这才爬了出来。

 

“你男朋友也会这么简单不打就招吗？”Bucky向她伸出手。

 

“我希望不是！太尴尬了。”

 

*****

 

冬兵在健身房的淋浴间里找到了Remy。他双手双脚撑在墙上，这样看地面就看不到他。冬兵自己也不明白他怎么知道Remy躲在那里的。也许是跟房间内声音的运动与平时不同有关。冬兵非常擅长感知是否有人在场。

 

*****

 

Sam和Darcy很好找。公共休息室里有一张盖着桌布的桌子，那就是他们两个的新躲藏地点。冬兵找到他们的时候，他们两个正在卖力地跟对方调情。

 

*****

 

“你们最好还穿着衣服。”

 

冬兵在路过Natasha和Clint躲藏的武器柜时只说了这一句。Natasha最终还是败给了Barton的调情。他们俩现在胸膛贴着胸膛亲吻，身体在彼此身上摩擦。没有人介意他们已经被Bucky抓住了。

 

*****

 

“我知道你在这儿。”冬兵在往公共休息室走的时候说。这双鞋让他的脚很舒服，但是他的脚始终还是肿的。他想要坐下休息。

 

“怎么会？！”Farnklin惊呼道，丢下了他设下的Bucky身边没有人的幻象。Franklin自始至终都在跟着Bucky，他用超能力消除掉了他的存在。

 

“我也不清楚，但我就是知道。”

 

“你不应该知道！”Franklin撅着嘴，交叉手臂抱在胸前。

 

“别这么输不起。”Bucky把机械手伸给他。Franklin，立刻就忘了刚才的不高兴，渴望地握住了Bucky的手。

 

他们回到公共区域的时候，Sue和Johnny也从房顶上下来了。Sue看起来好了很多，她微笑着在跟Tony说话。Peter和一个Bucky没见过的红头发女孩也刚来。Bucky似乎是在游戏清场的时候错过了最新的一轮自我介绍。现在除了Barton和Natasha以外的所有人都回到了Party区域。

 

“好啦，我觉得我们该吃起来了。”Steve高兴地宣布。Pepper， Steve，Sam和Darcy把各种食物都放在了厨房的流理台上让大家自助。Sue看到了她的儿子，朝他们走过来。她弯下腰拥抱小男孩，然后感激地冲Bucky点点头。同时Peter朝Bucky走过来，Bucky只用看的就知道Peter这次不应该来。

 

“Hey，伙计。”他紧紧地拥抱Bucky，把另一个Omega搂在怀里来回摇晃。Peter身上温度现在非常，非常地高。他闻起来十分饥渴，但是气味不像他应有得那么适宜孕育。也许是因为他摄入了大量抑制剂的原因。

 

“Hi，Peter。”Bucky想要把Peter拉下来，但是发现Peter现在整个人粘在他身上。

 

“你闻起来像是妈咪。我带了奶酪意面来。”在Peter嗅闻他耳后的时候，Bucky努力让自己别扭动。Peter的动作并没有情欲，只是很奇怪。处于热潮期的Omega通常会非常粘其他的Omega，而Bucky因为怀孕了，所以闻起来格外诱人。Bucky越过Peter肩膀，看到周围站了好几个看热闹的人，于是他清了清嗓子。

 

“Peter，我觉得你应该待一会儿就回去。你吸引了很多人的注意。”

 

Peter整个人挂在Bucky身上叹了口气。他也许根本就没有听到Bucky刚才的话。在他身后，Peter的女朋友端着两盘子食物出现了。

 

“Pete，吃东西啦。来啊，我知道你饿了。”她用一种哄小婴儿的语气说。今天晚上Peter的智力也差不多就是那个水平了。他的头转错了方向，现在他的脸埋在了Bucky的颈窝里。Bucky受够了，他把Peter从他身上揭下来，与他拉开一手臂的距离。Peter呜咽着。他们的动静又吸引了群众们的注意。Steve谨慎地走了过来。

 

“呃……”Steve端着一盘食物，不知道自己应该说些什么。他现在距离一个随时有可能进入热潮期的Omega只有一步之遥。Bucky放开Peter，搂住了Steve的腰。他投进Steve的怀里，现在挡在了Steve跟Peter中间。以Peter看他伴侣的眼神，而Bucky没有当场咬他，这真的证明了他们的友谊确实坚固。Peter的女朋友拉着他的手腕，把这个高热中的Omega拉到了距离他们最远的一张沙发上。Bucky转过头在他的伴侣身上检查伤害程度。

 

Steve只是低下头关切地看着Bucky。对于一个热潮前期的Omega对他颇有意思这种事，他似乎完全不受干扰。哦对了，Peter刚才脸贴在了他们的绑定标记上。怪不得他生气了。Bucky心存疑问地抬头看他的伴侣。Steve把那盘食物递给Bucky，然后弯下腰亲吻Bucky的太阳穴。Bucky微笑着把盘子接了过来。Steve的手刚一空出来，Alpha就充满独占欲地抚摸着伴侣隆起的肚子。Bucky想要责骂他现在的行为很可笑，但是他咬了一口Rogue做的油炸玉米饼，随后所有的理性思维就立即灰飞烟灭了。

 

*****

 

食物一上桌，先前的紧张气氛就烟消云散了。就跟之前一样，大家按照兴趣爱好分成了不同的小组坐在一起。科学组，Tony，Bruce，Reed和Jane坐在餐桌旁边，用其他人听起来像是外语一样的语言聊着。Franklin坐在他们旁边，偶尔用Starkpad写下点东西让几个大人惊喜得几乎要哭出来。

 

Ben，Johnny，Clint，Pepper和Sam坐在一起，他们的共同点是喜欢娱乐圈杂谈。虽然之前出言不逊，但事实上Natasha和Elektra处得不错。即使她们不怎么喜欢对方，但是这两名女性Alpha依旧有很多共同点。Matt，Elektra和Natasha坐在一起讲着他们完成过的任务。

纽约超级Omega联盟成员，连带着Remy和MJ坐在一起。因为Peter现在实在是粘人，而且个人状况比较棘手，所以Remy就算坐下了也始终跟这个Omega保持着距离。Darcy一会儿过来跟他们坐着，一会儿跑过去跟Sam说话。

 

Steve，即使他是个周到的男主人，在前前后后照顾所有小组的时候，依旧不停地查看他的伴侣。今天晚上的他没有平时那么烦人。而Bucky有些高兴，因为即使房间里信息素荷尔蒙纷纷爆棚，但是Steve的心思也永远都只专注在他身上。

 

Bucky在吃他的第二盘食物，他已经记不清他上次吃这么多是什么时候了。他感觉他现在臃肿得比他平时还厉害，但是他完全不在乎。他真的想要吃块派，他给自己盛了一块的时候，正赶上Steve走过来看他。Steve伸出双臂搂住他的腰把他抱进怀里，Bucky放下了蛋糕铲。Steve飞快地亲了他的Omega一下，然后放开了他。

 

“Hey！”Bucky抗议了一声，然后把他的Alpha拉回来。他们再次亲吻，Bucky把他的头靠在Steve肩膀上。“Stevie，我觉得我要撑爆了。”

 

“现在还没有。”

 

“这句话一点都不能安慰人。”

 

“若有打扰请见谅。”JARVIS带着英国腔说。

 

“请说。”Steve说，大家全都安静了。

 

“有一名蒙面男子试图进入大厦内部。他正在攀爬大厦外部结构，目前位置在33层。”

 

“JARVIS把他的位置告诉我，我来处理。”Steve说着走向楼梯间。

 

“我觉得那就代表我要回家了。”Peter站起来说。Peter肯定认为蒙面人是Wade。 Bucky好奇MJ知不知道他。应该不知道。大家纷纷简短地跟Peter和MJ道了别，Peter真的想现在立刻就走。

 

五分钟后，Steve还没回来。这情况不太好，他没准去和死侍进行发自内心深处真情实感的谈话了。他应该去看看。

 

“Remy想跟你说话。”Franklin告诉Bucky。


	46. Chapter 46

Bucky抬起头，看到法裔人倚在露台门边。Bucky叹了口气。“Nat，你能帮我去看眼Steve吗？”他问，走向法裔人那边去跟他说话。Natasha点点头，悄无声息地起身。Bucky走到那个Alpha变种人身边，示意他们去外面说。

 

“你确定你伴侣会让你跟我在外面？”

 

Bucky换成了法语，希望这样沟通会更简单一些。“他能接受。”冬日战士的口音就像是土生土长的巴黎人。Remy似乎对此颇为欣赏，他跟着怀孕的Omega一起走到了外面。

 

“这样好些了？”Remy也说起了法语，而不是他的阿卡迪亚方言母语。

 

“好多了。”

 

“你的法语说得比我的英语好太多了。”Remy说着，示意让Bucky坐在一张长椅上。Bucky不需他再提议第二次。

 

“我有种感觉，如果你想的话，你可以把你的口音丢掉不少。”

 

“不怎么想。那样我在说任何话之前都要先思考一番。而全能的神禁止我思考我要说出的话。”

 

Bucky嗯了一声。“Franklin说你想跟我谈谈？”

 

“是啊，我想求你帮我个忙。”

 

“我觉得我们还没有熟到可以帮忙的交情。”Bucky澄清，“不过你说吧。”

 

“是为了Marie。”

 

“Marie？”Bucky努力回忆Rogue有没有称她自己为Marie。

 

“Rogue的真名是Anna Marie。她的姓氏她从来没有告诉过任何人，但是这对我并不重要，因为我一直等待着给那个女孩冠上Lebuau的名字。”Bucky嗤笑了一声。Remy好奇地看着他：“为什么这么怀疑？”

 

“她跟我说你跟别人上床。”

 

“她这么说啊？”Remy微笑起来，“让我猜猜，她说我一走就是好几天，然后恰好在她热潮期结束之后回来？当我回来的时候，我把我玩了什么全都告诉她，然后我们做我们那档事？”

 

“全中。”Bucky说，完全不怀疑这些都是真实发生的事。

 

Remy笑出声说：“太好了，奏效了。”

 

“这是什么意思？你掩盖出轨的手法太蹩脚了。”

 

“不，事实上，我成功地制造了一个骗局。”Remy说着双手插进了外衣兜里。Bucky在胸口里低声咆哮着。

 

“Marie觉得在我们交往的大部分时间内，我都和其他的女人上床。但是，这不是真的。在我知道我给了她太大压力之后，我开始给Marie讲那些我的艳遇故事。在我们在一起一年之后，她似乎是觉得我没能得到我想要的。我那时候不明白她的意思，我也这么跟她说了，但她执意想要分手。我真的不想分开，于是我们找到方法解决了这个争端，那就是我离开，去跟别人幽会。

 

当然那从没有发生过。好吧，确实发生过，但那都是在我遇到Marie之前。只有夹杂着一些真相的谎言才能令人信服。我在她热潮期的时候离开，是因为我不确定我能不能抗拒得了。而Remy现在还不想死。所以，现在我就成了一个出轨的人渣兼忠诚的追求者。”

 

“而你想让我相信你的话，为什么？”

 

“你觉得我和Marie在一起这么久，而我还没有被他的毛球监护人揍死，这是为什么？Logan金刚狼Howlit是她的朋友和保护者，如果在我身上闻到过其他Omega的气味，他是绝对不会让我和她在一起的。如果他发觉我和别人在一起，那我也不会活到今天。我爱那个女孩胜过世上的一切，而这也包括老派的正常性爱。”

 

这个观点确实可信。

 

在他们会面的时候，Rogue有几次说起过Logan。他就像是她的另一个父亲。Charles是她未成年时的法定监护人，但是Logan才像是他的父亲。虽然他永远都不会承认。Logan非常保护Rogue。就像是Bucky会保护他的孩子们那样保护Rogue。他若有所思地抚摸着肚子，如果他知道有人敢对不起他的宝贝们，那就会用最缓慢最痛苦的方式把他碎尸万段。如果这几年里Remy真的跟其他人有染，那么他不可能瞒得过Logan。

 

“好吧，你想要我做什么？”

 

“我最想要的就是跟我的女孩在一起。我不想让她觉得因为我和她在一起，所以我错失了什么，而我也真的不想在我们剩下的一生中一直对她说谎。”

 

“我能怎么帮忙？”

 

“你真的跟科学一族们关系不错，是吗？”

 

“我跟他们关系很好。”

 

“我想让他们给我们检查一下，看看有没有能解决问题的方法。之前我们也去找了另一个医生，但是他没有办法。你能至少帮我问问他们吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

毕竟问问又没有什么坏处。

 

“Barnes中士，需要你前去大楼一层。”JARVIS紧急通知道。操！Bucky把Remy留在那里，自己跑回了卧室。他打翻古董留声机，拿出了他的应急攀登装备。他把安全带系在腰间，一边走向露台一边查看启动设施，他把挂钩挂在露台上，随即一跃而下。他下坠的过程中几乎没有用手部制动装置，他在临近一层的时候才减速，没有伤害到自己的膝盖。他摘下挂钩跑进大楼入口，直奔听见Peter喊叫的方向。

 

“我怎么才能让你明白？！”Peter在某个Bucky看不到的地方抽泣。Steve看到了Bucky，把MJ拉到自己身边。

 

“我把她带走，让她先回家。请照顾好Peter，我不知道要怎么帮他。”Steve担心地说。Steve的胳膊底下，MJ似乎在发抖。她努力平复呼吸，Bucky点点头，走向了声音传来的方向。

 

“Peter，你在这个时候不应该独自一个人！每次你进入热潮期，你就中了邪一样满脑子都是她！你要么把她的事告诉MJ，不然就让我来照顾你！”听起来像是Wade，但是他现在说话的样子跟Bucky以前听到的都不同。

 

“我烦透了你这套‘Alpha保护人’的狗屁！”Bucky抬起头。Wade和Peter现在黏在大楼的侧面说话。Peter用了他的超能力，Wade用了什么磁性攀登装备。“你只是想在我热潮期的时候上我！这是你这么在意的唯一原因！”

 

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？！你的热潮期是你最糟的时候！”Wade吼回去。“如果你觉得这是为什么我想要跟你在一起，那我肯定是一个比我想得更严重的受虐狂！我情愿被开膛破腹也不想跟你这么搞！但是我还是来了，他妈的爬这么一个操蛋的楼，只是为了确保你不会分崩离析！”Wade从墙上翻下来，Peter跟在他的身后。

 

“我没让你来！我让你滚远点！”Peter甩动胳膊说。

 

“这是你最需要我的时候，蠢货！”Wade向前一步。

 

“我不是蠢货，而且你错了！你不尊重我，不做我让你做的事，你毁掉了一切！现在MJ要跟我分手！没有她我要怎么办？”

 

“让我想想……”他用手指点了一下下吧，“像个成年人一样，不要躲避这段关系！我知道你还年轻，但我觉得你至少已经长大了。”Wade突然暴怒。

 

“你什么都不知道，Wade！你不知道我经历了什么！你不知道那是种什么样的感觉！你从来都没有像我在乎她那样在乎过任何人！”

 

“别跟我说我的感觉！”Wade咆哮道。“你已经让我够困惑了！现在，在你伤害到你自己之前，跟我走！”

 

“我不会伤到自己！”Peter尖厉地说。Wade把Peter推到墙上，他的双手环住了Peter的喉咙。Bucky以为他要掐Peter，但是他并没有，他只是搂着他的脖子。

 

“你上次就受了伤。”一定是某些回忆湮没了Peter。他蜷起身子埋进了Wade的胸膛。Wade用一边胳膊搂着Peter的肩膀，另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。

 

“该死啊，Peter。”

 

看到这一幕后，Bucky走回了大厦内。无论这是怎么一回事，这都已经结束了，而他能肯定的只有一件事，那就是他不应该看到这一幕。大厦内，纽约超级Omega联盟的小伙伴们在等着Bucky。Rogue，Sue和Matt都一脸担心地看着他。今天晚上发生了太多事，Bucky坐在地上，把脸埋在双手里。三个Omega都在等着他说话。

 

“Peter现在情况不太好。”这是他想到的唯一一句话。

 

Sue点点头：“家家有本难念的经。”

 

Bucky从来都没有见过她这么心神不宁的样子。“Ben告诉了我们Val的事。”

 

“我知道。”她抿了下嘴说，“我没有跟你们说，是因为我担心会吓到你们。”

 

“确实吓到我了。但是我宁愿知道我的朋友在经历这样的事，而不是瞒着我。”Bucky抬头看着她说。她点点头，这漫长的一晚，她终于哭了出来。

 

“关于Peter我们要怎么办？”Rogue问。

 

“我觉得我们应该等等。”Sue坚定地说。“虽然木已成舟，但是如果是我的话，我宁愿在准备好的时候再向朋友们吐露自己的问题。如果Peter什么都没有说的话，我们应该觉得他只是还没有准备好。”

 

“他跟你说起过这可能是怎么一回事吗？”Bucky问Matt。盲眼的Omega认识的Peter的时间比他们都长，而且显然他们的工作关系非常密切。如果Matt向Peter倾诉了他的问题，那么相互的，Peter也很可能跟他说起过。

 

“我知道他之前有一年都没有再做蜘蛛侠。他回来之后，从来都没有解释过发生了什么。他只是装作什么都没发生过。”Matt说。Bucky揉揉脸，想要缓解一下压力。

 

“我刚才看到的Wade Wilson简直OOC。我都不敢确信制服底下的是不是同一个人。”

 

“该死。”Rogue呼了口气，“我们要做些什么？”

 

“什么都不做。”Sue果决地说，“Bucky，Peter现在安全吗？”

 

“肯定的。”

 

“那我们就回去继续开Party，就像一切都好那样。我相信我们的朋友家人都在担心。我们就过完今晚，让问题顺其自然吧。”

 

通过今晚对她的理解，Bucky觉得她就像是处理这方面问题的权威。

 

Bucky站起来说：“那好吧，我们试一试。”

 

*****

 

客人回家后，大楼里的房客们开始履行扫除职责。Steve，Bucky和Tony负责把客厅恢复如初。Tony知道今晚发生了些事。

 

“有没有人告诉我刚才的紧急事态是怎么回事？”

 

“很复杂。我们现在还没想好怎么处理。”Bucky折着桌布说，“我们什么时候开始咱们的计划？”

 

“你是说婴儿房吗？”Tony的话引起了Steve的注意。

 

“是啊。”Steve现在看起来非常感兴趣。

 

“好吧，我们可以明天就开始。在等着材料到位的时候，咱们可以先拆几面墙。”

 

“我们要建房间吗？”Steve现在整个人都亮了起来，这个项目严重地激起了他想要筑巢的本能。

 

“我觉得是。想抡大锤吗？”Bucky淘气地问，脑子里脑补着他伴侣光着汗津津的上半身，挥舞危险重器的场面。

 

“必须的！”Steve说，脸上的表情让Bucky联想到了一只快乐的小狗。


	47. Chapter 47

“妈的……”Bucky平躺在床上呻吟了一声。从烤肉聚会那天晚上已经过了四周。儿童房的骨架已经完成了。他们搭建了新的墙壁，硬件设施都已经就位，安保系统的外部感应器都已经安装完毕。Steve现在在给墙上糊石膏，为了保持干净，同样避免Bucky接触到建筑废料，Bucky和Steve把他们的墙搬到了客厅里，在四周挂起塑料布，把休息区域和建筑工地分隔开。他们的套间现在有点混乱，而这让Steve比Bucky更难受。

 

Omega有其他事比杂乱的房间更让他难受。身体的无名酸痛，经常需要小解，走路开始愈发蹒跚，缺乏灵活性，越来越呼吸困难，当然了，还有子宫的快速成长。他翻到右边侧躺着，他感觉现在自己体型庞大笨拙，但是这刚只过了一半。他抚摸着隆起的肚子，想要让他的孩子们不要再踢他的膀胱。

 

“别闹了，这样不好。”他嘀咕着，努力安抚他们。作为最后手段，他哼起了歌。他哼的是一首有名乐队的歌，在战争之前，他经常跟着这首歌跳舞。宝宝们喜欢听他哼歌，但是他们更喜欢Steve唱歌。Steve真的会唱摇篮曲。他也会哄Bucky睡觉，这感觉很好。

 

“Buck，你还好吗？”Steve撩开塑料布，擦了擦脸上的灰。Steve知道如果Bucky在哼歌的话，那他一定已经难受得不行。Bucky呻吟了一声，撑着身子坐起来。这个动作本不应该这么费力。

 

“想要的午觉睡不成了。”Bucky的微笑有些憔悴。Steve继续把身上擦干净。

 

“烧心？”

 

“没，只是他们在踢。我想吃个李子，你要吗？”Bucky蹭到床边上，把脚踩到地上。他现在只有伸长脖子才能越过肚子看到自己的脚，只有这样才能对准穿拖鞋。他呼了口气站起来。

 

“好啊。想让我做午饭吗？”

 

“不用了，我觉得等会儿我出去的时候，去吃那个什么上边放了很多水果的酸奶就好了。”在他出门的时候Steve依旧会非常紧张，但是他现在表现比以前好多了。

 

“和谁去哪儿？”Steve叹了口气问。

 

Bucky对他咯咯笑起来：“Peter和Sue。我们要去梅西百货添加购物清单。”

 

“要准备的东西吗？我还以为我们昨晚刚刚更新过？”Steve在水槽里一边洗手一边说。

 

“嗯，我知道。我们要去看的不只是孩子要用的东西。Peter要往公寓里置办点东西，还有，关于我们给孩子们选的毯子布料，我想问一问Sue的意见。”

 

“好吧。”Steve觉得这个理由很充分。如果没有充分的理由，他是不会让Bucky出门的。他喜欢Bucky有自己的朋友和自己的生活。他努力了很久才适应，但是在那次Party之后，Steve明白了Bucky跟他的朋友们不只是聊天社交，他们需要彼此的支持。Steve之前很担心Bucky的朋友们会因为他以前的遭遇，而小心翼翼地对待他，把他当做一个破碎了的病人。但他发现事情并不是这样的，他简直不能更开心。他的新朋友们正视他所经历过的事，并看到了其中的价值，因为他可以用他的经历来帮助他们度过难关。真的，这就是Steve希望他的伴侣能得到的一切。

 

Bucky扔给Steve一个李子，自己拿了两个。Bucky咬了一口，擦掉了嘴边的果汁。Steve用近乎憧憬崇拜的眼神看着他。Bucky抬起头看着他星星眼的伴侣，两个人的目光撞个正着。Steve哼了一声低下头，觉得现在他看起来就像是个恋爱中的傻瓜。他当然是，但是被抓个现行的时候还是有点不好意思。

 

Bucky又咬了一口李子，把嘴角的果汁舔掉。Steve抬起头的时候恰好看到他一闪而逝的舌头。因为那处舌尖带来的种种回忆，超级士兵整个人都红了。Bucky露齿而笑，扬起一边眉毛。

 

“大兵，在我上完厕所之后，你愿意帮我揉脚，再在我肚子上涂润肤乳吗？”Bucky问。

 

“你要什么我都愿意。”

 

“觉得今天为我服务的时候你可以不硬起来吗？”Omega挑战他的伴侣，脸上挂着一抹心知肚明的坏笑。Steve的眉毛跳到了额头上。

 

“看情况，你会发出我跟你做爱时的那种声音吗？”

 

“你技术娴熟又不是我的错。”Bucky咬了满满一嘴李子说。

 

“你自己知道你是故意的。”Steve半真半假地责备道。

 

“我饥渴又不是我的错。要怪就怪生理学吧。我要把你留在身边，记得吗？我需要一个Alpha来保护我的孩子。”他模仿着Bruce的科普语气说。Steve绕过流理台，走到Bucky站的地方亲吻他。

 

“就跟我会离开似的。”他贪婪地亲吻他的伴侣。Bucky哼了一声，拍了拍Alpha的肩膀示意他推开。Steve放开了他。

 

“好啦，我要去厕所。稍后继续，Cap！”Bucky在Steve的脸颊上亲了一下，快步走进厕所里。

 

*****

 

“天啊！你都这么胖了！”Peter假装震惊地惊呼道。他在梅西百货门口的人行道上朝Bucky跑过来。Bucky皱起眉头，双手交叉抱住肚子。现在可以明显看出他怀孕了，他带着一副黑色的大墨镜，穿着一件帽衫，让自己看起来不起眼。Peter无视了BuckyT恤上写着的不许触碰抚摸Omega肚子的图案，Bucky咆哮着抓住他的手腕把他的手拉开。黑色的T恤上画着一个圆圈，圆圈里有一只手，上边划了一个斜杠。这件衣服是Darcy送给他的礼物，除了这件还有另外两件不同颜色的。Peter每次看他穿这件衣服都要去摸他的肚子，只是为了烦他。

 

“闭嘴，Peter。”Bucky说。Sue蹦蹦跳跳地从人行道的另外一边挥着手向他们走过来。

 

“Hi，小伙子们！”她拥抱了Peter，然后从Bucky身体侧面拥抱了他。“在我的保姆走之前我还有四个小时……事实上我不知道Johnny要去做什么，不过我很感激我不知道。”

 

“四小时对于我的脚来说已经够长了。”Bucky说，他们走进了商场里。

 

“坏脾气，你今天感觉怎么样？”Sue咯咯笑着说。

 

“一分钟之前Peter喊我胖。”Bucky说话的语气像是在闹脾气。Peter在一边笑个不停。Sue严厉地看着Peter。

 

“你为什么要这么说？”她用一种母亲特有的反对语气问。

 

“他就是胖！他看起来像是往屁股上塞了个足球！”Peter说。

 

“Peter！”Sue简直目瞪口呆。

 

“他说的没错。”Bucky酸酸地说，“我有面镜子，Sue，我知道他说的是真的。”

 

“Bucky你看起来棒极了！我只是在开玩笑。”Peter说，他们坐上扶梯去家居用品区。

 

“不不，我是真的胖了。但是我不在乎我看起来什么样，我在乎的是我失去了多少功能。”Bucky抱怨道，“我现在完全不能跑。我的大多数伸展运动也不能做了。我现在还能准确地瞄准，但是我的体型完全没有任何隐蔽性可言。我还愿意出来到公众场合的唯一原因，是因为我知道如果有必要的话，Sue会保护我。我感觉真他妈的无助。”曾经令人闻风丧胆的刺客如此坦白。

 

Peter做了个鬼脸，他知道他说得对。他肚子里增加的15磅体重完全扰乱了Bucky的重心。他们走进婴儿用品区，Bucky立刻就看到了他和Steve在网上找的那样东西。“哦，快看！我喜欢那条毯子！”他立刻就忘掉了刚才的不愉快。他兴奋地快步走过去。Bucky若有所思地感觉着纯棉针织毯子的质感，Sue和Peter走过来，看着那条深蓝色点缀着白色小星星的毯子。Sue翻动着毯子寻找水洗标查看洗涤说明。

 

“上边说可以用轻柔档冷水机洗。你要选这种洗起来很简单的，这些毯子很容易就会脏，而保持它们的干净非常重要。这条就很好，质量非常不错。”Sue颇有见解地说。

 

Bucky点点头。“好，它在我的网络购物清单上，但我觉今天就买回去吧。家里还没有给他们准备的东西，我心里总觉得有点焦虑。Steve已经把房间弄得差不多了，但是我们还要先粉刷，然后才能把东西放进去。”他抓了抓头发，想着他们接下来要做的一系列事。他拉了拉衣服的兜帽。

 

“别担心这些！”Sue说，“等到迎接宝宝排队（baby shower）的时候，你会被这些东西淹没的。我们打算要把你宠上天。”

 

“而我会给你写一张非常感人的贺卡。”Peter紧跟着说。Bucky对着他们笑起来。

 

*****

 

Sue在女装货架上翻看着，Peter不时发表点意见。Bucky在几分钟前去厕所了，回来的时候，手里抱着一大捧运动内衣。Peter给这个Omega投去一个颇为欣赏的眼神。

 

“这些都是你刚才自己选的？”Peter难以置信地问。

 

“它们的货架就在厕所旁边……而且在大减价。”Bucky不好意思地解释道。

 

“你买了多少个？”Sue说，她跟Peter一样惊讶。

 

“六个。我没有白色的，所以买了一个这样的。白色的还有这种交叉背带的，所以我也买了一个。然后他们还有卖这种帅气的黑色带灰色条纹的。还有，这一款的背带非常柔软，我买了两个，一个是浅灰色的，一个是肤色的。还有最后的这一个，跟我睡觉时穿的那件蓝色的很像，我的那件已经太旧了。”

 

剩下的两个Omega保持着沉默。

 

“好吧。”过了一会儿后Peter说。


	48. Chapter 48

“想看最近的八卦吗？”Sue在吃午饭的时候问他们。Bucky正在吃冰激凌芭菲。

 

“看。”Bucky舔舔勺子说。

 

Sue从包里抽出来一本最新的八卦杂志。稍微有点皱巴巴的杂志封面上是Steve和Tony。他俩看起来坦荡荡的，图片是两张他们各自的照片PS拼在一起的，中间有一条斜线把他们分开。下边的标题写着：

**悲剧！**

**钢铁侠失去了他的孩子，他的Alpha，和他最好的朋友**

图片一角是一张Pepper生气的照片。Bucky嗤笑一声，Peter把杂志接过去翻看起来。

 

“怎么编的？”Bucky问朋友们。

 

“根据我的研究，”Peter吸吸鼻子，用一本正经的语气复述杂志上的胡说八道，“Tony和Steve在Loki袭击纽约之后就发展了地下恋情，他们努力保密，你懂的，因为Tony明白那俩字怎么写。”Sue笑得捂住了脸。“Tony显然是怀孕了，然后孩子没有了，现在他和Steve分手了。根据各种版本不同，Pepper的涉足程度也不一样。”

 

“他们从哪儿打听来的？这也没有任何迹象啊。”Bucky用小勺刮着塑料碗的底部。

 

“基本上都是Tony自己说的。他把各种狗屎喂给媒体吃，然后他们还千恩万谢地舔嘴唇。”

 

Sue做了个鬼脸：“Peter，你能别这样吗？这个沙拉已经够难吃了，不用你帮忙。”

 

“真事方面有什么消息吗？”Bucky问，完全无视了Peter的措辞问题。

 

“目前为止你的事被压下来了，没有媒体刊登。我在Tumblr上看到了一点消息，关于一场棒球赛和一对儿夫夫，说的可能就是你，不过我也不敢肯定。”

 

“这应该算是好事。”Bucky说着，把吃剩的午餐推到一边。

 

“我觉得那些所谓的‘可信’来源都忽略了你的故事，是因为那看起来根本就不可能。James Buchanan Barnes已经死了，媒体们都这么认为。说你复活了然后还怀着孕，这个就有点太过了。他们要解释你是怎么从那次证据确凿的坠崖事件中幸存下来，然后七十年后你的年龄完全没有增长。”

 

“祝他们好运。”Bucky得意洋洋地说。

 

Sue用餐巾擦了擦嘴。“我明白为什么你要保密，对于你能如此严守秘密我甚至都不感到意外。”Sue说，“但是你要知道，总有一天这个世界会发现美国队长当了爸爸。”Peter和Bucky都没有说话。Bucky仔细思考着Sue的话，但是他还没有准备谈论这个问题。

 

在Tony和Steve的重要报道前边，杂志里用了满满四页来刊登Johnny即将举办的婚礼。

 

“Johnny真会结婚吗？”Peter打破紧张气氛问道。

 

Sue摇摇头，吸了一口她的健怡可乐。“至少这次不会。Johnny其实不喜欢Omega。”她说着把几缕头发拨到脑后。

 

Peter面露疑惑地指着一张列着Johnny在过去五年里约会过的人。很长一溜名字。 “这里的三分之一都是Omega。他怎么会不喜欢Omega？”Peter问。

 

“哦，这里的名字都是公众知道他约会过的人。除此之外，他还跟其他很多人也好过，睡过更多，他真喜欢的大多数是Alpha和Beta。他和几个人复合过，但是基本上谁单身他就选谁。”Peter和Bucky对视了一下，他们都在想同一件事，而那不是要怎么夸Johnny。 Sue深吸一口气。“我还是直说了吧。Johnny有两种‘功能’。一方面，他跟公众认为他会喜欢的人上床，你知道的，以一个Alpha的标准——”

 

“但是Johnny不是Alpha？”Peter问。他早该知道的。如果Johnny是Alpha的话，那他在烤肉聚会的时候就会把他上了。

 

Sue睁大眼睛，稍微提高了点声音。“就跟我说过的，Johnny胃口挺大。他在电话的快速拨号菜单上存了若干火辣Alpha的电话，因为Johnny实际上是个Omeg——”

 

“不！！”Peter和Bucky难以置信地大叫起来。多亏他们在一个相当嘈杂的餐馆里，中午的午餐时段没有人理他们。Sue点点头，笑的时候伸手捂住了嘴。

 

“别不接受！”她在捂住嘴之前笑了出来。

 

“他比Tony还糟！哇哦！”Peter双手伸进头发里揪着自己的头发。当他放手的时候，他的头发朝各个角度翘着。“他真的需要帮助！”

 

“而你需要去剪个头发。”Sue说着伸手把Peter的头发抚平。

 

“不能。想去，不能去。”Peter说，发出嘘声让Sue把手拿走。“别跟我这么多讲究！”

 

“那就别这么邋遢。”Sue坚持道，“为什么你就不能跟Bucky那样干干净净的？”

 

另一个男性Omega花了一分钟梳头发，在头发还湿着的时候就在脑后扎成了一个小马尾。除此之外他洗了个澡，然后就没有别的了。不管健不健康，他看起来还是相当野性。Bucky来来回回地看着他的朋友们。 “哈？”他不确定地说。

 

“也许我应该把你们两个都打扮漂亮。Bucky的皮肤看起来真不错，Peter你的就有点……”

 

Sue努力想要怎么说。 “像是我的脸每天都在汗津津的氨纶面具里闷四五个小时？”Peter为她提供思路。

 

“我想说的词是‘累’。”Bucky用手托着下巴说。 “好吧，不管你看起来怎么样，找天做做Spa总是没坏处的。”Sue说。

 

“不要。”Bucky坚定地说。

 

“为什么？！”Peter一下被扫了兴。他从来没做过Spa，但是一直都想去体验一下。如果Sue带他们去的话，那这次活动的资金很有可能就由她掏。这比Spa听起来更诱人。

 

“我是有一条义肢的高阶刺客，身上还有不知缘由的战斗留下的伤疤。我不能去按摩，而且我也不想要那些花哨的皮肤美容。”

 

“你知道吗，他们有专门针对怀孕人士的特殊按摩。让人超级放松。我在两次怀孕的第二期和第三期我都经常去做按摩。对于减缓身体疼痛非常有效。”Sue诱惑他。

 

Bucky张开鼻孔吸气。他看上去马上就要同意了，但是他突然一拳砸在桌上。 “不去！我他妈不去那什么见鬼的美容院。美容院是给……”他简直不敢相信自己准备说什么，但是他就是没忍住，“女孩们准备的！”他多大了？五岁？

 

Peter和Sue看起来有点不高兴。 “今天就放过你了，我要走了。”Sue说，拎着包站起来，“但是我们以后要谈谈这个问题。”

 

*****

 

“亲爱的，我回来了！”

 

Bucky走进套间里，他关门上了锁。有什么电子产品掉在了地上，几乎是同时Steve骂了句脏话。Bucky慢悠悠地走进客厅/临时卧室，机械食指旋转着钥匙圈，另一只手抚摸着肚子。“让我猜猜……”他闭上眼睛，“Starkpad？”他睁开一只眼睛偷看。

 

Steve正把他的Starkpad从地毯上捡起来，谢天谢地屏幕没有碎。 “你怎么可能猜得到？它落在了地毯上。”

 

“这是自从Tony在去年圣诞节给了你第一个后，你的第五个Starkpad。你一个月就会摔坏一个。我觉得你唯一拿不住的东西就是Starkpad。”Bucky坏笑着说。

 

“所以，你不是听出来的？”Steve坐在沙发上问，等着他的伴侣走进。

 

“嗯……”Bucky若有所思，然后靠进伴侣怀里，温柔地亲吻他的伴侣，期间伴随着不少舌头动作。“不，是听出来的。”

 

Steve把胳膊松松地圈住他的伴侣，手心按揉着Bucky的后腰。 “天啊，你真棒。”Steve贴着Bucky的嘴唇轻声说。

 

“谢谢。”Bucky亲了亲Steve的额头，然后像Sue对Peter做的那样，用手指轻轻梳理Steve的头发。Bucky奇怪地感觉这样的举动让他非常满足。Steve确实有这样的问题，在剪完头发之后，他的发型某一部分看起来总是非常蠢。这是因为Steve的头发是他自己剪，后边看不到的地方是Bucky给他剪。Natasha总是必须要修剪Bucky剪的地方，只有这样Steve才能见人。真的，在第十次剪坏了Steve的头发之后，Bucky真的不应该再剪他的头发了。但是Steve坚持要他剪。而悲剧是，每次Natasha都能把Steve的头发剪得很好看，把发型搞乱的永远是Steve本人。

 

现在，在Steve的头顶上，有大约一英寸平方的地方头发看起来比其他的地方短。Steve回家之后他们剪头发，Bucky一剪子下去就把那里的头发剪到了发根。Steve表示他不介意。Bucky扒着Steve的头发，把那个地方盖住。

 

“为什么你每次出去，回来都带着新衣服和新学会的坏习惯？”Steve问，任由Bucky像照顾孩子一样玩他的头发。

 

“我不知道，Steve，为什么你希望所有的Starkpad都去死？”他模仿着Steve的语气说。

 

“我在看的东西吓到我了。我看到那么吓人的图像我就手滑。”Steve内疚地解释道。

 

Bucky双手捧住Steve的脸，迫使他抬头。Bucky的拇指摩挲着Steve的脸颊，随后向他的嘴唇挪动。 “请告诉我你不是刚发现了Redtube（著名爱情动作片网站）？”

 

“神马是Rdtube？”Steve通过扭曲的嘴唇问（Bucky在玩他的脸）。

 

“你知道吗，只有帅得天崩地裂的人，才能在脸被玩成这样的时候还那么英俊。”

 

“谢谢？”

 

Bucky把手拿开了。“好啦，玩够了。”他把手扶在Steve肩膀上。Steve动了动下巴，刚才Bucky玩得他有点疼。“你看到了什么？”

 

Steve僵住了，一想到刚才看的东西他都要疯了。“你知道会有人把生孩子的过程录下来放到网上吗？”Steve焦虑地问，“看完那个，我不知道我能不能让你也受那么大的罪！”

 

“Steve，生孩子不是选项。他们总是要出来的。”

 

“我—我知道，只是，看起来太痛苦了。我想到你也要经历那些的时候我……为什么你在笑？”

 

“只不过是在我肚子上再开个口而已。”他俯下身，把他们的双唇贴在一起，“但是这次，我很期待。”

 

Steve困惑地皱眉。“我觉得你应该看完再说这样的话。”

 

“你会握住我的手吗？”

 

“当然！”Steve保证道。

 

“结束之后，我可以把我们刚出生的宝宝送到你怀里吗？”Bucky微笑着说。

 

Steve想到那个画面，整张脸都放柔了。他垂下眼帘，看着他伴侣隆起的肚子。他的手抚摸着Omega的腰腹，随后贴在他的肚子上。 “好吧，那是必须经历的苦难。”


	49. Chapter 49

Steve醒来的时候床上只有他一个人。这种情况并不罕见，Bucky有的时候会溜下床，去做某种Steve不太乐意让他做的锻炼。如果Steve从床上往客厅望看不见他的话，那么他至少是不在套间里。Steve起床，跟Bucky没出去的时候一样地如常为接下来的一天做好准备。通常这时候他的伴侣会走进来，然后就Steve翻箱倒柜地找他做出某些尖刻的评论，然后再临场发挥说几个笑话。Steve确实翻箱倒柜过一次，只有一次。

 

Steve穿上Steve觉得是伪装的衣服。他穿了破洞的牛仔裤，印着乐队标志的T恤（那个乐队他根本不认识），还穿了一件大一号的帽衫。穿夹克的话遮掩不住他的身体轮廓，美国队长是死也不会穿破洞牛仔裤的，而且不管Skrillex是什么他都不会太喜欢。他连着三天没有刮胡子，如果不是因为糟糕的发型，他没准还会被认为是Johnny Sotrm。

 

他带着现金和Bucky给他做的假ID出门。他此刻的行事风格和Bucky一样。Bucky也不在公共休息室，他拿出手机给Natasha打电话。

 

“Steve。”她在电话另一端说。

 

“Nat，他在哪儿？”

 

“神盾局的纽约分部刚刚升级了他们的设计课程。简直难以置信。Fury给他打电话，让他来测试一下。”

 

Steve能听见背景里有枪声。操他们所有人。“他—他在——Natasha，障碍测试有多激烈？”Steve立刻行动出门。

 

“我觉得也许全世界只有十个人能拿到满分。”

 

这句话让Steve浑身的血液当场凝固。“他不会现在就在测试吧不是吧他？”Steve说着走进电梯。这玩意不够快，以后他要是着急，一定要找个更快捷的方式。

 

“测试？Steve，他在摧毁那个测试！我想如果不是因为他过去的历史记录，Fury一定会当场雇用他。”谢天谢地门开了。Steve跑到车库去骑他的摩托。他知道神盾局基地在哪儿，如果他不要命的话，他可以三分钟之内就到。

 

“Natasha，等我到了那里你就有大麻烦了！从现在开始，我禁止你参加任何复仇者任务！接下来的五个任务你就只能用望远镜看着我们做！”他在Natasha回嘴之前就挂上了电话。

 

*****

 

Natasha在Steve挂了之后，一直盯着她的带暗花。Barton用目光询问震惊中的Alpha。他回头，在实况监控录像里看着冬日战士进行测试。

 

“操哦！”Barton喊，Bucky刚刚完成了一个他觉得他看都没看清的动作，“他刚才是不是——？他怀孕这么多月了还能这么运动？这肯定对宝宝们不太好。”

 

“他一直都在避免他的肚子收到任何压力和撞击。他非常非常的小心。”

 

“真的？因为我觉得他在炫技？就这个——”他指着冬兵做的一个完全没必要的技巧射击，“这个绝对是炫技。”

 

*****

 

障碍迷宫里光线阴暗，红色的紧急照明指示灯是唯一的光源。目标出现的时间只有几秒钟。任务很简单，从足球场大小的场地一段到另一端，消灭54个配备了不同武器的敌方目标。保护好他的肚子高于一切。子弹都是橡胶子弹，但是这对冬兵而言没有任何不同。他今天不会被任何目标打到，因为机器的声音太大了。测试方试图用警铃声分散他的注意力盖住机器的声音，但是这对冬兵不管用。

 

耳塞可以阻挡噪音，但他依旧可以分辨出刺耳噪音中的细微差别。目标是人形的机械假人，他们跟真正的人体还有所差距，但是冬兵还是能看出研究方在里边下了不少心思。他转到角落里，猎枪枪筒抵在墙上开枪。他甚至不用看，隔着一面墙“杀死”了49号假人。他的猎枪没有弹药了，他带着四把刀，两把手枪和枪支弹药开始的测验。目前为止，他只用他自己的枪开了八枪。这杆猎枪是他从目标身上捡来的战利品。他在杀死23号目标的时候缴获了一把砍刀，杀死46号目标的时候丢在了那里。他真的很喜欢那玩意，太遗憾了，那把刀砍进目标脑袋的时候断掉了。

 

Bucky Barnes在怀孕的这个阶段完成任务会有困难。而冬日战士没有“困难”的概念。如果有任务，他就会完成。他为了完成任务付出的努力不应当做影响任务的理由。困难是比较出来的。冬兵没有数据可以用来比较困难程度。Bucky Barnes玩闹似的想着如果让冬日战士带孩子会是什么样。

 

他一边想着，一边开启“自动模式”消灭了剩余目标。他的这种轻率态度是因为剩下的目标都很好解决。Bucky走出测试区域，一边走一边把身上的武器卸下来。他只走了几米，然后就看到Steve朝他跑过来。

 

“Buck！”Steve喊。Natasha慢慢地靠近Bucky，接过了他的武器。Steve呲着牙冲她咆哮。“扔掉你的武器跟我走！我们约了三十分钟后要看医生，但是路上要花四十五分钟。”Steve用一种甚至都听不出来是他的声音怒吼道。

 

“Stevie——”Bucky想要安抚他，但是被Steve打断了。

 

“别跟我来‘Stevie’这一套！我们现在就走！”Alpha宣布道，因为愤怒几乎进入了半野性状态。Bucky畏缩了，并且在Steve真的吼他的时候低下了头。Steve保护欲爆棚地把他夹在胳肢窝底下，护送他到停车场。

 

*****

 

Steve选择维护自己的统治地位，这种情况很少见，而当他这么做的话，Bucky甚至觉得有点害怕。他们驱车去医院的时候，Bucky努力把自己在Steve身前缩成小小一团。其实这也是必须的，他们两个在Steve的定制摩托上紧贴在一起。Bucky护住自己的肚子，Steve压在他身上，双手握着车把护在他身体两侧。他现在知道参与设计课程的测试是个坏主意了。他们把车停在了医院的地下停车库里，奇迹般地在入口处旁边找到了车位。

 

Steve下车看了眼手表。“我们迟到了五分钟，走吧。”他的“愤怒Alpha”语气已经下调为了“愤怒美国队长”语气。Bucky默默地服从了。

 

*****

 

候诊室里，Bucky填写着一张关于他最近感觉如何的表格。Steve坐在他的旁边，握着Bucky带着手套的左“手”，但是依旧心情欠佳。在旁边有一堆八卦杂志，Sue给Bucky看的那本就在最上面。Steve看到的时候，他叹了口气捂住了他的脸。

 

一名护士拿着病历板出来。“James？”她看向候诊室里的病人们。Bucky拿着笔举起手。“你可以在诊室里继续写。为什么不过来呢？”Bucky和Steve一起站起来跟上她。Steve没有礼貌地向护士介绍自己，就说明了他现在依旧在生气。但是他一直握着Bucky的手。

 

医生的办公室里，Bucky躺到了诊台上。他在今天早上让自己的身体经受了太大压力，现在能躺下的感觉真的很好。他这次没有上次看医生那么紧张了，取而代之的，他专注地感受着Steve握紧他手的力度，和他焦虑地抖腿的动作，想要衡量出现在的Steve究竟有多生气。他们等多久医生就进来了，George Vasil医生微笑着打开门看着他们。

 

“早上好！很高兴再次见到你，James。”他伸出手。Bucky放开Steve的手与医生握手。Vasil医生转头与Steve握手。医生在看到Steve的时候顿了一下，随即他们握手。“很高兴见到你，我是George Vasil。你是孩子的爸爸吗？”其实这个问题的答案显而易见，Bucky的味道就是证据。

 

“是的，我是Steve Rogers，终于见面，非常荣幸。”Steve诚心诚意地与医生握手，Vasil医生消化了一下Steve刚才说的话，面露疑色地看向Bucky。

 

“特种部队哈？”他明白了，“见到你是我的荣幸，美国队长。”Steve泰然自若地接受了他被认出来的现实。

 

“终于能来到这里，我也很开心。”他说话的语气稍微放松了一些。他坐下的时候，又把Bucky的手用力握进自己手里。Bucky真的希望他没有这么做。

 

“我敢打赌。James，你最近怎么样？”

 

“我很好。”不太可能解释过去的13周里究竟都发生了什么。

 

“那就好。你回来多久了？”他问Steve。

 

“还不到五周。”

 

“所以现在的情况你也知道。很好。还有，在我问问题之前，有什么问题是你们担心的吗？”

 

“他锻炼身体锻炼得太过了。”Steve在Bucky说出自己的担心之前说。Vasil医生的视线从Bucky身上转移到了Steve。

 

“你所说的太过，是多大的运动量？”医生问？

 

“他——！”Steve用手擦了下脸。Bucky扭头看着墙。“他在两周之前，还每天都跑好几英里。他每天都做伸展运动，不过这没什么，问题是他还保持着那难以置信的训练日程！他今天还去参与了障碍测试！”

 

“你为什么要这么做？”Vasil摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛说。这不是普通准父母通常会抱怨的问题。

 

“因为似乎蛮有趣的。”Bucky嘟哝道。他现在真的羞愧了。

 

“就你现在的孕期进程和身体状况来说，这对你没有好处。你很有可能会早产，或者严重地伤害到自己。我很欣赏你现在依旧在积极锻炼身体，但是你现在的举动真的会对你身体造成损伤。现在你的子宫已经发育长大，大到已经开始挤压你的骨盆内动脉。当你剧烈运动的时候，你的身体需要更多的血液运送到双腿，但是因为上述原因，血液运输会变得困难。尤其是你怀着双胞胎，这样的状况会更加严重。你的泄殖腔有出血现象吗？”

 

“没有。”Bucky小声说。

 

“手和脸出现肿胀？”

 

“没有。”

 

“有没有剧烈头痛或者严重头晕？”

 

“没有？”

 

“视线模糊和腹痛呢？”

 

“没有，我很好。我都查过了，我一直都一点问题都没有！”Bucky突然爆发了，“我不疼，就连今天早上运动之后我也一点都不觉得难受！我的感觉，和我看过的那堆书里说我现在应该有的感觉是一模一样的。”Bucky把他的手从Steve的手里抽出来，双臂交叉抱在胸前。Vasil医生点点头，向后退了几步以示尊重。

 

“好吧，听起来不错。我要给你做个超声波检查，我们来看一看。你知道接下来要怎么做吧？”

 

“嗯。”Bucky说，把衣服拉起来，裤腰拉下去。医生离开了房间。

 

“我不是对你过于保护。”Steve断言道，“你必须从现在开始削减你的运动量。今天情况太糟了。你有可能被枪射中，或者落地姿势不对，无数种情况都有可能发生。‘但是我并没有’这句话没有用。你有没有停下来，好好想过如果你真的伤害到了他们你会有什么样的感觉？”

 

“我明白了，Steve。”Bucky用一种几乎不像他的温顺语气说，“我会停的。”


	50. Chapter 50

Bucky这次没有被超声波设备吓到。他已经做了充足的调查，明白了那玩意的运作原理，所以再也不害怕了，但是，就在技师刚开始往Bucky肚子上抹凝胶的时候，Steve的胸膛里就开始隆隆作响。技师拿着扫描笔往后退了两步，看向医生寻求指示。Steve摇摇头，清了清嗓子。

 

“对不起！”他深吸了口气，“请继续。”他说话的语气有点不好意思，技师冲着Steve笑了笑，但依旧谨慎地看着他。她把扫描笔伸向Bucky，这次Steve失控了。他冲上前去，附身挡在Bucky身前，用肩膀挡住伴侣的肚子，让谁都无法靠近。在这种距离下，Bucky淹没在了Steve的信息素里，他的Alpha显然正对医务人员们散发着“滚开”的讯息。Steve冲过来的时候，技师赶紧跳开了。她没有事，只是真的被吓到了。医生走上前挡在技师和Steve中间保护她。

 

“够了！”Beta命令道。Bucky伸手，把Steve的头按在自己胸前安抚他。

 

“我真的、真的非常抱歉！”Steve向技师道歉。他紧闭双眼，把脸埋进伴侣的胸膛里。Bucky呜咽一声，因为Steve用力挤压到了他柔嫩敏感的敌方。Steve猛地坐直身体。“对不起！我——！”他把椅子搬到了房间的角落里，距离伴侣大概有两到三米。“我就坐在这儿好了。”

 

“好主意。”医生说。技师赶紧蹦回来，又往Bucky肚子上涂了些凝胶。技师打开扫描笔开始找角度，医生好奇地指着Bucky的胸部。

 

“那部分组织有那么敏感？”医生好奇地问。Bucky刚要告诉他，但是在他组织好语言之前，超声波图像显示了出来。这次的图像跟上次大有不同。Bucky用他人类的那只手捂住了嘴。这次的图像看起来真的就像是两个婴儿。

 

“我操。”Bucky捂着嘴惊叹道。尽管保证了要呆在角落里，Steve在图片出现的半秒钟之内就占到了Bucky身边。这次他不再恐吓技师，他只是想要看清楚。肚子里的孩子们肯定是感觉到了Bucky的兴奋，他感觉到有一个孩子开始动。一秒钟之后，屏幕上的一个婴儿动了动它细小的四肢。Bucky又一次捂住了嘴，泪水盈满了他的眼睛。

 

技师一手移动着扫描笔，另一只手指着屏幕说：“哇哦，快看他动……等等，应该是个‘她’。”

 

Vasil医生走上前来说：“能往左一点吗？”她往左了一些。Bucky和Steve都被屏幕上的图像惊呆了。“没错，我觉得这是个女Alpha。”技师往Bucky左边肚子多挤了些凝胶，屏幕上的图像随着扫描笔转换角度慢慢变化。

 

“男孩？”她说。

 

“我同意。”他转头面对两位准父母。“看起来，你怀着的是一个男孩和一个女孩。男孩的第二性征最早也要在出生之后才能辨别出来。”医生按动他的笔，在Bucky的相关表格上把这些写下来。

 

“这些是他们的……脊柱吗？”Bucky问。他知道怎么看超声波图像，他做的研究足够到甚至可以亲自操作机器，但这个问题还是脱口而出。

 

“对，你想要印张照片吗？”

 

“好，拜托了。”Steve立刻说，他俯身到和Bucky处于同一水平线上。在机器显示出孩子们的图像之后，两名超级战士第一次注视着对方。Bucky用手背擦了下眼睛，技师把扫描笔拿走，给了他们几张纸巾来清理Bucky肚子上的凝胶。

 

“我去给你们印。你们在这里等一会儿好吗？”Bucky点点头。医生写完了表格说：“我想让你在三周后再来做一次检查，你怀的是双胞胎，这比普通怀孕风险更大。但是别担心，以我所见，你和宝宝们都非常健康。回家，好好休息，过几天后打电话来预约下一次检查，怎么样？”

 

“很好。”Steve吸了口气说，“谢谢你，如果你有任何需求的话，真的。”

 

“你懂的，也许在圣诞节前后我会给你打电话。医院的儿童病房里全是你的忠实粉丝。”Vasil医生想了下说。

 

“随时都可以。”Steve真诚地说，两个男人握了下手。

 

“几周后见。”医生对Bucky说，而Omega现在还在掉眼泪，他一边擦眼睛，一边把肚子上的凝胶抹下去，但是哪边都没擦干净。Steve决定他来接手，而在Steve把他清理干净，弯下腰亲吻他肚脐的时候，Bucky依旧在哭泣。

 

“来这儿好吗？”Bucky对着Steve伸出双手。Steve把伴侣拥进怀里，热情地亲吻他。Bucky抽泣着稍稍退后。“对不起，我再也不会了。我说真的，我不想伤害他们。”他在啜泣之间说。

 

“嘘嘘嘘……没事了，别哭了。我知道你不会的。Hey……”他用鼻子轻轻磨蹭着Bucky的头，然后把自己的Omega拉起来，像抱孩子一样让伴侣躺进他的臂弯里。“我们回家吧。”

 

他们挤在Steve的摩托上有一个好处，那就是这一路上，他们都像是拥抱在一起。

 

*****

 

Bucky哭累了，回到大厦内之后，Steve陪着他睡了个午觉，一直睡到吃晚餐。

 

晚餐的时候，得益于Steve想要为他的孩子们提供足够的食物和营养，复仇者们都聚集在公共休息室里享受着超美味的自制烤千层面。Bucky坐在他最喜欢的沙发上，双脚翘起搭在脚凳上。Steve把Bucky的那盘递给他，坐到了伴侣身边。

 

“好了，我们都有吃的了！快告诉我们啊！”Darcy盘腿坐在地上恳求道。Steve轻轻推了Bucky一下，Bucky嚼完咽下嘴里的食物，屋子里的所有人屏息以待。

 

“一个男孩和一个女孩。女孩是女Alpha。”Bucky平静地说。房间瞬间因为大家的祝贺而沸腾起来。Natasha把手按在胸口上，尽管她脸上很平静，但是她颤抖的嘴唇出卖了她。Bucky知道这个新闻会让她非常激动。

 

Darcy高兴地喋喋不休。“我的天啊！耶耶耶耶耶！你们有照片吗！”她兴奋到几乎歇斯底里。Steve站起来，快步走回套间里拿照片。他一分钟后回来，把照片给Darcy看。屋子里的其他人全都聚集过来也都想看。Darcy深吸一口气，Natasha看看照片又看看Bucky，然后微笑起来。

 

“他们看起来非常棒。”Bruce以医生的立场说。

 

“我真应该要孩子。”Tony突然意识道。Pepper冲他翻了个白眼。

 

“不，你不应该要，Tony。”她逗他说。

 

“唔唔唔…但是我想要。”Tony撅嘴说，“我会当一个好爸爸或者好妈妈的。最起码也是说得过去的。”

 

“才不信。”Clint认真地说。他转头对Bucky竖起大拇指，“Clint叔叔给你点赞。”这个Beta态度依旧那么认真。Bucky微笑着咬了一口千层面。

 

“我们能开始讨论名字了吗？”Darcy问，“我们现在知道性别了，所以可以多想一些了，对不对？”

 

Bucky看向Steve，Omega问他的伴侣：“我们准备好取名字了吗？”

 

Steve看起来有点困惑。“你有想过吧？我反正想过。”

 

现在轮到Bucky不知所措了。“我完全没想过。你想到了哪些？”他又咬了一口。

 

“起先我想的是，以我们生命中重要的人来为他们命名，但是那就需要挑选出相应的人来冠以殊荣。我的选择里人太多了。”Steve说，Bucky点头表示同意。“Steven是家族名，但是我真的不想再继续了。我觉得有两个Steven Rogers已经足够了。”

 

“还有另一个Steve Rogers？”Darcy问。

 

Bucky点头。“Steve是以他奇怪的祖先命名的，参加了独立战争打过仗。说起来好笑，以前人们总是说Steve永远比不上那位传奇人物。”Bucky解释道。

 

Steve惊喜地看着Bucky。“这种奇怪的事你还记得？”

 

“并不怪。你的一切我都记得。我记不清的只是我自己。”

 

Steve腼腆地笑起来，Bucky在他脸上啄了一下让他彻底脸红了。

 

*****

 

那天晚上Bucky睡前刷牙的时候，Steve在他面前放了一张纸条。Bucky一边刷牙一边看。

 

**男孩：Jesse，Warren，Alvin，Vernon，Jay，Charlie，Roland，Wesley，Sammy**

**女孩：Faye，Valerie，Penny，Beatrice，Gayla，Esther，Grace， Thelma，Edith，Eleanor**

 

50章额外福利！

Steve和Bucky的Q&A时间。观众们不停地拍着照片，尖叫高呼两位超级士兵的名字。主持人从卡片上读着观众们的提问。

 

**Steve和Bucky会去上助产课吗？**

Bucky面无表情地看向观众席：“什么是助产课？”

 

**Hey Bucky，你觉得如果怀孕的是Steve，他能搞的定吗？还是说他会让人无法容忍？**

Bucky哈哈笑起来摇摇头，Steve有点受伤地看了他一眼。“不行！我觉得他只会缩成一个球，然后全程恐慌发作歇斯底里。”

“我不会的，我觉得我一定没问题。我真么紧张是因为经历这一切的是你。如果是我的话我一定能处理得很好。”

“不可能，你肯定只会哭。”Bucky坚持道。

 

**Rogers队长，我有两个问题想要问你：中士有没有非常想吃奇怪的东西，然后让你去给他买？还有：怀孕后荷尔蒙会随之爆棚，而且作为超级战士，不应期又非常非常短。你是怎么处理伴侣日益增长的性欲的？**

“我——什么？这算是什么问题？我只是，呃，Bucky快帮忙。”Steve把脸埋进了手里。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他对观众说，“Steve才是那个欲求不满的！”

“Bucky！”Steve的脸通红。

“怀孕这件事简直让他整个人都性奋起来了。当他硬了贴着我蹭的时候，我才是那个要面对身材臃肿和不舒服的人！”Bucky坏笑着说，Steve手臂叠在桌上把脸埋了进去。

“好吧，也许我也有点性奋，不过没有Steve那么厉害。”

 

**Peter做了什么伤害到了自己？**

“我不知道。”Bucky挠了挠太阳穴，转移视线说，“我们不想讨论这个。”

 

**你们要怎么宣布Bucky还活着，并且是Steve孩子的母亲？**

Bucky鼓起嘴把脸上的头发吹开，耸了耸肩。

 

**Bucky和Steve：你们的另一半有没有什么超级甜蜜的小习惯是你们偷偷喜欢着的？还有他有没有什么烦人的毛病，是你们希望对方改正的？**

Steve立刻坐起来：“我希望他不要再对我们的性生活直言不讳！”

“而我希望你不要再溜进我的衣橱里，然后把我所有的衣服都重新叠一次。”Bucky报复道。

Steve顿了下。“我那么做是因为我在乎你。嗯…他做的甜蜜的事……”他看向Bucky，他的伴侣手托着下巴，睫毛呼扇呼扇地正在对他眨眼睛。

“说啊。”他期待地说。

“他不会在下水道里留下头发。还有他洗盘子洗得非常干净。”Steve翻了个白眼说。

“Steve会给我胳膊不好够到的抛光。”

 

**为什么Natasha和Clint没有劝说Bucky，让他别太勉强自己身体呢？还有，现在Bucky怀着双胞胎，Sue和其他人会不会劝Bucky多注意身体呢？**

“他们劝了，相信我。他们只是知道，如果我想做的话他们也拦不住我。但是我现在不会了，从现在开始，我对于冒险的事会更注意一些。”

 

**儿童房进行的如何了？**

“Peter明天会过来帮我刷墙。”Bucky说，转头看向伴侣，“你有事是吧？”

“对，我要去找Fury谈话。之后我就回来帮你的忙。”

“好。”

 

**对于宝宝们，JARVIS会感觉兴奋吗？他有什么用来应对婴儿的特殊程序吗？**

“我也不知道。”Steve颇有兴趣地说，“我要去问问Tony，看他有没有做什么。我有在想把JARVIS用作我们的婴儿监视器，还有让他播放摇篮曲。我不知道Tony在想什么。”

“哦操……”Bucky突然意识到，他也不知道Tony在想什么。

 

**有没有人因为Bucky的双胞胎而变得特别想要孩子？**

“他们没有特地跟我说过。”Bucky回答道，“我觉得Tony有些好奇，是他差不多四十九了，他适宜生育的年纪已经过了。而且我觉得他和Pepper的那种关系模式也不会涉及到孩子。”

“我觉得如果Darcy有另一半的话，她会想要。”Steve提供思路。

“最好告诉Sam，让他小心。”

“等等，什么？”

“我觉得他们俩像是成一对儿了。”

“他什么都没对我说过。”

“我们应该痛揍他一顿，确保他动机单纯。”Bucky开玩笑道。

“真应该。”Steve认真地说。

 

**Bucky疯狂想吃并且勒令Steve去给他买的最令人难以置信的东西是什么？**

“扇贝。”Steve点头说，“我有一次必须夜里四点去给他买扇贝，因为他饿了，而且除了扇贝什么都不肯吃。”

“不许评判我，Steve。你不懂。”


	51. Chapter 51

Peter在10点左右到了Bucky的套间里帮他刷墙。工具都买全了，准备工作也已经全部完成，他们只需要往墙上刷漆就好了。当然了，Bucky挑的那个颜色，要反复刷若干层才能刷匀。

 

“你最喜欢哪个名字？”Peter问，他们刷油漆的时候，Bucky告诉了他昨天晚上发生的事，偶尔闲聊几句。

 

“男孩的话，我喜欢Wesley，Jay和Jesse。”

 

“那样的话，他们能连续不停开好几天《王子的新娘》的笑话（男主的名字叫Wesley）。”

 

“看那个电影了，挺好看的。”

 

“Steve在王子气场上完爆那个人。”Peter自信地说。Bucky笑起来的时候托着肚子，他的膀胱已经满了，开始隐隐作痛。

 

“Steve确实在绅士气度上完胜他，不过我也不知道啦，那个人似乎比Steve更有领袖气质。”

 

“你觉得Steve领袖气质不足？”Peter惊讶地问。

 

“跟电影里那种不一样啦。当然了，Steve挺招人喜欢，而且是个好领袖，人们现在愿意在他的领导下鞠躬尽瘁，但他并不一直都是这样。有领袖气质的是美国队长，Steve的天性里就有点笨拙。电影里的那个人人生里就没有‘笨拙’二字。”

 

“跟你似的？”

 

Bucky报以嗤笑。“我也一直都做蠢事，只是隐藏得比其他人更好。毕竟当搞砸的事涉及致命武器，正常人通常不会嘲笑我。”

 

“不知道为什么我就是不相信你。搞砸有关致命武器的事？一点都不好笑。”

 

“上个礼拜，我把洗涤灵放进了洗碗机里，结果泡沫喷出来把整个厨房地板都给淹了。显然洗涤液和洗涤灵之间差别还挺大。”Bucky叹了口气，他在椅子上动了动，坐得更直些而不是半躺着。

 

“那怎么涉及致命武器了？”Peter一边给自己扇风一边问，今天天气将会非常炎热。

 

“我在洗碗机底下藏了若干手榴弹和一支冲锋枪。洗碗机有轮子，所以我拿冲锋枪的时候可以把洗碗机拉出来当盾牌。挺棒的对吧？而且洗碗机的材质还是不锈钢。”Bucky高兴地说。Peter侧头看向Bucky。

 

“你花了不少时间考虑这种事，对不对？”

 

“有的人属羊打发时间，有的人思考他们伴侣找不到的敌方来储藏新武器。”Bucky轻描淡写。Peter摇摇头，他穿着帽衫出了不少汗。

 

“不管了。”Peter脱下他的帽衫，帽衫里边就是他的制服。他把上半身的制服也脱下来（他的全套制服是分开的，包括靴子，手套，裤子，高领衫和面具），脱下高领衫后他觉得好多了。“好吧，凉快多了。”Peter坐下喝水，Bucky看向年轻的Omega。Peter坐着，所以距离Bucky最近的是他的左肩膀。从Bucky坐着敌方，他可以清楚地看到男孩身上的若干伤疤。Bucky感觉最显眼的，是Peter脖子上一片拳头大小的，散发着珠母光泽的疤痕组织。Bucky以前也见过，但是大多数时间Peter都把他的这处伤疤藏起来。那处伤并不难看，而且痕迹已经很淡，如果不是有意去看的话甚至都不会发现。“怎么了？”Peter感觉Bucky盯他盯了很长时间，于是问道。

 

“伤疤挺帅啊，让我想起了我的。”他侧头，把脖子上的那处给他看，那是他的第一个绑定标记，被九头蛇烧掉了的第一个绑定标记。

 

Peter扭头不再看他。“是有点像。”Peter迟疑地承认道，他站起来面对另一个方向，开始继续刷墙。

 

“所以你是想继续把那装作是一次事故，还是想告诉我实话？”Bucky挑着指甲缝里干涸的油漆问。

 

Peter揉了揉脖子。“我打了场架，没什么好说的。”Peter说着涂起了另一面墙。

 

Bucky歪头问：“我很好奇，为什么你突然觉得我是个白痴？”

 

“我不觉得你是白痴。但是我确实觉得你应该别管别人的闲事。”Peter怒。

 

“Sue说我们应该等你自己告诉我们。”

 

Peter放下手里的活，转过身来看着Bucky。“告诉你们什么？”Peter严厉地问。

 

“Party那天晚上你跟Wade之间发生的事。动静非常大，而且根据我得到的情报，我已经差不多猜出了你对我们有所隐瞒。”Bucky靠回椅背上，抚摸着自己的肚子。

 

Peter叉腰说：“你为什么要现在提这一茬？”

 

“我亲眼目睹了死侍跟人进行严肃对话，我觉得我有担心的理由。我非常担心你。Wade说你曾经在热潮期临近的时候伤害过自己，然后他锁住了你的喉。我一直都想弄明白是怎么回事，我觉得我可能已经明白了。”

 

“那你说啊！说出来让我高兴一下！你觉得你明白了什么？”Peter马上就要崩溃了。年轻的Omega显然对这个话题非常敏感，而Bucky已经说得太深，现在抽身换个话题已经来不及了。Bucky深深地吸了一口气。

 

“我出生长大的那一代，很多孩子的父亲都去打仗了，这也就留下了很多丧偶的伴侣，他们甚至没有尸体可以入土为安聊以慰藉。这一直都是个难以回答的问题：你的伴侣去世之后，你要怎么做？Steve不愿在没有我的世界生存下去。我认识很多人都跟他身有同感。

 

而另一些人，他们还有除伴侣以外的重要的人需要他们照顾，所以只能继续生存。但是继续生存的问题在于，一旦你被标记了，那么你的一生都被标记了。对很多人来说，这个问题不难解决，那就是去除那个标记。不说别的，至少你不会在每次看着镜子里的自己的时候，都会想起那个你深爱着，但是又失去了的人。”Bucky说完后看着Peter。Peter慢慢地滑下来，坐在了地板上。

 

Bucky看着Peter的嘴动了动，他的下巴在发抖。Peter伸手抓了下头发，咬住下唇，另一只手擦了擦眼睛。他张开嘴，看向Bucky。年长些的Omega平静地看着他，在Peter看来Bucky非常睿智。Peter点点头。

 

“你是个屁眼被艹开花的混蛋，Bucky。”Peter说，努力控制住自己。

 

“对啊，不然你以为我是怎么怀孕的？”Bucky坏笑道。Peter转头，深深地看着他，他眨着眼，看了Bucky很久。然后Peter吸了吸鼻子，蹭到Bucky身边伸出手臂搂住他的腰。Bucky以一种母性的方式温柔地抚摸着Peter的头，年轻的Omega把额头贴在了他的肚子上。宝宝们踹在Peter脸上，这让Peter的情绪又高涨了起来。

 

“哇哦，伙计，我从来都没有感觉过这个。”他惊奇地说，伸手抚摸着刚才宝宝们踹过的地方。

 

“感觉像是Wesley吗？”Bucky问，忍着允许Peter继续摸他的肚子。

 

“不怎么像。”Peter现在的精神和情绪都好多了。就跟Bucky可以激怒Peter一样，他也可以迅速让他平静下来。Peter试探着，戳了戳怀孕的Omega那长大了的肚子。Bucky用人类的那只手“啪”地一下拍在Peter额头上，然后把他推开。

 

“嗷唔，疼疼疼。”

 

“别碰我那里，我本来就已经想上厕所了。”Bucky撑着身子从椅子里站起来，去洗手间里解决生理问题。

 

扬声器系统里Tony说，“Hey，Martha Stweart（美国著名主妇），能帮我给你的法裔变种人朋友打个电话吗？Bruce觉得那个挑战他赢了。”依旧坐在马桶上，Bucky立刻抬起头来拉上了裤子的拉链。

 

“等等，你们觉得你们已经找到解决办法了？”

 

“Bruce觉得他找到解决办法了。我觉得Bruce会导致病毒大规模爆发。”

 

“没有传染性。”背景里Bruce说。

 

“然后把我们都变成有法裔口音的僵尸。”Tony说完了。

 

“病毒不是那样的。”Bruce对他说。

 

“我去给Rogue打电话！”Peter在走廊里喊。Bucky洗着手耸了耸肩。

 

*****

 

Remy和Roge又借了一次黑鸟。他们是怎么协商的还有待考证。这次他们很有可能是直接“拿”来用一下。反正在Peter给Rogue打了电话之后，他们十五分钟就已经到了实验室里。Peter和Bucky从他们的深层对话和粉刷工作里抽出了点时间来看科学组的研究结果。在过去的几周里，Tony，Bruce和Jane一直试图破解Remy和Rogue的碰触难题。

 

Remy坐在实验台上，Rogue坐在他旁边的椅子上，Bruce检查着他的设备。

 

“我接下来做的其实非常简单，我们不能对Rogue做什么，因为那会毁了她的超能力。”Bruce用他惯有的平静语气解释道，“所以我们要从Remy身上下手解决问题。McCoy医生没从这个角度考虑过，Hank是名出色的科学家，但是他有高智商的人典型的通病，那就是容易把简单的问题复杂化。”

 

他说着，从另外一个台子上拿起一支注射器。“来看，这就是你们问题的解决办法。呃，好吧——”他又拿起了一个小罐，“这两个加起来。这个影响你的内在，”他举起注射器，“这个处理你的外在。”他举起小罐。

 

“Remy不明白泥，老雄。”法裔人扬起一边眉毛。

 

“好吧，我们要做的其实很简单。我们选取了一种还未命名的逆转录酶病毒，我们剥离它的蛋白质编码，用来影响你的细胞RNA，让它们不能正常运作。随后我们插入对其插入一个人为设计制造的质粒，这将使病毒在你细胞内产生一种蛋白质，而这种物质会对——”他笑了一下，“灵魂吸收，也就是Rogue的变种能力在你身体中产生化学反应的时候，起到解药效果。我们起先对Rogue的相关能力并不十分清楚，是McCoy提出的相关理论。一旦病毒在你身上产生了效果，那么你将会永久对Rogue的能力免疫。在你接触Rogue之前，我们建议你用这一罐像是小石子的东西泡个澡。它们会溶解，覆盖在你身上。这实际上是种细小的微生物，我们把它设计出来当做主要屏障。在不接触水的环境下它们不会增殖，而且寿命大约为两天。所以为了保持效果，你最好每天都使用。”

 

“泥管介个叫简单？”Remy说，彻底听不明白了。

 

“还有，在我给你注射了病毒之后，你要等待48小时，让它全面影响你的细胞。”

 

“我明白了，你让他得流感，还给了他跳蚤。这不会有危险吗？”Rogue问。Tony使劲点头，Bruce耸了耸肩。

 

“没有直接接触你的能力那么危险。”

 

“屁哟，也有可能非常危险。”Tony说。

 

“Tony不做生命科学研究。”Jane说，她本来在一边喝着咖啡看他们。

 

Tony指着她说：“我没有生物学学位，不代表我不能反对对人类进行不可挽回的细胞损伤实验！”Tony惊叹道：“我简直不敢相信我也有作为理性之声的这一天。”

 

“Tony，最糟糕的结果也只是这个不管用。”Bruce耐心地说。

 

“我只是反对基因改造这类事。”

 

“Remy已经是变种人了。如锅Banner医生同意，那么我不觉得会有甚么伤害。”Remy说。

 

“这人啊，为了上床真是什么都豁得出去。”Tony知道自己被打败了。Bruce走过去，Remy卷起了袖子。

 

“会疼吗？”

 

“我也不知道。”Bruce弹了弹注射器说。Bruce拿起一根橡皮管系在Remy的胳膊上。Rogue在Remy的身边，看起来既担心又激动。

 

“来啦。”Bruce给他注射了进去。

 

*****

 

两晚过后，Steve和Bucky在床上相拥入眠，他们本来睡得很安稳，然后Bucky的手机突然响了起来。Bucky伸手去够，他嘟哝着，在Steve的怀里扭了几下把手机抓了过来。Steve在他身边动了动。

 

“你好？”

 

“Bucky！Bucky！我爱你！Remy也爱你！如果你允许的话，我们俩愿意一起给你口，口到你哭！我的天啊！”Rogue在电话那边激动地尖叫。Bucky把手机拿开一些，在听到尖叫的时候，Steve睁开眼撑起身子看着自己伴侣。Bucky指了下手机，Steve点点头又躺了回去。

 

“有那么棒？”Bucky困倦地说。

 

“我都不知道！一点都不知道！你用过Steve的真老二怪不得看不上你的按摩棒！”Steve在听到“Steve的真老二”和“按摩棒”的时候，猛地抬起头来。Bucky把他的头按回枕头上，全程不看他的眼睛。“我没有这个是怎么活下来的？更严重的问题，Remy没有这个是怎么活下来的？！顺便说一下，他都跟我说了。那个肮脏的沼泽耗子居然一直都在对我说谎！如果他的嘴不是那么技术高超我一定会生气的！我的天啊那张嘴！你的知不知道他能——！”

 

“Rogue，我真的不需要知道Remy在那方面的能力。”

 

“好吧好吧好吧。听着，美人，两个礼拜之后孩子们就都放假回家了，我想办个睡衣聚会，我想要你来。帮我邀请Nat，Darce和Tony好吗？”

 

“行。我现在能继续睡觉了吗？”

 

“我要跟Remy多玩点花样。祝好梦啦，你这个坏脾气的炫酷妈妈！”

 

“晚安，Rogue。”他挂断电话，把手机随手扔在地上，然后依偎回了Steve怀里。

 

“你有根按摩棒？”Steve难以置信地问。Alpha被他伴侣这不为人知的一面吓到了。

 

“睡你的觉，Steve。”


	52. Chapter 52

“为什么每次都是你开车？”Tony问Natasha，他俩跟Bucky，Darcy和Peter因为堵车，只能坐在神盾局派发的SUV里闲聊。他们这队人是在去X庄园参加Rogue的睡衣聚会的路上，Bucky坐在窗户边听他们聊天。

 

“因为如果有突发情况的话，我是最好的司机。”Natasha简单地回答道。

 

“谁说的？”Darcy鼓起勇气问。

 

“她很厉害。”Bucky看着窗外说。Darcy接受了Bucky是这方面的权威，于是闭嘴了。

 

“再告诉我一次，贺卡上要些什么？”Tony坐在副驾驶位置上问。他给Rogue和Remy买了一张复仇者联盟的贺卡，上面写着“恭喜”，后边是空白以供填空。

 

“呃呃呃，”Peter想了会儿后笑着说，“恭喜操上了？”

 

“不不不，‘恭喜进去了’，他们之前可能也用某种方式操过。”Darcy说。

 

“你们觉得‘We knew you had it in you’？（1. 我们知道你能行，2. 我们知道XX在你里边）”Tony说着用夹着笔的那只手在头条位置比划了一下。

 

“我们要把这个给Rogue还是Remy？”Natasha问，他们终于上了高速路。

 

“我们打算给的是Rogue，对吧？”Tony问Bucky。

 

“我觉得是，但是刚才你们说的那两个都行。”

 

*****

 

他们最后在卡上写了什么“Snu Snu”*，Bucky不明白那是什么意思，但是车上的其他人都觉得很好笑。在看到Xavier庄园大宅的时候，Darcy和Peter的眼睛都差点瞪了出来。

 

“我了个草。”Darcy惊叹道。

 

“你以为会是什么样的？这叫Xavier庄园，不叫Xavier拖车。”Tony说。

 

“挺棒的。”Natasha赞许地说，比起现代建筑，她一直都更喜欢老房子。他们把车停在了大门口，车刚停，宅邸的门就打开了。

 

“Bucky！”Rogue尖叫道。Bucky第一个下车跟她打招呼。她小心地拥抱怀孕的Omega，避免了一切直接肌肤接触。

 

“你好啊。”Bucky用金属手摸摸她的头。他们高兴地一一打过招呼，同时Tony，Peter和Natasha把过夜用的装备从SUV的后备箱里拿出来。“让我看看。”Bucky说，Rogue把头发抓到一边，把脖子上愈合中的牙印展示给他看。“感觉怎么样？”Bucky逗她问。

 

“你知道的，就像是我的世界终于圆满了。”她转头向房子里吼，“REMY！赶紧下来，帮他们拿包！”

 

“我来了亲爱的，但是Remy同时只能做那么多事！”他也朝她吼。Remy也出现在了门口，他看起来就像是整整两周都没睡够一晚上，但是同时又似乎对此简直不能更开心。Remy的中长发在脑后梳成了一个马尾，没有头发的遮掩，他脖子上的紫色标记也暴露在了大家眼前。

 

“你能帮忙把这些放到第二图书馆吗？我想着我们就在那里露营，那个房间里的空调特别好。还有，你能给Bucky搬张有舒服床垫的单人床吗？不想让他和宝宝们不舒服。”

 

“遵命，亲爱的！”Remy说，然后翻了个白眼。法裔人拿起了几个包，同时用超能力轻轻松松地又多拿了几个。他和Peter两个人就把所有的东西都搬干净了。一队人跟着他们走了进去，这栋豪宅里面跟外面看起来一样漂亮。

 

“差不多没人在家里，都是些幽灵社员。现在只有Logan，我和Remy。孩子们放了假，大多数的人也放假出去了，有些年纪还比较小的回家了，教授跟一个朋友去了伦敦。”

 

“朋友？”Tony怀疑地问，“他的朋友是谁？”

 

“你以为是谁？”Rogue回了他一句。

 

Bucky用他平时一样的步速走在台阶上。最近他已经不再跟觉得自己是不可战胜的那样横冲直撞肆意妄为。自从他开始担心宝宝们的健康后，走楼梯也变得谨慎小心。Natasha一言不发地用跟他一样的步速护在他身边。

 

“Sue和Matt一个小时左右也回到。Matt要工作到六点。等他们到了我们定披萨，怎么样？”

 

“好的！”Darcy同意道。Bucky也觉得披萨听起来不错。

 

*****

 

两个小时后

 

“他在我屁股后边跟了差不多一天，我觉得他可能想要试试，看我会不会主动交代。”Bucky捏了捏鼻梁，他现在跟Darcy，Peter和Natasha蜷在一张沙发上讲故事。Darcy咯咯笑着。“最后我觉得我可能是突然…爆了。”他遥望着墙上的一点说。

 

Tony歪歪扭扭地坐在一张扶手椅上，他哈哈笑起来的时候被啤酒呛了一下。Tony举起一根手指，然后清了清嗓子说：“在那种情况下——”他咳嗽了几声，“你爆了是什么意思？”他呼哧呼哧喘着气说。

 

Bucky视线下移，现在他在盯着Tony看。Bucky邪恶地微笑起来：“我决定我真是受够了。有天下午，Steve跟平时一样，在叠刚洗完的衣服，然后他就发现衣服堆里有点别的东西。”朋友们全都憋着笑，但也有几个人没憋住，“他不太确定那个东西是什么，而且那不是他第一次在我们的衣服里发现危险品，所以他去找了根小棍——”

 

“在纽约哪儿他妈能找到小棍？”Matt问，根据他的经验，在纽约能找到的小木棍并不多。

 

“那并不是小木棍，是根天线似的东西。”Bucky更正道。

 

“在我的大楼里，哪儿他妈能找到天线？”Tony用更不可置信的语气问。

 

“那并不是天线或者小木棍！”Bucky怒气冲冲地说，“那是一根可伸缩的攻击型警棍！在你们问我问题之前，我们把它放在了厨房里放笔和其他办公用品的抽屉里。我现在能继续了吗？”Bucky气呼呼地呼了口气。

 

Natasha轻轻拍着他的头安抚他，并对任何一个胆敢继续给她导师增加压力的人投过去一个眼刀以示警告。这次没人插嘴了。“他用警棍把那玩意上边的衣服都跳开，然后他终于看到了那东西的一部分。他整个人都白了，我觉得他可能还猛吸了一口气。当时我憋笑憋得浑身都在发抖。我觉得他过了一秒，才反应过来衣服里的并不是根被切下来的JB。当他发现周围没有血的时候，他继续用警棍把衣服挑开，把那玩意挖出来，直到……”Bucky把脸埋在了双手里。

 

Darcy拍着他的大腿疾呼道：“别！别停在这儿，求你了！”Sue，Rogue和Peter都用眼神鼓励Bucky。

 

“直到他认出了眼前的那根东西。”Bucky继续说。

 

“等等，”Tony举手说，“你跟我说，你有一根电动玩具，跟Steve的老二像到能认出来？”

 

“是根成结按摩棒。没错我有。”Bucky愉悦地说。Rogue顿时笑倒到地上，所有人也都大笑起来。

 

*****

 

在Tony讲他大学里的故事，和Sue解释“热气球”是什么（他们说的应该是一首歌）的时候，Matt坐到了距离Bucky和Nat最近的地方。两个刺客在沙发上，舒舒服服地蜷在一起。

 

“我想问你这些问题有一阵了，”Matt对Natasha说，“在那次Party，你跟Elektra见面的时候你有什么感觉？”

 

Natasha眨眨眼想了一会儿。“我觉得她因为某些事而有点不开心。”她回答道，“而且我感觉她很紧张。”

 

“我同意，但是我找不到原因。”

 

“你真的不明白？”Natasha说。Matt和Bucky充满疑问地看着她。“你们两个，会不会因为是Omega就被人贬低？”

 

“没有以前那么频繁。”Bucky说，他说的“以前”指的是三十年代。

 

“Elektra有时会说，女性化啊什么的。”

 

“让我来告诉你们，反过来也是一样的。当我还在Red Room的时候，身为一个Alpha是最有价值的。但是在真实世界里，如果你是个Alpha，那就好比你不是一个真正的女人。而当这不再是污点的时候，又变成了‘如果你是个女人，你就不是个真正的Alpha’。反正怎么都不能赢。有的女人忍下了，而有的女人，就和Elektra一样，她们会让世界上的那些白痴们明白，她们跟任何男人一样，都是真正的Alpha。如果你想要问我的观点，那么我的观点就是：Elektra有些矫枉过正了。”她眨眨眼，转头看向一边——她能说得都说完了。

 

 

*Snu-Snu的意思是女性主动的S&M


	53. Chapter 53

“为什么每次都是你开车？”Tony问Natasha，他俩跟Bucky，Darcy和Peter因为堵车，只能坐在神盾局派发的SUV里闲聊。他们这队人是在去X庄园参加Rogue的睡衣聚会的路上，Bucky坐在窗户边听他们聊天。

 

“因为如果有突发情况的话，我是最好的司机。”Natasha简单地回答道。

 

“谁说的？”Darcy鼓起勇气问。

 

“她很厉害。”Bucky看着窗外说。Darcy接受了Bucky是这方面的权威，于是闭嘴了。

 

“再告诉我一次，贺卡上要些什么？”Tony坐在副驾驶位置上问。他给Rogue和Remy买了一张复仇者联盟的贺卡，上面写着“恭喜”，后边是空白以供填空。

 

“呃呃呃，”Peter想了会儿后笑着说，“恭喜操上了？”

 

“不不不，‘恭喜进去了’，他们之前可能也用某种方式操过。”Darcy说。

 

“你们觉得‘We knew you had it in you’？（1. 我们知道你能行，2. 我们知道XX在你里边）”Tony说着用夹着笔的那只手在头条位置比划了一下。

 

“我们要把这个给Rogue还是Remy？”Natasha问，他们终于上了高速路。

 

“我们打算给的是Rogue，对吧？”Tony问Bucky。

 

“我觉得是，但是刚才你们说的那两个都行。”

 

*****

 

他们最后在卡上写了什么“Snu Snu”*，Bucky不明白那是什么意思，但是车上的其他人都觉得很好笑。在看到Xavier庄园大宅的时候，Darcy和Peter的眼睛都差点瞪了出来。

 

“我了个草。”Darcy惊叹道。

 

“你以为会是什么样的？这叫Xavier庄园，不叫Xavier拖车。”Tony说。

 

“挺棒的。”Natasha赞许地说，比起现代建筑，她一直都更喜欢老房子。他们把车停在了大门口，车刚停，宅邸的门就打开了。

 

“Bucky！”Rogue尖叫道。Bucky第一个下车跟她打招呼。她小心地拥抱怀孕的Omega，避免了一切直接肌肤接触。

 

“你好啊。”Bucky用金属手摸摸她的头。他们高兴地一一打过招呼，同时Tony，Peter和Natasha把过夜用的装备从SUV的后备箱里拿出来。“让我看看。”Bucky说，Rogue把头发抓到一边，把脖子上愈合中的牙印展示给他看。“感觉怎么样？”Bucky逗她问。

 

“你知道的，就像是我的世界终于圆满了。”她转头向房子里吼，“REMY！赶紧下来，帮他们拿包！”

 

“我来了亲爱的，但是Remy同时只能做那么多事！”他也朝她吼。Remy也出现在了门口，他看起来就像是整整两周都没睡够一晚上，但是同时又似乎对此简直不能更开心。Remy的中长发在脑后梳成了一个马尾，没有头发的遮掩，他脖子上的紫色标记也暴露在了大家眼前。

 

“你能帮忙把这些放到第二图书馆吗？我想着我们就在那里露营，那个房间里的空调特别好。还有，你能给Bucky搬张有舒服床垫的单人床吗？不想让他和宝宝们不舒服。”

 

“遵命，亲爱的！”Remy说，然后翻了个白眼。法裔人拿起了几个包，同时用超能力轻轻松松地又多拿了几个。他和Peter两个人就把所有的东西都搬干净了。一队人跟着他们走了进去，这栋豪宅里面跟外面看起来一样漂亮。

 

“差不多没人在家里，都是些幽灵社员。现在只有Logan，我和Remy。孩子们放了假，大多数的人也放假出去了，有些年纪还比较小的回家了，教授跟一个朋友去了伦敦。”

 

“朋友？”Tony怀疑地问，“他的朋友是谁？”

 

“你以为是谁？”Rogue回了他一句。

 

Bucky用他平时一样的步速走在台阶上。最近他已经不再跟觉得自己是不可战胜的那样横冲直撞肆意妄为。自从他开始担心宝宝们的健康后，走楼梯也变得谨慎小心。Natasha一言不发地用跟他一样的步速护在他身边。

 

“Sue和Matt一个小时左右也回到。Matt要工作到六点。等他们到了我们定披萨，怎么样？”

 

“好的！”Darcy同意道。Bucky也觉得披萨听起来不错。

 

*****

 

两个小时后

 

“他在我屁股后边跟了差不多一天，我觉得他可能想要试试，看我会不会主动交代。”Bucky捏了捏鼻梁，他现在跟Darcy，Peter和Natasha蜷在一张沙发上讲故事。Darcy咯咯笑着。“最后我觉得我可能是突然…爆了。”他遥望着墙上的一点说。

 

Tony歪歪扭扭地坐在一张扶手椅上，他哈哈笑起来的时候被啤酒呛了一下。Tony举起一根手指，然后清了清嗓子说：“在那种情况下——”他咳嗽了几声，“你爆了是什么意思？”他呼哧呼哧喘着气说。

 

Bucky视线下移，现在他在盯着Tony看。Bucky邪恶地微笑起来：“我决定我真是受够了。有天下午，Steve跟平时一样，在叠刚洗完的衣服，然后他就发现衣服堆里有点别的东西。”朋友们全都憋着笑，但也有几个人没憋住，“他不太确定那个东西是什么，而且那不是他第一次在我们的衣服里发现危险品，所以他去找了根小棍——”

 

“在纽约哪儿他妈能找到小棍？”Matt问，根据他的经验，在纽约能找到的小木棍并不多。

 

“那并不是小木棍，是根天线似的东西。”Bucky更正道。

 

“在我的大楼里，哪儿他妈能找到天线？”Tony用更不可置信的语气问。

 

“那并不是天线或者小木棍！”Bucky怒气冲冲地说，“那是一根可伸缩的攻击型警棍！在你们问我问题之前，我们把它放在了厨房里放笔和其他办公用品的抽屉里。我现在能继续了吗？”Bucky气呼呼地呼了口气。

 

Natasha轻轻拍着他的头安抚他，并对任何一个胆敢继续给她导师增加压力的人投过去一个眼刀以示警告。这次没人插嘴了。“他用警棍把那玩意上边的衣服都跳开，然后他终于看到了那东西的一部分。他整个人都白了，我觉得他可能还猛吸了一口气。当时我憋笑憋得浑身都在发抖。我觉得他过了一秒，才反应过来衣服里的并不是根被切下来的JB。当他发现周围没有血的时候，他继续用警棍把衣服挑开，把那玩意挖出来，直到……”Bucky把脸埋在了双手里。

 

Darcy拍着他的大腿疾呼道：“别！别停在这儿，求你了！”Sue，Rogue和Peter都用眼神鼓励Bucky。

 

“直到他认出了眼前的那根东西。”Bucky继续说。

 

“等等，”Tony举手说，“你跟我说，你有一根电动玩具，跟Steve的老二像到能认出来？”

 

“是根成结按摩棒。没错我有。”Bucky愉悦地说。Rogue顿时笑倒到地上，所有人也都大笑起来。

 

*****

 

在Tony讲他大学里的故事，和Sue解释“热气球”是什么（他们说的应该是一首歌）的时候，Matt坐到了距离Bucky和Nat最近的地方。两个刺客在沙发上，舒舒服服地蜷在一起。

 

“我想问你这些问题有一阵了，”Matt对Natasha说，“在那次Party，你跟Elektra见面的时候你有什么感觉？”

 

Natasha眨眨眼想了一会儿。“我觉得她因为某些事而有点不开心。”她回答道，“而且我感觉她很紧张。”

 

“我同意，但是我找不到原因。”

 

“你真的不明白？”Natasha说。Matt和Bucky充满疑问地看着她。“你们两个，会不会因为是Omega就被人贬低？”

 

“没有以前那么频繁。”Bucky说，他说的“以前”指的是三十年代。

 

“Elektra有时会说，女性化啊什么的。”

 

“让我来告诉你们，反过来也是一样的。当我还在Red Room的时候，身为一个Alpha是最有价值的。但是在真实世界里，如果你是个Alpha，那就好比你不是一个真正的女人。而当这不再是污点的时候，又变成了‘如果你是个女人，你就不是个真正的Alpha’。反正怎么都不能赢。有的女人忍下了，而有的女人，就和Elektra一样，她们会让世界上的那些白痴们明白，她们跟任何男人一样，都是真正的Alpha。如果你想要问我的观点，那么我的观点就是：Elektra有些矫枉过正了。”她眨眨眼，转头看向一边——她能说得都说完了。

 

 

*Snu-Snu的意思是女性主动的S&M


	54. Chapter 54

早上九点，Bucky溜到了庄园大宅门前的草坪上，给Vasil医生打电话。在运用了点谈话技巧之后，他成功让医生接了电话。

 

“Barnes中士，你有紧急情况吗？”Vasil医生说。

 

“圣诞的时候，你真想让我伴侣去你那里吗？”Bucky盯着几棵树问。医生停顿了几秒，然后叹了口气。

 

“好吧，你说吧。”

 

“我想跟你约个看诊时间，去检查一下。”

 

“我以为我们应该避免非必要检查？”在医生第一次为Bucky看诊的时候，避免一切非必要检查是Bucky自己明确提出的。

 

“我担心我的身体有问题。”Bucky说，喉咙里像是哽住了。

 

“你有什么症状吗？”

 

“没有，我只是心里边有这种感觉，觉得我、我里边有点不对劲。”Bucky说。

 

“所以，因为你之前遭受过身体虐待，所以你担心你的身体机能出现了异常？”

 

“是的。”

 

“我正在查看你的表格。各种参考项显示，你的身体状态比大多数男性和女性Omega身体情况更好。尿样显示，你的肾功能完美无瑕。而且超声波检查的结果，也显示宝宝们成长情况也十分正常。我可以让你过来检查，但是那就包括我要手动检查你的宫颈内部。但在你孕期进入最后几周的时候，这项也包括在我们的例行检查内。以我的专业角度来看，我认为你的身体状态完全健康，无须担心。而即使身体的结构出现了会影响生产的问题，我们现在也检查不出来。总之，这是我们之后需要担心的问题。如果真的有问题需要解决，现在也时候未到。

 

但是，James，说真的。之前的检查显示你的Omega生殖器官并未受到损伤，不管他们对你做了什么，都没有影响到你的那系列功能。如果你害怕的是荷尔蒙分泌问题，这个可以很简单就调节过来。我们一直都这么做。如果你还是担心的话，而且我知道你还在担心，那么你可以去问问你的伴侣，看他有没有察觉任何奇怪迹象。”

 

“他没有可以用来比较的基准。”

 

“上网查。你还想过来检查吗？”医生问。Bucky深呼吸了几下。

 

“不用了。”

 

“很好。如果你没有其他事的话，我这里有个病人现在正在生孩子。”

 

“哦！”Bucky突然感觉非常内疚。

 

“对啊，‘哦’。这就是为什么我问你是不是有紧急事态。再见，James，我会在你的看诊时间为你检查。”

 

*****

 

在其他客人吃过早饭去参观的时候，Bucky选择独自安静地坐在客厅里，他现在没有心情社交。坐车回家的时候也是，到家之后，尽管他这两天都没怎么动，他还是想要去小睡一下。他小心地躺到自己床上，侧身蜷缩起来。Steve从隔着工程现场的塑料布外面走进来，他没有听到Bucky进门的声音。

 

“Hey，Buck。”因为Bucky睡着，所以Steve小声说。Bucky没有睡沉，嘟哝了一声当做回复。Steve看着他的伴侣，幸福地微笑起来。他脱下当做粉刷工作服的上衣和裤子，走到床边在Bucky身边坐下。“你还好吗？”Bucky动了动，脑袋倚靠在Steve的大腿侧面。

 

“没事，我猜。”

 

“没什么说服力。”Steve说着，温柔地拂去Bucky额头上几缕棕色的发丝。

 

“没有嘛？该死，为了骗你我还相当努了把力呢。”Bucky喃喃道。

 

“怎么了，Buck？”Steve问，用那种没人，尤其是Bucky，可以拒绝回答他问题的语气。他并不是在命令，他只是真的想要知道。Bucky决定现在告诉他一部分答案。

 

“我觉得，我们应该去报名上课什么的。”

 

“Lamaz生产呼吸法，或是助产瑜伽什么的？”

 

“你现在是认真的吗？”Bucky问，因为心烦，他眯起眼睛看着他的伴侣，“你知道这些？”

 

“我上网做了相当全面的研究。我从看完那个生产视频之后就开始做研究了。我一直想要问你对生产有什么想法。”

 

“我甚至都不知道有什么选择。”Bucky把脸埋在Steve大腿边，试图逃避现实世界。

 

“我们可以找个助产士讨论一下。”

 

“那你就去给咱们选个助产士，这就是逆的新作业了。我真是受够了要掌控事态了，这个事完了那个事又来。我感觉每次我刚弄明白什么事，下一秒我就发现我知道的一切都已经过时七十年了。”

 

“我知道你的感觉。”Steve同情地说。

 

“我知道。”Bucky微微扭头，偷看他的伴侣。“如果我连这个都搞不定，那我该怎么养活两个孩子？”

 

“我会帮你。”Steve笑着对他说。

 

“我——……”Bucky沉默了一会儿，然后说，“你知道我的感觉。”

 

“是啊，我知道。”Steve的语气并不悲伤，即使Bucky依旧说不出那三个字。事实上，Bucky想要说就已经足够了。Steve站起来去拿他的Starkpad继续做研究，几分钟后回来的时候，不知道从哪儿找到了干净的裤子和T恤穿上。他的伴侣躺在一堆毯子里，裹得像是个蚕宝宝。Steve坐到伴侣身边，在他回来之后，Bucky慢慢地睡着了。

 

Bucky是被尿憋醒的，外面已经黑了，他肯定已经睡了好一会儿。他下床去洗手间，现在瞄准变得越来越难。操，他不想坐着尿。他想办法瞄准，用完洗手间后洗了手，洗手的时候，他抬头瞥了一眼自己在镜子里的倒影。擦干手后，他倚在了洗手池上。

 

他通常不会去看自己的倒影，通常他看到的只会让他心烦。但是今天，他注意到了某些完全不同的东西。尽管他一直在跟自己身体内部的变化作战，但是现在他看起来已经像是个母亲。在他第一次去买孕夫装的时候，他感觉他跟那个地方格格不入，但是看看现在的自己，没人会那么觉得。并不只是说他肿胀的胸口，和他现在已经圆润丰满的肚子。当他看向镜子里的时候，他看到的只是他的孩子们。只要他的孩子们在他的身体里安全健康地成长，那么剩余的一切都不再重要。今天医生跟他说什么来着？一切都很好。

 

“你们都很好。”他抚摸着隆起的肚子说，“你们都做得很好。你们在做的，正是你们应该做的。小甜豆们……”他紧紧地抱住自己，“妈妈爱你们。”这句话说完之后，他深吸了一口气。他甚至都没有努力尝试，这句话只是突然从他嘴里遛了出来。他什么时候变成了妈妈？他颤抖着呼出口气，感觉这一切在他的心中慢慢沉淀。

 

“Bucky，我点了中国菜。吃晚饭的时候，你想看部电影什么的吗？”Steve在另一个房间叫他。Bucky用力地想了一秒钟，然后转而专注他心中现在的感受。“我…我也爱他。”他甚至惊讶于他可以重复说出这句他突然可以说出口的话。他慌忙冲出洗手间，跑到Steve在的厨房里。

 

“Stevie，我爱你！”他兴奋地说。Steve手里端着的一盘中国菜落在了地上，但是他什么都不在乎。自从他第一次看到掉了面具的冬日战士之后，他就一直在等待这一刻。Steve冲上前去，把他的伴侣紧紧拥入怀中。

 

“James Buchanan Barnes，我爱你逾越生命。”Steve说，深深注视着Bucky那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛。

 

Bucky坏笑了一下，即使他的下巴在颤抖，即使他的喉咙像是被扼住了一般。

 

“嘴真甜，你这个混蛋。”

 

“你现在真饿吗？”Steve站得笔直问。

 

“不饿。”Bucky声音沙哑地说。

 

“很好。”Steve把Bucky抱起来，向他们的床走去。


	55. Chapter 55

“操我！”Bucky喊，Steve把他放到床上，爬到了他双腿之间的时候。Steve看着他的伴侣，右边的眉毛向上挑了挑。

“我就是这么想的。”Steve严肃地说。Bucky笑起来用手捂住了脸，Steve脱下了他身上穿着的睡裤和内裤。

“天啊，你真美。”Steve凑上前去，双手撑在Bucky身体两侧。他把他们的双唇轻轻贴在一起，邀请伴侣加入更深入的吻。

Bucky把手从眼睛上拿开，转而搂住伴侣的脖子。“我不敢相信你居然现在还这么觉得。”Bucky说完，在Steve的嘴唇上印下了一个纯洁的吻。

“你穿着那些瑜伽裤摇晃来摇晃去，你见过你的屁股包在裤子里有多翘吗？”Steve说着，把脸贴在Bucky脸上磨蹭着。

“摇晃来摇晃去？”Buky咬住Steve的耳垂吸进嘴里，用舌头在上边打转吸舔，仿佛在他嘴里的是Steve的某处其他器官。

Steve的身体涌过一阵颤抖，他吞咽了一下。Bucky把伴侣耳朵上和下巴上他留下的口水舔去，其间嘴里淫荡地啧啧有声。Steve心不在焉地摸索到Bucky的T恤，把它胡乱推到Bucky腋下。

“抬一下。”Steve说，Bucky正在轻咬Steve的气味腺，他把鼻子贴在Alpha的皮肤上，嗅闻着伴侣散发出的信息素。“Buck……”

“嗯？”Bucky光是闻，就已经获得了不少快感。

“在我把你的衣服撕掉之前，让我把你的衣服脱了。”Steve用一种男人之中少见的，即使欲火中烧却依旧平静的语气说。Bucky向后仰头，给了Steve一个没羞没臊的挑逗眼神。他漂亮的嘴唇因为之前的摩擦而红润无比，他吸吮着自己的下嘴唇，举起胳膊方便伴侣脱他的衣服。Steve瞬间就把他的衣服扒了下来，其间可能崩破了一两处的线。

Bucky依旧穿着运动Bra，但是除此之外他身上已经不着寸缕。衣服刚一脱下来，Bucky就用力地推了一下Steve的胸膛，Alpha顺着侧身倒在床上。他这次略微粗鲁了一些，但是却让Steve性致更加熊熊燃烧。

Bucky分开他伴侣的腿，坐在Steve的膝盖之间。Bucky透过自己半闭着的眼帘看着他的伴侣，他的手从Steve牛仔裤的内缝一路向上，直到抚摸在他的勃起之上。Bucky发现Steve蠕动着想要贴近他的触摸，他侧过头，Steve身上那种性欲中Alpha特有的味道让Bucky的脑袋有点发懵。他深呼吸了一下，拉下Steve裤子的拉链。Steve忍耐不住，自己动手帮忙。他抬起腰胯，把裤子和四角裤推到大腿。Omega兴趣满满地看着Steve动作，他的身体已经准备好了迎接他的Alpha的阴茎，所以俯身向前的时候，他能感觉到体液汇集在他的臀缝之间。Steve能在空气中闻到他的味道，如果让他选择是要呼吸还是要闻Bucky性奋的味道，他会高兴地选择憋死。好消息是，这两个选项其实并不矛盾。

“Stevie？你不想看吗？”Bucky甜甜地说。Steve肯定是在某一时刻闭上了眼睛。他的眼睛慢慢张开，低头的时候正好看到Bucky从Steve的阴茎底部一路向上舔到龟头，然后Omega把伴侣的性器纳入口中。

“啊！”Steve因为突如其来的快感猛吸了口气。Bucky以脉搏的韵律吮吸着Steve，他拿起Steve的一只手放在自己头上。他们之间有个不言而喻的默契，Bucky之所以留着半长发，是因为他喜欢做爱的时候Steve拉扯他头发的感觉。Steve弯曲手指抓住Bucky棕色的发丝，Alpha努力压制自己，不能在伴侣的嘴里冲得太猛插得太深。Bucky的手伸进Steve上衣里，抚摸着他紧绷的腹肌，同时继续挑逗着伴侣又热又硬的勃起。他可能在一分钟之前就已经硬得要炸了，但Bucky一向喜欢过度伤害赶尽杀绝。

他上下动头，尽可能深地把伴侣的性器纳入口中吸吮着，Steve阴茎的顶端戳在Bucky的喉咙上，但是他并不介意。Steve抓在床垫上的那只手，即使紧紧攥成拳头也依旧在颤抖，Bucky能明显感觉到Steve尤其用力地拉着他的头发，有些疼，但Omega依旧用舌头舔舐取悦着Steve勃发的阴茎。

“Buck！”Steve喊，他现在喘得像是在跑步。Bucky稍向后退，只把头部还留在他湿润的嘴里。Steve的前液混合着他自己唾液的味道，对Bucky来说这个味道就代表着性爱。Bucky张嘴放开他的时候，Steve重重地吞咽了一下。在Steve阴茎肿胀的头部和Bucky的嘴之间，残留着一条淫靡的银丝。Bucky用舌尖填过双唇，抬起头渴望地看着Steve。Omega眼中那种阴燃的欲望，彻底毁灭了Steve。

Steve咕哝了一声“神啊！”，撑起上半身飞快地脱掉衣服用力扔到一边。Bucky直起身子，Steve伸手扶在Bucky身侧，扶着他的Omega躺在床上。他们换好了位置，Steve立刻上前用热情的吻侵入Bucky口腔。Bucky呻吟了一声，他的伴侣抚摸着他的两肋，一路向下揉捏着他的臀部，随后S那双手又回到他的背上，Steve把他微微托起来抱着他亲吻。

Bucky动了动腰胯，抬起双腿，把脚腕交叉搭在Steve背上。因为孩子们就在他们俩身体之间，所以做起来并不容易，但Bucky想没关系，他还能坚持几个礼拜。Bucky利用他新掌握的“杠杆原理”，把他们两个的勃起贴在一起摩擦。Steve粗重地喘着气，在接吻的空隙间偶尔深吸一怄气。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，接吻的方式简直像是在扭打。他们可以这样一直吻到地老天荒。

“Ste——！”Bucky想要说话，但是他的伴侣又用一个火辣缠绵的吻堵住了他的嘴。Bucky大声呜咽，告知现在已经荷尔蒙上脑的伴侣他现在有所需求。他的声音让Steve稍稍退后了些，超级士兵飞快地眨着眼，努力集中精力。

“对不起，对不起……嗯唔？”他的表现不怎么样，刚说完话他就又把头埋到了Bucky下巴底下，继续用嘴唇抿、用牙齿轻咬那处绑定标记。Bucky从喉咙深处挤出一声呻吟。

“操我！”他命令道。Steve的一只手滑到了Bucky的屁股上，发现他的臀缝之间已经湿透了，体液甚至顺着大腿流下来。Steve的Alpha本能让他想要饥渴地舔舐伴侣的体液，Bucky再次呜咽抗议。

 

“Steve！”他的渴求迫切得像是排队等着坐滑梯的小孩。Steve呼了口气控制住自己，他现在硬得要炸了。

Steve调整了下姿势，把彼此的身体完美地嵌合在一起，一口气冲入伴侣体内。“啊啊啊啊！”Bucky尖叫起来，终于感受到了他所渴求被伴侣填满的快感。他的身体如此润滑，已经习惯于伴侣的穿刺，所以在Steve进入的时候，他并不感觉疼痛，感受到的只有快感。他分开的双腿在颤抖，在Steve托起他的双腿调整姿势的时候痉挛了几下。而在Bucky的内壁裹紧他阴茎的时候，Steve的胸膛里隆隆有声，他低声咆哮起来。

Bucky微微动了动腰，让Steve坚硬的性器在他最敏感的地方摩擦，他也在Alpha身下浑身发抖。Steve拿过一个枕头垫在Bucky的腰臀下面，这样他就能跪在床上而不会让怀孕的Omega不舒服。Steve调整姿势的时候，他的阴茎在Bucky体内稍动了两下，让Bucky对接下来的一切充满期待。Steve抬起Bucky的双腿，Omega心满意足地轻叹了一声。

Steve把性器抽出再次捅入伴侣体内，Bucky“唔”地一声仰起头紧贴在床上，Steve在他体内最敏感最舒服的地方摩擦着。Steve的每次抽插都彻底而均匀，几乎每次抽动的时候都险些抽出伴侣身体。Bucky的后穴贪婪地吞吃着他的每一次抽插。汗水从Steve的比较滴落，Alpha欲火中烧，动作愈发用力。Bucky咬着嘴唇，挺动腰胯迎接Steve。

快感层层累积，Steve看着Bucky的脸，从他的表情判断他是不是快到了。当Bucky紧闭双眼微微张开嘴的时候，通常就意味着他要改变节奏了。他的动作从均匀深入的抽插转变为快速而不规则的运动，节奏不同但更加用力。节奏的改变让Bucky突然睁开眼，这是另一项警示。Omega慌乱地想要在Steve身上找到一处可以抱住的地方，这次他紧紧地抱住了Steve的肩膀。Bucky继续扭腰，他能感觉到高潮已经步步临近。很快Bucky又露出了高潮前特有的表情，大腿在Steve的手里抖得厉害。

“自己摸。”Steve在两次短促的插入之间说。Buky放开Steve的肩膀，伸手套弄自己同样又热又硬的阴茎。Steve的结开始长大，Bucky已经不能专注于手上的动作。Omega呜咽着，想要在Steve抽插的频率和他套弄自己阴茎的动作间找到规律。Steve加快速度让伴侣能更简单地找到动作规律。他能感觉到他马上就要在伴侣体内成结锁死。他微微调整侵入的角度，希望能在伴侣体内找到那处一经刺激便会喷涌出大量体液的敏感点。他对Bucky的身体熟悉无比，自然知道那处在哪里。Bucky尖叫一声，Steve的阴茎胀大，并且同时撞击在他的前列腺上。Omega被这几乎灭顶的快感淹没，甚至都不记得去套弄自己。反正他不需要撸就能高潮。

他把手拿开，再次攀附在Steve身上。Alpha的结大得几乎不能再在他体内抽动。Steve用力抽出，最后一次地重重插入伴侣体内，而Bucky在Steve锁定链接的同时就射了出来，射精的时候，Omega放任自己大声尖叫起来。

结完全成型的时候，Steve也几乎是同时就射在了Bucky体内。Steve的呼吸间，他胸口里像是咆哮般隆隆作响，Bucky因为绝顶的高潮而全身发抖。他们都浑身是汗，Bucky汗湿的头发凌乱地贴在他的脸上和颈间。余韵中的Omega全身都是情欲的粉红色，而Steve也是同样。他们现在的姿势并不是理想的链接姿势，但是Steve不介意就这么抱着Bucky坐在这里，坐着的话Bucky的腿就不会在Alpha身下压得难受。

Steve看着Bucky，后者慢慢放松了搂抱着Steve肩膀的双手。他慢慢躺下，被操透了的Bucky现在软得像是没有骨头。Omega的眼睛已经快要张不开了，似乎马上就要睡着。如果他想要睡一会儿的话，Steve绝对不会打搅他。他用床单清理了下Bucky的身体，依旧链接在伴侣体内，Alpha坐在那里轻轻抚摸着Omega隆起的肚子。他们需要等待15分钟，Alpha的结才会开始消退。

而当他可以脱离Bucky体内而不会弄痛他的时候，Steve立刻抽出，然后躺在了Bucky身边。他的Omega已经睡着了。Steve轻柔地把贴在Bucky脸上颈间的头发拨开，小心翼翼地搬动Bucky让他侧躺。平躺着睡会压迫动脉，影响胎儿的血液供给。他伸手搂住Bucky的腰，思考着自己的命运。

曾经他以为事情不会变得更坏只会变得更好，因为他就生活在地狱之中。他失去了那个人，失去了那个没有他自己就活不下去的人，而他却必须要这样活着。那时的他，从来没有想象过有朝一日还会有此刻的甜蜜。但是他做过梦。他梦到过跟现在一模一样的姿势，他的爱人睡在他的臂弯里，而那天他醒来的时候，发现这一切都不是真的，只是他午夜梦回的梦境。他在那天早上尖叫咆哮。

自从那天起，他每天都把自己训练得疲惫不堪。他的训练强度比之前更大，因为只有这样才能把他的脑子从他已经不在的伴侣身上抽离些许。说来好笑，那其实一直是他的策略。他在以为自己已经永远失去Bucky的时候，也做了同样的事。他呼吸着Bucky的气味，确保这次他的Bucky是真实地在他的怀里。

Bucky还告诉了他，说他爱她。其实只要现在这样，只要他的伴侣陪在他的身边，他并不需要听到那三个字，也可以幸福地度过余生。但是现在看来他以后都能听到。助产士……他能找一个，没问题。


	56. Chapter 56

“嗯唔……”Bucky睡梦中嘟哝了一声，然后突然惊醒。他把手放在肚子上呻吟了几声，宝宝们踢腿的力气很大。该上厕所了。现在外面天几乎已经亮了，也就是说他基本上睡了一整夜。少见的胜利。Bucky浑身酸疼，小心翼翼地坐起来。但是他不能动作太慢，他真的、真的想尿尿。下床的时候他用手托着肚子，姿势别别扭扭地及时冲进了洗手间。

Steve在镜子上给他留了个便条。他一边洗手一边看——

Buck，  
我出去跑步，之后和Clint打拳击。芭菲在冰箱里。问问Nat她一会儿有没有空。有事请她帮忙。  
——Stevie

这挺新鲜的。自从回来之后，Steve就一直对Natasha敬而远之。有事？找合适的课程和助产士。那为什么要找Natasha——？背景调查，他想。好主意，Steve。他穿上Steve的浴袍走出浴室，他要等Steve回来一起洗澡。

他现在有了一些空闲时间。最近他一直在努力找事做，从而填补因为不能训练而空下来的时间。电视对他来说有点无聊，所以通常他都是读书，他已经看完了陀思妥耶夫斯基的所有作品（英文和俄文）。他今天不想看书，于是他坐下来展开复仇者大厦的蓝图继续改进安保系统。他并不是想要发现安保系统失败的案例，他是在寻找系统弱点，从而进行问题排查和改进。到目前为止，他已经发现了五处“明显”漏洞，他已经说给了Tony让他加以注意。他敢肯定，至少还有三处他还没找到。

他花了十分钟查看蓝图，然后肚子饿了。他起身，从冰箱里把Steve给他做好放在马克杯里的芭菲拿出来，然后一边吃一边溜达到建筑工地现场查看工程进度。

Steve一直在亲自美化儿童房的墙面。在他们把墙全部粉刷成红色之后，Steve还是担心红色的房间作为儿童房是不是有点太过了。所以，Steve就以自己的方式加以修正。史密森尼博物馆把他以前的素描本都还给了他，Steve翻阅着寻找想画什么。他和Bucky最终决定了画那副法国的田园风光。

打仗的时候，在向下一目标前进的途中，他们曾驻扎在一片未被战火侵袭的农田里。Steve有了一点空闲时间，于是他打开了那套Bucky送给他当做生日礼物的水彩套装。他画下了日暮时分覆盖着金色阳光山丘和树木。画上的美景令人赞叹。Steve决定要把这幅画画在儿童房的墙上。

Bucky微笑着看着那一盒盒的丙烯颜料和一大罐的画笔，Steve一会儿就会回来继续他的工程，他最近进行到了夕阳照在牧场上的光影效果。Bucky笑着欣赏Steve的大作，然后摇了摇头。Steve太过完美，几乎都不像是真实存在于这个世界上的人，而Bucky有时会觉得自己何德何能能配得到这样完美的人作为自己伴侣。

Bucky把注意力转移到了房间的其他方面上。房间的墙面看起来很普通，但普通的墙面包裹着5英寸（13cm）厚的加固钢板作为房间骨架。房间角落里的通风口里，设置了能中和过滤空气中一切有害成分的过滤器。天花板上有一块单向玻璃，里面藏有JARVIS的传感器——音频和视频两者皆有，儿童房里的先进传感系统也与大厦内其余房间无异。为了播放音乐，Bucky和Tony还在房间里安装了高品质的音响系统。除了钢板是Bucky所要求的，剩余的点缀基本上都是Tony认为房间里应有的标配。

Bucky还对房间提出了其他的“规定要求”。他脚下踩着的是三英寸厚、可移动的、环氧树脂胶压瓷砖，瓷砖之下是由Bucky最喜爱最顺手的武器和弹药组成的小型军火库。同时还有足够供给四个成人和两个婴儿两周正常开销使用的应急物资。地板下的武器是只是他的后备供应。真家伙都在Steve作画的那面墙对面，对面墙的橱柜里有大量储物空间。橱柜背后的那面材质为一厘米厚的轻质木材，紧急情况下很容易就能打破，而那后面才是他真正军火库。跟他的这处储藏点比起来，他在塔里其他敌方零星藏起来的武器简直不值一提。

房间墙壁的外层设有爆破物，爆破物不会破坏儿童房的钢体结构，但足以把任何意意图破坏墙壁强行进入的入侵者炸成碎片。爆炸物内含有Bucky独家设计的特殊弹片，弹片上涂有毒药，可以快速致人瘫痪甚至死亡。如果爆破物没能管用的话，墙体结构和墙体周围的范围内还埋有钉子一样的电网结构。当被触发使用的时候，钉子会冲出墙体，释放电流攻击在它之上的入侵者。电压对于人类将是致命的。

这一系列的防御措施，都能通过内嵌在儿童房内部墙体的一个小电脑面板控制。儿童房是独自供电，所以即使大厦的电源被切断，房间的安全防御也不会受到影响。而如果房间内没有人的话，JARVIS也可以远程遥控。而且为了避免有人开启防御系统造成自己人的伤亡，防御系统可以识别少数人，即使开启了防御系统，防御系统对于他们也将无效。这个名单如下：Bucky，Steve，Natasha，Tony，Clint，Darcy，Sam和Peter。这些人中，没有任何一个会伤害他们的孩子。

水彩……Steve的生日。操，今天几号了？Bucky走出儿童房去查看日历。距离七月四号还有两周。Steve的生日，他必须要计划点什么来给Steve庆生。他一边想一边吃完了芭菲，把空杯子扔进了垃圾里。


	57. Chapter 57

Steve十点左右回来的时候浑身是汗，帅得不得了。

“Hey，Stevie。”Bucky坐在床上，手里拿着Starkpad。Steve微笑着走向他的伴侣。

“Hi。”Steve俯下身亲吻伴侣的脸颊。Bucky也微笑起来，把脸微微贴近Steve的嘴。

“你起得真早，甚至还赢了双胞胎。”

“我想在忙起来之前去跑会儿步。我要去继续做作业，然后Fury有事要跟我说。”

“不许出任务。”Bucky说。

“绝对不出任务！”Steve坚定地说。“不，我哪儿都不去，别担心。如果要是有什么特大灾难发生没准我会考虑一下，但是如果只是Nick Fury吩咐我办事，我绝对不会去。”

Bucky点头，然后清了清嗓子。

“怎么了？”Steve立刻担心地问。

“没事，只是感觉嗓子里有东西。可能有点发炎。我要出门去见Matt和Peter。Matt想要请我吃午饭。”

“因为你拯救了另一个超级英雄的生活？”Steve问，他真为自己的伴侣感到骄傲。

“看起来是。”Bucky嘟哝了一声，把手搭在Steve肩上，借力支起身子下床。“我要去洗个澡，你一起来吗？”

“遵命，长官！”Steve饥渴地跟在他身后。

*****

Steve把谈话场地设在了公共休息室里，这样他就不用把另一个Alpha的气味带进自己家。他知道这样做不太够意思，但是现在他的客厅也同样是卧室。所以把Natasha带进自己家的套间里肯定非常尴尬。Natasha上午出了个简短的任务，中午12点的时候回来了。她坐在Steve对面的沙发上，交叠双腿把头发甩到背后。

“怎么，你突然之间想跟我说话了。有意思。”她的语气酸得恰到好处。Steve欠她良多。如果不是因为她的帮助，Bucky根本就不会回来。

“我知道自从回来之后，我对你一直态度很差。我真的非常抱歉，而且我希望你能理解我并不是针对你。”

“那你给我解释解释，你怎么就不是针对我？”她用那种通常只用在她想要伤害的人身上的语气说。

“如果是另一个Alpha，我也会做出同样愚蠢而原始的事。”

“我跟你感觉一样。”她眯起眼睛说。

Steve深吸一口气：“你把我的这个道歉搞得很艰难。”

“我不明白为什么我要让你好过。你一直在找茬。James是我最好的朋友。无论James Buchanan Barnes对你意味着什么，对我而言冬日战士也是同样。我知道你很难接受我在他的生命中占有这样的地位，但是这就是事实。他不是我的伴侣，而我也没有担任那个角色的意图。我不想操他，而且我也肯定不会去试，我同样也不想把你取而代之跟他一起养育你们的孩子。你相不相信我？”

“信。”Steve真心实意地说。

“那就用行动来说话。”

Steve想了一会儿他应该怎么做。他决定好了之后，就从沙发上站起来。Natasha看着Steve绕过一个脚凳在她身边坐下来。他转过头来看着她。

“我很想你。”他真诚地说。Natasha有点震惊。很少有人会认真对她说这句话。也许她对她的朋友有点过于严苛了。她明白那种想要不顾一切保护Bucky的冲动。如果她跟Bucky是浪漫关系的话，她想她自己也会燃起严重的地盘意识。

“好吧，原谅你啦。但是宝宝们出生的时候，我要在产房里。”她讨价还价。Steve知道以后他一定会后悔，但是，唉，Bucky应该也会对他提起相同要求。

“好吧，可以。但是在那之前，我现在需要你的帮助。”

“哦？”

“我在找一个好助产士，因为要讨论怎么准备生产相关事宜。我可以自己做背景调查，但是我知道你一定做得比我好。”

“给我个名单，我立刻就着手调查。”她微微笑起来。这确实能感觉出信任。Steve起身拿过Starkpad，把各个网页链接通过邮件发给了她。

*****

Bucky，Matt和Peter穿过中央公园去吃饭。

“谈话的时候感觉很怪，喝了五瓶啤酒谈起来就简单多了。结果证明，Natasha说得对。我已经认识Elektra有几年了，但是我从没有见过她那么开诚布公地说起她的感受。她真的跟我好好谈了起来，而不是往我脑袋上扔利器。”

“所以，重归于好滚床单的感觉怎么样？”Bucky双手揣在帽衫衣兜里问。Matt有点脸红。

“我们试了另一种方式。你猜怎么样，我还是喜欢她上我。她真的非常棒。”Matt回答道。Peter窃笑着在朋友背上拍了一下。

“确实有点意思。”Bucky冷嘲道。

“我能听见你的脸在动。小心点，如果你一直那么笑的话，你的脸就会定格成那样。”

“滚蛋。”Bucky开玩笑道。他们路过一个小池塘，站在那里欣赏了会儿鸭子一家人，一群小鸭子跟在妈妈身后用力划着水。Bucky揉着肚子若有所思，他已经开始计划带孩子们来看鸭子了。嗓子里的异物感卷土又来，他咳嗽几声想要清清嗓子，但是无济于事。Peter转头关切地看着他，Matt也用自己的方式打量着他。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”Peter问。

Bucky用袖子捂着嘴咳嗽，但同时点了点头。“我没事。”他声音嘶哑地说。

*****

午饭的时候他咳得愈发厉害。他喝了水，但是同样没有用。每次他一咳嗽，Matt和Peter两个人都变得越来越担心。店里的其他客人也注意到了，Bucky不太习惯这么多人注意他，他飞快地吃着三明治，尝不出什么味道。他吃着东西，意识到用鼻子呼吸变得越来越难，他的鼻窦一定肿起来了。他抬头看着朋友们，Peter和Matt都是一脸担心。他努力不让自己恐慌，但是这两个人在这方面完全帮不上忙。

“我觉得我最好还是回家。”

“是啊，好主意。”Peter紧张地说。

*****

Steve跟Fury开完会后回到了自己家的套间，水壶放在炉灶上，看起来像是Bucky给自己泡了些茶。然后他就听到Bucky在咳嗽，一阵几乎压倒他的恐惧袭来，Steve脖子后边的汗毛都立了起来。

“Buck？”Steve立刻冲进来寻找他的伴侣。Bucky没在床上，他转而去其他Bucky可能在的地方找人。他第一个想到的就是洗手间，谢天谢地，他找到了他。Bucky在一边喝茶一边泡热水澡。“你还好吗？”

“没事，嗓子有点痒，没别的。”Bucky声音嘶哑地说。他听起来像是鼻子完全堵住了。

Steve坐到浴缸边上。“你确定吗？你似乎有点潮乎乎的。”Steve伸手去摸Bucky的额头。

“Stevie，我在泡澡，我身上当然是潮的。”Bucky的语气像是他觉得伴侣的话真心好笑。他真的只是想要说服自己。Steve还是不放心，Bucky用鼻子吸了吸气。

“我没事。”

“我觉得我们应该去看医生。怀孕的时候生病可能会造成严重病症。”

“他们只会说让我放松，然后做我现在正在做的事。”

“我知道，但我真的想带你去。只是为了放心。”

“我明天早上就会好了。如果到时候我还没好，我们就去。行不行？”Bucky问。

Steve抚摸着伴侣潮湿的头发，思考他要不要屈服于Bucky的这句话。“如果你咳得更厉害，我们就去看医生。”他用Alpha特有的语气坚决地说。

Bucky忍下一阵咳嗽。“好。”他忍着说完，刚一放松就又是一阵咳嗽。Bucky用手捂着嘴，他潮湿的咳嗽声Steve非常熟悉。这像是Steve获得血清之前经常咳嗽的声音。Steve依旧记得那时他病得有多厉害，而Bucky也同样记得。Bucky低头喝茶，没有对上Steve的目光。

*****

Bucky撑着身子半卧半坐在床上，但是依旧咳个不停。他的每一次咳嗽都让Steve想哭，想要立刻抱着Bucky去看医生。他觉得情况会越来越糟，但是Bucky不同意。他说他咳得好一些了。他们两个都没有说到Bucky的呼吸越来越短促，而且声音越来越嘶哑。因为双胞胎身体成长推高了体内的横膈膜，Bucky本身就已经出现了呼吸困难的症状。现在加上咳嗽，他感觉他要有意努力呼吸才可以。Bucky的茶喝完了，他在Steve提出要替他泡茶之前自己起身下了床。

怀孕的Omega走到厨房里，打开炉灶加热壶里的水。Steve坐在床上看着他。Bucky感觉自己又要咳嗽，于是转身避开Steve的视线。突然之间，他咳得太厉害，他咳喘不停，只要喘一口气接下来又是一串咳嗽。他努力想要呼吸但是喘不过来气他——

“Bucky！”Steve从床上一跃而起，眼前的恐怖景象——他的伴侣倒在地上挣扎着呼吸，他立即冲过去把伴侣抱起托在臂弯里。“JARVIS！求助！”

“快播紧急求助！现在！”

“Bucky？”他轻轻摇晃着伴侣想要把他晃醒。他知道怎么能让一个人苏醒过来，但不是在他们怀了孕的情况下。“Buck？！”


	58. Chapter 58

神盾局派来直升机接Bucky去医院，打完电话的几分钟之内直升机就到了。Steve抱着Bucky直奔楼顶去找医务人员，Omega在呼吸，但是呼吸非常微弱。医务人员给Bucky戴上了氧气面罩，看到这一幕Steve的眼泪终于落了下来。他知道这是他伴侣所需的，但是眼前的景象真是触目惊心。

现在已经过了三个小时，Steve坐在神盾局医院病房的床边，轻轻抚摸摩挲着伴侣的手，等待Bucky醒来。严重的病毒性流感，医生是这么说的，这就是Bucky呼吸困难乃至窒息昏迷的原因。Bucky晕倒的原因是因为喘不上来气，Bucky现在还带着氧气面罩，他们在他胳膊上打了吊瓶进行抗生素输液。Steve用鼻子轻轻蹭着伴侣的手腕，低声呜咽。他在三小时之前亲眼目睹了伴侣倒地昏迷的恐怖景象，直到现在他的心脏在胸膛里依旧重如擂鼓。

他们所有能联系到的朋友们全部赶到了医院里。Sam现在就在Steve的身边。Natasha在走廊里踱来踱去，Barton陪在她旁边。他想让她坐下或者去健身房发泄一下，再或者扇他的脸只要她能心里好受些。但是直到目前，她什么都听不进去，对什么都没反应，只是不停地走来走去。Darcy坐在走廊里哭泣，Pepper和Tony在她身边想要安慰她，但是他们两个自己也被吓坏了。Bruee和Jane在起先的两个半小时也陪在医院里，现在他们暂时离开一下去给大家买点像样的早餐。Peter，Sue，Remy和Rogue坐在Darcy身边，Matt十分钟前也在，但是他必须要去工作，他有个案子不到一个小时就要开庭了。

“我真的不能释怀。我看见他在咳嗽，我知道他病了，我应该直接带他来看医生的。”Peter的脸埋在手里。Tony自己心里也这么觉得，但是他什么都没说。Sue揉着Peter的背。

“嘘…Peter，你不可能知道这次病会这么重。人们经常会感冒。”Sue说，手继续安抚着他。

“我不明白！”Rogue说着，一串泪滴汩汩而下。Remy只是庆幸他可以真的把她搂进怀里安慰，而不用担心会受伤。

“不明白什么？”Sue通情达理地问。

“他怎么会生病？！他是个超级战士，他不应该什么都免疫吗？”

“也许平时是这样。但是怀孕期间你的免疫系统自己就会降低，这样的你的身体才不会排异胎儿。”Sue说。

另一个房间里，Bucky的手腕贴到了Steve的脸颊上。Alpha立刻抬头把注意力转移到伴侣的脸上，然后发现他的Omega已经醒了。Bucky意识到他身边有若干医疗器械，他开始惊恐慌张。

“不！Buck，没事的！Bucky，求你别这样！”Steve的眼泪又掉了下来，Bucky想要撕下氧气面罩，拔掉点滴和心率监测器。Steve把Bucky的双臂按在床上，但是压制不住他的扭动挣扎。Steve看着他被吓坏了的伴侣挣扎不停，现在真的哭了出来。

“停下！”Steve用Alpha的声音咆哮着命令道。Bucky停止了挣扎，在氧气面罩下急促地喘息着。氧气让他的呼吸轻松了很多。Steve放开机械臂，温柔地爱抚着伴侣的脸庞。“你没有事，你在医院里。你晕过去了，但是医生说你没事了。”他安抚着。Bucky用没被禁锢住的那只手摸了摸肚子。可能是有意也可能是凑巧，孩子们踢了几下告诉妈妈他们没事。但他还是问道：“宝宝们呢？”Bucky的声音在面罩下有些闷闷的，但是还是能听清楚。

“他们都没受伤。一切都很好。”Steve做了个鬼脸，“除了我的神经。我觉得我在剩下的一辈子里都要做这个噩梦了。”他的笑话并不好笑，因为他说的是实话。Bucky还是心痒痒，想要把所有医疗器械全都拔下来。

“Buck，你不需要戴着这些。点滴给你打的是抗生素，面罩是为了确保你可以获得足够的氧气。请你不要反抗。”

Bucky紧张地观察着周围环境。除去Steve，这个地方跟他受了重伤后所处的环境简直出奇地相似。尤其是哔哔作响的医疗器械和点滴。

“Bucky'！”Darcy在门口喊，Tony正试图在得到许可之前，拖着她不让她进去。因为突然有人入侵，Steve浑身的毛发都立了起来，但是他看到Bucky在微笑。如果说世界上有一个人对待他的方式跟他之前的遭遇完全不同的话，那就是Darcy Lewis。

“没事，Tony，放开她吧。”Steve说。亿万富翁吃了一惊，但他放开了她。Darcy七手八脚地冲到Steve对面，Bucky病床的另外一边，抱着Bucky的机械臂呜咽起来。

Bucky还不知道应该说些什么，他的其他朋友们也在门口探头往病房里看。Bucky举起人类的那只手，打了个手势示意他们都进来。他们一股脑地都涌进了病房里。Natasha把他们推开，走上前来站在Steve身边。她真的吓坏了，简直快疯了，现在她依旧不敢伸手去碰Bucky。Bucky知道现在是他该说些什么的时候了，于是他把氧气面罩摘了下来。

“我死了吗？”他说话没有力气，气息微弱，但他一直在微笑。

“没有！”

“我受了致命伤吗？”这次他的声音清楚了一些。

“没有。”

“我有受到难以痊愈的持续伤害吗？”

“没有……”

“我有受一点伤吗？”他问，看向房间内的大家，尤其是Nat和Steve。

“没有。”Natasha小声说。

“宝宝们也都很好。”他扬眉说，然后揉了揉肚子，孩子们跟生气了似的在他肚子里大力踢了几脚，“那么，让我们来谈谈究竟发生了什么吧。”为了营造戏剧化的气氛，他停顿了一下。“我他妈的厥过去了（swooned）。”人群里几个人因为他说话的方式破涕而笑，“好了，现在我们能都翻篇别提了吗？这个真有点尴尬。”

*****

护士进来检查了他的呼吸情况，只要他坐着他就不用必须带着氧气面罩，但是他睡觉的时候还需要继续戴。Steve爬到病床上，和他的伴侣蜷缩在一起。

“没什么能动换的地方。”Steve把伴侣抱进怀里的时候，Bucky把脸埋在Steve的肩膀上说。Steve已经平静了不少。现在是下午了，基本所有人都已经回家去稍作休息。除了Sam和Darcy，那二位还留在病房里火力全开地调情。Bucky让他们去自己开间房，于是他们就走了，现在的Bucky是Steve一个人的。

“没那么坏。”Steve的下巴搭在Bucky头顶，他闭着眼说。“我们以前还一起挤过比这个更小的床，而且也没这张这么舒服。”

“我敢跟你打赌，那时候我没有怀着二十二周的身孕，而且怀得还是双胞胎。”Bucky逗他说。Steve像是笑了似的在Bucky头顶呼了口气。他还没平静到可以笑得出来。

“是啊，你不是。”他抚摸着Bucky的背，“你想听个故事吗？”

“当然。”Bucky说着动了动，调整了一下贴着Steve腹部的他自己隆起的肚子。Steve抱着他，Omega现在半侧半平躺在他怀里。Steve等着他找到一个最舒服的位置，然后在Bucky腰后垫了个枕头支撑他的腰背。

“好啦。我以前有一张旧床。”

“是那种专门给小孩用的床，对吧？”

“是啊。”Steve有点惊讶地说，“那时候我们自己也差不多还是孩子，然后我从垃圾站把它捡了回来。为了医药费，妈妈只能把我以前的那张床卖掉。我能找到那张床真的非常幸运。然后至于你是从哪儿找到的床垫，这我就永远都不会知道了。”

“我想我似乎是给某个人口交换来的。”Bucky说，像是努力想要记起已经被他遗忘了很久的娱乐消遣。

“Bucky！”Steve惊呼道，为他伴侣之前的行为而震惊不已。

“开玩笑的啦，天啊！”Bucky咯咯笑起来，“继续讲你的故事。”

“好吧……”Steve还是心存疑惑，即使Bucky说是玩笑，但他并不完全相信Bucky的话。他知道如果为了照顾他，Bucky会为他付出一切。

“别分析了。给我讲那张小床的故事。”Bucky斥责道。Steve叹了口气。

“只要你来过夜的时候，我们几乎每一晚都是一起蜷缩着挤在那张小床上。天很冷，而且我们是最好的朋友，所以为什么不呢？那时候我十三岁，你十四岁，而且我们喜欢彼此的气味。”

“哦，天啊。”

“没开玩笑！至少我们硬的时候是俩人一起硬的。本来相互之间会更尴尬，但是你假装那一切只是纯粹的生理现象。我猜可能确实有一部分是生理现象，但是我那时候已经爱你爱了好几年。然后……”Steve声音低了下去。Bucky在他胸口上轻推着催他继续说。

“然后呢？”

“有天我半夜里醒过来，硬得像块石头，因为你在我身上蹭个不停。”

“哦操！”Bucky光是想着那时候会有多尴尬就畏缩了一下。

“那是你的第一次热潮期。好吧，其实有很多个第一次，但是一切都是从那次开始的。”

“什么？”

“哈？”

“什么很多个第一次？我想知道。”Bucky问。

“呃……”

“别好意思啦，我们都做过多少次了，你可以告诉我。”

“不，不是因为这个！我正在想那究竟是哪个第一次。那不是我们的第一次，你知道的，就是做我们现在做的。但那是我们俩第一次给对方弄。”

“怎么做的？”

“用手，你让我把手指放到你里面，然后你给我撸。”

“感觉如何？”Bucky用鼻子蹭着Steve的脖子。

“很尴尬，但是非常完美。”Steve简单地说。

“我们接吻了吗？”

“是啊。”Steve吻了吻伴侣的头顶，“而且你真的非常、非常擅长接吻。”

“我似乎记得教你怎么接吻。”Bucky喃喃道，似乎是要陷入浅眠。他现在非常低舒服而且也不再可扫，所以现在是睡觉的完美时机。

“我不是一个学得很快的好学生。但是我想我一直都那么差劲的原因，是因为那样你就要不停继续教我。”

“真狡猾……”

“我知道，别告诉别人。”Steve抚摸着Bucky的背，感觉他的伴侣慢慢睡下。Bucky喃喃了句什么，但是在那句话说完之前，他就睡着了。


	59. Chapter 59

纽约超级Omega联盟的成员都来陪他吃完饭。小小的医院病房有点太过拥挤，所以Bucky决定他们应该转移阵地去个更合适的地方。就像那个有拳击场的房间。那个房间位于医院的理疗座。Bucky逃离九头蛇后就在这家医院调养恢复，所以他清楚那个房间在哪。他在那个房间里打赢了不知道多少个神盾局探员。

“Bucky，我们不会让你跟任何人打。”Peter进了那个房间立刻说。

“无所谓。我也不想跟任何人打。”

“那你为什么要把我们带到这个拳击场边上？”Matt说，手摸着拳击场的保护围栏走了一圈。

“不为什么，我就是想走走。”Bucky耸了耸肩撒谎道。Steve立即让他坐到了一张看起来非常舒服的椅子上，Bucky听话照做了，Steve出门去给他们搬桌子。

Remy看着拳击场。“我感觉我应该设个赌局还是什么的。”Remy幸福回忆着他作为赌徒的过往时光。他那时候十三岁。光辉岁月。

Steve几分钟后就回来了，搬来了一张能进门的小桌子。Steve也把Sue带了过来，Sue刚才一直在走廊里找他们。

“你们在这儿啊！”Sue说，手里提着一袋中国菜，和一个看起来像是床上用品的礼品包。“我到处找你们。要不是我碰见了Steve，我就要把这些全都一个人吃掉。”她说着把吃的放到了桌上。“给，亲爱的，这是给你的。”

Bucky一脸疑惑地看着Sue递给他的大礼物包。“这个是为什么啊？”他问Sue。

Sue坐在Peter找来的椅子上说：“先给你的接生礼。你肚子长得这么快，我觉得可能你也不知道自己什么时候就需要这个。而且我忘了跟你说那些课，心里有些过意不去。”她对着礼物比了一个“我现在补偿一下”的手势。

Bucky点头，撕开礼物的包装纸。其他人纷纷拿起盘子给自己盛菜。Steve和Remy之所以被允许和纽约超级Omega联盟成员呆在一起，是因为即使把他们轰走，他们走不了多一会儿就又会回来。Bucky已经可以闻到Rogue的味道了，距离她的下一次热潮期大概可能只有一周半左右。这是他们作为标记伴侣后的第一次热潮期，Bucky知道那会有多紧张。

他把包装纸都撕了下去，看着刚得到的礼物。大塑料袋上有个图片，是个怀孕的女性微蜷侧卧，抱着一个大大的钩状枕头。

“这是做什么用的？”他好奇地问Sue。

“这个可以支撑你的肚子和背，让你的脊椎处于适宜的角度。舒服得跟天堂一样。还有另一种带背部配件的，但是我觉得Steve从背后抱着你的时候，这个用起来更方便。”

“呃，谢谢你，Sue。听起来确实比我们现在的方式轻松。”他把枕头放在一边，吃起了自己的那一份中国菜。

“我真不敢相信你好起来的速度居然这么快！你今天早上还病得那么厉害！”Rogue说。

“我生病的话我不会病太久。Steve才是真的完全不会生病的那一个。”Bucky解释道，看着Steve吃起了第二盒虾仁炒饭。因为昨天发生的一切，Steve几乎二十四小时没吃任何东西。Bucky揉揉Steve的背，倚靠到他的肩膀上。

“傻子，你应该至少吃点东西。”

“我不觉得饿。”Steve在狼吞虎咽地两大口之间说。

“别吃太多，不想让你吃太饱动作变慢。”

“为什么？”Steve问，往嘴里塞了一整个蛋卷。Bucky调皮地笑起来。

“因为我真的非常想看你和Matt打一架。”他说着看向自己的Omega朋友。Matt把勺子放下把脸转向Bucky。他把墨镜摘下来好让Bucky看见他本能地眯起眼睛皱眉。

“真的？我现在穿着的是我最好的一套西装，专门出庭的时候用的。”Matt说，但是语气说明他已经准备要打一架了。

“神盾局的储物柜里有运动服。”Bucky说。他们之前给了Steve一套换洗衣服，所以肯定还有更多。Remy站起来。

“我去！朋友们！（Remy又开始说法语_(:з」∠)_，接下来Remy说的基本上都是法+英+阿卡迪亚方言，我好想掐死他…）”法裔人说着就开工了。

“除了运动服不许偷别的，你听到没有！”Rogue大喊。

“好的，亲爱的！”他笑着消失在了捕猎路上。

“现在问题来了，为什么你非要这么做？”Steve说着伸胳膊搂住伴侣的腰。

“因为我需要松口气，而你需要揍个什么东西发泄一下。”Bucky对他说。Steve想了一分钟，然后转头吻在Bucky鼻子上。Bucky没有力气挣脱他温柔的吻，Steve放开他怀里蠕动着的伴侣，站起来前后活动手臂，衣服上显露出的腹肌线条让所有人都有那么一秒分心。

“所以，你确定你同意来打一架？”Steve问，Matt也站了起来。

Omega脱下西装外套，把眼镜也摘下来。“你说的就跟我能拒绝掉跟美国队长较量一次的宝贵机会似的。”Matt说。

“我今晚不是美国队长，只是Steve。”Alpha解释着，走到一个桶边找出副护手缠上。

“哈！你一直都是美国队长。你身上让你成为美国队长的特质从不会消退。说真的，所有人力偏偏是你没发现？那就是超级英雄心理学第一课，‘你身上的制服不能定义你’。”

“那现在是本书了？”Steve说着看向观众和Matt。

“对他温柔点，他不知道怎么不当英雄。”Bucky犯了个白眼说。

“Remy回来了！”法裔人宣布道，递给Matt一套运动服。Matt接过来对他点头致谢。

“Sue？”他希望她能明白他的意思。

“没问题。”Sue说，建立起屏蔽让Matt隐形，方便他换衣服。

“我每天需要你的时候你在哪儿？”Peter问。

“哦，你懂的，某处某地。”Sue耸耸肩说。

“换好了，Sue，谢谢啦。”Matt说。Sue放下力场屏蔽，Matt现在穿着一套神盾局派发的运动服，跟Steve借来的那套一模一样。如果你不知道他们是谁的话，你可能会把他们误认为是普通的神盾局探员。

“美人，为什么你不参与他们？”Rogue问。

“这个？不是我的风格。这个法裔人更倾向于带武器的。”他和伴侣一起坐下，“但是如果队长带着他的盾，那我就会有兴致了。”

“为什么？”Peter问，Remy听起来像是疯狂想要跟全副武装的Steve较量一下。背景里Matt在缠护手，他和Steve在讨论规则。

“因为他可以用那面盾吸收的能量做些非常有趣的事。”Rogue的语气像是她更希望Remy什么都不要做。Remy佯装无辜地微笑着。Matt和Steve上了拳击场，Bucky兴奋地坐好。


	60. Chapter 60

Steve可以说是世界上最出色的徒手格斗家之一。他有世界上最强的教练，学习的时候还教了他的教练们几招。血清提升了他的力量，所以跟他接受了同样训练的普通人依旧不敌他。Bucky跟Steve打过几次，基本都是僵局，但是他们之间的战斗通常都会发展为床笫运动，而不是真正比个输赢。

但是这次不是这样。Bucky有点后悔自己先前的提议了。毫无疑问，Steve比Matt更强壮，但是如果他打不到Matt的话，这就完全没用。另一方面，Matt能打到Steve，但是他的打得不重，不足以造成可以降低Steve速度的伤害。两个人攻击格挡，只有偶尔几次可以打到对方。Matt依靠技术得分，Steve打到了Matt几次，他做得非常棒。等到了明天，Omega的肋骨上会有几处严重的淤青。两个男人打了一个小时，他们最终决定休战。Steve不介意输给一个极其出色的拳击手，Matt只是庆幸能活着走出拳击场。

“我觉得我伴侣可能会想宰了你。”Matt摸着肋骨说，他觉得某根肋骨可能断了。Steve对此无比抱歉。

“我在打到你之后就应该停手的。我感觉有什么东西‘咔’了一声。”

“没事啦，我所有的肋骨都裂过。我觉得你只是打到了还没完全长好的地方。而且你觉得你打到我了，其实那是你中了我下的陷阱。”Matt自豪地说。他说的是实话，Steve跟Matt仅有的几次肢体接触，都是因为Matt故意给他留出了弱点，意图趁他攻击的时候直拳打他的脸。

“是啊。”Steve同意道。

“你们这是结束了吗？”Sue紧张地问。这比她客厅里经常出现的即兴摔跤比赛激烈多了。

“我觉得是。”Peter脸上的表情和Sue一样。这种徒手格斗向来不是Peter的强项。打斗期间，Rogue和Remy一直在窃窃私语和跟对方打手势。他们这一对儿一开始还饶有兴趣，后来就开始调情，再后来干脆就失去了耐心。Rogue比Remy加个更字。Remy的反应完全取决于Rogue的情绪。就有点像是一只快累死的狗追着往各个方向开的汽车。终于，战斗的结束让Rogue看到了她的机会。

“很好！因为我有事想要告诉你们，而且我希望告诉你们的时候，Steve和Matt没有把对方打得鼻涕都出来！”她兴奋地说。如果她知道他们要打一个小时，她早在拳击赛开始之前就说了。Steve和Matt拿着毛巾擦汗，Rogue环顾着她的朋友们。她伸出胳膊搂在Remy肩膀上，法裔人从他的外衣兜里拿出一个小丝绒盒。

“Remy和我一直在讨论，你们懂的，‘我们’的事。然后我们决定了两件事……”Remy把订婚戒指从盒子里拿出来，戴到了她纤细的手指上。

“我们订婚了！”Rogue尖叫道，Remy亲吻她的脸颊。Bucky身边所有的人都立刻忠心地祝贺他们，Bucky只是盯着那枚订婚戒指。Rogue手指上的那颗钻石简直叹为观止，是Bucky亲眼所见过最大的一颗。

“是Remy偷来的吗？”这是Bucky的条件反射。欢庆的人群连气都不敢大喘一声，然后Remy突然哈哈大笑起来。Rogue摇摇头，对着Bucky咯咯笑起来。

“不是啦！这是传家宝。”她捂着嘴，努力不让自己跟Remy一样笑得前仰后合。

“我的曾曾祖父偷来的！”Remy笑着自豪地说。Rogue破功了，笑倒在Remy怀里。Bucky的目光从Rogue的手指转到刚刚订婚的那一对儿的脸上。Remy，结果证明，他们烤肉聚会那天晚上说的话，他每一句都是认真的。

“Rogue，这简直太棒了！你要结婚了！”Bucky最后高兴地说。他从来都没有朋友办过婚礼。战争开始之前他认识的人，要么就是太穷了结不起婚，要么就是已经绑定成为了伴侣。

“可能还要等一阵。”Rogue说，想要控制一下朋友们兴奋地情绪。“在那之前我还有其他的计划。”

*****

Rogue没有跟他们解释第二件事是什么。她宣布订婚之后，他们在一起谈了一会儿关于婚礼的事。显然那会成为一件大事。Remy的家庭人口众多，而且还有一位依旧以家人的方式爱着他的前妻。Charles，当然了，他坚持要支付婚礼的一切费用，这也就是说他同样要参与婚礼的筹划准备。现在即使小两口也不知道Charles给他们的婚礼将是什么样的。Rogue只是兴奋无比，她的婚礼将是宏大而奢侈的。婚礼的日期订到了差不多一年之后。

“一切都会棒透了！我已经开始看婚纱了。”Rogue说，她跟Bucky手挽手地走回Bucky的病房。Bucky说想要去洗手间，Rogue提议说她陪他一起回病房。客人们都纷纷道了别，只剩下Remy等着自己的伴侣。不用说，Rogue今晚想跟Bucky彻夜长谈。

“你会来我的新娘Party，对吧？我不会逼你穿裙子的，我保证。”

“我也保证。”Bucky微微笑着说，“如果你愿意的话，我还想给你办个欢送会。”

“你是说就跟Bachelorette Party那样的吗？”

“如果你管那个叫结婚之前的最后狂欢的话。但是我想，对你而言那只能算是个普通Party。”

“不开玩笑！我的人生马上就要成为一场宏伟又漫长的狂欢了！而且以后也会这样。”她满足地说。“Buck，我能问你个问题吗？”

“问吧。”

“你觉得我能做到你现在做的事吗？”

“走路？”Bucky逗她。

“不是，我是说组建家庭。”她严肃地说，“我一直想要一个家。但是从一开始，我就害怕我会永远做不到。McCoy给我做了检查，说只要我做剖腹产手术，我就可以生孩子。我们可以对孩子们做跟Remy一样的事，那不会容易，但是……”

“Rogue，”Bucky说，捏捏她的胳膊让她安心，Rogue抬起头看向他。“如果我可以做得到，那么你也做得到。”

Rogue注视着他的双眼。“我停用了抑制剂，而且在热潮期到来的时候，我们不会用避孕措施。我好兴奋，但是我也好害怕。我已经可以想到一百万件可能会出错的事。”她吞咽了一下，“如果我伤到了孩子那要怎么办？”

“你不会的。”Bucky柔声对她说。他看着她，自信地微笑着。“问我我是怎么知道的。”

Rogue抽噎着吸了吸鼻子。“怎么知道的？”

“因为你已经如此爱它了。”Bucky说。Bucky咬着嘴唇点点头，Rogue小心地把头贴在Bucky穿着衣服的肩膀上，伸出双臂拥抱他。

*****

Steve正在水池边刷牙，突然之间听到了Bucky因为快乐而猛吸了一口气。

“哦，操我！”他的语气就像身处天堂。Steve旋转脚跟，探头去看Bucky在搞什么鬼。Omega蜷在他的新抱枕上。

“Buck？”

“不是你！是枕头！”Bucky呻吟着抱住枕头。

“你想让枕头操你？”Steve半好笑半惊恐地说。

“没错，Steve。有了这个和我的按摩棒，你已经被取代了。”他把脸埋进枕头的布料里说。Steve把牙刷放回嘴里，努力想要怎么回嘴。他刷好牙吐出泡沫和牙刷。

“所以，你是想让我把房间留给你们俩？”

“过来这儿，Steve。”

“好吧。帮我个忙，别给枕头取名字。”

“既然你都这么说了，那就代表着我现在有义务必须要给枕头取个名字。让我想想……Lucy！记得我以前为了气你，所以带去约会的那个女孩吗？”

“别管枕头叫那个。”

“操哦，Lucy是个枕头的好名字。”Bucky说，Steve爬上了床躺在他的身后。“那David呢？你也记得他，对吧？”Steve绕着支撑Bucky背部的枕头配件调整了下姿势。

“这里有个笨拙的奇怪玩意，我觉得可能是你的屁股。”Steve讽刺道。Bucky给了他肩膀一巴掌。

“很好！那我就给枕头取名叫Falsworth！”Bucky斩钉截铁地说。

“我有时候真的特别讨厌你。”Steve把脸埋在伴侣脖子里说。

“没关系，因为Falsworth跟我是灵魂伴侣。”

“我能跟你说件跟枕头完全无关的事吗？”

“说吧。只要你明白比起你我更爱这个枕头就好。”Bucky依偎进枕头里，只是为了证实他自己的话。

“你为什么要这么做？就是为了折磨我？”Steve不解道。

“差不多吧。”Bucky嗤笑一声。“说真的，你想跟我说什么？”

“国庆节的事。Fury给我打电话，因为他们想在‘早安美国’节目上采访我。”

“真的？”Bucky的语气像是他很惊讶。

“当然了，Fury先前打了招呼，跟他们说了什么可以问什么不可以问。但是还是挺赞的，对不对？”Steve说话的样子就像是一只给主人衔回了棍子的小狗。

“是啊，还是挺赞的。”

“你还没做计划呢，是不是？”

“我开始做了，但是进展不佳。”

“好吧，只要把上午十点钟给我空出来，你做什么都好。”


	61. Chapter 61

两周后

“Stevie……”Bucky说，他的伴侣正护着他走在人行道上。Steve的胳膊搂在Bucky腰上，把伴侣护在怀里带他向前走，同时脸上挂着大大的蠢兮兮的笑容。

“怎么了？”

“努力别让你自己看起来像是一大早被人口醒的。跟美国队长太不相称了。”

“那不是我心情好的原因。”Steve挠了挠鼻子。Bucky皱眉。

“你为什么心情好，Steve？”他说，已经预见有个笑话从地平线上冉冉升起。

“因为你走路的样子比平时还好笑。”Steve说完立刻几步快走，走到了前面。

Bucky怒气冲冲地跟在他后边，脚步有些蹒跚。Bucky今天早上对于生日性爱可能有点过于热情了。而且在最近的两周里，他的体重增长了两磅，他还不太适应。情况在开始好转之前，总是越来越差。Bucky追上Steve，幼稚地捶他的背。Steve转身，伸出双臂把Bucky抱进怀里。Alpha微微俯下身亲吻他的伴侣，即使Bucky咬他的嘴唇，他也还是在笑。

“Hey！现在别干这个！这儿还有孩子呢！”Sam Wilson冲他们喊。他胳膊底下夹着两个折叠椅，两张都是双人椅。Darcy蹦蹦跳跳地走在他旁边，用推车推着一个大保温箱，里边装的是他们的午餐。

“我想什么时候亲我男人就什么时候亲。”Bucky坏笑着说。

“走哪边？”Steve的问题更务实。

“Stark大本营在这条路走到头。其余的复仇者们都已经到齐了。你们两个去哪儿了？”Sam问，但是其实他也猜到了答案。

“哦，你懂的，在床上吃生日早餐。”Bucky暗示道。Steve无缘由地被噎住了。Sam摇摇头，和Bucky举手击掌。

“好吧，生日快乐，伙计。多大岁数了，一百？”Sam问Steve。

“九十九。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“来吧，寿星老。让我们去座位上坐好。妈妈的脚现在还不疼，而且我想能尽可能地让它保持现在这种状态。之后我还想去参观一下，我不想从头疼到尾。”Bucky说，拉着他们几个一起向前走。

“压力袜怎么样，有用吗？”Sam问。

“非常有用，但还是肿。”

“你觉得，我们能不能在你肚子上也缠一个？”Sam开玩笑道。

“你已经进入危险区域了，我建议你现在就回头。”Steve揉着伴侣酸痛的后腰说。Bucky嘟哝了几句。

“某人很敏感嘛。”

“我现在的状态重新定义了‘敏感’一词。”Bucky说，语气表明如果谁继续抓着这个话题不放，那么就会发生严重人身伤害。

*****

Stark的帐篷距离电视演播台非常近，马路对面就是Steve将要接受访问的地方。在他的空间内，Tony基本上完全重现了他们在楼里的客厅，帐篷里有电视，他还把所有的朋友们都邀请了过来。

这个帐篷本应是用来展示史塔克工业集团，但是就跟以往一样，帐篷也被Tony征用为来满足自己的需求愿望的道具——让朋友们都被他折服。

Bucky不在乎。Bucky有沙发坐。Bucky感激地坐在了他挑选的最佳观景点，舒舒服服地坐在沙发上观看游行。Steve坐在他旁边，看了眼手表。Bucky手扶着肚子调整了下坐姿。

“你还好吗？”Steve问，手跟Bucky的手一起贴在他的肚子上。

“有时候我有点纳闷，怎么肚子里我的器官还会有地方放。”Bucky说着，抬头靠在了沙发背上。

“还有三个月。”

“还有三个月。”Bucky筋疲力尽地说，吹开脸上的头发。Natasha走到Steve身边，胳膊底下夹着个文件夹。

“我拿到了最终候选人的相关信息。她曾经涉嫌参与柬埔寨的走私案。”她说，像是这对一个助产士来说稀松平常。Steve看着她，Natasha缩了缩头。

“别这样！”Steve叹息道，“这真的是最后一个？他们都有背景问题？”

“别误会我，他们都是优秀的助产士，只不过是都已某种方式有过不光彩的过去。”Nat解释道。

Bucky听着他们说话，问：“进展不佳？”

“这年头想找好帮佣越来越难了。”Steve解释道。“那你那边呢？你找到了吗？”Steve问Natasha。Natasha把文件递给他。

“你在国庆节欢庆游行上，带来了助产士档案？”

“对，看。”

“快点告诉我就好，我还有五分钟就要走了。”

“Ingrid。”

“Ingrid？”Steve和Bucky两个人异口同声地问。

“她是神盾局雇用的唯一一名助产士。”

“为什么只有一个？神盾局组织这么大。”

“你说得对。Ingrid逼其他几个全辞职了。她现在负责神盾局涉及的每一起高曝光率/高风险生产。她是个怪物，但她是最棒的。她也有点背景问题，但是作为神盾局的雇员，她有合同限制，还有相关人员监督排查，所以（背景问题）不会成为问题。我知道你们希望在私营医院生产，但是我真的认为你们至少可以跟Ingrid咨询一下。”

“不想打搅你们，但是我觉得你应该换上制服了。”Pepper站在沙发后对Steve说，把装着制服的包递给他，Steve接了过来。

“好的，我该走了。记得看电视。”

“努力别让整个国家的人都更爱你。”Bucky说，Steve附身跟他吻别。

“遵命！”Steve敬了个礼。

“不，你才不会。”Bucky翻了个白眼嘟哝道，看着他的伴侣跟着Pepper去换衣服。

“他会没事吗？”Natasha有点担心地问。

“在他愿意的时候，他出人意料地擅长摆出美国队长的派头。”Bucky说，靠在沙发背上闭上了眼睛。

*****

整个帐篷的人都挤在电视机前，准备看一个街区以外的电视采访。将由George Stephanopoulos来采访他。节目马上开始，镜头对准了Stephanopoulos。

“早上好，以及独立日快乐。今天我有幸邀请到了Steven Grant Roger队长，他将在他的生日这一天回答我们的几个问题。”记者追星族迷弟一般的表情，可能已经很多年都不曾出现在他的脸上。镜头一转，Steve坐在记者的对面，他们握了手。Steve穿着全套美国队长制服，盾摆在沙发的另一头。跟往常一样，镜头上的他简直超级帅。不知为何，看到这样的伴侣，让Bucky的心里像是有蝴蝶在飞。他揉了揉肚子，想要在孩子们醒来之前安抚他们。

“能来这里也同样是我的荣幸。”Steve说。

“这是你的第一次电视采访吗？”Stephanopoulos问。

“是的。”Steve点点头。“目前为止一切顺利。”

“我敢肯定，这跟你平时做的事比起来简直不值一提，你懂的，就是在我们危难之时拯救我们。我说‘我们’的意思是我在私人层面上曾被你所救。纽约之战的时候，我被困在了出租车里。如果不是因为你们和NYPD，我不知道我现在还能不能在这里。所以，真的，谢谢你。我的家人也都想要感谢你。”记者真心地说。

“你和你的家人都不用客气。如果有事我能帮到忙的话，我总会试着帮。从外星人入侵，到……”Steve向上看了一眼，然后微笑起来，“疏通下水道。”他说的是前天厨房水槽的下水道堵住了的时候。帐篷里的大家全都笑起来，说Steve是世界上唯一一个能让下水管道漏水都看起来赏心悦目的活人。

“家庭琐事？”

“是的。有时候，越小的事越困难。”Steve在椅子上坐好说。

“很高兴知道家庭琐事对所有人都是这样，即使美国队长也不例外。”记者写了点什么，Steve笑出声来。“队长，我们现在在这里谈论家务事，而外面民众挥舞着画有你盾牌图样的牌子和条幅，互联网上的网民都爱上了你，而且史密森尼博物馆办了你的个人展览。你对这样的宣传和公众影响力有什么感觉？”

“跟以前不同了。”Steve若有所思地说，“之前的时候，只有出售债券的人才会出版关于我的故事。我想报纸上也会刊登。但是那时候，人们知道什么是私事而什么不是。没人会刊登让我觉得作为公众人物不舒服的事。现在——”他伸胳膊做了个手势，记者哈哈笑了起来，“现在人们想要知道的那些关于我的事，那种程度的事我甚至都不会告诉亲密的朋友！”

“那是你最难适应的事吗？”记者问。

“不是！”Steve笑过后做了个鬼脸，“最艰难的部分是失去了我所熟知的一切。跟我刚醒过来的时候比，现在已经轻松太多太多了。现在我生命中的一切，甚至比我参军之前还要多。”

“这就引到了一个让世界各地的调查记者全都为之疯狂的问题。”

“哦操。”Tony说，他盯着电视，他害怕发生的事马上就要发生了。帐篷里的所有人都屏息以待，害怕记者会问“那个”问题。

“在5月4日的时候，你曾与一位‘James Buchanan Barnes’一同前往加州观看梅林队对道吉队的比赛。在你‘死’后，咆哮突击队里你的队员们曾证实，与你缔结伴侣的童年挚友也叫这个名字。这是同一个人吗？”记者问完了。Bucky坐在沙发边缘，双手捂着肚子紧紧盯着电视屏幕。Steve皱眉，微微歪头。

“除了他还能是谁？我只有一位伴侣，而我也只认识一个James Buchanan Barnes。”

“STEVE！”Bucky对着屏幕吼道。他们没有讨论过这个，他们甚至没有讨论过关于他的事，他们要怎么告诉这个世界。Bucky希望的是他们永远都不用说。

“对不起，为了我们，我真的不能进一步作出解释。保密是为了我们的安全。如果公众和媒体真对我的服务新村协议，那么他们会尊重我们的选择。因为在我们生活的世界中，你们认为是有趣新闻的信息，很有可能会让我们为此丧命。”Bucky的心脏在胸膛里重重地跳着。Steve起身伸出手与哑口无言的记者握手。“我认为我们就到这里吧。”

George Stephanopoulos与Steve握手，点点头说：“谢谢你，队长。”

*****

Steve回来的时候换回了便装。他从后门走进帐篷，迎接他的是伴侣拿着刀子抵在他喉咙上。

“我有麻烦了？”Steve问，努力不要一不小心贴近刀刃——如果想要死，他只需要深吸一口气即可。Bucky歪头，给了Steve一个标志性的假笑。Bucky把刀子拿开，刀子在他的指节间翻动游走，他把刀子扔起来，抓住塞回了刀套里。

“一点点。”Bucky扬起一边眉毛，然后抬头，轻轻地把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。他稍稍退后一些说：“你做的很好。”

既然现在他没有了生命危险，Steve用不会让Bucky不舒服的最快速度，一把把伴侣抱进怀里。Steve回吻Bucky，慢慢地一点一点深入。

Darcy拍了张照片，检查确保拍照的角度看不到Bucky的脸。有Steve的脸和Bucky的头发挡着，绝无可能看出Omega的长相。她把照片发到了Tumblr上，加上了说明文字：

没有露脸照片。只有屁股和coconuts！


	62. Chapter 62

随着日子一周周地慢慢过去，对于平时做习惯的事，Bucky做起来越来越艰难。 当然了，对于国庆日采访时的声明，各类媒体已经疯了。为了不在公众场合被认出来，Bucky和Steve不得不采取了非常措施。他们减少了外出的次数，少数的几次出门也只是为了去神盾局见Ingrid或去拜访Bucky的朋友们。事实证明，Ingrid跟Natasha说的一模一样。Bucky很喜欢她，因为她能把Steve指使得团团转。随着日子过去，Steve开始越来越焦虑。就像是他刚刚知道了宝宝的存在，而这一次他有了可以担心的充足理由。Bucky已经不能像以前那样保护自己了。

Bucky怀孕二十八周的时候，纽约那边出了点事需要Steve处理。他们两个全都要疯了。Natasha，所有人中最震惊的就是她，简直不敢相信Steve处理这次威胁的残暴无情。感觉就像是在处理私人恩怨。Bucky把自己锁在儿童房里，直到几个小时后Steve回了家他才出来。

他们用了两周，才从那件事中平复下来。纽约超级Omega联盟的成员们坚持一定要给Bucky办baby shower（生孩子之前办的迎接婴儿的Party，朋友们会送婴儿用的东西），而Bucky不想出门只想躲在家里。他们在Valeria的一岁生日那天办，这样Bucky就不用费心费力参加两个party。大型人群，即使全部都是亲密的朋友们，也已经会让Bucky紧张。

“这很自然。”Sue解释道，纽约超级Omega联盟的成员们坐在Stark大厦那间精心装点后的客厅里。Party已经开始了好几个小时，他们刚刚吃完蛋糕。Peter要去学校上课，但是马上就会到。那晚参加了烤肉聚会的人，今晚也全员都来了。超O联盟成员的伴侣们正在厨房里刷盘子，Bucky和Valeria等他们完事才拆礼物。

“我知道这很自然，”Bucky翻着一本关于怀孕期间Omega行为的书，“但是光知道没用。如果有个洞可以让我躲进去的话，我就会躲进去。但是现在是二十一世纪了，所以我不能那么做。”

“说的没错！你不能只因为怀孕了，就把我们都甩在一边。”Darcy说着，把礼物堆到了Bucky的脚凳旁边。

“但是我始终会躲几天的，你知道吧？”他必须要一次又一次地告诉她这点。在Omega生产前的几天，他们通常会和自己的Alpha单独度过。因为Omega的伴侣，有时候在Omega自己感觉到之前，就可以感知到临盆之际的到来。跟其他人在一起的话，会影响到Alpha感知自己伴侣气味的细微变化，而这可能会引起一系列问题。而在生产后的几天，母亲和父亲会和孩子们单独在一起，这样他们就可以与孩子们建立印记和链接。出生的最初几天，也是孩子们学习如何分辨父母双亲气味的时机。

“我知道，但是‘那时候’到来的时候，我们还是都能在房间里陪着你，对不对？”Darcy坐在Bucky面前的地板上问。Sue和Rogue坐在Bucky的身边，Bucky翻了个白眼，第十五次告诉她。

“是的，Darcy。那时候你可以在。Steve肯定不喜欢，但那是他的问题。”厨房里的Steve觉得他都要哭了。他知道在Bucky生孩子的时候，毫无疑问他一定会发疯。

“不走运啊，老兄。”Remy坐在流理台上说。Steve把盘子递给他擦干。

“等轮到你的时候，看你感觉怎么样。”Steve嘟哝了一句。法裔人笑容满面，知道早晚也有轮到他的一天。

Reed今天没有逃去科学之巢。他帮忙收拾了桌子，站在餐桌的另一边把脏盘子递给Steve去洗。可伸展的胳膊真是轻松便利。

“如果你真的担心的话，你懂的，他们有可爱的药物鸡尾酒能让你稍微放松些。事先要镇静剂，总比真需要的时候挨捅强点。”身为过来人，Reed告诉面前这两人。

“挨捅？”

“我又慌又怕，为了让我能待在房间里，他们只能给我打镇静剂。”Reed解释道，“我是被针捅的。”

“不！Remy不要镇静剂！介个法裔人要做点别的。”

“我不知道那种镇静剂对我有没有用。”Steve担心地思考着，“我要去问Ingrid。”他决定了。

“顺便问一句，她怎么样？”Remy问。

“非常德国作风。”Steve重重地点了下头，“而且她墙上还挂着一副她接生人类和大脚野人混血儿的画。”Steve至今没搞明白他对此有何感受。Remy和Reed刚要问，这时候JARVIS说话了。

“Barnes中士，Parker先生想要问，他可不可以把Wade先生一起带来？他说他给你做了件礼物，想亲眼看着你打开。”英国口音的AI说道。

“会爆炸或者有毒吗？”Bucky皱眉问。

 

“不会，sir。”

“好吧。”Bucky叹了口气说。至少这次他问了。这比Wade上一次露面的时候好太多了。Bucky曾听Peter模糊地提起，说那个雇佣兵又回到了他的生活中。Alpha因为工作原因出国了一段时间，从而给了Peter一些空间，但是他现在已经回来了。

Steve一听到死侍要跟他的伴侣处在同一屋檐下，立刻就变得气鼓鼓的。

“那真的会让我非常不舒服。”他站在厨房里对Bucky说。

“我打开他的礼物后就让他走。”Bucky毫不担心地说。“说真的，Steve，有这么一群人在我身边，他能对我怎么样？”他指着身边一平方米直径内的人说。他戳了下脚边的Darcy。

“我能指望你电晕他，对不对？你是保护我的第一道防线。”Bucky逗她。

“那必须！用你的怀孕屁股打赌！”Darcy点头，抓着Bucky的脚脱下了他的拖鞋。

“你要是敢挠我，我就尿你身上。”Bucky警告他。而且他是完全认真地。Darcy歇斯底里地笑起来。

Tony走进来，手里推着一个婴儿车。这辆车是他从零开始亲手造的，包括一系列别具匠心的实用设计。比如有专门用来放水瓶的托架，和储藏着世界最小型火箭炮的秘密隔层。火箭炮是婴儿车的自有配件。

“我是不是刚听见你把一个雇佣兵邀请进了我家里？”

“对。”Bucky直白不讳地告诉他。Tony打量着眼前这个致命的，易怒的，体型庞大的怀孕Omega，然后意识到比起跟冬日战士争吵，他宁愿去面对死侍。如果再招惹他，他可不知道Bucky会做什么。所以还是顺着他的意思来吧，Tony想。

“我去给他把蛋糕拿出来。”他说着按下了婴儿车的车闸，然后走向冰箱。

电梯门开了，所有人都扭头过去，看到Peter和Wade一起走进来。Wade身边的Peter看起来既紧张又疲惫。Wade手里拎着一个垃圾袋，里面装着什么又轻又软的东西。垃圾袋看起来像是被胶带和闪光丝带强奸过。

“你们好啊，超酷的超级英雄们！”Wade说，大力地挥着手。Peter立刻把脸埋进了手里。Bucky对着他的朋友微笑起来。

“你好，你们为什么不把那些放下来？”Steve说着，站到了死侍和他的伴侣中间。Steve在Peter肩膀上拍了一下，Peter从他身边溜过去跟Bucky打招呼。

“我能摸吗？”他指着Bucky体积庞大的肚子说。Bucky翻了下眼睛。

“为什么不呢？小混蛋们已经表演上了。”

Peter兴奋地摸了上去。“哇哦！”双胞胎中的一个在他手上好好踢了一下。Bucky做了个鬼脸，然后用Ingrid教给他的方式深呼吸了几下。Peter把手拿开说：“令人印象深刻。”他说着坐到了Darcy旁边。

“我的肋骨能感觉出来。我发誓，如果不是我的一半肋骨都被金属加固过，它们早就断了。”Omega呻吟道。对面的沙发上，Matt眨了眨眼。Bucky同情地对他点点头。Elektra依偎在自己伴侣旁边，看上去非常安宁平静。她侧头看了看伴侣，然后轻轻拍了拍他的肋骨。

“Wade，你在做什么？”Peter问。Wade正在卸除身上的武器，Steve站在那里神色紧张地警戒着他。Wade把第三支手枪递给Steve，堆在了Steve怀里已经数量可观的一堆武器上。

“剑不给你，它们要跟爹地在一起。”Wade对Steve说，然后扭头看向Peter。“哦，你懂的，让人们紧张，努力表现得友好，脱衣挑逗。”Wade说着，有眼力地没有接近Omega们，溜达到了餐桌旁边，一边嘟哝着一边坐下。

Steve低头看着自己怀里的一堆武器，然后又看着Wade背上背着的剑。他紧张地看向自己的伴侣。

“我们现在拆礼物怎么样？”Steve心怀希望地问。

“好啊。”为了Steve好，Bucky同意了。“先拆哪一个？”

“我觉得Val应该先拆一个她的礼物。”Sue把女儿放到肩上摇晃着。Sue已经戒酒十五周了。她跟孩子们的关系在一点一点好转中，看到她跟女儿玩的样子，Bucky感觉未来一片光明。

“拆吧。”Bucky对她说。Sue指一个垫着粉红色绉纸的小小白色礼物袋。

“Darcy，能把那个递给我吗？”Darcy伸手抓过来递给Sue。“你想打开吗？”Sue逗着女儿，小婴儿立刻充满兴趣地盯着鲜艳的纸看。小婴儿抓住了纸，然后一拉，她柔软的小胳膊立刻就把纸拉了出来。她如痴如醉玩着垫纸的样子让几个客人笑了起来。

Sue把手伸到礼物袋里，拿出了一个小小的珠宝盒。她把盒子打开，把礼物给Val看。“看妈咪和爹地给你选了什么。”她抬头，对上丈夫的视线。惊奇先生自豪地看着他的妻子。Sue经历了一段很艰难的时间，她很难接受Val是她的女儿，他已经很久都没有见过她在孩子面前如此温柔可爱的样子。

Val用手指摸着盒子里的金手链。Sue把手链拿出来说：“Bucky，你能帮我抱她一下，让我把手链给她戴上吗？”Bucky自信地把孩子抱到了自己怀里，就好像已经带过好多年孩子。他把头发别到耳后，希望Val不会一把抓住他的头发。Sue把手链给女儿代号，手指轻轻抚摸着上面的铭文。Bucky好奇地瞄了一眼，上边写的是：

Valeria 613

“这个数字是什么意思？”Bucky问。Sue看向Reed。

“你来解释一下？那毕竟是你的理论。”她翻了个白眼，然后微笑起来。

“当然！”Reed兴奋地说。有人让他解释他的理论的机会太少见了。“613是我给我们所处的宇宙取的名字。目前为止，我已经发现了几十个现实宇宙的存在，真实的数字可能是无穷尽的。不是那种我们儿子能创造出来的口袋宇宙，是完整真正的现实宇宙。我也去过若干个。”

“同上。”死侍大嚼着蛋糕说。Reed疑惑地看了他一眼，然后继续说（一会儿他会去问的）：“这个宇宙叫做613。你们懂的，肯定要取个名字，要是叫‘1’就太没意思了。所以我就随机选了个数字，在那之后我就一直这么称呼我们所处的这个宇宙。”

“手链的意思，是代表着这是我们的Valeria。”她把Val抱回来，更简单地解释道。

“对，也有这个意思。”Reed笑了一下说。没有人敢说话，都怕会打破面前这温馨甜蜜的一刻。最后Bucky感觉他们应该进入下一环节。

“好了，下一个轮到双胞胎。Wade，拆你的怎么样？”他说着冲垃圾袋做了个手势，Darcy把礼物递给他。

“我希望你不要介意这些都是我自己做的，你在商店里真的买不到。”Wade兴奋地解释道。Peter把脑袋埋在了Bucky膝盖上。Bucky用机械手臂扯开垃圾袋，刚一撕开，就有一个毛茸茸的毛绒玩具从塞得过满的垃圾袋里蹦了出来。Bucky没明白，这看起来不像是亲手做的。他把一个玩具拿出来，接下来还有第二个，把第二个拉出来还有第三个。袋子里一共有十个大小不一的毛绒玩具。

“谢谢你，不过我没明白这怎么是亲手做的？”

“不对……看仔细些。”Wade说，语气表明他有所暗示。Bucky不明白他在暗示什么，他低头检查那只毛绒兔子。在玩具的背后，他发现了一个尼龙搭扣。他把搭扣拉开，然后发现毛绒玩具里边有个袋子。Bucky咧嘴笑起来，抬头看向Wade。Wade手攥成拳头在胸前拍了拍。

“这是藏武器用的！”他高兴地尖叫道。Bucky检查着其他玩具，在感觉到口袋究竟有多大的时候，他惊喜地猛吸一口气。他能在这些玩具里藏好多好多有用的东西！

“我就知道你会喜欢。”Peter歪头说。“因为你就是那么怪。”

“该死。”Rogue摇摇头说，“这个真棒。”她对Wade说。Wade因为大家的注意而洋洋得意起来。

“你懂的啦，从一个疯狂的杀人机器，送给另一个疯狂的杀人机器。”他耸耸肩。

“谢谢你，Wade。”Bucky看完礼物后衷心地说。Peter从兜里拿出什么东西递给Bucky。Bucky看了一眼，想搞明白这是什么。那是一条袜子，开口的地方缝上了，里面装着什么沉甸甸的东西。小木块和石子，他猜。他还听出了米粒的声音。

“另一只手。”Peter指示道。Bucky继续纳闷这是什么，然后把袜子转移到了机械手中。“捏，用力捏。”Bucky用力攥住了那个东西，然后他突然就明白了。

“这是个解压球。”

“这样在生孩子的时候，你就不会捏断Steve的手了。”Peter愉快地说，“我觉得普通的那种对你而说可能有点太不禁用了，所以我自己做了一个。”

“聪明。”Sue钦佩道。Tony比划着他精心亲手制作的婴儿推车。

“Hello？能给我点爱吗？”天才工程师问。

“当然，Tony你也非常漂亮。”Bucky对他说。


	63. Chapter 63

“Ingrid打电话说她今天不能见我们了，她要给人接生。”Steve走进卧室里，盖过吸尘器的声音大声说。Bucky抬起头，拔出一边的耳塞。

“什么？”

“Ingrid今天不能见我们了，有人要生孩子。她只说了一句‘这个够大的’，然后发出了某种咯咯的声音，我觉得是她在笑。”

“她还会笑？”Bucky说，眯起眼睛倚在吸尘器上。

“你想让我继续干吗？”Steve指着吸尘器问。

“我不介意你帮我把电线拔下来，这个房间我已经扫完了。”他们的卧室恢复如初，在baby shower之后，儿童房也已经准备就绪。他们还把套间重新装饰了一下，不至于看起来就像是Tony买下了一间古董店，然后说店里的陈设就是他们的家具。现在万事俱备，只差孩子了。在baby shower之后已经过了三周半。毫无疑问的，Bucky的一系列感觉在这过去的三周内都呈倍数增长。尽管他已经受够了怀孕的感觉，但想到几周后孩子就出来了，他心里还是非常害怕。

“当然。”Steve弯腰把电线拔了下来。Bucky羡慕地看着他，他已经有好几个月都不能那样弯腰了。

“炫耀。”

“说话的这个人创下的障碍训练记录至今没人能打破。”Steve说。

“你能把这个插到客厅吗？”Bucky呼了口气。Steve接过吸尘器拉着走。

“我做这个能比你快十倍。”

“不是为了快。”Bucky说，慢慢跟在Steve的背后。

“要不这样，这个接下来让我做，你可以用今晚陪我出门来证明你的能干。”Steve提议道。Bucky把另一个耳塞拿出来，耳塞线挂在脖子上，他看着自己的伴侣。

“不好意思，什么？我觉得好像你刚刚提议了，晚上我们做些不包括我像个呆子似的坐在家里的其他活动？但是这太疯狂了，因为，字面意义上的，自从我们的结婚纪念日过后，你就在也没做过类似提议了。”

“那不是真的。”Steve说，努力想他们有没有做过能算是一次约会的事。他什么都没想到，于是他抿着嘴，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

Bucky叹了口气问：“你想做什么？”

“我有点想去看个电影。”Steve说，“已经上映有一阵了，而且今天是礼拜二。如果我们去看下午场的话，那么就不会有人抱怨你从头到尾都在讲话。”

“你才是在讲话的那个，我只是回答你那些愚蠢的问题。什么电影？”

“猩球崛起：黎明之战。”Steve满怀希望地说，就跟Bucky会拒绝他似的。

“你看了2011年的第一部吗？”

“看了！”Steve自豪地说。他有个坏习惯：看电影不看第一部就去看续集。

“那让我准备一下，你用吸尘器打扫吧。”

*****

Bucky找出一件超大T恤和一条看起来像是牛仔裤的针织裤。他穿上一件帽衫，为了保暖，外面再套上他最喜欢的那件黑色皮夹克。“Steve！”

“怎么了？”Steve走进来。Bucky撅嘴，低头看着自己没穿袜子没穿鞋的脚。

“帮帮忙？”Bucky可怜兮兮地说。

*****

电影院里还有其他的三个人，似乎没人认出他们。约会进展得非常顺利。Bucky把脚翘在面前的金属杆上，Steve也把脚翘了上去，他们的脚看起来就像是电线上的两对鸟。在电影开始之前，Bucky就已经把爆米花吃掉了三分之一。

有一小块卡在了牙缝里，Bucky正努力把它吸出来，突然之间他的肚子痛苦地收缩抽搐。Steve感觉Bucky俯下了身，宫缩过了一会儿才停，Bucky一声都没吭。

“Buck？”Steve担心地说，他心中的恐慌每秒递增。他揉着Bucky的背说：“告诉我这是怎么了？”Bucky摇摇头，他也不知道这是假性宫缩还是真家伙。只有时间能证明了。Bucky靠回椅背上，拍了拍Steve的手。

“我没事，只是一次宫缩。可能不会再发生了。”

“如果再发生怎么办？”Steve担心地说，俯身嗅闻伴侣脖子上的气味腺，看能不能感觉出来有什么不同。他没有闻到气味的改变。

“那我们给Ingrid打电话，然后去医院。”Bucky平静地说。应该没什么事。

电影演到四分之三的时候，宫缩又来了。Bucky没有尖叫也没有叫喊，他只是紧紧地抓住座椅扶手，努力呼吸。机械臂把扶手捏裂了。

“更厉害了吗？”Steve问。

在宫缩减轻的时候，Bucky深吸了口气：“操，真疼。”

“有多疼？”

“不是我经历过最疼的，但也很不舒服。”

“嘘！”他们后面有个人喊。

“滚你妈的蛋！”Steve咆哮道。Bucky立刻哈哈笑了起来。Steve这辈子从来没让任何人“滚他妈的蛋”。看到Bucky笑了，Steve稍微放心了一些，他舒了口气问：“你还想继续把电影看完吗？”

“我觉得我没问题。”

几分钟之后，突然之间又是一次。Steve打了电话求助。

*****

Steve打完电话，救助到位之前，Bucky又禁受了一次宫缩。Ingrid有本事在高峰时段，让直升机停在路中央，而且她自己甚至都不在直升机上。Vasil医生也接到了通知，在医院等着他们。

Bucky已经开始恐慌，他已经可以想到一百万件可能会发生的事。最严重的就是，他可能要生了，而宝宝们的肺还没有发育完全。天啊，他怎么可以把这件事搞砸？这么长时间了，他一直都做得非常好。医务人员想要把他送上直升机，Steve就在他的身边帮忙，但是那些人不是医务人员。他们是想要夺走他孩子的人。Steve被他们迷惑了。这些人想要伤害他，而Steve就要这么把他交给他们。

“不要！”Bucky喊，他努力想要从他们身边逃开。他擒拿住了其中的一个人，用机械臂的手肘打断了另一个人的鼻子。Steve在喊。他不能相信Steve。Steve要让这些人夺走他们的孩子。为什么他看不出这些人如此危险呢？

直升机的驾驶员有把枪。冬日战士要杀了他。他抓住驾驶员的脖子，把枪打开。救了驾驶员姓名的是又一次宫缩。Bucky感觉到有什么温暖的液体从他的身体里流出来。他在做什么？他需要医务人员的帮助，哦草，他就要生孩子了，但这还为时过早！Steve挡在了Bucky和驾驶员的中间。

“Buck！”Steve对着他的脸喊道。Bucky对他尖叫。不是因为疼痛，疼痛对冬日战士来说不值一提，这是因为恐惧。他害怕他将不能完成他的任务。

空中支援到了。又一架飞机，昆式战机。

“James！”Natasha喊，Clint精准地降落，周围没有丝毫空余空间。Steve受够了，他把Bucky抱起来，抱着他上了昆式战机。“Clint，带我们去医院，现在！”Natasha爬回了副驾驶员位立刻喊道。

Steve必须要把Bucky禁锢住，在Clint和Natasha带他去往医院的这两分钟内，他一直都在不停挣扎。为了Bucky自身的安全，医务人员立刻就给Bucky注射了镇静剂。Steve帮助他们，但是依旧花了四个人才摁住他，让他可以保持不动接受注射。注射的时候，Bucky尖叫着把头扭向一边。Steve抱着他，努力想要安抚他，但他依旧疯狂地哭喊着。镇静剂起了作用，他用不同语言含糊不清地说着话，他的声音转为了低声的呜咽，然后他逐渐陷入昏迷。他的话里只有一句话每个人都能听明白，那就是Steve的名字。

“让开！”Ingrid喊，她朝人群大步走来。Ingrid今年五十六岁，身高6'2（189cm），曾是健美冠军，前任东德斯塔西特工，在柏林墙倒塌后受雇于神盾局。“他的情况还不成熟，我们要把他带给医生看。”他对Steve说，“把他抱起来，抱着他走，我们没有时间了。”

*****

Bucky蜷缩起身子，抱着他的枕头无声地哭泣。他一醒来，就把Steve轰出了房间。他依旧非常害怕，而且因为之前发生的事而羞愧不已。让Steve陪在这里只会更糟。深夜时分传来了敲门声。Bucky在枕头上捶了一拳。

“Stevie我说了让我一个人呆着！”Bucky怒吼道。

“不是Steve。”Peter在门的另一侧说。Bucky把脸埋进了枕头里。Peter跟这件事无关。妈的，为什么不呢，他稍稍平静了一些。

“好吧！”他喊，声音闷闷的，但是Peter还是听到了。他对Steve点点头，然后打开门，进去后把门在身后关上。“Steve给你打的电话？”Bucky继续把脸埋在枕头里说。

“是啊，他对我骂骂咧咧的。我甚至都不知道他说的是什么意思，但我希望能把他的话录下来，因为真的太好笑了。说的是如果我不滚来这里，他就把我揍得屁滚尿流什么的。至少我认为，从二十世纪四十年代的老兵嘴里翻译过来应该是这么个意思。”Peter走过去，坐在Bucky的床脚。Bucky从他的枕头里稍稍抬起头，偷看了Peter一眼。

“一反常态地说起脏话，是伴侣分娩时Alpha们的一个典型症状。”Bucky哑着嗓子说，擤了擤鼻涕。

“真的？”Peter怀疑地说。

“是啊。”Bucky稍稍动了动，他跟Peter的位置处于对角线，这样他可以更轻易地看轻Peter。

“这就是那时发生的事？”Peter问。

“它引发了其他的事。在那几分钟内，我不是我了，或者不完全是我。我已经很久没那样了。”Bucky揉了揉眼睛，眼眶红红的。“突然之间我糊涂了，我以为我正在遭受攻击。我真的搞砸了。”Bucky扮了个鬼脸。“Peter，如果我对宝宝们也那样，那怎么办？Steve就在那里，但我还是那么做了。”

“我不知道，我猜那有可能，但不是非常有可能。你没有伤到Steve，对不对？”

“没有。”Bucky沙哑地说。

“我有种感觉，这个世界上你最不会伤害的三个人，就是Steve和你们的宝宝们。”

“是啊。”Bucky咳嗽了几声，清了清嗓子里的痰。他又把脸埋进了枕头里。

“别担心了，你比你想得更有控制力。”Peter肯定地说。“这里有个更好的问题：为什么你的伴侣在外面担心你担心得要死，而我，不是你的伴侣，却在这里跟你说话宽慰你？”

“我只是现在不想看见他。”Bucky闹脾气似的说，“我会那么害怕，有一部分也是因为他。”

即使Bucky没在看，Peter也点了点头。他看向那扇开着的，通向儿童房的门。“我能去看看孩子们的房间吗？”他问。

“安保系统没有开启，去吧。”Bucky对他说。Peter站起来走向门口，他把手放在门框上，没有开灯，只是盯着那一片黑暗。

“我能告诉你一件事吗？而且在我说没关系之前，你永远都不要跟任何人？”Peter说。

“好。”

“她的名字是Gwen Stacy。”Bucky抬头看向Peter，突然意识到这一刻已经远远不只是Bucky刚刚经历了一次恐慌发作。“我是那么爱她。即使我知道第二天就能见到她，但是在晚上分别的时候，我依旧会心痛。”而她是他的Alpha。“就像你和Steve一样，我们在十七岁的时候标记绑定。她那么好，我配不上她，但她不愿要我以外的任何人，而我也不想要除她以外的任何人。现在，我依旧不想要除她以外的任何人。”

Peter说着，他的双眼开始湿润，喉咙也开始疼痛。“我每天醒来的时候，都知道我的另一半已经走了！”而你把绑定标记从你自己的脖子上割了下去，Bucky想。Peter的声音在发抖，泪水划下他的脸颊。“没有魔法能让时间倒流让我们再次见到对方，只能等到我也死了的那一天！”Peter呼了口气平复下他的呼吸，“我抓住了他！她掉下去的时候，我用蛛网抓住了他！但是我——！”他的声音破碎为颤抖的啜泣。“但是——太晚了。她撞到了头——在我抓住她之前，她就已经走了！”他用手指抓着头发，抓住发根拉扯着。“我抱着她——但是她没有醒过来！我必须要把她抱到会有人发现的地方——她的家人甚至都不知道发生了什么事！”又是一阵啜泣，他崩溃了跪在地上。

Bucky在他身边坐下，拉过Peter让Peter的脸埋在他的胸口。“没事了，Peter。”

“不！不是没事！对我来说，永远都不会‘没事’！但是难道你没明白吗？”Peter吞了口空气，坐起身来看着Bucky。“回床上去，要是你又要生了，那他妈的我就死定了。”

“是啊。”Bucky说，Peter扶着他重新躺回枕头里。Peter扑通一声躺到床上，擦去脸上剩余的眼泪，吸了吸鼻子。

“你不明白的是，你将会过上你从来没想过自己能过上的人生。”Peter擦着脸说，“你接下来的人生就是他妈的完美童话式结局，或接近童话般的结局。又或者并不是那样，但是至少对你而言那是可能的。你的宝宝们会长大，成为你和Steve两个人的完美混合。你永远都不会变老，直到你真的九十岁了，然后你只是决定那一天你要和Steve一起躺下，你们会一起睡着，而那将是你们离去的方式。”

Peter擦着眼睛和鼻子。“那些坏事都已经结束了，所以别让它们玷污现在正在发生的好事！”Peter喊道，“所以，他妈的，幸福起来吧，因为我不知道我要怎么活下去，但是看你好好活着会让我好受些！”

Bucky充满保护欲地抱住Peter。他和Peter拥抱着彼此，年轻的Omega吸着鼻子。

“谢谢你。”Bucky低声说。


	64. Chapter 64

Steve坐在卧室门边的地上，背靠着墙。在屋里传来喊声的时候，Steve捂着耳朵哼着“you are my sunshine”这样他就不会听到。里边安静了一阵，Steve想他是不是应该去看看他们，这时Peter打开了门。他看起来精疲力尽，因为哭泣他的脸还是红红的，呼吸也有些不匀。

“Bucky说我可以睡在你们沙发上，可以吗？”Peter问，听他的声音似乎鼻子还堵着。Steve站起来。

“当然！我去给你从柜子里拿条毯子。”

“不用了，没关系，我知道在哪儿我自己去拿。Bucky想要跟你说话，去吧。”Peter摆摆手，然后拖着脚步自己走到柜子边，像是他刚刚死过一次又复活了。Steve不再介意自己的举止，也不纠结于要做一个好主人，他做了Peter所说的，冲进卧室里去见他的伴侣。

就像Peter说的，Bucky蜷在他的枕头里等着Steve。Steve走过去，坐到他身边的地摊上，这样他们就能平视彼此的眼睛。Bucky伸出手，轻轻抚摸着Steve的侧脸。Steve握着他的手，把Bucky的手贴在那里，贴在他的脸上。

“我们从来没有谈过这个，对不对？”Bucky突然说。Steve已经准备好了要道歉，他希望可以讨好Bucky，重新获得他的欢心。他没有准备好会听到这句。

“谈什么？”他用拇指摩挲着Bucky的手背。

“生孩子，我们从此之后的生活，你的离开，这一切。我们就直接做了，对不对？”Bucky问，而心里已经知道答案。Steve哽住了，他怕他会惹怒Bucky。Bucky只是看着他，美丽的脸上是宁静的满足。Steve最终决定不再担心，只是开口说话。

“你看起来像是明白你在做什么。我只是不想怀疑你的所有进步。”Steve承认道。

“我确实进步了。”Bucky慢慢地点点头，“但是我把它用作把你隔离在外的借口。”

“我不明白你的意思？”Steve撒了谎，他完完全全地知道他的意思。每次Bucky和他的朋友们出去的时候，他都会对他们吐露一些Steve不得知晓的事。在以前，Bucky什么都告诉他。从Bucky的世界变大的时候，Steve的角色就变小了。Steve知道这对Bucky是件好事，但是那不代表在他必须要打电话给Peter才能让自己伴侣平静下来的时候，他心里不受伤。

Bucky扬起一边眉毛，怀疑地看着Steve。Steve叹了口气。“我知道我们是伴侣，而且我们爱着彼此。我说的并不是这个。你是我最好的朋友，但是有时候我怀疑，我还是不是你最好的朋友。”

Bucky用气音笑了起来。“我一直都是个白痴。”Bucky说着，脸上绽放开了一抹美丽的微笑。

“什么？”Steve能想到要问的只有这一句。

“在我开始恢复的时候，我又那么长的一段时间都身处黑暗之中。你是我所能依靠的唯一事物。当你离开了的时候，我一无所有。然后我发现，我被你搞大了肚子，怀上了你的孩子。突然之间，我的世界不再是关于我了。我知道为了他们我一定要好起来，而我没有能够握着我的手的你。我从来没想过会变成现在这样，但是看——！”他躺在枕头里，尽可能地耸了下肩。“现在就是这样。”Steve用拇指抹去他眼角的一滴泪水。“你回来的时候，我不知道要怎么把你融入进我在你离开的时候建立起来的新生活。但是我在努力。”

“我刚回家的时候是那么困惑。”Steve说，他的手温柔地拭去伴侣脸上的泪痕。“我不确定你是谁，而且不知道我是不是可以依旧爱着那个人。因为是你，所以很难。如果我爱一个版本的你胜过另一个，那么就像是我以前爱你爱得不够。”Steve避开他的目光。“我只是想要一直看你开心，看你安安全全的，看你在我身边。”

“你不在的时候，我是那么想你。”Bucky柔声说。“Stevie，你是我最好的朋友。无论如何，我总是希望你爱我。”

“这你不用担心。”

“让我说完。这些话我们说的不够。”Bucky咯咯笑了几声。“我知道看到我调整了生活你会开心。我的新朋友们帮助我调整着生活，但是你也是啊！我喜欢我们吵架，和好，相互学习，然后这么再来一次。Peter能劝我平静下来，Darcy的人格魅力在医院里很有用，Natasha是我的亲爱的。但是在我觉得不能控制住自己的时候，我想要的一直都是你。”

“听你说这些话，我感觉会有那么多东西对着我的脑袋扔过来。”Steve慢慢地摇摇头，然后笑起来。

“但是我会故意打不中的。”

Steve把他们的额头贴在一起。

“关于孩子们，我知道我们没有做好打算，但是我一点不在乎。跟你在一起度过这一切，是我这辈子发生的最好的事。还在军队里的时候，我们常常坐在一起，说着战争结束后我们要做些什么。他们总是逗咱们，说咱们以后会生多少个孩子。他们以为我们会生满满一屋子。你以前总给他们那种最嫌弃的眼神……”Bucky说，Steve闭上了眼睛。“我太喜欢拿个主意了，但我也太不好意思了，没能跟你提起。”Bucky倾身过去，把他们的双唇印在一起。

“好啦，愿望成真。我们有了这两个，还有Barton，还有Tony，还有Darcy——”

“还有Peter，还有Rogue！”

Steve哈哈笑起来。他们安静了下来，只是深深注视着彼此的眼睛。

“到床上来，好吗？”

Steve站起来，走到床的另一边，从Bucky的身后爬了上去。

 

*****

四周后

Bucky真真正正受够这狗屎般的一切了。他不在乎那时候妈的会有多疼，如果能把宝宝们搞出来，他情愿把另外一只胳膊也扯下来。现在随时都可能了，Ingrid告诉他，无论何时他准备好了。

哦，他早就准备好了！今天是他的第三天隐居生活，他正坐在自家的客厅里。他在看电视，这也是在他感觉像狗屎一般时，能做的唯一一件事。他的Starkpad就放在身边，以防有人跟他视频通话。Darcy每过几小时都会来查看他，纽约超级Omega联盟的其他成员也同样，只是没她那么频繁。他坐在地毯上，支着胳膊倚在他的分娩球上。这是Ingrid教给他的姿势，如果他在生产时需要休息就用这个姿势。这也是让他现在还能舒服地坐着的，为数不多的几个姿势之一。他现在已经进入了分娩前期状态，这个状态已经持续了一天半，但他现在还没有持续规则的宫缩。

他伸手拿过马克杯，杯里的茶据说有助产功效。他喝茶的时候又来了一次那愚蠢的，他妈的不能让宝宝们出来的，假性宫缩。Bucky现在对于这操蛋玩意已经习以为常了。

Steve端着他们的液体午餐走过来。Bucky在过去的三天里一直在喝这操蛋的小安素液体代餐。男性Omega在胎儿头部开始下移后就不能进食固体食物了，因为胎儿的头部会完全挤压直肠与泄殖腔的连接处。Steve一直在陪他一起喝这操蛋的东西，但是因为他的新陈代谢太他妈快了，所以他还要吃那些奇怪的蛋白质棒。

“你在看什么？”Steve坐到他脾气乖僻的伴侣身边问。

“沉默的羔羊。”Bucky说，又喝了口茶。“而且我现在不饿。”

“你真的应该吃些东西，这样时候到了才有力气。”

“我的胃里他妈的已经灌满了茶，尽管这茶也没用。”Bucky抱怨道，“我希望它味道能至少别这么差。”

“我能尝尝吗？”Steve好奇地问。Bucky把杯子递过去，Steve抿了一口，然后他做了个鬼脸努力把那味道从嘴上擦掉。“好恶心！”

“闭嘴，我希望能现在就开干！”

“喝小安素，比那个好喝，而且对身体也更好。”

“我不想喝。”Bucky呻吟着，戏剧化地把脸拍在他的球上。Bucky呻吟了一声：“哦操，他们又来一次。”他通过鼻腔慢慢吸气，然后用嘴呼气，他肚子里的一个孩子正在翻身。Steve揉着他的肩膀和后腰，想要安抚他。第一次发生的时候他吓坏了，但是他马上专注于努力想要让伴侣感觉好受一些。宝宝们开始踢腿，Bucky揉着肚子。宝宝们这么做的时候，那感觉实在是太怪。他们真的向外推手踢脚，在Bucky鼓胀的皮肤上鼓起一个个凸起。Bucky一直都没长妊娠纹，看来做过小白鼠也还算有个好处。“操！”在这结束之后，他尽可能地深呼吸着。Steve吻在Bucky穿着的运动胸衣背后肩带的交叉处，在他的脊柱上吻着。

“他们现在是什么姿势？”

“现在我也不知道，但是他们某一个的脑袋就在那里。”Bucky指的是他的骨盆。“他妈的你想查随时查。随时。”

Steve用鼻子哼出一声笑，然后蹭到Bucky的身后。他伸出双臂环着他的伴侣，感觉着孩子们现在的位置。Ingrid展示过怎么做，奇怪的是他比Bucky更擅长做这个。Steve向前倾身，把下巴搭在Bucky肩上，轻轻地在伴侣子宫的位置上触诊。

“我觉得他们现在脸朝后。”Steve说。他停下了触诊检查，只是把Bucky环抱在怀里。Bucky又喝了口茶。屏幕上汉尼拔咬掉了一个警卫的脸。“好恶心。你为什么在看这个？”Steve把脸埋进Bucky的颈窝，这样就不用去看那血腥的一幕。Bucky呻吟着，又把脸贴在了球上。“怎么了？”

“背疼。”Bucky把脸埋在胳膊里闷声说。这就没有那么怪了，Bucky的背一直都在疼。

Steve沿着Bucky的胯向下揉，边揉边问：“哪儿？这儿？”

“嗯。”Bucky现在有点被打败了。Steve把他的脸又埋进Bucky的脖子。Bucky问：“怎么了？”

“没——你知道吗，你闻起来有点怪。”Steve说，手还在揉着Bucky的背。“你最后一次宫缩是什么时候？”

“像是他妈的一个小时之前。上上次大概是五个小时之前。”Bucky疲惫地说。Steve继续闻着他的脖子。他想要搞明白这是怎么回事，他决定去向他们的典狱长/长官请教一下。他从茶几上拿过Bucky的手机，拨打了Ingrid的号码。

“Geht es Ihnen gut（他们还好吗）?”她问。Steve完全不知道她说的是什么意思，但他猜她是在问好。

“Hi Ingrid。是Steve不是Bucky。”

“我道歉。我以为你是受过教育的那一个。他怎么样？”

“暴躁。”Steve说着拍了拍伴侣的背。“而且他味道闻起来不一样，还有他的背疼。有个孩子的脑袋还在一个小时之前的位置，另一个刚刚动了。”

“他的上一次宫缩是什么时候？”

“一个小时之前，那时候我给你打过电话。”

“根据我的预测，他们很快就会出来了。”

“哦操！”Bucky抓紧了他的球，又开始深呼吸。Steve吃了一惊，然后紧紧盯着这部神奇电话。

“他刚刚来了一次，对不对？”Ingrid说，声音是一如既往的平淡单调。

“这是一次，对吗？”Steve为了确保无疑，问了一句。

“Stevie！天啊！”液体从Omega的双腿之间涌了出来。“那是我的羊水！”Bucky的声音听起来非常高兴，而且非常痛苦，但更多的是激动。Bucky开始高兴地哈哈笑了起来：“天啊，谢天谢地，操哦！”

Steve完全说不出话来了。他在电话里磕磕巴巴地，但是一句话都说不出来。“啊！”他最后大声惊叫。他所建立起的一切冷静都在这一刻蒸发殆尽，他看着Bucky靠在分娩球上，像个疯子一样哈哈大笑着。

“他的羊水刚刚破了，对吗？”Ingird冷淡地问。

“没错！”Bucky太高兴了，高兴到想哭。

“我预测进展将会非常快，队长。如果我是你的话，我会现在就行动。”

*****

Bucky高兴地喊：“JARVIS！告诉Nat和Darcy把车准备好，是时候该走了！”


	65. Chapter 65

Steve感觉他的心脏和肺快要从胸膛里炸出来。自从注射了血清之后，他再也没有感觉过身体这么笨拙，这么难受。他在套间里从一个地方跑到另一个地方，想要找到他放东西的地方，而事实上，他在好几天前就把所有需要的东西都已经整理好了。慌乱之间，他的小脚趾撞在了凳子腿上，他痛呼一声但是照跑不误。所有的东西都在他准备好的行李箱里。他知道这个，他写了好几条单子，重新打包了好几次。但是，依旧，Steve还是感觉他忘了什么。

“你觉得我需要带着我的球吗？”Bucky坐在球上问。Steve看看球，又看看行李箱。

“我在抱着你的时候，要怎么一起抱着这些东西？”

“我能走的，Steve。不舒服，但是我还是能走的。”Bucky换了个坐着的姿势，让他的骨盆能更打开。他已经完全准备好了。他闭上眼睛，一边抚摸着肚子一边想象着当他的身体完全属于他自己的时候他要做些什么。狙击，只用拳头和刀子与一群坏人正面交锋。他的一边嘴角向上挑起，他想到了能弯腰摸到自己脚趾的感觉，那真是非常、非常甜蜜的回忆。他摇晃着腰胯打开骨盆，像是这样能加快进程。Steve注意到了伴侣的动作，他知道他这是出于什么目的。

“请别着急。我不想你被困在这里。”

“我不会被困在这里的。你到底在做什么？”

“我忘了点东西……”Steve踱着步说。

“摇篮吗？”Bucky心怀希望地问。

“对！”Steve冲进卧室去拿。这种摇篮是用柔软弹性布料制成的，让新生的婴儿可以睡在母亲的身边，有点像是狗窝，只是四壁较高。他们的这个是设计给双胞胎用的，在双胞胎的中间有道矮矮的小墙，这样即使孩子们不挤在一起，他们也能触碰到彼此。摇篮在卧室里是因为他们已经习惯了把摇篮放在床上一起睡，这样摇篮就能充满他们的味道。Steve把它压扁，像卷垫子一样卷起来。“球，床，衣服，钱……帮我想想我还忘了什么吗？

“唔啊！”Bucky的子宫开始收缩，他抱着肚子。这次持续了五秒钟。Bucky深呼吸着，伸出手让Steve扶他站起来。即使他因为疼痛而有些颤抖抽搐，他依旧在笑。Steve伸出手臂搂在Bucky背上，Bucky突然意识到他可能有点过于高估他们剩下的时间了。Steve能闻到有更多体液流出伴侣的身体。

“JARVIS！帮忙！”Steve喊道。一秒之后，楼里所有的住户都出现在了他们的套间里。他们显然一直都在外面等着。Tony穿着钢铁侠战甲。

“我去疏散交通。”Tony喊道，消失在了发射台上。Clint拿起行李箱，Bruce抓起Bucky的球。

“Nat和Darcy已经在车里了。Darcy在给所有人打电话。”Clint告诉他们，Steve帮着Bucky站起来慢慢走。他们用了整整两分钟才走进电梯，这段路通常不会超过十五秒。他们刚一走进电梯，Bucky就紧紧抓住了Steve的胳膊，他的力气那么大，Steve觉得机械臂可能把他的骨头都捏青了。

“啊啊啊！”Omega痛呼一声，然后紧咬牙关，这一声到后来成了哈哈的笑声。Clint和Bruce有点被他吓到了。

“呼吸，呼吸。”Steve用他仅剩的薄薄一层冷静说。

“一直这么对你自己说，然后你就会没事的。”Bucky说着，脸上挂着的是他有史以来最得意洋洋最欠抽的笑容。Bucky的膝盖真的有点撑不住了，但是他现在处于分娩状态，Steve不知道要怎么抱他。Bucky在电梯下降的过程中深呼吸了几次。

“这两次间隔有多久？”

“三分钟十八秒，Sir。”

“天啊。”Clint紧张地说。他刚刚准确道出了所有人的心声。

“我能拿着我的解压袜吗？”Bucky问。

“前兜。”Steve告诉Barton让他拿出来。Clint在里边挖来挖去，然后找到了压力袜递给Bucky。Bucky用机械臂握着Peter做给他的这个解压“球”。

电梯来到大厦的地下停车场，打开了门。Natasha已经把SUV停到了电梯门前，他们只要走大概三米左右就能上车。Barton和Bruce把东西扔到了后备箱里。Natasha看着Steve扶着她的导师坐到车的中排座上，她在方向盘后边有点坐立不安。他们在座椅上给他铺了块浴巾，这样他的超级士兵羊水就不会全流到汽车座椅上。他知道他今天穿着的四角裤肯定是已经毁了。Clint和Bruce坐到了后排座上，Darcy坐在前排副驾驶上。

“我的天啊！我的天啊！你怎么样？疼吗？”她这一串话飞快地问出来。

“是的，我很疼，但是我没事。”Bucky调整了下姿势让自己坐得更舒服。“好了，Nat开车。”

“Natasha！请你小心开车！”Steve握着伴侣的手请求道。Bucky慢慢地吸气，仰头靠在椅背上。

“唔！”他痛呼一声，本能地分开了双腿。他用力吸气呼气三次，然后宫缩的疼痛消退了。

“这次间隔三分钟。”Bruce看着表说。

“坚持住！坚持住！坚持住！坚持住！”Darcy在座位上，上下晃着都快跳起来了。Bucky睁开眼看着他们。他嗤笑一声，然后揉着肚子哈哈大笑起来。

“为什么他一直笑？”Clint最后还是问。

“因为这操蛋的感觉跟洗脑比起来什么都不算！试试你身体的每一块肌肉都缩紧到能勒断骨头的感觉！现在想想经历那个几十次后活下来的感觉。”Bucky鼓着脸说，“哦！”他举起机械臂，握着袜子他还竖起了食指。“因为某种原因，我刚刚记起了最疯狂的记忆！”他动了动，躺到Steve的大腿上。“我从火车上掉下去的时候，在他们找到我之前，其实我醒了。他们说生孩子的感觉像是断了二十根骨头，我肯定是断了四十根因为该死的——！”他抬起那条有血有肉的胳膊盖在眼睛上。“我一动都不能动！”他说话的样子像是在说他的车爆了条轮胎。

Bucky向他们说着他生命中最恐怖的记忆，说话的方式就像是Steve有时会向他们形容以前的时光。SUV里没有一个人敢动。“你觉得我会流血流死，对吧？好吧，我确实流了不少血，但是因为太冷了，我的血把我的伤口冻住了。操他妈的是不是特别不可思议？哦操，又来一次！”Bucky因为疼痛尖叫着，但是忍耐住了想要用力的冲动，因为他不知道他是不是已经扩张到位。

“Nat，还有多远？！”即使她距离他只有半米远，Steve还是大喊道。Natasha转过街角，以三十英里每小时的速度停到急诊停车位上。车停下来的时候Bucky的宫缩正好结束。Natasha冲下车想要快跑进急诊室，但是她看到Ingrid跑了过来，Natasha停下脚步，Ingrid跑过她的身边，胳膊底下夹着架轮椅。除了Steve和Bucky以外的其他乘客都下了车站到后边。车里的Bucky用鼻子呼吸着。

“操。”他小声嘀咕道。Steve把伴侣的头发从他面前拨开。

“怎么了？”Steve捏了下Bucky的手问道。

“妈的，我们忘了该死的发圈。”Bucky翻了下白眼，在Steve的额头上轻轻弹了一下然后对着他微笑。Steve的眼圈立刻红了，眼睛里有水光在闪烁。他充满爱意地对自己的伴侣笑了起来。

Ingird拉开Bucky脚前的车门。她粗略地看了眼Bucky，然后扯开他身上的袍子拉下他的短裤。Steve在她摆弄他伴侣的时候，对她咆哮起来。

她与Steve目光相对，瞥了下嘴，然后怒道：“够了！”吼过后她就不再在意他，Ingrid轻柔地抬起Bucky的双腿，把他的腿分开。为了保护Bucky，她取出一双医用手套戴上。她脸上的表情变成了让人意外的温柔，她轻轻地在Bucky泄殖腔入口处那圈已经完全放松了的肌肉上触诊，另一只手则和Steve之前做的一样，在Bucky的肚子上轻按着感觉胎儿现在的位置。最后她和Bucky目光接触，说：“你做得非常非常的好。”她的微笑并不熟练，甚至可以说是有点扭曲，但她的用意是好的。“你随时都有可能再经历一次宫缩，对吗？”

“对。”Bucky点头，他已经可以感觉到压力的到来。

“我要感觉下你的里边，看是不是可以用力了。”她说话的语气像是不准备把手塞进他的屁股里。Steve紧张起来，但是Bucky因为疼痛而喊了出来，没有人真正注意到她的手做了什么。“没错！我们准备好了！”她高兴地说。“队长，在这次宫缩结束之后，帮我把他弄到椅子上，我想要把他带到里边。我们还有很长一段路要走。”


	66. Chapter 66

Ingrid给他们找来的房间，大小足够Steve和Bucky呆在一起，Bucky坐在分娩球上，小腿耷拉着。宫缩之间，Bucky在球上前后轻晃着，等待着宫缩的持续时间增长。从上电梯到现在，宫缩每两到三分钟就会发生一次，强度越来越强，而且持续时间也增长到了大约六十秒。Ingrid给他拿来一件病号袍，让他能体面点。

“感觉怎么样？”Ingrid问。

“像是我应该使劲了。”Bucky嘀咕了一句。Ingrid把Bucky的球拿走，让他平躺。Steve拿过两个枕头垫在自己大腿上，Ingrid扶着Bucky躺下，让他能躺得舒服些。房间里突然闪过闪光灯的光，Bucky特别用力地翻了个白眼。他扭头看向旁边，瞪着Peter和他花哨的照相机。

“你能至少把闪光灯关了吗？”Bucky带着一抹讽刺意味的冷笑说。Peter耸耸肩，关上了闪光灯。Darcy和Natasha坐在门边的椅子上，像是两只被吓坏了的兔子。Peter也拍了一张他们的照片。

疼痛变得极其剧烈，Bucky深吸了一口气，把脸转向Steve的脖子。他的伴侣亲吻着他的头顶，Bucky低声哼着，随着音调变高，他开始用力。

“你做得非常好。我能看到头了。”Ingrid点点头，“加油，再来再来再来！”

“啊！”Bucky停下来喘口气。

“继续！”Ingrid说，她和Steve四目相对。Bucky用力向下推的时候，捏裂了解压袜里的石头。

这真的极其痛苦，但是比起他的人生中那些不得不去做的事，却是简单到好笑。当他在车里告诉他们那段疼痛带回来的记忆时，他和他们说那是他人生中最痛苦的一段回忆，而这段回忆属于他成为冬日战士之前的人生。这并不是他所遭受过的最痛苦的事。作为冬兵，他学会了在身体疼痛超越忍耐极限的时候忽视掉身体的痛感。他记得某次他在某个炎热的敌方完成了任务，他坐在一棵树下休息，而他的内脏里有一颗子弹在缓慢地杀死他。当然了，他的接管人找到了他，把他修好，再次动起来，然后这一切全都忘记了。他坐在那里，从始至终都在欣赏着沙子的颜色。事实上，冬日战士比谁都了解痛苦，但是他感觉不到。

他不明白其中的情感。James Buchanan Barnes和冬日战士感受到的最痛苦的疼痛，是那天晚上他突然记起了如何感受到情绪上的痛苦。积压已久的内疚和愤怒扯碎了他，而什么都比不上他意识到他差点就杀死了那个男人，那个他爱他逾越生命的人。只是想起那段回忆，就像是刀子捅进他的身体里。记起他想要杀死Steve，Bucky和冬兵痛苦地倒地翻滚，没有人能听到他尖叫呐喊出的胡话。而最糟糕的是，他的大脑已经支离破碎，他甚至不记得他是否完成了他的任务。

他现在正在做的事，James Buchanan Barnes或冬日战士都不会把这归属于痛苦一类。他和Steve一起做的，是发生在他身上的最美好的事。他真的想要亲手把宝宝们交到伴侣的手上。

这一系列痛苦的磨难，在Bucky开始用力之后的五分钟内就结束了。他的女儿先出生，而他的儿子在两分钟后的又一次宫缩中降生。他的宝贝女儿刚一出生就被交到了他的怀里。助产士想要把她擦干净的时候，她立刻大哭起来。Steve说了句消极抵抗的话，助产士随即同意让他把他们的女儿擦干净。Ingird剪断她的期待，这样Bucky就能把女儿交给Steve然后生下第二个孩子。他就和她的姐姐一样完美。

在胞衣排出之后，Vasil医生确认了胎盘已经全部脱离，并同意了Ingrid的观点，母亲和孩子们全都非常健康。他们给Bucky换下了那件病号服，让他穿上了他最喜欢的那件睡袍。Bucky没有穿上他的压力文胸，因为孩子们应该跟他进行肌肤接触。宝宝们称完重就立刻被送回了他的怀里。女孩体重7磅10盎司，男孩只稍轻一点点，体重7磅8盎司（都差不多7斤）。Ingrid认为作为双胞胎，他们简直可以说是体型硕大。他们给Bucky穿好衣服，那一大群无血缘关系的家人立刻涌到门口，争先恐后地想要看一眼Bucky创造出的小生命。

“全世界想要知道：他们的名字是什么？”Peter问。Bucky扭头看向Steve。

“如果你愿意给他取名字的话，我就给她取名？”Bucky的声音很疲惫。Steve点头。Ingrid把夹在垫板上的新生儿文书表格递给他们。Steve不给伴侣看，自己填好了。Bucky好笑地看着他，说：“好吧，‘偷偷给我们的孩子取名字’先生，那我也不给你看！”他说着，给了Steve一个光彩照人的迷人微笑。但是Bucky现在怀里抱着两个孩子，而且现在宝宝们安顿好了，他自己也不好动。“我收回刚才的话，Ingrid会帮我写下她的名字是Alexandra Barnes Rogers。”他吻着女儿的头顶说，然后他也亲吻了儿子的头顶。“我儿子的名字是……？”

“James Barnes Rogers。”Steve说，自豪地欣赏着他的小家庭。门口的人群有的在惊叹，有的在流泪，还有人捂着脸哭。Natasha只是突然之间走开了，她不会在公众面前表达感情。Clint跟着她，所以她会没事的。Bucky对Steve扬起一边眉毛。

“那不在你的名单上。”Bucky现在还不太明白他对Steve的选择有何感觉。

“当然不在了。我不可能提起我真正想要的名字，不然你一定会拒绝。”

“我就应该拒绝。”

“现在太晚了，他是我们的Jamie。”Steve宣布道。Bucky不怎么喜欢这个名字，但是他现在因为宝宝们太高兴了，所以这也不算太坏。Steve帮他把宝宝们更稳妥地裹在睡袍里。Bucky肯定是闭上了眼睛，因为为了让他休息，Ingrid把门口的一众访客全都轰走了。Ingrid对Steve说了些话，但是Bucky渐渐睡着了，所以没有听到。

*****

Bucky是被他这辈子所体验过的最奇怪的感觉搞醒的。有一点疼，但是这一点疼却有让他胸部组织一直以来的疼痛减轻了一切。而且，事实上，这感觉是有节奏的。Bucky突然惊醒，但是在他想要把新生儿扯开的时候，Steve摁住了他……正在吮吸他乳头的，是他们新生的宝宝。Bucky必须要跟自己艰苦地战斗，才能忍住不立刻把他们扯下来。Steve在跟Vasil医生对话。奇怪的刺痛感让Bucky呜咽起来。

“哦，hi，你醒了。”医生说，“对不起，我也是刚到。我不得不坐公交车来，而路上挖出的战壕阻断了某几条路，让上班成为了一项挑战。”所以说，这就是Tony干的。

“没关系。我能问一下他们在干什么吗？”

“他们在吃奶。”Vasil医生说，脸上的表情显得非常开心。

“什么？”Bucky震惊地说，“我是个男的，我不做跟奶有关的事。”而看在他的新生儿们肯定是被喂饱了的事实上，他说的不是真的。

“这非常罕见。”医生说，“1.36%的男性Omega可以分泌乳汁，而这样的案例也变得越来越罕见。我在你之前只见过两例。”

“永远都不会停止，对不对？”Bucky放弃了，转而想要搞明白这两个小家伙没有他的帮助是怎么吃到奶的。

“什么？”

“惊喜。”Bucky说，Steve帮着他调整了下姿势，让他能坐得更直些。

Vasil医生笑了起来：“欢迎成为家长，James。”

*****

冬兵的陪练没有打中他。冬兵借着躲避时的力道转身，从地上一跃而起，手里握着刀子。他精准地控制着力量，刺在陪练身上布满电线的背心上。如果他想的话，他可以刺穿这件背心。他可以用机械手穿透背心，戳断左肩胛骨，然后把刀子从第四根和第五根的肋骨之间刺进去，直取心脏。但他只是给了他一块严重的瘀伤，然后一扭跨，膝盖顶在神盾局特工的头骨上。

落地的时候，冬兵在地上打了个滚，随后立即找稳了重心。他的陪练倒在地上不省人事。好在他带了头盔。Bucky站起来，然后查看一下存货情况——另另两名神盾局顶级探员在被他修理过之后，现在正躺在地上休息。他努力每一场都至少打够两分钟。在训练的时候，他并不喜欢速杀。

Nick Fury走进训练中心的大门。他朝躺在地上的那几位最杰出的外勤特工们摇摇头。Bucky站在那里，他今天穿了一件剪掉袖子的帽衫，和他惯常穿着的制服裤。Bucky对神盾局局长点点头。

“作为产后三个月，你干得太他妈好了。”Nick说。

Bucky生产后已经过了三个月，现在除去些许扩宽的胸腔，他看起来和战斗的方式都和他怀孕前几乎一模一样。

“对。显然超级士兵就是这样。有什么我能帮你的？”

“我决定来问——”Nick的话被Sasha的哭声打断了。Bucky现在已经能分出来是谁在哭。Sasha，全称为Alexandra，通常是挑头的那一个。Bucky快步走到双胞胎坐着的婴儿车边上。

“嘘嘘嘘……妈妈在这儿，小甜豆。别把你弟弟吵起来。”Bucky拉开帽衫，解开压力文胸，拿起那条星星图案的蓝色毯子搭在肩上。他把Sasha抱到毯子下，让她能吃到奶。Bucky调整了一下抱着她的姿势，让她好好抓住他，然后他转过身来跟Nick说话。Nick Fury站在那里，不知道他是不是应该视线回避。

“你刚才说什么？”Bucky面无表情地问。

Nick清了清嗓子。“我们打算雇用探员，而我手里有三名候选者。问题是他们都是自大的混——探员，而且一次都没有输过。我同样也从在军队和情报部门工作的几个朋友那里收到了些请求，他们希望可以让最好的精英去测试他们最杰出的雇员。”Bucky意兴阑珊地对他眨眨眼，调整了下女儿的位置。“换句话说，我想让你为我做些事。如果你做得好的话，我们可以谈谈你将来在这里的角色位置。我知道你有兴趣在情况许可的时候跟Steve一起出任务。”

Bucky想了想Nick对他的请求。“好啊，不过我有个条件。”

“是什么？”

“你花钱请Darcy来看孩子。”


End file.
